


Castelo de Vidro

by xiuminswarrior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Bisexuality, Drama, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Após quase ser morto pelo pai, um político com sede de dinheiro e poder, Luhan viu-se obrigado a deixar tudo para trás, inclusive sua verdadeira identidade. Com seu sumiço, uma comoção é iniciada e o investigador Kim Minseok é escolhido para liderar o caso.O que o Kim não sabia, era que o garoto desaparecido estaria mais perto do que realmente pensava.[ XiuHan | Romance Policial | EXO OT12 ]
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	1. Descobertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Essa é uma longfic que finalizei no início de agosto de 2020 em outra plataforma. Decidi trazê-la para o AO3, visto que algumas pessoas fãs de xiuhan não conseguem encontrar tantas histórias diferentes deles por aí (isso inclui fãs de fora do Brasil). Castelo de Vidro é o meu trabalho mais estimado, pois foi escrita com muita dedicação e apoio de amigos. É por isso que estou postando a história completa para que possa ser lida a qualquer momento.
> 
> Desde já agradeço e desejo uma ótima leitura!

Através da lente do telescópio preto com detalhes dourados, Luhan observava pela milésima vez o céu coberto de estrelas. Todas as noites eram assim, exceto quando chovia fortemente ou se as densas nuvens escuras cobriam a vista. Estar daquela forma, era como um refúgio para quem via tanta coisa ruim ao longo dos seus dias. Acreditava que por meio daqueles pontinhos brilhantes, conseguia ser ele mesmo, conseguia estar em paz, ao menos por algumas horas, no silêncio do seu quarto. O garoto era alguém aspirante a artista e também movido a paixão pelo desconhecido, pelo que ficava a anos luz de onde se encontrava. Luhan era um ator nato, mas sua curiosidade ia muito além. Seu maior sonho era estudar e se dedicar à astronomia, algo que estava muito longe do que sua família planejou. Logo ele, o garoto mais falado da China, por simplesmente ser o filho mais novo de Cheng, o senador em exercício daquela época. Na verdade, seu nome que era conhecido, já seu rosto... Poucos sabiam dizer. Han sempre foi alguém muito reservado e recluso, mantinha um círculo pequeno de amizades com intuito de estar confortável e livre dos repórteres de plantão, por isso, poucos o conheciam pessoalmente.

Ajustou com cuidado o objeto tão precioso que havia ganhado de sua avó, muito antes de sua partida, quando esta lhe disse para ter coragem e descobrir o universo dentro de si mesmo. Ele só veio a ver o sentido daquela frase, quando em uma breve epifania, percebeu que sua missão era muito maior e mais difícil do que imaginava. Completamente imerso na beleza da constelação de Pegasus, pensou no quão incrível seria se pudesse voar longe dali, como um Pégaso de verdade. O rapaz ouviu o barulho da porta e logo percebeu a figura de seu pai naquele ambiente, com sua típica expressão de poucos amigos.

—De novo perdendo tempo olhando para o nada? — Cheng disse sem qualquer resquício de real interesse no que o filho fazia. Luhan nada respondeu, apenas deu de ombros e foi até sua mochila que estava em cima da cama. — Não sei o porquê disso.

—Está tudo bem, pai? — Ele perguntou após alguns segundos em silêncio. Sabia a razão do mais velho estar ali.

—Tudo em perfeita ordem. — Cheng estendeu a mão para pegar o fichário que Han lhe estava entregando. Sim, ele fazia questão de saber o que o filho caçula aprendia em seu curso de Ciências Políticas. — Hm… Sociologia. Pensei que essa disciplina já estivesse extinta.

—É uma disciplina importante, como qualquer outra. — Han falou de braços cruzados, enquanto observava-o.

Ele era um aluno excelente, disso Cheng não tinha dúvida alguma. Porém, também sabia que o jovem não ligava para política, tampouco pensava em tomar posse daquele país um dia. Para ele, Luhan pensava pequeno enquanto seus desejos internos voavam alto demais. Yifan, seu primogênito, já havia ido embora justamente por falta de seu pulso firme, indo viver onde talvez as botas de Judas fossem encontradas. Os dois irmãos eram muito parecidos de fato, tinham a mesma vontade de cair no mundo, que em sua visão, era falta de senso de responsabilidade. Quem sabe o homem houvesse cooperado com aquilo, visto que sempre fez questão de enviar os filhos para vários cantos do mundo em busca de conhecimento. Mas, a única diferença era que Yifan tornou-se um rebelde incurável, não dava ouvidos a nada e nem a ninguém. Han era quem mais seguia as regras impostas a si, buscava o máximo de paz entre aqueles que considerava importante, porém, ele sempre parecia engolir algumas palavras, como se tivesse algo que lhe prendia.

—Que seja. Está indo bem, como eu esperava. — Aquele foi seu tempo recorde em ler por cima e logo se cansar das anotações do mais novo. Devolveu o fichário a ele e olhou para o telescópio. — E de novo esse telescópio veio para a janela. O que eu lhe pedi, Luhan?

—Para não colocá-lo mais aí. — Ele respondeu com toda a paciência do mundo.

—E você fez isso?

—Fiz. — O olhar semicerrado de Cheng mirou no garoto com dúvida pesada. Em seguida, Han lhe explicou a situação. — Eu fiz sim, tirei daí e o guardei, mas… Poxa, eu gosto de observar as estrelas, o universo, pai. É só isso.

—O tempo que você leva fazendo isso, poderia estar estudando mais.

—Mas minhas notas estão boas! Eu juro que…

—Mas não são suficientes. — Após um grande suspiro, Cheng virou-se em direção à saída. — Você tem que ir mais longe, ser melhor que os outros, entendeu? Agora guarde essa porcaria novamente, não quero mais te ver pendurado nessa janela.

—Mas…

—E amanhã teremos um jantar de negócios com Gong Shung. Quero que esteja apresentável.

E o senador deixou o quarto do Lu, quem sentiu-se preso em uma espécie de cativeiro. Jogou-se sobre a cama, enquanto olhou para o teto e bufou em frustração. Por mais que fizesse tudo como seus pais queriam, nunca era o bastante. Estava beirando o seu limite e não sabia até onde aguentaria. Respirou fundo e sentou-se sobre a cama quando seu celular vibrou em sinal de mensagem, com certeza era de seu melhor amigo.

_"Estou testando um novo editor de vídeo, ele parece ótimo! Não quer dar uma passada aqui?"_

Han sabia que não podia sair de casa sem a permissão dos pais e sem acompanhamento. Porém, ele sempre dava suas escapadas para se livrar do sufoco de sua casa. Respondeu apenas com um "Estou indo". O filho do senador foi até a porta, trancou-a para depois guardar o telescópio em seu armário com cuidado. Fugiu pela janela, experiente por ter feito outras vezes, sem deixar rastros ou fazer barulho. O caminho até a casa do amigo era curto, vivia a poucas quadras de sua casa. Entrou no prédio com passe livre, pois era conhecido do porteiro.

—Apareceu a margarida. — Zitao falou rindo após abrir a porta. — O velho estava te mantendo preso de novo?

—Pois é. — Han entrou e sem demora atirou-se de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá bordô, já que era considerado de casa mesmo. — Ele veio de novo com aquele papo de reunião política.

—E você já não falou que não quer saber desse negócio? Tá ficando chato isso. — O mais alto sentou-se sobre o outro sofá e abriu seu notebook.

—Eu sei, Tao. Mas ele é cabeça dura, tentar convencê-lo é praticamente impossível.

—É, eu sei. — Respirou fundo. — Bom, não vamos falar disso. Você trouxe o celular? Ainda tem o vídeo que gravamos ontem?

—Tenho!

Luhan se animou na mesma hora, pois uma das coisas que mais gostava era matar tempo gravando e editando vídeos com Zitao. Os dois estudavam na mesma Universidade, mas o amigo cursava Cinema e, fazer vídeos dos colegas mais próximos era uma forma de se inspirar e se divertir com aquilo que gostava.

{...}

O dia apenas começou e ia de mal a pior na casa dos Lu, e o rapaz, foi acordado pelos gritos da mãe. O garoto saltou da cama, com os cabelos emaranhados e completamente confuso. Coçou os olhos e andou até a porta e quando a abriu, a mulher entrou como um furacão, com seu celular de última geração na mão.

—Mãe? O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca por ter acordado segundos antes.

—Quero uma explicação para isso.

Deu play em um vídeo e enfiou o aparelho na cara do filho. Era o vídeo que Zitao havia gravado dois dias antes, numa social que foram convidados. Um vídeo simples mesclado à algumas fotos da noite, onde todos se divertiam, bebiam e iam à loucura. Han segurou o riso ao ver as fotos em que apareceu. Ele não era de beber, mas quando o fazia, às vezes passava da conta.

—São apenas fotos. — O garoto tirou qualquer importância do que estava assistindo.

—Não se faça de tonto! Quando foi isso? Pelo que me lembro, a última festa que você foi, eu estava junto e aconteceu há mais de um ano. — A voz da mulher estava alterada de novo, ainda mais com o silêncio do outro. — Anda, garoto! Fala logo!

—Foi anteontem! — Luhan não fez rodeio e despejou toda a verdade. Jia era um pouco mais compreensiva que o marido, por isso o garoto não tinha tanto problema em lhe contar as coisas. — Eu e o Tao fomos convidados para comemorar o aniversário de um colega e…

—E você saiu sem me avisar. — Os olhos da mulher soltavam faíscas naquele momento. — Imagina se seu pai vê essas fotos… Ele arranca sua cabeça!

—Que exagero, mãe. — Ele se sentou na cama, seguido da outra. — Não aconteceu nada demais, só bebi um pouco.

—Sei. — Ela respirou fundo, pronta para tocar num assunto um pouco mais delicado. — Mas… E aquele garoto? Ele… Estava lá? Você o viu?

—Quem? — Han bocejou, estava tão sonolento que nem conseguiu ligar os pontos direito.

—Ora, como assim “quem”? — Jia perguntou como se fosse óbvio demais, sussurrando o nome para que só eles dois pudessem ouvir. — Renshu. — Os olhos do filho dobraram de tamanho de imediato. — Por favor, me diga que ele não estava…

—Não... Lembro.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e notou a cara de desconfiança daquela ao seu lado. Renshu era um colega que frequentava as aulas de Ciências Políticas junto com ele, um rapaz muito bem visto por ser de família rica e que aos poucos, acabou por se tornar seu amigo e, posteriormente, seu interesse amoroso. Desde o início da adolescência, o tão falado filho do senador sempre sentiu-se como uma peça fora do quebra-cabeça, demorou a entender muitas coisas sobre sua realidade e como dominaria seus demônios internos que tanto lhe atormentavam. Ele fazia de tudo para evitar conflitos, estudava muito, lia como se não houvesse amanhã e dedicava-se o máximo que conseguia para ser um bom exemplo… E todo aquele esforço, era apenas para que prestassem atenção em suas qualidades e não em especulações que o rodeavam. Especulações que ele mesmo pôde confirmar quando Renshu lhe revelou, em um dia qualquer na faculdade, que ele gostava de homens. Que gostava _dele_. Aquele havia sido o momento em que tudo clareou, tudo pareceu-lhe fazer sentido, finalmente. Sua mãe acabou por descobrir o ligeiro caso dos dois através de uma mensagem de celular que o filho recebeu. Ela evitava ao máximo tocar no assunto, sabia que se aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Cheng, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

—Bom, então se arrume para tomar café. Mais tarde iremos continuar essa conversa. — Jia logo se levantou e deixou o filho só, emergido em pensamentos.

{...}

A tarde passou de forma arrastada, como se não quisesse acabar. Enquanto isso, Luhan estava sentado sobre o carpete em seu quarto, com a TV ligada assistindo a um dos filmes da saga _Star Wars_ sem qualquer preocupação. Sua mãe entrou no cômodo e irritou-se imediatamente com o que viu.

—Mas o que é isso? O que pensa que está fazendo?!

—Revendo meu filme favorito. — Ele nem lhe direcionou o olhar, focado apenas na tela de sessenta polegadas enquanto comia sua pipoca salgada. Ele havia esquecido completamente do jantar político em sua casa.

—Era só o que me faltava. — Jia pegou o controle da mão dele e desligou a TV em seguida. O garoto tentou retrucar, mas a mãe só levantou o indicador, o que bastou para calá-lo ali mesmo. — O jantar de negócios do seu pai já está acontecendo. Vá vestir a droga do terno que comprei para você e se em dez minutos não aparecer lá embaixo, te levo a ponta pés. — Jogou o controle em cima da cama e sumiu da vista do Lu.

Ele apenas levou três minutos para se trocar. Seria só mais um evento sem graça em sua lista, onde seus pais juravam de pés juntos que ele aceitaria se candidatar para algum cargo político no futuro. Piada pronta. Após respirar fundo, decidiu que era hora de encarar mais aquela pequena tortura mental. Com passos vagarosos, caminhou pelo extenso corredor que antecedia a escadaria, em completo silêncio. Antes que pudesse chegar até a mesma, ouviu algumas vozes que vinham detrás da porta do escritório do pai, de onde estava bem perto. Nunca havia sido de seu feitio escutar ou se meter em assuntos alheios, porém, ao perceber que seu nome foi mencionado, parou de caminhar e chegou mais perto.

_—Ele apenas está concentrado nos estudos, Shung._ — Han estava com o ouvido próximo à porta, onde identificou as vozes de seu pai e seu amigo Gong Shung. — _Ele ainda é jovem, não tem que pensar nessas coisas agora._

_—De fato, é muito cedo para falar de casamento. Porém, também falo pela sua imagem, pelo cargo que ele ocupará posteriormente. Mas… Você sabe que o povo comenta certas coisas_. — Shung falou com malícia mais que explícita.

_—E o que comentam?_

_—Bom, você sabe… Seu filho já tem quase 22 anos e nunca namorou ou sequer falou de mulher nenhuma._ — O garoto pôde ouvir um barulho de copo com gelo, provavelmente estavam bebendo. — _Ouvi uns boatos que ele esteve em algumas festas e nelas, se encontrando com…_

_—Com quem?_ — Cheng estava impaciente. — _Diga de uma vez._

_—Que seu filho esteve se encontrando com outro rapaz, se é que me entende. Zhang Renshu, irmão mais novo de seu assistente, Yixing, para ser mais exato._

Ao escutar tais palavras, Luhan cobriu a boca em consequência. Shung nunca lhe inspirou confiança, mas chegar àquele ponto? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, sem saber como prosseguir. Apenas posicionou-se novamente perto daquela porta, disposto a saber tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

_—Shung, pelo amor de Deus… Não é possível._ — Outra vez o barulho dos copos. — _Terei uma conversa séria com Luhan. Tirarei essa dúvida de uma vez por todas._

_—Claro, claro. Só estou lhe contando pois você tem um nome a zelar. Bem, já que estamos aqui, por que não falarmos do nosso “extra”?_ — O homem mudou de assunto e abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz.

_—Como está indo o plano? Ninguém percebeu?_

E Han ali permaneceu, até que percebesse algum movimento vindo de dentro da sala. Coletou muitas informações e ainda não sabia bem como lidar com tudo aquilo. Era como se não conhecesse aquele homem que dizia ser seu pai. Após o fim do jantar, ele se manteve recluso no quarto, muitas coisas passando por sua mente, mas queria esperar a poeira abaixar para tomar uma decisão definitiva.

{...}

Cerca de duas semanas haviam se passado e todas aquelas informações rondavam sem parar na cabeça do garoto. Seu pai também o cercou algumas vezes, fez perguntas estranhas, não o deixava em paz um minuto sequer; jogava indiretas para ver se conseguia arrancar alguma verdade. Precisava ser mais cuidadoso a partir daquele momento, mas estava sendo difícil, visto que Renshu também lhe procurava constantemente, cheio de questões mal resolvidas e imerso em extrema confusão. Na última vez que conversaram, no dia anterior, Renshu lhe contou que foi ameaçado por Cheng. O senador pretendia dar um jeito de tirar o cargo de seu pai, que era Ministro de Educação, e expulsaria seu irmão de seu emprego, caso não se afastasse; além de muitas outras coisas. Obviamente, não o fez, pois continuava em busca de respostas suas. E tudo apenas piorava. Deitado sobre sua cama, lembrava-se da sua conversa, após uma exposição na faculdade, onde Shu não lhe deu escolha e o levou para uma das salas vazias.

_—Quando você vai me dar uma resposta? Não temos muito tempo, Han. — Dizia após fechar a porta. Ele havia lhe feito a proposta de assumirem de uma vez o que sentiam e se fosse preciso, iriam embora dali. — Esse seu silêncio me assusta… Me assusta mais que as ameaças de morte que seu pai tem me feito._

_—Ele não será capaz disso, Shu. — No fundo, o garoto tinha receio de que sim, ele seria capaz. — Apenas precisamos esperar._

_—Esperar o que? Cheng está te perseguindo! Você tem informações valiosas, é só jogar tudo no ventilador!_

_—Não posso botar meu pai na cadeia! — Apenas pensar naquilo lhe causava calafrios. Renshu aproximou-se e tocou em seus ombros, lhe olhando com profundidade._

_—Me deixa te ajudar, Han. É para o seu próprio bem._

Ele parecia determinado demais naquele dia, disposto a tudo para livrar sua pele de todo o mal que vinha sofrendo por parte de seu pai. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, achava uma loucura o fato de ter que por Cheng atrás das grades para poder acabar com a situação. Sentiu seu celular vibrar várias vezes, mas antes que pudesse atendê-lo, ouviu barulho de passos pelo corredor.

—Precisamos conversar. — Sem prévio aviso, seu pai abriu a porta inesperadamente, seguido de sua esposa.

—O que houve? — Luhan perguntou sem lhe direcionar o olhar.

—Levanta dessa cama e me olha nos olhos, seu moleque. — Era notável a fúria que trazia na voz. Sem muita demora e visivelmente farto daquilo, o rapaz levantou-se e cruzou os braços.

—Cheng, por favor, está tarde. — Jia disse, visivelmente nervosa. Ela sabia o que estava para acontecer. — Amanhã você conversa com...

—Cale a boca. — Ele a interrompeu imediatamente.

—Não fale assim com ela. — Seu filho retrucou, sem se importar com as consequências. — Diga de uma vez, o que temos para conversar?

—Só quero que diga sim ou não: você tem se encontrado com o filho mais novo do Ministro Zhang?

—Ele é meu colega de curso, oras. — Ele tentou manter-se firme.

—Você sabe do que estou falando. Diga a verdade.

—Pois estou dizendo! — Luhan aumentou o tom de voz sem se dar conta e o nervosismo tomava o controle de si. O mais velho aproximou-se, completamente tomado pela raiva.

—Qual o tipo de relação de vocês? — Seu olhar era frio e amedrontador. — E não adianta negar, por que sei de tudo. Vai negar que ele te induziu a...

—Induziu a que? — O garoto parecia não ter medo, mantinha-se desafiador ao mesmo nível. — Me induziu a descobrir quem eu realmente sou?

—E o que você é? — Os olhares eram cortantes, um contra o outro.

—Sou diferente de você. E ainda bem. Saiba que eu também sei de tudo… Sei das suas falcatruas no governo, sei que foi Gong Shung quem planejou altos desvios de dinheiro com o senhor e é ele quem está espalhando coisas sobre mim. Também sei das suas ameaças contra o Renshu e a família dele. — Seus olhos marejaram. — Estou cansado de ter que me submeter à essa imagem que o senhor criou de mim, de te ver maltratando a minha mãe e agora… Até roubando.

—Você não sabe do que está falando, garoto. — Cheng estava a ponto de explodir.

—Eu tenho vergonha de você.

O senador, totalmente cego pelo momento, não raciocinou direito, apenas pulou no pescoço do próprio filho, asfixiando-o sem dó. Jia gritou, tomada pelo desespero. Sem pensar em nada além de salvar o filho, pegou a cadeira de perto da mesa de estudos de Luhan e a acertou em cheio sobre a cabeça do marido. O mesmo caiu desacordado no piso, enquanto o garoto cambaleou até perder o equilíbrio e cair também, longe de Cheng. Jia mais do que depressa correu em seu socorro e abraçou-o entre lágrimas.

—Está tudo bem, meu filho… Eu estou aqui. — A mulher soluçou entre seu pranto, deixando muitos selares entre os cabelos do Lu, que respirou fundo inúmeras vezes, em busca de recuperar o ar perdido. Aquilo havia sido a gota d’água e, sabiam que permanecer ali seria perigoso demais.

{...}

Cerca de uma hora e meia depois do ocorrido, Jia e o filho se trancaram no quarto. Muita coisa havia se passado naquela noite e a melhor decisão que ela conseguiu tomar para proteger o rapaz, foi mandá-lo para longe.

—Mãe… — Luhan a chamou, enquanto terminava de arrumar algumas peças de roupa dentro de uma mochila. — Tem certeza que consegue suportar? Não quer vir comigo?

—Tenho sim, filho. — Jia sorriu com um pouco de tristeza. O filho iria passar alguns meses na casa dos tios, no interior. Segundo ela, o garoto precisava se afastar do pai por um tempo, para seu próprio bem. — Além do mais, sua tia vai adorar te ver.

Ele tentou não transparecer seu sentimento de culpa e extrema tristeza. Mas em seu consciente, um plano foi arquitetado. Em menos de vinte minutos, já estavam perto da rodoviária, onde seria o ponto de partida do garoto. Ao chegarem lá, Luhan virou-se para a mãe e deu-lhe o abraço mais apertado e sincero que podia. Ao se distanciar da mulher mais importante de sua vida, ele sorriu com pesar enquanto a viu chorar. Aquela despedida seria guardada para sempre em sua memória, visto que jamais a veria de novo.

  


_Alguns minutos mais tarde..._

Batidas fortes e seguidas eram desferidas na porta do apartamento de Zitao, que inclusive já tinha ido dormir. Coçou o olho e bocejou até chegar à entrada, sem se importar por estar de pijama.

—Já tô indo! — Falou em alto e bom tom. Abriu a porta e ficou pasmo no mesmo segundo. — Mas… O que diabos você tá fazendo aqui a essa hora?

—Missão de vida ou morte, Tao. — Luhan entrou todo confiado, boné virado para trás e com um objetivo que brilhava em seus olhos.

—Andou fazendo levantamento de copos e não me chamou, é? — O mais alto soltou uma pequena risada. — O que foi dessa vez?

—Eu vou fugir. — Respondeu, convicto. — E você vai me ajudar.


	2. Zhen

Zitao serviu um pouco de refrigerante em dois copos e os levou para a sala, onde o amigo estava, completamente vidrado na tela do celular. Haviam muitas chamadas não atendidas de Renshu, mas não iria ligar de volta. Quando o amigo lhe ofereceu o copo, ele pôde perceber algumas marcas vermelhas no pescoço alheio. Algo lhe dizia que havia acontecido alguma coisa séria, por que Luhan não era de se meter em confusões.

—Agora você pode me explicar que papo é esse de fugir? — Disse após um gole em sua bebida. — Andou se metendo em briga, pelo o que estou vendo.

—Mais ou menos. — Luhan sorriu singelamente. — Discuti com meu pai e ele quase me assassinou. Só isso.

—Como é que é??? — Gritou Tao, sem poder evitar o espanto. — Que isso, cara… Como assim?

—Ele descobriu sobre mim e o Renshu. E… — Ele hesitou por um momento.

—E… O que mais?

—Confessei que eu sabia de todos os roubos que ele arquitetou no senado. — O rapaz deu de ombros. Bebeu um pouco de seu refri, como se o que acabou de contar era algo simples e banal. Seu amigo estava confuso, pois nunca tinha ouvido falar daquela história.

—Mas, como você soube?

—Por acaso. E sabe, não quero falar disso. — Suspirou. — E aí, você tá disposto a me ajudar?

—Olha, Han… Esse negócio de fugir... Não sei, não. Seu pai é um dos caras mais importantes do país, ele vai te caçar em qualquer lugar da China.

—E quem disse que eu vou ficar na China? — Aquelas palavras deixaram o outro ainda mais perdido.

—Você não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando, né?! — Zitao levantou-se, perplexo em só pensar em tal possibilidade. — Você vai atrás do Yifan a essa altura do campeonato?

—É claro que não. — Luhan disse após rir da suposição do melhor amigo. — Eu vou para a Coreia do Sul.

—E por que pra lá? — Indagou ainda surpreso. Era uma pérola atrás da outra.

—Por que estudei coreano com meu irmão, lembra? Conheço bastante da cultura, é um lugar bem desenvolvido, não é necessário visto para entrar num primeiro momento, enfim... Não é hora para questionamentos. Está decidido. Tá dentro?

Não era preciso nem responder, pois obviamente ele não o deixaria na mão sob nenhuma hipótese, então só assentiu. O filho do senador passou a noite no apartamento de Zitao e no dia seguinte, já tinha as passagens em mãos. Uma das vantagens de se ter um amigo de muitos contatos. Os dois jovens seguiram até o aeroporto e lá ficaram por algum tempo, até que os passageiros com destino a Seul fossem finalmente chamados.

—Então… Chegou a hora. — Apesar de sua elevada altura, Tao era um rapaz emotivo e estava segurando as lágrimas.

—Pois é. — Han lhe respondeu em voz baixa, logo tentando confortá-lo. — Mas não pense que vai se ver livre de mim. Sua caixa de mensagem vai estar mais cheia do que nunca.

—Espero mesmo, hein. — O mais alto o abraçou forte. — Se cuida.

—Pode deixar.

{...}

_Dois dias depois - Departamento de polícia de Seul._

Os relatórios formavam pilhas enormes sobre a mesa de Minseok naquela tarde. Baekhyun havia saído para buscar um café e ainda não tinha voltado. A voz do delegado ecoava por todo o departamento e aquilo deixava o investigador ainda mais exausto. Não conseguia dormir direito há dias, mas pelo menos, o último caso de desaparecimento havia sido solucionado com louvor. Inclusive, era com o sequestrador que o delegado estava a falar na sala ao lado. Seu trabalho consumia muito do seu tempo, mal conseguia ver a namorada, que também trabalhava o dia todo como bibliotecária em uma Universidade. Haviam dias que nem dormir ele conseguia, pelo simples fato de dedicar-se ao máximo em cada caso que lhe era designado. Kim Minseok não era conhecido como o melhor investigador da cidade à toa, já que pagava um preço alto por esse título. Ao escrever a última linha, da última folha no Word, suspirou em pleno alívio. Após imprimi-la, espreguiçou-se sobre a cadeira de couro sintético. Logo que fechou os olhos gateados, ouviu o click da maçaneta ao ser girada. Era seu colega sumido quem adentrava a sala, trazendo duas canecas consigo.

—Achei que tivesse ido importar o café. — Minseok falou com divertimento assim que seu colega lhe entregou uma das canecas. O investigador Byun apenas riu baixinho e se sentou em seu assento, onde trabalhava nos mesmos afazeres que o Kim. — Finalmente terminei a minha parte. Caso concluído com sucesso.

—É, eu vi o Junmyeon falando poucas e boas para o meliante. — Baek comentou, com seu bom humor de sempre.

—Eu entendo, às vezes dá vontade de falar umas por aí. — Bebeu um pouco do seu café extra forte. — Pelo menos, estamos livres por umas horas, quiçá uns dias.

—Verdade. — Após responder, a porta se abriu novamente. Kyungsoo segurava um jornal enrolado na mão. — Opa, boas novas, _Happy Feet?_

—Vá se lascar. — O escrivão respondeu com rispidez. Odiava ser linkado com qualquer personagem de baixa estatura. — Esse é o jornal de hoje e, como vocês só ficam socados nessa sala, Junmyeon me mandou trazer.

—Nós agradecemos. — Minseok disse após se levantar e pegar o noticiário. Uma foto estampada na primeira página lhe chamou a atenção de repente. — Ora, o que temos aqui? Esse não é aquele senador chinês que foi reeleito recentemente?

—Ele mesmo. — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços. — Aconteceu há dois dias, durante a noite.

—O que diz aí? — Baek aproximou-se após largar sua caneca vazia sobre a mesa.

—Aqui diz que ele foi… Assassinado. — O investigador Kim lia um pouco da coluna que falava do assunto. — Foi morto com um tiro na cabeça e a arma não foi encontrada. O principal suspeito é o filho mais novo dele, que está desaparecido desde o ocorrido.

—Como é que é? — O Byun tomava o jornal das mãos do colega. — O rapaz deve ter nem vinte anos… Porque faria isso?

—Não é surpresa para ninguém que Lu Cheng estava bem longe de ser um santo. — O mais baixo comentou. — Dizem as más línguas, que ele tentou matar o garoto, pois ele descobriu uns planos sujos seus e ameaçou “botar a boca no trombone”. Tentou uma queima de arquivo. Bom, agora preciso ir, tenho muito o que fazer.

—Pode ir, Soo. — Minseok respondeu e voltou a se sentar. — Não tem muita informação sobre, mas vou ficar à par da situação. Um caso desses é bom ser acompanhado com atenção.

{...}

A chegada naquele país foi mais que tranquila. Em algum momento, Luhan notou ter esquecido seu celular na casa de seu amigo, o que lhe fez pensar que aquilo serviria para cortar os laços com seu passado e recomeçar sem quaisquer remordimientos ou pendências. Ele havia levado uma boa quantia de dinheiro consigo e a primeira coisa que fez, foi trocar pela moeda local. Mas estava de olho, pois iria acabar mais rápido do que o esperado, visto que alugou o quarto de uma pousada um tanto cara, apenas por ter uma vista bonita da cidade. A noite caiu e estava voltando da rua com certa dor de cabeça, pelo sol que tomou o dia todo ao conhecer o local. Para alguém que vivia como um príncipe enquanto esteve com os pais, imaginou sim que seria difícil se sustentar, mas não tanto.

O segundo dia de Han na Coreia estava começando e ao olhar na dispensa, viu que a mesma estava totalmente vazia. Lembrou-se que enquanto caminhou no dia anterior, percebeu que havia uma loja de conveniência próxima dali e não pensou duas vezes em montar uma lista de sobrevivência até o final da semana. Em menos de cinco minutos, chegou no lugar, que não estava tão movimentado por ainda ser de manhã. Ali também tinha uma banquinha com revistas e jornais, onde uma foto em específico chamou sua atenção: era de seu pai, logo na primeira página. Chegou mais perto, pegou o papel e começou a ler, mesmo com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, a frase:

**_“Senador é encontrado morto em sua residência e filho é um dos principais suspeitos”._ **

—Algum problema, _meu iluminado?_ — Han levantou o olhar depressa, onde se deparou com um rapaz alto, de cabelos alaranjados a lhe encarar com certa confusão.

—Não, não… E-estou bem. — O garoto respondeu, usando pela primeira vez o seu coreano pouco praticado. Largou o jornal no lugar e sorriu com certo constrangimento; engoliu em seco, tentando não parecer tão abalado. — Só andei demais.

—Ah, tontura? Isso é um saco. — O outro rapaz respondeu com a voz calma, parecia lhe compreender. Luhan assentiu sem dizer nada, apenas leu rapidamente o crachá pendurado no uniforme do mais alto: Oh Sehun. — _Chega mais_ , te dou um copo de água gelada.

Ao estar dentro da loja de conveniência, ele tentava controlar a respiração. Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Quem teria sido capaz? Teria que levar um jornal para casa para entender melhor o que aconteceu. Quando Sehun regressou com o copo d’água, Luhan lhe agradeceu em voz baixa.

—Está mais calmo? — O atendente perguntou.

—Sim. Obrigado de novo! — Bebeu o restante da água. Tentando esquecer por um momento a notícia chocante, o Lu percorreu o olhar por toda a loja e notou que era bem maior do que aparentava. A decoração foi algo que lhe chamou a atenção em seguida, por que era remetida ao sistema solar. Era como se estivesse dentro de uma loja temática, de fato. — Gostei da decoração daqui.

—Eu também gosto bastante, foi ideia da minha mãe. Ela ama essas _paradas_ de espaço.

—Eu também. — Luhan olhou em volta. Parou em frente à uma placa com o nome “Kepler” e uma figura esférica estampada na mesma. — E o nome da loja se refere ao Exoplaneta Kepler 452b, que pertence à constelação de Cygnus, né?

—É? — O ruivo perguntou, surpreso. — Hm… Minha mãe disse que era o nome de um foguete da NASA.

—Também. — O chinês riu singelamente. — Na real foi o nome de uma sonda, que tinha como missão principal, encontrar novos Exoplanetas.

—Você sabe muito sobre esse negócio, hein.

—Gosto de estudar sobre o assunto nas horas vagas, apenas isso. — Deu de ombros. Lembrou-se vagamente de seu telescópio, que infelizmente ficou para trás.

—Bom, não quer dar uma olhada nos preços? — E a alma de vendedor baixou no corpo de Sehun. Luhan havia ido até lá para abastecer seu estoque mesmo, então, apenas assentiu.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o rapaz estava com o carrinho cheio e muitas das coisas nem comida eram. Tinha tanta bugiganga legal por lá, que era impossível ignorá-las. De volta ao caixa, viu que o atendente conversava com outro garoto, mais alto ainda. É, aquele país estava cheio de homens bem altos.

—Aquele lugar tá chato demais… Às vezes penso se Direito era mesmo o curso que eu deveria ter feito. — O garoto maior contava, enquanto segurava um potinho de sorvete pela metade em uma mão e uma colher na outra.

—Ah, cara… Você que escolheu, agora aguente. — Sehun respondeu, passando as coisas que Han colocava sobre o balcão.

—Eu deveria ter vindo trabalhar aqui com você e a senhora Oh. Ao menos estaria mais sossegado. — Comeu uma colherada do sorvete de morango. — Até mesmo pentear o Vivi o dia inteiro seria menos cansativo.

—A vaga ainda está aberta. — O ruivo deu de ombros. — Mas cê sabe, teria que trocar o dia pela noite.

—Eu não posso, a faculdade e o estágio na delegacia toma todo o meu tempo. _Aish_ … Eu mereço, viu.

Apesar de não ter prestado tanta atenção na conversa de Sehun e o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos escuros, Luhan ouviu a palavra “vaga”, o que lhe fez parar o que estava fazendo na hora. Pensou um pouco e decidiu perguntar.

—Vocês falavam de vagas de emprego? — Ambos assentiram. — Onde seria? É que… Eu preciso muito trabalhar.

O Oh pensou e o analisou de cima abaixo. Roupas, boné e tênis de marca… Aquele moleque lhe pareceu um pouco “playboy” demais para alguém que estava afim de ser um simples assistente. Lançou um olhar ao amigo do sorvete, que apenas deu de ombros. Deixava claro que a decisão era inteiramente do atendente. Julgá-lo pela aparência não iria adiantar muita coisa.

—É aqui mesmo. Seria bom ter alguém para me ajudar aqui na loja. Mas… Nem sei o seu nome, de onde veio, seus trabalhos anteriores…

—Sou estrangeiro, cheguei há... Uma semana. — Aumentou um pouco o seu tempo de estadia, por prevenção. E precisava de um novo nome… Não poderia ser louco em dar seu nome real naquele momento. — Eu estava apenas estudando, esse seria o meu primeiro emprego.

—Compreendo. — Assentiu Sehun. — Bom, vamos fazer um teste de uma semana, pode ser?

—Claro! — Han sorriu completamente. — Quando posso começar?

—Hoje mesmo, se quiser. Porém… A Vaga é para o turno da noite, como comentei. — Explicou com seriedade. — Você aguenta?

—Aguento. Muito obrigado pela oportunidade! — Ele se curvou em agradecimento, estava muito satisfeito.

—Seja bem-vindo à Kepler… Ahn… — O ruivo gesticulou em busca de saber o nome do garoto.

—Zhen. Yao Zhen. — Luhan disse automaticamente e tentou não transparecer o nervosismo.

—Muito prazer, Zhen. Vou pegar uma ficha para você preencher, para manter aqui na loja. Depois da fase de teste, se estiver aprovado, poderá trazer seus documentos para assinarmos sua carteira, como deve ser. — Antes de sair, o Oh lembrou-se de seu amigo maior, que estava em uma mesa perto dali, onde aproveitava o restante de sua sobremesa. — Ah, aquele ali é Park Chanyeol, — O mesmo acenou. — ele tá sempre enfiado por aqui. Então não precisa estranhar se o ver assaltando as prateleiras.

—Eu não assalto nada, _oxe!_ Sempre pago tudo direitinho. — Colocou a colher dentro do pote vazio. Olhou para o outro que ficou. — Então, você é chinês, né? Veio fazer intercâmbio?

—É... Isso mesmo. — O Lu assentiu. Não gostava de mentiras, porém, talvez as coisas dessem certo a partir daquele momento. — Mas vim na pressa, sabe? A data das matrículas nem chegou ainda… Fora que agora preciso muito de dinheiro, o aluguel está sugando toda minha carteira.

—Poxa… _Cê_ tá morando por aqui mesmo?

—Sim. — Ele viu que Chanyeol parou para pensar em algo, logo erguendo o dedo indicador, animado.

—Posso te oferecer uma mão, se quiser. — Ele se levantou. — Atualmente tô dividindo moradia junto com um colega da faculdade. _Rachamos_ o aluguel. Tem mais um quarto sobrando, talvez…

—Isso é sério? — O rosto do garoto se iluminou.

—Claro que é sério. Só tenho que avisar a ele.

{...}

A notícia da morte do pai foi algo que passou a atormentar Han constantemente após ler tudo no jornal. Jamais cogitou entregar Cheng à polícia, quem dirá tirar-lhe a vida. Havia chorado em algumas ocasiões e pensava em como poderia estar sua mãe. Sem dúvidas, estaria devastada. Como ele queria tê-la por perto naquele instante… Em todo caso, não podia voltar para China, visto que agora era um foragido, mesmo sem ter culpa no cartório. Logo naquele momento onde havia conseguido um emprego, um lugar mais barato para ficar e novas pessoas que pareciam dispostas a ajudá-lo. Era até engraçado pensar que antes, mesmo tendo de tudo, sentia que ninguém se importava realmente consigo… E quando pisou naquele país, lhe estenderam a mão sem sequer olhá-lo torto. Suspirou inúmeras vezes, engolindo as lágrimas. Havia combinado de se mudar para a casa de Chanyeol e, a partir dali, teria que deixar de remoer o passado, deixar de ser Luhan, o filho do senador que agora era taxado como criminoso. 

Ao terminar de arrumar a mochila, onde carregava somente o extremo necessário, acertou as contas e deixou a pousada. Era final de tarde e andava ao encontro do novo amigo. Chanyeol estava em frente à Kepler, mexendo no celular, totalmente distraído e não viu o chinês se aproximar.

—Oi. — Han falou perto do rosto do outro, que deu um pequeno salto.

—Que susto! Nem te vi chegando! — Riu e guardou o aparelho no bolso da calça. — Mas e aí? Pronto para conhecer seu novo “lar, doce lar”?

—Com certeza. — Sorriu, mas logo se pôs pensativo. — Mas… Será que seu amigo não vai se incomodar?

—Claro que não, ele é um cara legal. — O Park iniciou seus passos e logo Luhan o seguiu. — Ficou até feliz em saber que a mensalidade vai ficar menor. Você vai ver, ele é legal.

E dali foram andando e conversando por cerca de cinco quadras de distância. As ruas estavam todas iluminadas, visto que a noite havia caído; eram tantas cores, tantas pessoas em cada ponto daquele bairro. A China era sim um lugar bem movimentado, mas a Coreia parecia mais viva. Ou talvez, fosse só por que Han não teve muitas oportunidades de sair à noite enquanto vivia por lá. Outra vez as lembranças tentavam achar uma brecha para se instalar e o rapaz fechou os olhos com força, as espantava o máximo que podia. Quando Chanyeol pegou as chaves do bolso, ele deduziu que a casa de dois andares a qual pararam na frente, era o seu novo lar. Haviam algumas plantas perto do portão, uma árvore gigante que provavelmente fazia uma sombra ótima nos dias quentes e um cachorro de pelagem preta correu eufórico pela garagem vazia, que ainda via-se aberta.

—A casa não é tão grande, mas é o suficiente, já que nenhum de nós para aí dentro mesmo. — O mais alto comentou, divertido. Assim que abriu o portão, passou por ali e agarrou o cão, feliz. — Como está, campeão? Ei, Zhen, esse é o Toben, meu cão de guarda!

—E aí, Toben? — O chinês chegou mais perto, acariciando o topo da cabeça do pet, que abanava o rabo sem parar.

Não demoraram muito para seguirem andando, enquanto uma música ficava cada vez mais audível. A porta foi aberta, a qual revelou um rapaz apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza, deitado sobre o sofá-cama a segurar um mangá. A música vinha da televisão ligada, que passava alguns vídeo clipes aleatórios de k-pop enquanto o mesmo lia. Sequer percebeu a presença dos dois que haviam acabado de entrar. Chanyeol aproximou-se do sofá, pegou o controle e desligou a TV de repente.

—Qual é, tá maluco? — O que lia disse imediatamente. — Precisava disso?

—Precisava. E se ajeita aí que o novo inquilino chegou. — Com um aceno de cabeça, o Park chamou o outro garoto, quem se aproximou um pouco mais. — Esse é o Zhen.

O rapaz do mangá se levantou rápido, ficando em pé para recebê-lo. Luhan aproximou-se e o garoto de cabelos loiros escuros lhe deu as boas vindas.

—Zhen, esse é o Jongin. — Disse Chanyeol. — Ele é meio desleixado às vezes, mas não liga, não.

—Não ouça esse poste, Zhen, isso é difamação. — Jongin retrucou e logo voltou a olhar diretamente para o novo morador. — Eu gosto de ler e ouvir música, apenas.

—Eu compreendo. — Han apenas sorriu. — Espero que não se incomodem, não sou de implicar com essas coisas.

—Que maravilha! — Chanyeol falou ao se jogar no sofá. — Agora que estamos finalmente em casa, podemos partir para o lanche. Estou faminto!

—Você já entregou a chave do quarto dele, Chan? — O garoto dos mangás perguntou. O mais alto se levantou e ao pegar uma chave solitária de perto de telefone fixo que se situava próximo ao sofá, entregou-a ao novo morador.

—Aqui. — Sorriu. — Lá tem uma janela bem grande, terá uma vista privilegiada.

Após subir o pequeno lance de escadas, Luhan destrancou a porta e deparou-se com um quarto pequeno, porém muito bem arrumado. Havia alguns resquícios de poeira sobre os poucos móveis presentes, nada que pudesse ser suficiente para atacar sua rinite. As paredes eram num tom de azul claríssimo, quase branco; a janela ficava à direita, com uma cortina comprida que a escondia, mas que não obstruía por completo as luzes que vinham de fora. Largou a mochila pesada sobre a cama de casal que possuía apenas uma almofada e um cobertor fino, dando passos lentos até chegar à abertura que refletia a luz. Ao empurrar um pouco a cortina branca, pôde ver o tanto de prédios que brilhavam, os quais lhe recordava os lugares por onde ia com o pai, quando mais novo. Era difícil acreditar no que havia lido… Não era possível que ele já não estava mais vivo. O pior de tudo era não poder entrar em contato com sua mãe de forma alguma, mesmo se quisesse. Estava longe demais para voltar atrás e teria que fazer todo o possível - e o impossível - para não ser encontrado, nunca.


	3. Adormecido

_Uma semana após o ocorrido..._

Era sábado pela manhã quando Kim Nara chegou ao prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Minseok para visitá-lo. Como era alguém frequente e possuía uma cópia da chave, seguiu até lá sem se preocupar. Trocava sorrisos de bom dia com todos que passavam por si e sem demora pegou o elevador, digitando o número do andar. Ao chegar lá, destrancou a porta e não ouviu nenhum ruído. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente, visto que o dono poderia estar dormindo. Largou a bolsa pequena sobre o sofá cinza escuro, em seguida andou em direção ao quarto. Porta destrancada e nenhum sinal do namorado. A cama estava milimetricamente arrumada e um perfume suave de hortelã cobria todo o ambiente, o que lhe fez pensar que Minseok havia saído bem cedo. Regressou alguns passos, pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e decidiu ligar.

_Um toque…_

_Dois toques…_

_Três toques…_

Nada. A moça suspirou ao inflar as bochechas. Já estava acostumada a não encontrá-lo em casa quando ela mais o queria ver. Após preparar um café sem muito açúcar, sentou-se no sofá e sentiu o celular vibrar ao seu lado. Era uma mensagem dele.

_“Desculpe, estou em reunião com a equipe. Tive que sair cedo, aparentemente surgiu um novo caso. Está tudo bem com você? Precisa de algo?”_

Ela sorriu em apenas sentir a preocupação do namorado através daquela mensagem. Começou a digitar rapidamente em seguida.

_“Está sim! Apenas vim até seu apartamento para tomarmos café juntos. Como não te vi, resolvi ligar.”_

_“Eu deveria ter te mandado mensagem avisando, né? Desculpe.”_

_“Tudo bem. Mais tarde conversamos! Bom trabalho e… Não esqueça que eu te amo.”_

Às vezes Nara sentia que não teria mais tanto tempo para estar com ele, já que cada dia mais os casos aumentavam. Mas, ao receber um “eu também te amo” da parte do Kim, seu coração aqueceu instantaneamente. O que poderia fazer a partir dali, era esperar, como sempre. Sua vida também era muito cheia e praticamente morava na biblioteca da Universidade, local onde atuava há muitos anos. Gostava dos ares joviais daquele campus, lhe fazia bem trabalhar com o que mais amava: a leitura. E foi ao olhar para a pequena prateleira na sala do apartamento que avistou alguns livros sobre advocacia que ali estavam. Minseok iria demorar, então poderia ler enquanto o esperava.

{...}

Ao fim da reunião, que acabou por volta da uma da manhã, todos do departamento de polícia saíram da sala, onde fazia um calor escaldante. O delegado puxava a frente, dando suas considerações finais sobre o que haviam discutido, que era nada mais e nada menos que o caso do senador chinês.

—Bom, espero que todos estejam de olho. — Junmyeon sentou-se sobre sua tão estimada cadeira. — A qualquer momento poderemos receber outra ligação, pedindo ajuda nas buscas do moleque que matou o pai.

—Mas ninguém sabe se ele matou realmente… Existe ao menos provas disso? — Chanyeol estava presente, havia observado toda a reunião, mesmo após seu horário de estágio ter acabado.

—Provas concretas ainda não. — O delegado respondeu, pensativo. — Mas, ele sumiu depois de tudo, ninguém sabe onde ele se meteu.

—E a mãe dele? — Baekhyun questionou. — Ela está na lista de suspeitos também.

—Sim, eu sei. Lu Jia já está sendo observada pela polícia local.

—Mas, Junma, o que… — Chanyeol o chamou pelo apelido e o mesmo arqueou uma sobrancelha. O mais novo pigarreou, pois sabia o que aquilo significava. — Digo, _delegado_ _Junmyeon_ … O que nós, coreanos, temos a ver com esse assunto? Quero dizer, o cara era político na China, então…

—Muito simples, senhor Park: Os dois filhos de Cheng estudaram em alguns países daqui da Ásia. É uma pista satisfatória, visto que o caçula pode ter fugido para um lugar que conhecesse. Grupos de busca foram acionados em Hong Kong, Tóquio e Bangkok. E apesar de só um deles ter vindo para cá antes, há informações que dizem que os dois garotos sabem coreano, logo… — Ele relaxou sobre seu assento. — Isso é tudo? Se sim, estão dispensados por enquanto. Só preciso falar com você Baekhyun e com Minseok. Onde ele está?

—Saiu agora a pouco. — Kyungsoo apareceu com sua pasta entupida de papéis. — Não disse aonde ia.

—Ora, essa...

—Certamente ele foi para casa, dormir. Passou o dia cansado. — Comentou o investigador Byun. — Falando nisso, também estou esgotado. Delegado, poderia deixar esse assunto para mais tarde?

—Tudo bem. — Jun respondeu após o observar detalhadamente. É, eles haviam trabalhado além da conta, mereciam uma pausa.

Não muito longe do departamento, o investigador que havia sumido caminhava pela rua, que mesmo de madrugada, ainda estava movimentada. Pegou o celular do bolso ao lembrar-se que havia prometido a Nara que voltaria cedo para casa. Ao desbloquear, viu as tantas mensagens na barra de notificações que ela lhe havia enviado, sendo a última delas, por volta das dezoito horas:

_“Onde você se meteu? Estou preocupada… Vou para casa, deixarei o apartamento trancado, como sempre. Boa noite, Minnie.”_

Após um longo suspiro, apenas guardou o aparelho novamente, pois ela não veria sua resposta naquele momento, mesmo. Continuou a andar e logo teve em seu campo de visão, uma loja de conveniência aberta. A maioria era 24h e isso era tudo o que precisava, visto que passar o dia trancado com várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo era sempre uma experiência exaustiva. Ao entrar, Minseok percebeu que o local estava praticamente vazio, apenas uma música baixa ao estilo _Vaporwave_ corria livre pelo ar. Conhecia bem os corredores e seguiu até a prateleira onde encontraria seu macarrão de copo favorito. Água quente havia sempre na térmica sobre o balcão. Em seguida, rumava até o refrigerador de vidro, em busca de uma lata de cerveja. E assim como em outras vezes, andou até a mesa, que situava-se perto da vitrine, a qual transparecia a vista da calçada e as luzes brilhantes da cidade. Ao estar próximo de onde pretendia, enxergou um garoto de cabelos claros já sentado ali, com um copo que julgava ser de refrigerante na mão. Não hesitou, se sentou silenciosamente e logo pôs-se a preparar o que havia pegado. Poderia até parecer confiado demais, já que o outro garoto lhe olhou com certa interrogação, mas sem dizer nada. Minseok apenas sorriu fechado e o outro fez o mesmo. Em seguida, ele olhou em direção a sua lata.

—Por acaso você pegou essa latinha no refrigerador da frente?

—Peguei sim. — O investigador ficou levemente confuso. — Por quê?

—É que recém coloquei ali, não deve estar gelada o suficiente. — O rapaz disse atenciosamente. Levantou-se calmamente do banco. — Quer que eu troque?

—Bom… — Minseok notou que ele usava a camiseta da loja, constatando que deveria ser um novo funcionário dali. Então apenas sorriu. — Pode trocar, eu agradeço.

E era, de fato. Fazia quase uma semana que Luhan estava ocupando o turno da noite, ainda tentava se acostumar a ter que dormir durante o dia. Não poderia dizer que estava sendo fácil, mas ao menos poderia sobreviver. Após colocar a lata de volta no lugar, foi até o final do corredor, onde abriu o freezer que ficava escondido atrás de um dos balcões. Tirou de lá uma garrafa de bebida gelada e logo buscou por um copo. Os clientes da madrugada eram em menor quantidade do que os do dia, então ele conseguia manter uma boa paciência e tratá-los da melhor forma possível. Ao retornar, colocou tudo sobre a mesa e, de maneira hábil, tirou um pequeno abridor de garrafas do bolso da camisa - este que levava a logo da loja - e abriu a garrafa sem dificuldade. Sorriu ao sentar-se em seu lugar novamente.

—Por que não pegou um copo para você também? — Minseok decidiu puxar conversa, visto que o outro havia sido tão prestativo consigo.

—Não costumo beber com muita frequência, muito menos em horário de trabalho. — Apenas deu de ombros.

—E está mais que certo. — O investigador Kim continuava, enquanto misturava o conteúdo de seu macarrão dentro do pote. — Trabalhar bêbado não deve ser uma experiência muito agradável. Aliás, ainda não tinha te visto por aqui.

—Comecei essa semana, ainda estou em fase de teste.

—É mesmo? — O outro assentiu. — Espero que consiga ficar definitivamente, você faz um bom trabalho.

Luhan sorriu com a positividade daquele homem de cabelos cinzentos que nem sabia o nome. Sem se dar conta, o observou por certo tempo, perguntando-se internamente a idade dele. Com as bochechas um tanto salientes, parecia tão jovem quanto a si mesmo, mas a roupa social passava uma ideia totalmente distinta. Desviou o olhar ao pensar que aquilo não era de sua conta, talvez nem o veria de novo… O que seria uma pena. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se que não estava mais em sua antiga casa, em sua antiga vida; não seria proibido de conhecer as pessoas como antes, certo? Afinal, não era mais o filho do senador, era apenas ele mesmo. Porém, também deveria manter o cuidado.

—Você costuma vir sempre aqui? — Perguntou de forma ingênua, a fim de continuar a conversar com o outro rapaz, que lhe olhou de forma divertida.

—Essa cantada é velha, sabia? — Minseok respondeu, deixando o Lu sem ter o que dizer. Ele riu brevemente, voltando ao tom de antes. — Mas sim, costumo vir quando fico até tarde no trabalho.

Por mais que aquela piada fosse batida, pegou o mais novo de surpresa. Será que ele havia percebido algo em si? Estava tão óbvio em que time ele jogava? Pelo sim e pelo não, não deixaria o papo morrer assim.

—Bom saber. Então nos veremos bastante daqui para frente. — Han concluía de forma gentil e implícita.

Assim que o outro sorriu para si, um cliente adentrou no local, o que lhe fez ir atendê-lo. Ao estar só novamente, Minseok pôs-se a pensar em como estava sua vida, principalmente com Nara. Em algum momento, ele teria que decidir como proceder, como iria conciliar trabalho e relacionamento tendo tão pouco tempo… Às vezes, pensava que logo a moça desistiria de si, por não aguentar mais ficar em segundo plano, por mais que ele tentasse convencê-la que era possível se manter assim. Levou a mão até o bolso da calça, pegou o celular e viu a hora: quase duas da manhã.

Depois de alguns minutos e um suspiro pesado, terminou seu macarrão e só havia mais um pouco de bebida na garrafa. Serviu-se pela última vez com a mesma e observou o movimento da rua pelo vidro. Seus pensamentos voavam longe em segundos, os casos e problemas pareciam se fazer presentes em meio ao quase silêncio daquele local. Depois de beber toda a cerveja num único gole, baixou a cabeça e se ajeitou nos braços que estavam sobre a mesa. Os olhos que se fechavam com lentidão seguidas vezes denunciavam o sono que chegava manso, o qual seria capaz de lhe fazer esquecer a realidade por dias, se possível fosse.

O Lu, por outro lado, havia atendido a última pessoa que entrou e novamente estava sozinho com o rapaz, que dormia encostado à mesa. Ao aproximar-se, tomou o máximo de cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído. Pegou dali os objetos e levou-os para o final da loja, onde estava o mini bar com a pia e o freezer de onde conseguiu a bebida. Luhan o havia observado desde o momento em que ele entrou e não pode deixar de perceber que parecia cansado... _Exausto_ , para ser mais exato. Escorou-se no balcão, pensativo; será que deveria acordá-lo? Não seria nada bom dormir daquela forma desajeitada, quando era nítido que precisava de uma cama confortável para descansar dignamente. Iniciou os passos novamente em direção ao homem adormecido, mas o chinês foi incapaz de sequer tocá-lo. Seu rosto parecia tão tranquilo e tão ridiculamente bonito enquanto respirava de maneira ritmada e bem acomodada. _Parece um anjo,_ ele pensava. O mais novo coçava a nuca ao pensar no que fazer, então a tela do celular alheio sobre a mesa acendeu-se por cerca de quinze segundos, ao indicar a chegada de novas mensagens. Porém, ele não tocou no aparelho de maneira alguma.

—O que eu faço? — Perguntou a si mesmo, apenas observando aquele estranho dorminhoco.

{...}

Baekhyun arrumava algumas de suas coisas no armário de seu escritório quando Nara apareceu sem avisar. A moça parecia muito preocupada logo àquela hora da manhã.

—Bom dia, Nara. O que houve? — Perguntou tranquilamente.

—Bom dia, Baek. — O olhar dela vasculhava cada canto da sala. — Me desculpe entrar assim do nada, mas é que… Minseok sumiu. Pensei que ele tivesse dormido aqui outra vez.

—Como sumiu? — O investigador deu uma risadinha. — Ele saiu daqui antes da uma e meia, disse que ia para casa. Já passou no apartamento dele?

—Óbvio. Estive na casa dele ontem e hoje passei lá de novo. — Ela parecia cada vez mais apreensiva. — Ai… Será que aconteceu algo?

—Por favor, não exagere. — Ele puxou a manga do paletó, para poder olhar em seu relógio. — São nem nove da manhã ainda. Ele pode ter dormido na casa de alguém, sei lá.

—De qualquer forma, ele me avisaria. Sabe… Meu coração está apertado. — Nara segurava com força a alça comprida da bolsa atravessada sobre seu peito.

—Narinha, olha… — O Byun parecia um pouco impaciente. Rodeou-a e tocou-lhe os ombros, fazendo-a andar em direção à porta. — Não precisa ficar preocupada, ok? Seu namorado não é mais criança, ele deve estar por aí, quiçá deve estar até chegando para trabalhar.

—Mas, Baek… — Ela tentou falar algo mais, porém foi impedida assim que o rapaz fechou a porta após despedir-se de forma abrupta.

A moça revirou os olhos, frustrada. Era sempre assim, expulsa pelo colega de Minseok como se fosse um estorvo. Ela sabia que ele não lhe tinha simpatia alguma, era o seu jeito. Mas não conseguia evitar buscar pelo namorado no departamento. Arrumou a bolsa de maneira mais confortável e virou-se para seguir seu rumo, mas foi parada pelo delegado, quem lhe cumprimentou de maneira educada e atenciosa.

—Bom dia, senhorita Kim! — Sorriu gentilmente. — O que a traz tão cedo neste recinto?

—Bom dia, Jun. — Tentou sorrir, mas estava tensa demais para tal. — Vim ver se Minseok dormiu aqui… Mas não.

—Que estranho. — Pôs-se a pensar. — Ele saiu daqui para dormir em casa.

—Pois é…

—Bom, você pretende procurar em outro lugar? Precisa de ajuda?

—Na verdade irei para a biblioteca agora, está na minha hora. — Suspirou ela. — Mas agradeço a sua preocupação.

—Não há o que agradecer. — Disse o delegado. — Se ele aparecer, o mando entrar em contato com você imediatamente.

—Tudo bem! — Nara sentiu-se mais aliviada com aquilo. — Muito obrigada.

{...}

Faltando dez minutos para acabar seu turno, Luhan andou pela milésima vez até o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos. Nada. Permanecia do mesmo jeito, desde a hora em que deitou parcialmente sobre a mesa. Não havia tido coragem de acordá-lo em hipótese alguma e, para sua sorte, quase ninguém foi à loja durante toda a madrugada. Sentou-se no banco ao lado de Minseok, pousou as mãos sobre o rosto e respirou pesadamente. Naquele momento, era ele quem sentia-se cansado e com sono. É, o outro deveria estar na mesma ou pior quando apagou. Foi então que ouviu a respiração alheia ser puxada um pouco mais funda, a qual era um claro sinal de que estava por acordar. E não demorou para que o Kim abrisse os olhos devagar, sonolento e com o rosto um pouco inchado. Ele esticou os braços, parecendo um gato preguiçoso e, ao deparar-se com a luz do sol, que bateu em seu olhar através do vidro, virou-se para o lado oposto sobre a cadeira. Bocejou alto e logo percebeu a presença de Luhan ali.

—Bom dia. — O chinês lhe disse, aliviado por não precisar mais ser obrigado a acordá-lo.

—Bom dia. — Minseok respondeu em voz baixa. Desviava o olhar por toda a extensão da loja, como se estivesse carregando sua mente para que pudesse assimilar que o dia já havia começado. — Que horas são?

—Hm… — Han olhou para o relógio de ponteiro na parede. — São 08h55.

—Ah, sim... — Após deslizar a mão direita nos cabelos de forma preguiçosa, arregalou os olhos. — QUE?

—É, são quase nove horas. — O garoto se levantou. — Aliás, meu expediente acaba em cinco minutos.

—Por que não me acordou antes?! — Minseok também se levantou, pegou o celular de cima da mesa, o casaco sobre a cadeira e o vestiu depressa. — Estou frito com batatas!

—Ué, eu nem te conheço. — Han respondeu sem culpa alguma. Viu como o outro parecia se enfurecer mais. — Como ia saber que você precisava acordar tão cedo?

—Primeiro que nem aqui eu deveria ter dormido. — O Kim tinha o dedo indicador erguido ao se explicar, enquanto Luhan mantinha-se de braços cruzados e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — E poxa, era só ter me chamado!

—E eu lá sei seu nome? Como ia te chamar? — Aquele garoto parecia muito insolente aos olhos de Minseok, ainda mais para alguém que mal chegou àquele país.

— _Minseok_. Agora você sabe. — Ele respirou fundo após responder, para conter sua impaciência. — Agora preciso ir, antes que eu perca o resto do meu tempo e da minha paciência.

—Pois vá pela sombra. — O Lu dizia irônico, vendo como o outro voltava a lhe olhar, irado.

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta ao mesmo tempo em que o Kim se retirava do local, quase aos tombos. O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo. Era incrível como aquele desgraçado ficava ainda mais bonito quando estava bravo, ele pensou. Não podia negar que seria bom vê-lo de novo. Porém, logo desmanchou o sorriso e prendeu a respiração ao lembrar-se de algo.

—Droga! Esqueci de cobrar o que ele comprou aqui!


	4. Expectativas

O telefone fixo da delegacia tocava de forma estridente quando Chanyeol recém pôs os pés por ali, a segurar um sanduíche e um copinho descartável com café em mãos. Por estar daquela forma, se enrolou um pouco para atender, porém o fez.

—Delegacia Central de Seul. — Mordeu um pedaço de seu lanche, sem muita preocupação.

— _Hello?_ — A voz falou do outro lado da linha e o estagiário tentou se lembrar do básico de inglês que sabia.

—Oh… _Hi!_ — Disse animado. — _How are you?_

Baekhyun abriu a porta do escritório naquele instante e observou tal cena estranha. Com certeza o mais alto precisaria de um cursinho de idiomas assim que terminasse a faculdade.

—É… — O garoto continuava a segurar o telefone. — _I am... Fine too!_ — Ele olhou em direção ao colega que ainda estava parado na porta, quem revirou os olhos e bufou.

—Francamente. Dá isso aqui. — O investigador tomou o telefone das mãos do mais novo e logo se comunicou com a pessoa estrangeira com total domínio.

O Park apenas fez uma careta e se retirou dali. Naquela hora da manhã os ares já eram tão pesados assim? Ele mal conseguiu dormir pela reunião anterior e ainda tinha que aturar o mau humor dos colegas de trabalho. E mais uma vez, o rapaz pensava com seus botões: Por que estava cursando Direito, mesmo? Uma hora ele iria encontrar a resposta. Rumou com seu lanche até a sala do delegado, que também havia chegado cedo e bebia uma caneca de café sem açúcar.

—Bom dia, Junma. — O garoto sentou-se frente ao outro, quem lhe olhou de maneira atravessada. — Digo… Bom dia, chefia.

—Bom dia, Park. — Finalmente respondeu. — Chegou cedo hoje, estou gostando de ver.

—Na real eu mal dormi. — Deu de ombros e sorveu um pouco do seu café preto.

—Não pode perder horas de sono, isso aqui não é um simples treinamento.

—Sei disso, chefe. — Concordou. — Não irei repetir.

—Muito bem. — Jun esticou-se sobre sua cadeira. — Você viu Minseok hoje?

—Não, senhor. Desde a hora que ele saiu ontem, não o vi. — Ele arregalou os olhos em seguida. — Por quê? Não me diga que aconteceu algo…

—Não, claro que não. — O delegado amenizou. — A namorada dele esteve buscando-o e eu não soube lhe responder também. Estava preocupada.

—Vai ver o despertador não tocou, sei lá.

—Junmyeon, Liu ligou de novo. — O investigador Byun entrou na sala, interrompendo o diálogo. — O caso é nosso.

—Ora, ora. — Ele se levantou e foi até aquele que lhe contava a novidade. — O que mais ele disse?

—Qual caso? — O estagiário dava fim a seu sanduíche após perguntar.

—Do garoto chinês, filho do senador que foi morto. — Jun explicou.

—Bom, — Baekhyun continuou a falar. — está tudo certo, eles analisaram todos os planos e escolheram o investigador Kim para liderar aqui em Seul.

—Ihh, lascou. — Chanyeol disse, o que chamou a atenção dos outros dois.

—O que foi, ô estagiário? — O Byun cruzou os braços, impaciente. — Algum problema?

—”Foi” que ele ainda não apareceu. — Retrucou no mesmo tom.

—Com licença. — Todos avistaram a figura de Minseok, de cabelos bagunçados e olhos ainda inchados, a entrar na sala. Pelo estado em que se via, parecia ter percorrido o país todo para chegar até ali. — Falavam de mim?

—Falávamos, sim. — Jun o olhou de baixo para cima e vice-versa. — Está com a mesma roupa de ontem… Por acaso caiu na gandaia e esqueceu de ir para casa? Esqueceu que estamos num momento muito importante para nossas carreiras?

—Não foi nada disso, eu só… — Ele tentava se explicar, mas seu chefe lhe cortou novamente.

—A senhorita Nara esteve aqui mais cedo, estava muito preocupada com seu sumiço. O que pretende dizer à ela?

—Poxa, Min, não esperava isso de você. O cara que se dizia sério e totalmente dedicado ao trabalho. — O Byun pousava a mão direita sobre o próprio peito, fingia drama só para irritar o colega, que estava a ponto de explodir. — E pelo jeito, a noite foi boa, não é?

—Cale a boca, Baek. — O investigador recém chegado proferiu, mesmo ao tentar se controlar o máximo que podia para não socar a cara do amigo. — E Junmyeon, eu não dormi em casa, por que…

—Poupe-me dos detalhes. O que interessa é que você está aqui. — O delegado chegou novamente até seu assento. — Eu bem que gostaria de te punir por isso, mas… Acho que o próximo caso será o suficiente para ocupar todo o seu tempo e te afastar de certas… Distrações.

Minseok apenas revirou os olhos, não tendo mais paciência para tentar esclarecer que apenas tinha pura e simplesmente apagado em uma loja de conveniência, levado pela exaustão. O que lhe resultou em uma pequena dor nas costas naquela manhã. O delegado fez um sinal de cabeça para que Chanyeol e Baekhyun saíssem por enquanto, pois queria dar a notícia somente aquele à sua frente, já que era um serviço exclusivo para ele.

—Você disse um novo caso? — Minseok perguntou e logo sentou-se na cadeira. — Não me diga que...

—Sim, Kim… Eles querem você no caso do filho do senador chinês. — Junmyeon confirmou e viu o sorriso que brotava de forma instantânea nos lábios do investigador. — Você fará bem, tenho certeza.

—Obrigado! — O Kim dos cabelos cinzas levantou e se curvou, não sabia bem como agradecer àquela oportunidade. — Prometo que trabalharei duro.

—Eu sei que sim. De qualquer forma, você poderá contar com nosso auxílio, caso precise de reforços.

—Mande meus agradecimentos ao delegado Liu, por favor.

—Claro. — Assim que respondeu, viu que seu colega estava por se levantar, então o parou de imediato. — Minseok, espere.

—Pode falar. — Voltou a olhá-lo diretamente.

—Nara esteve aqui mais cedo, como eu já adiantei quando chegou. — Suspirou. — Ligue para ela avisando que está aqui e bem, sim? Eu lhe disse que quando você chegasse, eu te pediria para entrar em contato.

—Ah, claro que sim! — Pensou um pouco após aquela resposta. — É… Junmyeon, posso pedir uma coisa antes?

—Peça. — Disse, vencido.

—Posso passar em casa para me trocar? — Coçava atrás da cabeça, um tanto sem jeito. — Não me sinto apto a trabalhar nessa situação.

—Vá. — O espantava com a mão direita, pois não queria mais papo. — Só não demore muito a voltar.

—Certo.

Após cruzar a porta de seu colega de trabalho, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o celular. Mas ao tocar no botão para desbloquear, o mesmo não acendeu. Conclusão: estava sem bateria. O Kim bufou, guardando-o de volta. Decidiu ir logo para casa e de lá poderia ligar para Nara com mais tranquilidade.

{...}

Luhan pegou a chave de dentro de sua mochila e abriu o portão daquela que agora era sua casa. Toben veio ao seu encontro e o rapaz abaixou-se para acariciar o topo de sua cabeça, o que fez o cãozinho abanar a cauda, feliz. Depois de entrar, sentiu o silêncio percorrer todo o ambiente. Enfim um momento de paz em meio aquela cidade, que era tão caótica na maior parte do tempo. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, lembrou-se que precisava realizar algo muito importante, então largou a mochila sobre o sofá e voltou a trancar a casa. A passos mais que apressados, chegou até uma lan house perto de onde vivia e alugou um tempo em um computador escondido da vista de todos. Han queria evitar sim, qualquer contato com seu passado, porém havia algo, mais especificamente alguém, que ele precisava contatar naquele momento. Foi ali que criou um novo e-mail e enviou uma mensagem para Huang Zitao.

**Yao Zhen, às 09:24 A.M:**

_Tao! Sou eu... Por favor, abra essa mensagem apenas quando estiver sozinho, é extremamente importante._

_Preciso que me ajude com meus novos documentos._

Clicou em enviar e aguardou, aflito pela resposta. Àquele horário, Tao deveria estar na faculdade, mas ele sempre conseguia escapar da aula quando queria. E após cinco longos minutos, Han recebeu uma resposta.

**Huang Zitao, às 09:29 A.M:**

_Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? Só não te dou os parabéns pelo plano, por que você foi bocó o suficiente para esquecer o celular aqui! SEU BURRO._ _E que porra de nome é esse, cara? PÉSSIMO. De qualquer forma, como quer que eu faça esse lance de documento? Meu negócio é editar vídeos! Fora que pode sujar para o nosso lado._

**Yao Zhen, às 09:31 A.M:**

_Melhor nome que o seu, cabeçudo._

_Sei que deixei o celular para trás, mas acho que foi melhor assim, poderiam me rastrear por ele, sei lá._

_Você é o único que pode me ajudar, Tao. Você conhece muita gente, pelo menos poderia me informar se conhece alguém que lide com isso._

**Huang Zitao, às 09:35 A.M:**

_Conhecer eu não conheço… Mas posso procurar saber por alguém. Tenta procurar pela internet alguma pessoa aí da Coreia que faça o serviço também, seria mais fácil pra você._

**Yao Zhen, às 09:37 A.M:**

_Farei isso, pode deixar._

_E obrigado, cara! Sabia que podia contar com você._

_Volto a entrar em contato em breve. E pelo amor de deus, apaga essas mensagens, por via das dúvidas._

**Huang Zitao, às 09:41 A.M:**

_Espera aí…. Você ficou sabendo do que houve com o seu velho? Geral desconfia de você, Han. Sua mãe nem pode sair de casa. Se eu fosse você, evitaria ao máximo entrar em contato. E pode deixar, vou apagar sim. Fica bem e até._

Luhan olhou para o teclado e quis responder, quis dar uma satisfação para que o amigo não ficasse pensando mal dele. Ele sabia que Tao estava do seu lado, que acreditava que ele não era culpado e que devia estar arrasado. De fato estava. E se calar diante daquela situação era torturante demais, visto que sua vida dependia daquele silêncio. Pensar no que Jia poderia estar passando diante de tal situação era angustiante num nível extremo.

Assim que saiu da lan house, conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente e evitar sentir-se obrigado a chorar a morte do pai pela milésima vez. Parecia estar vivendo numa realidade paralela, onde suas lembranças mais pareciam recortes de algum filme de puro drama. Se tudo realmente fosse um pesadelo, gostaria de acordar de uma vez e livrar-se daquele peso que começava lhe afetar.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom, contava os passos enquanto chutava uma pedrinha que apareceu em seu caminho, a qual lhe guiava a seu destino pela calçada. Passava em frente à um café e ao parar para observar os doces da vitrine, ouviu uma voz conhecida, vinda de dentro, visto que a porta estava aberta. E era o cara da noite passada.

—Te achei. — Falou consigo mesmo, sorrindo ao ter a satisfação de poder cobrar Minseok pelo o que não pagou.

Entrou sorrateiro na cafeteria e o viu andar do balcão até uma outra mesa mais afastada, onde tinha uma moça. O que ela seria dele? Namorada? Irmã? De qualquer forma, precisava era saber do seu dinheiro. Mas decidiu sentar-se perto de outra mesa e esperar a conversa deles chegar ao fim. Mal sabia o Lu que tal diálogo estava longe de acabar.

Minseok sentou-se frente a Nara, que lhe observava com cara de poucos amigos. Ele havia conseguido passar em casa e arrumar-se para enfim começar o dia, mas ao ligar para a namorada, recebeu inúmeros palavrões durante a chamada. Ela exigiu que se vissem naquele momento mesmo, queria uma explicação para o sumiço repentino do investigador. E ali estavam, encaravam-se sem saber quem deveria dizer a primeira palavra.

—Pode começar. — Nara cruzou os braços, com um olhar frio. — Disse pelo telefone que me explicaria tudo, estou te ouvindo.

—E eu vou. — O Kim respirou fundo. Obviamente não era a primeira vez que entravam em discussão por algo mínimo. Considerava aquelas atitudes um claro indício de um possível fim na relação de cinco anos, que começou a se desgastar meses antes, mas que, apesar dos pesares, ainda tentava a todo custo salvá-la. — Mas você não precisava ter saído da biblioteca, eu poderia ter…

—Fala logo! — Ela o cortou. — Você me deixou preocupada a noite toda e tenho o direito de saber o que houve. Com meu trabalho eu me viro depois.

—Eu saí da reunião pela madrugada. — Minseok começou, mantinha sua calma ainda intacta. — Fui até a loja de conveniência de sempre para comer alguma coisa antes de ir para casa.

—Ok. E aí?

—E aí eu dormi lá. — Ele encolheu os ombros, simplista.

—Como assim? — Nara via-se confusa.

—Foi isso. Eu estava no meu limite e acabei apagando ali mesmo, deitei a cabeça sobre a mesa e dormi até amanhecer. Satisfeita?

—Minseok, sinceramente… — Ela desviava o olhar, sem acreditar. — Vim até aqui para ouvir uma desculpa esfarrapada dessas?

—Mas, Nara, foi você quem não me deixou falar por telefone. — Ele encostou as costas no apoio da cadeira, sem a menor preocupação. — Eu avisei que não era nada demais.

—Já falei o quanto te odeio, hoje? — Sua expressão era impagável para o Kim, que lhe sorriu. A garçonete logo trouxe os cafés que ele havia pedido minutos atrás no balcão. — Não ria!

—Você precisa confiar mais quando digo que uma coisa não é tão relevante assim.

—Eu apenas… — Ela suspirou. Sentia que precisava falar de uma vez o que estava entalado em sua garganta há dias. — Tenho medo.

—Medo? — Minseok repetiu, após beber um pouco do café. — Mas medo de quê?

—Da nossa relação acabar.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou naquela mesa e ambos se olharam como se a conexão fosse palpável. O investigador também sentia aquilo, sabia que era uma possibilidade não mais tão remota e, de certa forma, também lhe tirava o sono. Porém, para Nara, imaginar aquilo lhe causava calafrios. Minseok somente olhou para sua xícara, sem dizer uma única palavra. Talvez o momento para sugerir um tempo para pensar tivesse chegado.

—Seu silêncio diz tudo, Minnie.

—Nara, você mesma está enxergando isso. — Ele decidiu jogar com a verdade e não fugir mais do problema. — Estou fazendo de tudo para continuarmos juntos, mas o meu trabalho, o seu… Não estamos dando conta.

—Para, por favor. — A garota tapou o rosto com as duas mãos. Tentava afastar aquele pensamento para o mais distante que podia, mas estava sendo difícil. Ele tinha razão, no fim das contas, mas não podia aceitar. — Me desculpa por ter feito você vir até aqui por nada...

—Calma. — Ele tirou as mãos dela do rosto com cuidado, a fazendo lhe olhar diretamente nos olhos. — Não estou bravo, de verdade. Não é por isso que estou falando do assunto. Só quero que me ouça...

—Eu não quero terminar, não quero... — Dizia em um fio de voz, enquanto seus olhos marejavam. — E os nossos planos? As nossas viagens que faríamos?

—Ei, não estamos terminando. — A voz dele também era serena e buscava acalmá-la da melhor forma possível. — Nara, por favor, não vamos pensar em nada disso agora.

—Então me diz logo o que tem pra dizer. — A bibliotecária voltou a olhá-lo, engolindo o restante de seu choro.

A coragem do Kim parecia ter se esvaído naquele minuto, sob o olhar daquela que tanto amou um dia. Num piscar de olhos, pôde lembrar-se de tudo o que viveram e dos citados planos futuros que tinham feito. Mas àquela altura do campeonato, o melhor mesmo era ambos repensarem e tomarem uma decisão cabível para a situação.

—Você sabe, não é de hoje que estamos nisso, não é? — A moça nada respondeu ao ouvir aquilo, apenas prestava atenção ao que seria dito, pois, sabia direitinho qual seria a sugestão que o namorado faria. — Eu acho melhor darmos um tempo um para outro, para pensarmos.

Nara baixou o olhar, ainda em silêncio absoluto. Retirou as mãos debaixo das de Minseok lentamente e um suspiro foi liberado. Foi exatamente aquilo que pensou: a primeira fase do término estava diante dos seus olhos, um dos seus maiores medos estava por tomar forma completamente. Desviou o olhar para o vapor que saía de sua xícara de bebida ainda quente, como se aquele fenômeno pudesse embaçar o muro de gelo que crescia entre eles. Outro suspiro, mais pesado e mais cheio de ressentimentos; por mais que sentisse vontade de argumentar, de pedir… Ou talvez Implorar para que seu amor não se afastasse de si, optou por ouvir seu lado racional.

—Tudo bem.

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, após longos segundos mergulhada em pensamentos e frustrações internas. Sorriu triste e abriu a bolsa para pegar sua carteira, com intuito de largar sobre a mesa o valor de seu café. O investigador a observou sem se manifestar mais, visto que ela apenas se levantou e se retirou, sem sequer olhar para trás ou despedir-se.

Luhan, que permanecia sentado no banquinho perto do balcão principal, com um _bubble tea_ pela metade, olhava a cena um pouco assustado. Ao notar que Minseok chamou a garçonete e que logo iria se levantar também, o rapaz virou-se depressa para o outro lado. Apertou os olhos fechados e pediu mentalmente para que não fosse visto. E de fato, não foi. Assim que voltou a abri-los, a única coisa que teve em seu campo de visão foi a figura do homem indo embora, com os cabelos sendo soprados pelo vento da rua. Respirou fundo e espantou os maus pensamentos que começavam a lhe invadir, como quando teve que terminar tudo com Renshu e como a situação afetou sua família e a dele… E como seu pai lhe havia julgado tanto. Pôs-se de pé, pegou sua bebida e andou até a porta de vidro, onde deu de cara com Minseok, quem havia voltado de repente. Por mais que o tivesse procurado para resolver a pendência de mais cedo, com certeza a conversa que o Kim teve naquele local, havia sido tensa demais para que o garoto lhe perturbasse com um assunto que poderia ser resolvido depois. Fora que, a intensidade daquele olhar felino sobre si há centímetros de distância lhe fazia esquecer subitamente as más recordações de segundos atrás. Ele era um estranho, apenas sabia seu nome; então por que tê-lo tão próximo lhe causava aquele arrepio em pura expectativa? Lá no fundo, Luhan queria descobrir.


	5. Planos

—Oi, de novo. — Han foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, após uns dez segundos esperando que o outro o fizesse.

—Olá. — Minseok respondeu com um sorriso fechado. Ele era poucos centímetros mais baixo que o chinês. — Desculpe, não vi que estava saindo.

—Sem problemas, também não vi que você estava voltando.

—É... Esqueci meu casaco ali na cadeira. — O Kim desviou o olhar em direção à mesa em que estava anteriormente. Sorriu novamente, indo buscar a peça de roupa. Luhan acompanhou a cena e não conseguiu deixar de lembrar-se de algo.

—Pelo visto, você vive esquecendo das coisas. — Assim que pegou seu casaco, Minseok o olhou novamente. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ambos se conheciam há apenas algumas horas.

—O que quer dizer com isso? — O investigador perguntou, com olhos semicerrados.

—Nada, não. É só uma observação. — O Lu levou o canudo de seu copo até os lábios e sugou o restante da bebida, fazendo um barulhinho irritante após esvaziar. — Vamos esquecer do miojo que foi consumido noite passada.

—Do que está… — Foi então que Minseok se deu conta do que aquele garoto estava falando. — Não me diga que… Eu não paguei?

—É, digamos que você não deixou dinheiro nenhum e eu também esqueci de cobrar. — Luhan deu de ombros. Levou o copo plástico até a lixeira perto da porta de vidro, despreocupado. — Mas… Também não farei isso agora.

—E por que não? — O investigador, já com a carteira na mão, indagou com certa confusão. — O erro foi meu, então...

—Está tudo certo. — Ele se aproximou do mais velho, quem não deixava de lhe observar. — Seu dia já não foi muito bom e não quero que se incomode com um detalhe desses. Vamos fingir que foi um jantar por conta da casa.

—Como preferir. — Ele apenas guardou sua carteira e vestiu seu casaco. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Só não insisto por que, realmente, não estou em um momento muito fácil. Quanto menos aborrecimentos, melhor.

—Isso é. — O mais novo somente concordou, não sabia se deveria contar que sabia a razão que havia deixado o cliente de sua loja naquele estado. O viu ir até a porta e parar, para logo se virar para si novamente.

—Você estava saindo, né? Vai para que lado? — Minseok perguntou com um ar de naturalidade, mas aquilo era claramente um convite para que fossem conversando pelo caminho. O loiro sorriu em resposta.

E dali os dois saíram após o mais novo lhe informar a direção de sua casa, que coincidentemente ficava para o mesmo lado que o local de trabalho do Kim. Estavam em silêncio no começo, mas Luhan decidiu voltar a falar quando pararam na beirada da primeira faixa de pedestres, que estava com o sinal aberto para a passagem de veículos.

—Bom, mas me diga… No que você trabalha? — Ele puxava assunto, como quem não queria nada. — Com essa formalidade toda, no mínimo deve ser filho de algum magnata em uma dessas empresas de entretenimento, acertei?

Minseok riu com aquele comentário um tanto inusitado. Aquele rapaz dos fios loiros era um pouco esquisito, ele pensava; mas um esquisito bom, no sentido de ser algo que nunca esperou ver em alguém até então. O sinal então fechou, o que deu-lhes a permissão para atravessar a rua. O vento soprava um pouco forte naquela manhã, o que vinha bem a calhar, pois estavam em uma primavera um pouco calorosa.

—Essa é uma informação confidencial. — Respondeu ao olhar novamente para aquele que o acompanhava. — Nem sei o seu nome, como posso falar sobre mim assim?

—Pois não seja por isso. — O chinês parou naquela calçada larga a qual andavam e fez uma reverência. — Pode me chamar de Zhen.

—Muito prazer, Zhen. — O Kim estava de braços cruzados e rindo. Naquele momento de descontração, não sentia a necessidade de ser tão formal. — Meu nome você já sabe.

—Sim. Agora não sou mais um estranho. — Eles voltaram a andar normalmente. — Podemos conversar sem maiores preocupações.

—Não gosto muito de falar sobre mim. — O investigador tentava arrumar o cabelo que estava se desfazendo por culpa do vento. — Já que você é mais falante, pode começar.

—Bom… Sou apenas alguém ferrado na vida, tentando me reerguer depois de alguns tombos que levei por aí. Nada de muito “uau”. E você? Pode falar, juro que não conto a ninguém. — Mais uma vez passavam por uma faixa, mas conseguiram seguir sem precisarem parar.

Minseok apenas suspirou. O que deveria dizer? Que era alguém que não possuía tempo nem para almoçar? Alguém que estava numa luta constante em busca de melhorar e atingir a perfeição naquilo que acreditava e fazia? É, talvez a segunda opção fosse uma boa resposta. Mas ainda não queria se expor a tal ponto, mesmo que o rapaz lhe inspirasse tanta leveza e confiança.

—Eu trabalho bastante, apenas. O que tem prejudicado um pouco minha vida pessoal. Sabe, coisa de adulto. — Ele não depositou muita importância em suas palavras.

—Ah sim… Por isso estava com aquela moça no café, né? — Luhan disse e logo se arrependeu. Seu receio de tocar no assunto estava mais do que certo ao notar como o outro lhe olhou, inexpressivo.

—Ela é minha namorada. — O Kim sorriu com certa tristeza. — Ou era.

—Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

—Não tem problema. — Ele prosseguiu. Os passos lentos também voltavam. — Minha vida profissional é impecável, mas a amorosa… Está uma bagunça.

—Eu te entendo. É complicado conciliar duas coisas tão importantes.

—Não imagina o quanto. Mas ela mesma não estava suportando e… Segurar a situação seria péssimo.

E o assunto morreu ali, visto que um silêncio se instalou. Porém, ainda faltavam algumas quadras para que chegassem a seus respectivos destinos, então mudaram para uma conversa banal com intuito de afastar o clima pesado.

  


{...}

Oh Sehun segurava seu cachorro enquanto olhava o investigador Byun vasculhar uma das prateleiras, em busca de algo para comer, pois era quase meio-dia. Chanyeol estava ao lado do atendente, a comer alguns biscoitos de chocolate, sem dizer nada até o momento.

—É impressão minha ou ele sempre parece estar de mau humor? — O ruivo perguntou, em uma voz apenas audível. O mais alto chegou mais perto.

—Parece, né? — Fez uma careta. — Quer dizer, ele é legal com os colegas de cargo igual ou mais alto que o dele. Sabe como a gente chama isso?

—Puxa saquismo. — O Oh fez carinho na cabeça de Vivi. — Tem cara mesmo.

—O que vocês estão cochichando aí? — Baekhyun falou sem precisar se virar. Segurava um pacote de batatas chips e dali foi até a geladeira de porta de vidro, para pegar um refrigerante.

—Oi? Ah, só estávamos comentando sobre como essas batatinhas são ótimas. — Respondeu o Park, que tentava não rir.

—Sei. — O investigador dizia com certa desconfiança.

Ele se sentou perto da mesa, próxima à vitrine, em silêncio. De um modo geral, o Byun era alguém muito comunicativo e leve, mas assim como Minseok, ele estava sofrendo com o excesso de trabalho. Diferente de seu colega, ele não tinha um relacionamento com alguém ou parentes que viviam próximos, estaria literalmente sozinho se não fosse por Mongryong, seu cão, que via apenas pela noite quando chegava em seu apartamento. Porém, por mais que o cansaço estivesse mais que perceptível, ele o mascarava com sua armadura invisível de durão e continuava a dar tudo de si como perito e investigador criminal.

—Ei, Baek, por que agora que Minseok vai ficar com o caso do garoto lá, você não pede uma folga? — Chanyeol sugeriu, de repente.

—Por que está me sugerindo isso, Park? — Perguntou após um gole em seu refri. — Por acaso pareço cansado?

—Digamos que… — O mais alto olhou para Sehun, como se o mais novo pudesse lhe enviar uma resposta via telepatia. — Desde que iniciei o estágio, nunca te vi sair de férias.

—Não preciso de férias. — O Byun mordeu uma batatinha. — Preciso apenas me dedicar para poder pagar os boletos no final do mês.

Os rapazes mais novos apenas se olharam novamente, dando de ombros. No final das contas, Baekhyun era um adulto e sabia o que fazia. Porém, assim que o investigador olhou em direção a porta, sorriu de maneira instantânea, ao ver seu colega entrar com as mãos no bolso do casaco, simpático.

—Investigador Kim. — Chanyeol falou com um aceno de cabeça e Minseok fez o mesmo.

—Como está, Park? Olá, Sehun. — Andou em direção ao amigo que estava sentado a comer as batatinhas. — Mas que loja silenciosa.

—Horário de almoço, aí fica assim mesmo. — O Oh comentou.

—Tudo bem, Baek? — O Kim sentou-se perto do colega. — Parece cansado.

—Ah, pronto! Você também? — Disse o Byun, que parecia revoltado. — Eu deveria ter vindo de óculos escuros para esconder a cara de morto.

—Calma, calma. — Seu amigo riu. — Pelo jeito, hoje está sendo péssimo para todos.

—Para mim, não. — Chanyeol disse e levou uma cutucada de Sehun.

—Como assim? — Baekhyun perguntou a Minseok, confuso. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—É, digamos que sim… — Ele hesitava em falar, mesmo que em tom baixo. O outro investigador pigarreou, em direção aos mais novos.

—Podem nos dar licença por um momento, por favor?

— _Oxe_. — Chanyeol resmungou, pegando seus biscoitos de cima da mesa.

—Claro, fiquem à vontade. — O dono da loja disse, se retirando com o amigo e o cão.

Ao ficarem apenas os dois colegas, o de cabelos escuros notou como o Kim parecia, de fato, abatido. Era algo quase impossível de se ver com frequência, pois ele não era alguém que demonstrava seus sentimentos facilmente, ainda mais se tratando de sentimentos ruins. Ele sempre buscava resolver sozinho, em seu silêncio, onde depois poderia seguir a vida sem preocupar os que lhe rodeavam.

—Pode falar.

—A Nara e eu… Bom, tivemos uma crise. — Desviou o olhar e respirou fundo. — E acho que não vai ter volta.

—Nossa. — Aquilo foi algo inesperado para o Byun, visto que desde que conheceu o colega, ele mantinha a relação com a bibliotecária. — Ela quem terminou?

—Eu. — Minseok pegou uma das batatinhas do pacote, que se situava no centro da mesa. — Mas não falei com essas palavras, na verdade pedi só um tempo.

—Olha, meu amigo… Você sabe que isso é só uma desculpa, né?

—Sim. Mas era preciso. — Encolheu os ombros.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele gostava muito do amigo e, se aquele fosse o caminho que deveria seguir, então o apoiaria sem pensar duas vezes.

—Vai ser melhor assim. — Disse e logo suspirou. — Mas, mudando de assunto… Junmyeon quer falar com você sobre os detalhes da sua viagem.

—Viagem? — O Kim estranhou. — Que viagem?

—A que você vai fazer para a China, _dã._ — Baek riu em seguida. — Você precisa se apresentar no departamento que está encarregado pela seleção dos grupos de busca pelo filho do tal Cheng.

—Ainda mais essa? Não creio.

—Pois é, você vai representar o nosso país. Que orgulho, hein. — O moreno deu um soquinho no braço direito do colega. — Assim também aproveita para falar com a viúva do senador e coletar informações sobre os filhos dela. Vai ser de suma importância.

De fato, aquele acontecimento seria extraordinário para um profissional como Minseok. Certamente, naquele instante, não se sentia tão animado… Porém, se tratando da situação em que se encontrava, talvez fosse uma boa saída se afastar de tudo e todos.

  


{...}

Na casa em que Luhan estava vivendo, o garoto tentava cozinhar um macarrão, mas ao desligar o fogão, percebeu que o mesmo estava passado do ponto. A vida sozinho estava lhe surpreendendo em certos pontos, mas de uma forma negativa. Fez um bico ao observar a lambança que estava aquela panela. Enquanto tentava servir num prato o que havia feito, viu a porta se abrir.

—Finalmente em casa! — Era Jongin, quem estava a chegar da faculdade. — E aí, Zhen? Tudo certo?

—É, acho que sim, dentro do possível. — O chinês sorriu sem graça. O outro andou até a mesa.

—Mas que gororoba é essa? — Riu com vontade.

—Era para ser um macarrão com molho…

—Não esquenta, eu faço outro. — O rapaz, assim que largou sua mochila no sofá, voltou até ali e pegou com cuidado a panela. — Não sou o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas faço um espaguete até que razoável, sabe. Também sei fritar ovo. Acho que já posso casar, né?

—Ah, com certeza. — Luhan sentou-se perto da mesa, sorrindo. — Dá de dez à zero contra mim.

—Isso é. — Jongin deu um amplo sorriso. — Mas me fala aí… A gente quase não se vê pelos horários. O que você fazia antes de vir parar aqui?

—Só fazia faculdade, também. Como não era um curso que eu queria, larguei tudo e vim tentar a vida aqui na Coreia.

Era aquela história: Lu precisava manter as aparências se não quisesse ser deportado ou até mesmo, preso, por estar mentindo. Seus documentos novos ainda estavam por vir e logo, logo teria que se preocupar em conseguir um visto de estudante para permanecer naquele território por mais tempo.

—Ah, sim. Você foi muito corajoso. — O de cabelos loiros escuros comentou, levemente surpreso. — Acho que eu faria o mesmo se estivesse cursando qualquer outra coisa que não tivesse a ver comigo. É por isso que estou fazendo Artes Cênicas.

—Sério? É uma área incrível.

—Pois é. — Jongin buscava por outro pacote de macarrão pelas prateleiras, até que finalmente achou. — Você pretende estudar o que, Zhen?

—Se nada der errado, Astronomia. — Ele sorriu. Aquela era sua maior vontade na vida, poder estudar sobre o universo em toda sua extensão.

—Nossa! Que barato!

—Boa tarde, minha gente. — Chanyeol chegava, deixando a porta bater atrás de si.

—Porra, Chanyeol! Não bate essa porta. — O que começava a cozinhar dizia, visivelmente incomodado. — Esse negócio ainda vai cair por sua culpa.

—Relaxa, Nini, não precisa me xingar. Se cair, eu troco. — O mais alto dizia, como se comprar e trocar uma porta fosse algo simples. Ele foi até o sofá e se jogou sobre o mesmo. — Que fome… Espero que dessa vez tenha algo no mínimo comestível.

—Espaguete, especialidade da casa.

—De novo? — O Park reclamou. — Estamos vivendo igual Italianos, só na base de massa e pizza.

—Também tem o meu miojo que deu errado, se preferir. — Han comentou, divertido.

—Tô fora. — Posicionou as mãos atrás da cabeça, em forma de apoio para deitar-se.

—E como foi no estágio hoje? Alguma novidade?

—Nem queira saber, Nini. — Chanyeol bufou. — Um dos investigadores sumiu a noite toda e foi o maior auê por isso. Aí tive que aguentar as patadas do delegado e do outro investigador, aquele que parece que vê o diabo cada vez que olha pra mim. Olha, amigos, difícil essa vida de estagiário.

—Você enche o saco de todo mundo, deve ser por isso que ele te odeia. — Jongin falou e Luhan riu com ele.

—O que? Eu sou um anjo! — O Park se sentou novamente, indignado. — Aquele lá se acha melhor que todo mundo, só abaixa a crista quando vê o investigador Kim. — Levou a mão até o queixo, pensativo. — Sabem… Nada me tira da cabeça que o investigador Byun é afim dele.

—O quê? — O outro universitário dizia, com certa desconfiança da veracidade daquela suposição. — Não viaja! O que você sabe sobre eles? Não tem como afirmar um absurdo desses.

—Não estou afirmando nada. — Chanyeol levantou o dedo indicador. — O que eu sei, é que o investigador Kim é comprometido. Já o Byun… Sei não, viu.

—Sabe o que isso parece? — Jongin perguntou retoricamente. — Que é você quem não aguenta ver eles juntos. Aí fica inventando historinha sobre o cara, pra sair por cima.

—É o que? — O mais alto parecia realmente ofendido com aquilo. — Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

—Estou sim. — Nini riu da cara do amigo. — Mas você já parou pra pensar que, quem sabe, um dia… Pode se apaixonar por outro cara? — Desviou o olhar para o rapaz que estava quieto até então. — Não é verdade, Zhen?

—Bem… — Via-se tenso diante daquela questão. Claro que aquela possibilidade era mais do que válida, mas… Como responder? Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para se pronunciar. — É que essa questão é um pouco complicada. Mas, também, não é algo do outro mundo.

—Exato. — O Park concordou e aquilo aliviou a mente do Lu. — É por isso que seria perfeitamente cabível a minha teoria!

—É, pode ser. — O que cozinhava chegou com a panela, pousando-a sobre a mesa. — Agora fechem o bico, por que o rango tá na mesa.

{...}

Na delegacia, por incrível que parecesse, reinava o absoluto silêncio. Estava cada um em seu recinto e somente Minseok e Junmyeon iniciavam sua conversa sobre o caso que estariam acompanhando.

—Bom, peço que você não se assuste, mas… — O delegado começava. — Você precisará viajar para Pequim na próxima semana.

—Tudo bem. — O Investigador concordou sem hesitar. — Baek já me deixou a par do assunto.

—Ora, mas que fofoqueiro. — Jun riu após o próprio comentário. — Era para ser surpresa. Mas, já que sabe, também preciso informar que contratamos mais um investigador para a nossa equipe, que cuidará dos próximos casos enquanto você se dedica inteiramente à este do senador.

—Outro? — O Kim ficou ligeiramente confuso. — Mas, Jun, eu consigo conciliar…

—Não consegue, não. — Seu chefe interrompeu. — É muito trabalho nas suas costas e outro dia até dormiu ao relento por exaustão.

—Que exagero! — Riu sem tanto ânimo para tal. — Isso não vai se repetir.

—Não vai mesmo. A decisão já foi tomada. — Junmyeon olhou para o monitor de seu computador. — Sobre o caso, quero que você fale pessoalmente com a mãe do garoto, Jia. Busque o máximo de informações sobre toda a família.

—Farei isso.

—Minseok, algo me diz que ele está na Coreia. — Parava as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados, frente a boca. — Se puder, antes de viajar, pesquise sobre imigrantes chineses aqui na cidade, quem entrou e quem saiu nos últimos dias, só por precaução.

—Eu havia pensado nisso. Pode deixar. — Sorriu fechado. — Tentarei averiguar pelas companhias aéreas quando chegar à China também.

—Isso. — Apontou. — Olha, se tudo der certo, você irá achá-lo mais rápido do que o esperado. Já posso até ver... Uma foto enorme da nossa equipe estampada nos jornais e revistas de todo o mundo. Ah… Os refrescos!

O investigador Kim coçava a lateral da cabeça, sorrindo com a emoção do delegado. Na verdade, ele queria era poder resolver tudo como sempre: da forma mais discreta e silenciosa possível. Mas, sabia que seria uma tarefa quase impossível, visto que o acontecimento corria por toda a parte. E outra coisa também começou a rondar sua mente: quem ocuparia seu lugar enquanto estivesse fora?


	6. Suposições

Quase uma semana havia se passado e tudo estava de volta à normalidade, exceto pela viagem à China que Minseok teria que fazer. Iria sair por volta das 22h e ainda eram 8h da manhã, mas desde o dia anterior, suas malas estavam arrumadas. O investigador olhou por todo quarto, buscando por algum vestígio de desorganização e quando viu que nada havia para se fazer por ali, saiu. Estava de folga, mas o tempo parecia não passar. Em seu celular, não mais habitavam as mensagens de Nara; tampouco a havia visto desde aquele dia no café. Em compensação, haviam muitas mensagens trocadas com seu colega, Baekhyun, que lhe ofereceu toda a ajuda necessária com os detalhes da viagem. E por falar em mensagens, ao estar sentado sobre o sofá extenso de sua sala, o Kim verificou uma última vez o aplicativo e surpreendeu-se ao ver que recebeu uma nova bem naquele momento.

_“Não é por nada, não… Mas tá tendo promoção daquela breja que alguém aí curte. Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria.”_

O investigador sorriu ao ler. Tratava-se de Luhan, que para ele era Zhen, lhe informando a boa do dia na conveniência. Não lembrava bem em que momento trocou os números de telefone com o mais novo, mas sabia que desde o encontro por acaso, ambos haviam conversado bastante. Até pediu desculpas por ter sido rude na primeira vez que se viram, o que rendeu um momento de riso por todo o contexto. Apesar da aproximação em um curto espaço de tempo com o chinês, em momento algum Minseok revelou que era da polícia; também não falou muito sobre sua vida privada, mas, estava kite com o Lu, que igualmente não falava muito de si. Para ele, o rapaz era tão reservado como a si mesmo. Respondeu a mensagem com um “daqui a pouco passo aí” e guardou o celular no bolso da calça jeans escura.

No mesmo prédio, o investigador Byun estava subindo o elevador para encontrar o amigo, com quem deu de cara assim que a porta se abriu. Ele nem precisou sair, visto que o Kim entrou e lhe cumprimentou, digitando o número do primeiro andar em seguida.

—O que está fazendo aqui à essa hora, Baek? — Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

—Pois avisei que eu estava vindo te ajudar. — Riu. — Mas, pelo o que vejo, está de saída.

—Estou indo à Kepler comprar algumas coisas antes da viagem. — O investigador comentou. — Mas e você? Como está indo na delegacia?

—Por enquanto, tudo bem. Pela tarde chega o novo investigador para ocupar o seu lugar temporariamente. — O Byun suspirou. — Espero que ele seja um bom profissional.

—Certeza que sim. Jun sabe selecionar bons colegas de trabalho. Irei para lá depois, para dar as boas vindas.

Os dois seguiram até a loja juntos, a jogar conversa fora, também expressavam seus planos enquanto Minseok estivesse fora durante os próximos dias. Entraram no estabelecimento, seguindo por algumas prateleiras de bebidas.

—Que silêncio… Onde está aquele garoto ruivo, dono do poodle? — Baek comentava ao olhar em volta. Sempre que ele ia para lá, via Sehun atendendo.

—Ele só vem daqui uma hora. — Uma voz diferente se fez presente, o que chamou a atenção dos dois investigadores. Era Luhan, quem segurava pequenas placas de cartolina branca e um marcador de tinta vermelha. — Se quiserem, posso ajudá-los.

—E aí, Zhen. — Minseok acenou para o mais novo, o que fez o Byun lhe olhar confuso. Desde quando ele conhecia aquele garoto para falar de maneira tão informal? Era um tanto estranho, já que o Kim não era de usar daquele palavreado frequentemente.

—Olá, Minseok! — O funcionário sorriu. — Deixei duas garrafas na parte de baixo, para você levar. — Apontou para o canto inferior do refrigerador.

—Pois agradeço. — O Kim foi direto abrir a porta de vidro que exibia as variadas bebidas. Após pegar o que queria, resolveu quebrar a barreira entre os dois amigos que nada diziam um ao outro. — Ah, esse é o Baekhyun, meu amigo e colega de trabalho. E Baek, esse é o Zhen, começou a trabalhar aqui há pouco tempo.

—Muito prazer. — O Byun se curvou.

—O prazer é meu. — O Lu fez o mesmo. — É… Você comentou sobre o Sehun, era alguma coisa específica com ele?

—Ah, não, não era… É que costumo vir mais tarde e é sempre ele quem está por aqui.

Baekhyun não escondia sua desconfiança com aquele garoto que acabava de conhecer. Ele tinha um nome chinês e parecia ser bem jovem… Ligeiramente suspeito. Esperou que terminasse de conversar com seu amigo; assim que o mais novo se afastou para terminar seus afazeres, chegou perto do Kim.

—Min, você não acha estranho?

—Do que está falando? — O mais velho observava o preço de outros produtos a sua volta, concentrado.

—Desse garoto. — Baek abaixava mais ainda o tom de voz. — Ele é claramente chinês, não percebeu? Por acaso, você está no pé dele? É seu alvo no caso do Cheng?

—Você tá doido? — O de cabelos cinzentos disse baixinho. — Ele chegou aqui antes de tudo acontecer, perguntei a ele.

—Não seja ingênuo… As pessoas mentem. — Desviou o olhar para o garoto, que posicionava as plaquinhas com preços nas prateleiras, totalmente alheio ao que falavam. — Que idade tem o filho do senador mesmo?

—Baek, pare com isso. — O Kim fechava os olhos ao pousar a mão sobre a testa. Não poderia ser possível, o jovem da loja de conveniência estava na Coreia desde antes do crime… Certo? O próprio lhe contou isso. Ele olhou para o garoto também.

—Minseok, se eu fosse você, não o perderia de vista. Se esse moleque for o assassino do Cheng, vai ser um recorde, sua carreira como investigador vai alavancar como nunca antes. Pense nisso.

O Byun andou em direção à mesa de sempre, deixando o colega a pensar sobre tudo o que lhe havia dito. Desde o anúncio daquele caso, ele estava a observar qualquer detalhe e qualquer pessoa que parecesse de fora. Minseok era sim, o melhor no que fazia, mas possuía um único defeito: era compreensivo demais. Por mais que fosse uma qualidade quando levado ao lado pessoal, era algo que podia ser de extremo perigo para uma profissão tão fria como a que encarava. No fundo, Baekhyun queria proteger o amigo de eventuais distrações e excesso de sentimentalismo.

No corredor, Luhan olhou de relance para o mais velho, que estava parado, olhando para o chão. Parecia confuso... Decidiu largar tudo e voltar a falar com ele.

—Está tudo bem? — Indagava de maneira tranquila.

—Está sim. — O investigador prontamente respondeu.

—Você parece um pouco desnorteado…

—É o calor, sabe? — Sorria para disfarçar, mas a expressão do Lu dizia que não acreditava.

—Sei.

Han apenas semicerrava os olhos, desconfiado. Desviou o olhar e notou que Baekhyun lhe observava ao longe, como se o estivesse analisando. Aquele amigo de Minseok não lhe inspirava confiança alguma, o que foi o suficiente para deduzir que ele havia falado algo ao Kim que o deixou naquele estado.

—Seu amigo precisa de alguma coisa? — Perguntou a Minseok, de braços cruzados, sem deixar de encarar o que estava distante. — Ele não para de olhar para cá.

—Creio que não. — O investigador disse, sem graça. Seu colega estava deixando o clima cada vez pior, tinha que contornar aquela situação. — Vou até ele.

Virou seus passos em direção ao colega de trabalho e, quando chegou à mesa, colocou as coisas que havia pegado sobre ela. Ao sentar-se, cutucou o Byun.

—O que pensa que está fazendo? — Disse em um cochicho grosseiro. — Ele percebeu que está olhando descaradamente.

—Ele é estranho, Minseok.

—Não viaja…

—Quem vai viajar aqui é você e ele pode ser a razão disso. Por isso, se quiser, posso ficar de olho nesse garoto enquanto estiver fora.

—Baek, olha… Não precisa disso, ok? Eu vou até a China esclarecer tudo, você vai ver.

—Tá e se você der de cara com fotos dele por lá? Vai fazer o que? — Baek parecia convicto de suas palavras.

—Isso não vai acontecer.

—Pode ser que não, mas pode ser que sim, aconteça. Nenhuma foto do filho de Cheng foi divulgada, somente a polícia vai ter acesso a essa informação por enquanto, no caso, você. É sério, Min… Toma cuidado com quem você se relaciona. Tudo que eu não quero, é te ver frustrado.

  


{...}

  


Chanyeol e Jongin andavam com certa pressa, pois rumavam para a universidade. O estagiário estava animado, visto que conheceria o novo colega da parte investigativa. O mais novo, apenas mexia no celular, distraído, sem perceber que alguém saía de dentro da loja de roupas a qual passavam em frente, derrubando todas as sacolas por terem se topado sem querer.

—Professora Kim! — Jongin soltou assustado ao ver que era Nara, a responsável pela biblioteca da faculdade. — Desculpe, não a vi chegar!

—Não se preocupe! — A moça abaixou-se para recolher as coisas junto do garoto. Chanyeol apenas observava a cena, tentava ao máximo disfarçar a vontade de rir. — Isso acontece.

—Aqui, seu celular… — O estudante de artes cênicas segurava o objeto com certo nervosismo. — Não rachou, nem nada.

—Ainda bem. — Ela sorriu e em seguida pegou o aparelho. Ambos colocavam-se de pé novamente, após recolherem tudo.

—Desculpe de novo, professora… Foi sem querer. — Jongin parecia mesmo sentido por aquilo. Seu amigo estava até encostado perto da vitrine da loja, se segurando.

—Está tudo bem, não esquenta com isso. — Ela olhou no relógio brilhante que tinha no pulso esquerdo. — Está quase na hora da aula de vocês. Por favor, não se atrasem.

—Não o faremos. Estávamos a caminho da universidade até.

Após Nara sorrir e despedir-se dos jovens, o mais alto gargalhou com toda a vontade. Jongin fez uma careta, pois odiava toda vez que o amigo começava com aquelas provocações.

—Vai rindo, seu poste ambulante. — Cuspiu tais palavras. — Queria ver se fosse com você!

—Tinha que ter visto sua cara de besta… Nem pra disfarçar, cara! — E continuava a rir. — Tem sorte que a professora não tem maldade nenhuma, se não, você estava ferrado.

O que acontecia ali era que, desde o início do curso, o estudante havia desenvolvido certo interesse pela bibliotecária, porém, como sabia que era comprometida, nunca tentou se aproximar; se trocou três ou quatro conversas com ela, foi muito. A situação em que se via era digna de filmes clichês adolescentes, dos bem chatos, diga-se de passagem.

—Qual é, Nini… — O Park passou o braço pelos ombros do colega de moradia, já respirando normalmente após o ataque de risos. — Isso foi é um sinal.

—Sinal de quê? Ela daqui a pouco volta com o namorado. — Falou com tristeza. — Claro que, mesmo se não voltar, nunca vou ter chance.

—Você é muito negativo, _mano._ — Eles estavam chegando perto do portão da faculdade. — Espera um momento propício para conversar direito com ela… Não sabe que tudo começa por um bom diálogo?

—Ok... E sobre o que eu vou falar com ela?

—Sobre o clima, sobre a bolsa de valores, sei lá… Qualquer assunto, é um assunto, não é mesmo? Só precisa saber levar as palavras até onde você quer chegar.

  


{...}

  


Por volta do meio dia, todos os funcionários do departamento estavam no local, no aguardo de Junmyeon, que chegaria com o novo investigador. Minseok estava perto da porta, a observar o movimento da rua, enquanto Baekhyun enchia a paciência de Kyungsoo, que tentava terminar alguns relatórios.

—Boa tarde, meu povo. — Chanyeol entrou no local. Claramente havia corrido para chegar até ali.

—Isso são modos de se dirigir aos seus superiores, estagiário?

—Deixa o garoto, Byun. — O escrivão dizia, impaciente.

—Só você me entende, Soo. — O mais novo dizia em tom de agradecimento. — Estou cansado, vim correndo da faculdade até aqui. Nada do Junma?

—Ainda não. — O investigador Kim respondeu, quem voltava a olhar para o lado de fora. — Mas, faz bastante tempo que ele saiu, então deve estar de volta logo, logo.

—Ora, vejam só... — O delegado apareceu, aparentemente, sozinho. — Mas que recepção, estão reunidos assim por mim?

—Claro que não, é só curiosidade pelo nov…

—É claro que sim, delegado Kim. — Baekhyun sorriu forçado ao interromper o Park. — Está tudo bem?

—Como nunca. — Jun sorriu, ajeitando sua gravata azul marinho. — E não precisam disfarçar, sei que só estão aqui para recepcionar o novo colega de vocês.

Todos se entreolharam sem dizer nada, apenas a observar o superior voltar até a porta e chamar por alguém que situava-se do lado de fora. Sem demora, um rapaz alto e de aparência gentil surgiu, quem curvava-se a cada um que entrava em seu campo de visão. Minseok estava surpreso, pois o conhecia desde muito tempo.

—Este é Kim Jongdae, perito criminal profissional e vai fazer parte da equipe a partir de hoje.

—Mais um para a família, seja bem-vindo! — O Byun levantou-se, indo cumprimentá-lo.

—Obrigado! — Jongdae sorriu, então virou para o lado e enxergou o outro Kim que conhecia. — Minseok? Você aqui?!

—Há quanto tempo, não? — O de cabelos cinzentos respondeu, feliz. Abraçou o amigo que não via há uns bons dez anos.

—De onde se conhecem? — Kyungsoo perguntou de onde estava sentado, levemente confuso.

—Pois, Dae e eu estudamos juntos no ensino médio. — Minseok via-se tomado pela nostalgia, jamais imaginaria que reencontraria o amigo, ainda mais no trabalho. — Sério, estou surpreso demais.

Após mais algumas palavras de boas vindas, Minseok ofereceu-se para mostrar o local para o amigo que estaria em seu lugar enquanto ele mesmo estivesse fora. Bastou um click na maçaneta para que entrassem no escritório dos investigadores, onde o Kim mais novo ficaria.

—E aqui é a minha sala. — O mais velho andou até o centro do lugar, respirando fundo. — Não é nada de luxo, mas… É aqui que praticamente vivo cada dia.

—Livros nas prateleiras alinhados por ordem de cor… É, você continua o mesmo. — Jongdae riu ao recordar da mania de organização do ex-colega de escola. — Você fazia isso com as canetas quando ficava nervoso.

—Nem me lembre disso. — O outro sorriu. — Eu perdia a paciência muito fácil.

—E olha agora, veio parar numa profissão que exige muita paciência.

—Não é? — Colocou as mãos na cintura. — Mas como você entrou nessa de perito criminal, Dae? Achei que fosse fazer algo mais… Leve?

—É uma longa história, mas… Certas séries de televisão me influenciaram, com certeza.

—É bem a sua cara mesmo. — Cruzou os braços, pensativo. — Mas… O que achou? Está pronto para começar o serviço?

—Estou sim! E muito animado. — Sorria completamente através dos lábios curvados.

—Bom, essa aqui, é a mesa que eu uso. — Minseok apontou para o seu lugar de trabalho, ao voltar ao que estava fazendo anteriormente, que era apresentar tudo. — E aquela no canto é a mesa do investigador Byun. Ele é um bom profissional, vocês vão se dar bem.  
  


{...}

Sehun estava imerso na música alta que tocava através de seus fones de ouvido, o que lhe fazia cantar e usar a vassoura como se fosse um microfone em um pedestal. Concentrado no que fazia, nem percebeu a presença de Luhan, que entrou silencioso e só fez ver o que se passava em sua frente. O Oh, ao virar-se em direção ao chinês, arregalou os olhos, ficando vermelho e arrancando os fones em seguida.

—O-o que faz aqui? Seu expediente acabou faz tempo, Zhen! — Disse na defensiva, por que o outro ria de si com a mão sobre a boca.

—Desculpe, Sehun… Não foi a intenção estragar seu show assim. _Foi_ _mal_ mesmo. — Respirou fundo para espantar a vontade constante de rir. — E o que eu faço aqui? Bem...

—Pois é, você deveria estar em casa, dormindo. — O ruivo levou a vassoura para trás do balcão e logo se sentou no banquinho que ficava por ali. — Não pode ficar perdendo hora assim.

—É, eu sei… Mas, é que… — Han desviava para o chão e voltava a olhar para o dono da loja, sem saber se deveria comentar sobre o que lhe incomodava.

—Tô vendo que tem coisa aí… Vamos, _desembucha,_ cara.

—Eu não consegui dormir, por que fiquei pensando em alguns problemas… — Ele se lembrou do amigo de Minseok lhe olhando de forma estranha, como se soubesse quem era de verdade. Imaginar tal coisa, lhe deixava deveras tenso. — Então vim ver se precisa de ajuda, queria fazer alguma coisa de útil, sabe?

—Rapaz… — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Pra um playboy de segunda, você até que gosta de trabalhar, hein?

—Não sou playboy. — Rebateu, fingindo estar ofendido. — Qual é… Você deveria me agradecer.

—Você está é muito folgado, ô imperador chinês. Aguenta aí que vou pegar a chave do almoxarifado para você organizar os pacotes que chegaram.

Han respirou fundo, satisfeito. Finalmente poderia distrair a mente após ficar horas pensando sobre o que aconteceu. Também havia entrado em contato com Zitao para saber do andamento de seus novos documentos e tudo estava nos conformes; em breve ele poderia se tornar Yao Zhen pelo resto de sua vida, se nada desse errado e não tivesse que fugir novamente. Chegou mais perto do balcão, apoiou o cotovelo sobre ele e ali permaneceu em meio a devaneios sobre planos reservas em caso de futuras emergências. A vibração de seu celular, este que havia adquirido há uns dois dias, lhe trouxe de volta à realidade e em questão de segundos, leu a mensagem recebida:

_“Tudo bem? Queria conversar com você sobre alguns assuntos específicos. Estou no mesmo café do outro dia.”_

Luhan não pensou duas vezes e respondeu à Minseok que estava a caminho. Sehun apareceu com um molho de chaves, mas já era tarde, visto que seu funcionário “virou fumaça” diante de seus olhos. Ele apenas deu de ombros, largou a chave sobre o balcão e pegou a vassoura novamente, para continuar a limpeza de antes.

  


{...}

  


Ao se aproximar de seu destino, o Lu parou seus passos perto do vidro para analisar se Minseok estava por ali e, de preferência, sozinho. Assim que o viu, sorriu sem se conter. Estava lá e sem a presença de terceiros.

—E aí? — Disse assim que chegou até a mesa. O Kim também sorriu.

—Oi. Desculpe te chamar aqui em plena tarde, sei que precisa descansar. — Possuía uma expressão sincera de incômodo por ter mandado a mensagem. O mais novo sentia-se leve por ver que ele se importava consigo.

—Sem problemas! Eu estava sem sono mesmo. O que queria me dizer? — Depois de sentar-se, notou que Minseok ficou em silêncio repentinamente, parecia buscar as palavras certas para começar a falar.

—Bom, é que… Eu vi que você ficou incomodado com as ações do Baekhyun, pela manhã. Ele é desconfiado de tudo e todos, não leve a mal.

—Ah, sim. — Luhan desviou o olhar, não sabia como reagir, pois não tinha como negar seu desconforto. — Não se preocupe com isso, eu entendo. A gente nunca tinha se visto, né? E vocês parecem ser muito próximos, talvez ele tenha me achado pirralho demais pra ser seu amigo. — Riu com o que dizia.

—Do jeito que você fala, me faz sentir um idoso com o pé na cova, sabia? — Os dois riram. — Ele não tem que achar nada. O negócio é que…

—Sim? — O chinês observou como o Kim ponderava naquela conversação.

—Trabalhamos numa área que nos exige olhos atentos sempre. Por essa razão, não ligue para as coisas que ele venha a te falar.

Aquele papo estava um pouco esquisito para Luhan, que apenas ficou em silêncio. O mais velho nunca lhe dizia onde trabalhava, mas, algo lhe fazia acreditar que poderia confiar nele de olhos fechados. O chinês nunca foi alguém de criar laços de amizade com qualquer pessoa, menos ainda confiar como já confiava em Minseok. A verdade era que aquele homem de aparência adorável, mas de voz firme, continha uma energia tão boa aos seus olhos e, somente com isso, poderia crer fielmente que ele jamais lhe faria mal, em hipótese alguma.

—Pode deixar. — Foi tudo o que lhe veio à mente como resposta. — Eu confio nas suas palavras.


	7. Vestígios

Minseok respirou fundo com aquela frase que acabou de ouvir. As suposições de Baek sobre o rapaz a sua frente reapareceram diante de si e ele congelou no mesmo segundo. Não seria possível, seria? Era completamente improvável, sequer imaginar, que aquele garoto fosse um assassino. Iria pagar para ver, já que tinha entrado naquele jogo.

—Bom, então está tudo bem? Posso viajar sem me preocupar? — Perguntou em um tom mais tranquilo, enquanto aguardava seu café chegar.

—Está sim. — Han sorriu. — Mas, viajar? Você é mais cheio da grana do que eu pensei. Acho que minha teoria sobre você herdar uma empresa de entretenimento seja verdadeira, hein.

—Olha, eu bem que gostaria. — O Kim ria com aquele comentário do mais novo. — Mas, é uma viagem a trabalho, não posso parar nem para passear.

—Poxa. E vai para onde?

Antes que Minseok respondesse, a garçonete trouxe duas xícaras de café para os dois e ambos agradeceram. Ele estava temeroso, na verdade; puxou o ar profundamente e sorriu fechado assim que a moça se retirou. Afinal, o que habitava na sua mente, eram apenas suposições, pura besteira.

—Para Bangkok. — Mesmo assim, ele não quis arriscar. Levou a mão direita até a pequena xícara que exalava um aroma gostoso de café com chocolate.

— _Mocha?_ Eu adoro esse tipo de café.

O mais novo também pegou a sua xícara, visivelmente animado. Após beber um pouco, sua expressão era de pura felicidade, o que fez com que o investigador o admirasse em silêncio, mesmo que tentasse desviar o olhar ou disfarçar a vontade de sorrir com ele. Era uma situação um tanto incomum para Minseok; havia sido uma semana com tantas palavras trocadas e gostos em comum expostos, como se os dois se conhecessem há anos. Parecia até que via a si mesmo no início de seus vinte anos, movido por sonhos, determinação e vontade de espalhar coisas boas para todos que estavam consigo. De repente, desconectou-se de seu devaneio ao notar a mão de Luhan passar na frente de seus olhos, na intenção de chamar sua atenção.

—Planeta Terra chamando Minseok. Você tá bem?

Cerca de cinco segundos depois, o mais velho desviou o olhar repentinamente. Estava sem jeito e aquilo parecia estranhamente fofo na percepção de Luhan, que apenas voltou a sua postura anterior, tentando não rir. Observou como o Kim pigarreou e bebeu mais um pouco do conteúdo de sua xícara.

—Estou sim, estava apenas… Perdido em alguns pensamentos. — Percebeu como o jovem ria de si e não pensou duas vezes em questioná-lo. — Por quê está rindo?

—É que… É engraçado como em alguns momentos você parece um cara de quase trinta de fato; em outros, parece uma criança. — Viu Minseok arquear uma sobrancelha com seu comentário. — É fofo, apenas.

—Eu sou uma piada pra você? — Sua expressão era de leve desgosto. Desde quando um cara num cargo como o seu era considerado fofo? Soava até ofensivo.

—Melhor eu não responder, né. — Han ergueu sua xícara, como se brindasse no ar, antes de beber o restante de seu Mocha. Aquele em sua frente fez o mesmo, rindo da audácia do Lu.

  


{...}

A noite havia caído, tudo estava devidamente arrumado na casa do investigador Kim, quem saiu do quarto a puxar uma mala azul de rodinhas atrás de si. Verificou a hora no celular e ouviu sua campainha tocar… Provavelmente era Baekhyun, pois o mesmo disse que iria consigo até o aeroporto.

—Nara? — Falou um tanto surpreso ao ter a imagem da moça em sua porta.

—Você tem um minuto? — Ela perguntava, hesitante.

—Claro, entre, por favor. — Lhe deu passe. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

—Preciso. — A bibliotecária estava de costas, olhando pela volta. Ao respirar fundo, virou-se de frente para o dono da casa. — Vim te pedir desculpas.

—Pelo que? — Viu-se confuso. — Você não fez nada que…

—Por aquele dia, na cafeteria. Eu agi de forma infantil ao ter te deixado sem uma resposta. Pensei muito depois do que aconteceu e… Me perdoe, por favor. — Era notável a sinceridade que brilhava em seus olhos castanhos-escuro.

—Não há o que perdoar. — Respondeu ele, que levou as mãos para trás. — Está tudo bem.

—Obrigada, mesmo. Tirou um elefante das minhas costas. — Nara sorriu, aliviada. Olhou para baixo. — E essas malas?

—Ah… — Minseok também olhou para as poucas malas espalhadas pelo local. — Estou de viagem marcada, primeiro caso internacional.

—Poxa, boa sorte. — Ela aproximou-se aos poucos. — Você fará bem, tenho certeza.

—Eu agradeço pelo apoio. — Ele sorriu gentilmente. Aquilo mexia muito com Nara, vê-lo sorrir… Havia momentos em que ela se recusava a aceitar que aquele gesto já não era mais provocado por sua causa e sim, por pura educação.

—Sempre tive muito orgulho de você, sabe disso. 

Por mais que soubesse que a relação não tinha mais jeito, ela queria tentar, queria saber o que aconteceria se tentasse aproximar-se novamente. E foi isso que fez ao iniciar seus passos, lentos e decididos, que deixou o Kim sem saber se deveria permanecer parado para ver o que ela faria ou se era melhor se afastar. Mas, antes de qualquer movimento a mais, a porta foi aberta novamente.

—É… Desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupado. — Baekhyun estava apenas com um pé para dentro, visivelmente desconcertado. Minseok estava tão constrangido quanto ele, o que lhe fez rir de nervoso.

—Sem problemas... — Falou após a bibliotecária se afastar. — Pode entrar.

—Bem… Passei aqui por que são quase 21h… Então…. — O Byun gesticulava, ainda sem jeito.

—Está certo. — O investigador Kim olhou para Nara, a qual se mantinha inexpressiva. — Nara, preciso ir…

—Ok. — Ela sorriu fechado. — Boa viagem, Minseok. Se cuide.

—Você também, fique bem.

Levaram exatos quinze minutos até que chegaram ao aeroporto e Minseok realizou todos os deveres como passageiro. Ele logo sentou-se no banco perto de Baekhyun, que mexia no celular, distraído. Suspirou ao olhar o movimento e escutar os chamados dos vôos que ecoavam pelo lugar. Pegou seu aparelho também e sorriu ao ver uma mensagem estampada na tela de bloqueio.

_“Boa viagem, baozi. Não se estresse caso os Tailandeses achem você fofo também.”_

O investigador segurou ao máximo a vontade de rir do que acabava de ler. Que raio de apelido era aquele? Definitivamente, o jovem da loja de conveniência o achava uma piada. Não demorou a responder.

_“Obrigado, mas… E essa agora? Não lembro de ter te autorizado a me chamar assim.”_

_“E eu lá preciso de autorização sua para alguma coisa? É um apelido um pouco boiola demais pra você, né? Mas, você se acostuma.”_

_“Vou mudar o nome do seu contato de ‘Yao Zhen ’ para ‘Zhen, o folgado’.“_

Clicou em enviar e bloqueou o celular novamente. Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu Baekhyun a lhe observar, com uma expressão de clara confusão.

—Falava com a Nara? — Não pôde evitar perguntar.

—Não. Por que acha isso? — O Kim cruzou os braços, com cara de desentendido.

—Estava sorrindo igual um idiota pra esse telefone. — Baek riu fraco. — Se não é ela, então… — Virou o corpo bruscamente em direção ao amigo. — _Pera aí…_

—O que foi?

—Você tem outra? — Tapou a boca com as duas mãos. — É claro! Você largou a Nara porque está com outra garota!

—Ei, tá maluco? Fala baixo! — Falou com seriedade. — Não é nada disso, não existe outra pessoa.

—Então o que é? Juro que não conto a ninguém…

Minseok revirou os olhos, farto. Não queria falar sobre seu amigo com o Byun, pois sabia direitinho o que ele lhe diria. E foi “salvo pelo gongo”, pois o seu vôo foi anunciado pelos alto falantes do aeroporto, então apenas levantou-se, sem voltar a tocar no assunto.

—Então é isso. Nos vemos daqui algumas semanas. — Disse finalmente. — Estou confiando em você e no Jongdae para não deixar aquela delegacia virar um hospício de vez.

—Pode ficar sossegado. — Baek aproximou-se do mais velho e abraçou-o inesperadamente. — Farei o meu melhor.

Minseok retribuiu, afinal, era um afeto vindo de seu melhor amigo desde a faculdade, quando já não tinha mais contato com Jongdae, que havia se mudado para longe, e teve que lidar sozinho com os problemas. Sabia o quanto era querido pelo Byun, por isso, evitava ao máximo entrar em conflito com ele, fosse por motivos de trabalho ou pessoais. Após se afastar, sorriu mais uma vez ao amigo e seguiu seu caminho, até o avião que o levaria às respostas daquele caso que foi designado a desvendar.

  


{...}

  


Na manhã seguinte, o dia havia começado com nuvens escuras e tudo indicava que não iria muito longe para chover. Baekhyun jogava _paciência_ pelo computador, sem se preocupar, pois não havia trabalho algum até então. Viu a porta ser aberta e por ela passar Jongdae, seu novo colega de sala.

—Bom dia. — O rapaz de sobrancelhas expressivas dizia ao curvar-se.

—Bom dia. — Baek respondeu. — Pode ficar a vontade. Por hora, não temos nenhum serviço solicitado.

—Obrigado. — Dae sorriu com gentileza.

Estar com outra pessoa naquela sala era no mínimo estranho para Baekhyun, uma vez que sempre conversava paralelamente ao trabalho com Minseok e ninguém mais. Observou em silêncio o outro rapaz arrumar as coisas sobre a mesa, em seguida a ligar o computador. Ele usaria a mesa do Kim mais velho até que este retornasse e, quem sabe, Dae permaneceria junto do time de investigação definitivamente após o término do caso do senador, então ganharia uma mesa própria.

—Você acha que o Min vai conseguir resolver o caso com rapidez? — Jongdae perguntou sem olhar diretamente para o Byun, que riu soprado.

—Se ele quiser, com certeza vai. 

Desviou para o teto, ao lembrar do que havia dito para o melhor amigo uns dias atrás. Obviamente, sabia que poderia estar equivocado quanto ao garoto da conveniência, a única possível pista que tinha em mãos era que ele vinha da China e era jovem. Mas, quantos jovens chineses não estavam na Coreia, não é mesmo? Fora que, se fosse verdade, seria irônico demais ele ter se aproximado justamente de alguém da polícia. Estalou os dedos rapidamente, o que chamou a atenção do Kim que ocupava a mesa perto da sua.

—É… Jongdae, preciso dar uma saída rápida, consegue seguir aqui por enquanto? — Perguntou já de pé e a andar em direção à porta.

—Claro, não se preocupe. — Assentiu serenamente.

—Qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, meu número está na caderneta.

Não demorou para que Baekhyun chegasse ao local que povoava seus pensamentos momentos antes: Kepler, a loja de conveniência. Pelo o que podia recordar, o turno daquele que estava a buscar ainda não tinha acabado e sem Minseok consigo, poderia fazer algumas perguntas. Claro, com o máximo de discrição possível. A entrada de vidro estava aberta, algumas pessoas perambulavam por dentro e quem ele enxergou atrás do balcão foi Sehun. Bufou, olhando em seguida para o relógio de pulso. Ainda eram 08h35… Não tinha outro jeito, teria que entrar e disfarçar. E ao estar lá, a música pop anos 2000 preenchia todo o espaço em volume baixo, enquanto algumas das pessoas seguiam para a fila de pagamento. Entrou por um corredor e outro, sem deixar de prestar atenção a todos os detalhes e ruídos. Parecendo totalmente despretensioso, avistou Luhan sentado sobre o piso, conversando com uma menina que deveria ser pré-adolescente, quem estava de pé. Certamente ela deveria estar a lhe perguntar a respeito de preços e afins. O investigador deu alguns passos para trás, sem deixar de observá-los, até que a pequena cliente afastou-se e o rapaz ficou só. Baekhyun saiu do corredor de onde estava e seguiu até o outro, que o reconheceu sem dificuldade.

—Olá, rapazinho. — O Byun sorriu, passando os olhos pelos produtos da prateleira atrás do mais novo.

—Oi. — Han respondeu, desconfiado. Aquele cara dos cabelos escuros e olhar cheio de dúvidas ocultas lhe deixava apreensivo. — Posso ajudá-lo?

—Na verdade, sim. — Falou e sentou-se no chão, perto dele. — Minseok me falou de você e… Como só nos vimos uma vez, achei que deixei uma impressão um pouco dura. Queria me desculpar.

—Ah, sim… — O chinês via-se surpreso com aquela ação, seus olhos estavam até mesmo com o dobro do tamanho. — Não precisa se incomodar, não ficou impressão nenhuma. Está tudo _na boa._

—Por favor, eu insisto. — Estendeu a mão em direção ao rapaz. O Lu estava um tanto duvidoso quanto à palavra daquele homem, visto que da última vez que se viram ele havia agido de forma rude… Porém, se Minseok era amigo dele, o mesmo não podia ser um cara do mal, certo? Suspirou, apertou a mão de Baek e sorriu fechado. — Sem ressentimentos?

—Sem ressentimentos. — Confirmou.

—Ótimo. — O investigador sorriu novamente. Mas, claro que ele não deixaria o assunto acabar daquela forma. — Aliás, você tem visto o Minseok nos últimos dias?

—Até ontem, sim, o vi. Mas, fiquei sabendo que ele ia viajar. — Respondeu normalmente.

—Você o conheceu aqui?

—Sim.

—Faz muito tempo?

Luhan riu de maneira levemente irônica, ao mesmo tempo em que desviou o olhar para o lado oposto. Questionava-se em seu interior, do porquê daquele interrogatório repentino. Respirou fundo e voltou a olhá-lo diretamente.

—Por que o interesse? — Indagou com um pequeno sorriso, para não soar tão grosseiro. Baekhyun fez o mesmo.

—Nada de importante… É que, bem… Eu o conheço há anos. — Levou a mão direita ao queixo, como se estivesse pensando. — Gosto de conhecer as pessoas que o cercam.

—Entendi. — Tinha os olhos semicerrados. — Não se preocupe, não pretendo tomar seu lugar de _bff._

—Não se ofenda, estou apenas conversando com você. — A maneira como ele sorria, carregada de ironia, irritava Luhan cada vez mais. — Ele te falou sobre a viagem… Você sabe pra onde?

—Tailândia. — Respondeu, com sua paciência a beirar os limites com tais perguntas. Baekhyun ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, deduzindo que o investigador Kim havia pensado na sua hipótese… Portanto, deu um endereço falso. Interessante. — Bom, se me der licença, preciso voltar ao trabalho.

—Tem toda. — Falou em tom baixo, vendo o garoto levantar-se e seguir pelo corredor de doces, sem olhar para trás. As poucas informações que recolheu, lhe seriam suficientes… Por enquanto.

  
  


{...}

  


Minseok já estava de pé quando o despertador do celular disparou. Assim que saiu do banheiro do quarto de hotel, desligou-o e foi para o aplicativo de notas. Lá estava o endereço da delegacia que precisava apresentar-se e também o da casa que pertencia ao falecido Cheng, local onde apenas a esposa dele habitava desde sua morte.

Pelo caminho, não teve muito tempo para admirar a cidade, visto que seus passos eram apressados e o foco do momento era estar no local combinado o mais rápido que podia. Estava sim cansado da viagem, haviam sido várias horas até que pisou em Pequim finalmente. Durante os dias que antecederam sua ida até o país, relembrou o pouco de mandarim que sabia, para que pudesse se virar em alguns momentos importantes. Por mais que os oficiais da área soubessem o inglês básico, preferia estar prevenido.

A reunião na delegacia demorou cerca de duas horas. Conheceu todos da equipe, trocaram experiências, conhecimentos e planejamentos. Teve um bom instante de conversa com eles, tudo ia bem, até receber a pasta que continha todas as informações sobre o caso de Cheng, muito além do que os jornais haviam revelado até então. Não sabia bem porquê, contudo, respirou fundo e ao abrir, Minseok leu atentamente sobre Cheng, Jia, Yifan e por último, Han.

_Por fora, o investigador mantinha-se sério, imponente._

_Por dentro, sua mente gritava._

_Por uma pura e triste coincidência, Baekhyun estava certo._

_Yao Zhen, o garoto da loja de conveniência, seu amigo… Era Lu Han, o rapaz foragido._

Minseok puxou o ar nos pulmões mais uma vez, olhou para o delegado sem que estivesse prestando-lhe real atenção, este que continuava a falar sobre o caso com detalhes e pedia extremo sigilo sobre as informações e imagens contidas naquela pasta. O investigador assentiu, para logo levantar-se e agradecer. 

Ao andar em direção ao restaurante onde iria almoçar, Minseok não parava de olhar os registros da tal pasta, era como se tudo aquilo fosse uma espécie de pegadinha, uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto; como encararia Baekhyun depois de ter duvidado de sua suspeita? Ou pior: como encararia o loiro que conquistou sua amizade de maneira tão simples e ligeira… Sem dúvidas, era difícil acreditar numa ironia daquelas. Sua vontade era de largar tudo e voltar para seu país, esconder aquele rapaz da vista de todos, para que não sofresse… Mas, e se ele fosse mesmo culpado? Todos os vestígios apontavam que sim, o Lu era o assassino do senador, seu próprio pai. Entrou no restaurante e sentou-se em uma mesa perto da porta mesmo, pois não queria tardar no local. Fechou a pasta e jogou-a sobre a mesa. Passou a destra por entre os fios cinzentos, buscando alguma solução cabível. Ele era um profissional respeitado por ser sempre frio e imparcial, sempre sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Mas, ao estar diante de algo que poderia acabar com a vida de uma pessoa próxima, era uma sensação devastadora… Já não sabia se estava em condições de liderar aquele caso, pois lhe faltava o principal: coragem.

  


{...}

  


A casa que há semanas estava sem ver a luz do dia, sempre de portas e janelas fechadas, tinha um ar melancólico que era capaz de percorrer toda a extensão daquele bairro. A mulher que andava pelo interior da residência em busca de algo que matasse sua sede, ainda sentia toda a dor por ter perdido o marido e os dois filhos. Os últimos, sabia deus onde tinham se metido, pois nenhum sinal de vida haviam mandado. Soava trágico até demais. Ao pegar a jarra de água gelada, virou-a sobre o copo. Enquanto foi enchendo-o de vagar, os flashes daquela terrível noite voltaram pela milionésima vez em sua mente, fazendo-lhe apertar os olhos e transbordar o líquido do copo. Xingou baixinho, procurou por um pano seco e limpou a bagunça que fez. Aquele poderia ser mais um momento tedioso e sem significado como todos os que estava vivenciando até então, se não fosse pela campainha de sua casa, que começou a tocar. Jia estranhou, pois há muitos dias não ouvia aquele ruído irritante. Bebeu um pouco da água e depois dirigiu-se à porta da sala. Sem cerimônia, abriu-a. Piscou várias vezes ao ver um rapaz ali, claramente mais novo que ela, com trajes sociais e um sorriso simpático no rosto. Na verdade, simpático era pouco… Era um homem muito bonito, de aparência delicada, um pouco maior que si e de cabelos de uma cor que jamais achou que combinaria com alguém.

—Boa tarde. — Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. — Lu Jia?

—Sou eu mesma. — Respondeu um pouco trêmula. — No que posso ser útil?

—Meu nome é Kim Minseok, sou investigador criminal. — Disse ao puxar uma identificação do bolso e exibi-la à dona da casa. — Poderíamos conversar um pouco?


	8. Suspeitos

Muitas coisas se passaram na mente de Jia, ainda mais porque pensou que a polícia não viria atrás de si mais uma vez. Ela deu seu depoimento, ficou como principal suspeita e foi proibida de viajar para qualquer lugar até a resolução do caso de seu falecido marido. Estava pasma, com o olhar baixo, totalmente mergulhada em pensamentos. Um investigador... Obviamente não estava ali por ela; será que ele vinha procurar por seus filhos?

—Claro. — Finalmente a mulher respondeu. — Entre, por favor.

O investigador Kim agradeceu em tom baixo, seus passos eram cuidadosos e silenciosos em direção ao sofá da casa de dois andares e tantos metros quadrados que era difícil calcular só de olho. Jia pediu para que ele ficasse à vontade e se sentasse sobre os sofá coberto por um veludo branco, que parecia intocado há muito tempo. Minseok respirou fundo, abrindo sua pasta e buscando pelas informações da família.

—Antes de qualquer coisa, peço que a senhora não se sinta pressionada a nada e nem se preocupe. — Ele começou. — Me informaram na delegacia sobre seu depoimento.

—Não querendo parecer grossa, mas… Então por que está aqui? Quem o contratou?

—Estou aqui porque a equipe que está cuidando do caso me chamou, para buscar um dos seus filhos, que desapareceu na noite em que seu marido foi morto. — O Kim explicava com toda a tranquilidade. — Pelo o que sei, seus dois filhos frequentaram alguns países daqui da ásia, correto?

—É verdade. — Ela assentiu. — Um deles fez intercâmbio na Coreia do Sul, o mais velho, Yifan. O outro, Luhan, fez no Vietnã, antes da faculdade.

—Pois é. O delegado encarregado entrou em contato com profissionais da área para ajudarem nas buscas. Eu, por exemplo, vim de Seul, justamente por um de seus filhos já ter estado por lá.

Após sua breve explicação, Minseok conferiu tudo nos papéis que tinha nas mãos. Ainda era estranho demais ver a foto do jovem da conveniência no meio daquela história. Porém, não poderia pensar muito, então somente iniciou suas perguntas.

—Yifan foi embora de casa há quase cinco anos, para o Canadá. Confere?

—Confere. — Jia assentiu com certo pesar. Ela não escondia de ninguém que a partida de seu primogênito ainda doía. Entretanto, sabia que ele tinha seus motivos.

—A senhora ainda tem contato com ele?

—Não. A última vez que o vi, foi quando se despediu de mim e de Luhan.

—Ele não se despediu de Cheng? — O investigador sabia que estava começando a tocar num assunto delicado para aquela mãe, ainda mais quando ela apenas respondeu negativamente com um agitar de cabeça, silenciosa. — Ele não tinha uma boa relação com o pai?

—Nunca teve. — Ela respirou profundamente. — Cheng sempre foi um homem difícil de lidar, entende? Veio de uma família extremamente conservadora.

A voz de Jia não estava mais tão tensa como antes, o que aliviava aquele à sua frente. A tranquilidade com que tratava seus casos, era algo tido como uma grande vantagem para Minseok, pois sabia equilibrar com perfeição profissionalismo e atenção com as pessoas com as quais lidava.

—Suponho que seu filho não concordava com isso, não é?

—Nem um pouco. — Ela sorriu com certa tristeza. — Digamos que isso foi o começo de tudo. Eu mesma tive uma criação completamente diferente, sempre fui mais liberal. Logo, acabei passando isso para os meus filhos.

—Essas diferenças acabaram conflitando. — Ele concluiu e Jia concordou. O Investigador pegou o registro de Cheng em silêncio, para analisar. Logo voltou a olhá-la. — Pode me falar como era Lu Cheng de um modo geral, como marido, pai, etc? Como era a relação dele com vocês?

Ele percebeu como a mais velha desviou o olhar para a imensa janela que havia na sala, soltando o ar dos pulmões pesadamente. Era visível como estava receosa do que iria contar, visto que estava sujeita à prejudicar a imagem da família, mesmo que esta já estivesse destruída.

—Acho que seria um grande clichê começar dizendo que no começo era tudo flores, não? — Voltou a olhar para o investigador. — Até o nascimento dos nossos filhos, levávamos nossa relação muito a sério, mesmo que Cheng já estivesse envolvido com política desde muito jovem. Ele começou com cargos pequenos, queria subir até seu objetivo, que era a presidência. Ele tinha ideia fixa nisso. Mas, o tempo foi passando, chegou a se lançar candidato algumas vezes, sem êxito. Mesmo com as derrotas, aceitava continuar como senador. Após o nascimento de Luhan, ele conheceu Gong Shung. Um homem que não inspirava nada de bom… Na realidade, eu nunca gostei dele. Depois de alguns anos, Cheng começou a dizer que Yifan teria que seguir seus passos, porque o filho de Shung tinha ingressado como deputado com um pouco mais de vinte anos e o povo o amava. Cheng dizia a todos que o filho realizaria o seu maior desejo, que seria o líder que ele foi impedido de ser.

—Como Yifan reagia a isso? — Minseok prestava o máximo de atenção, sua mente trabalhava com aqueles detalhes e estava conseguindo ligar alguns pontos a partir deles.

—Ele não gostava nem de ouvir falar. Quando Cheng começou com essa história, Fan já tinha seus... Doze anos? É, por aí. Ele queria mesmo era ser músico. — Ela suspirou com nostalgia. — Esse garoto é muito talentoso, sempre me orgulhei muito. Queria que ele seguisse pelo caminho que o fizesse feliz, sabe?

—Eu compreendo. — O Kim sorriu fechado.

—Ah, que mal educada, eu nem lhe ofereci um café, uma água…

—Não se preocupe, estou bem assim. Obrigado. — Se ajeitou sobre o sofá. — Se puder continuar o que dizia...

—Bom. — Jia cruzava os dedos e olhava para os mesmos, puxando tudo que podia de sua memória. — Fan terminou o ensino médio com dezessete anos e logo entrou na faculdade, por pressão do pai. Ele havia passado em medicina, em uma faculdade da Coreia do Sul. Cheng lhe dizia que, se ele não quisesse ser político, não aceitaria que o filho fosse menos que um doutor em uma área de “alto escalão”. — Jia fazia as aspas com os dedos, com uma nítida expressão de desgosto. — Fan não concluiu nem o primeiro período, porque não era aquilo que queria. Quando voltou para casa, perto de fazer dezenove anos, foi apenas para se despedir.

—Como seu filho mais novo reagiu à partida dele?

—Luhan era muito apegado ao irmão… — Os olhos da mulher começavam a lacrimejar. — Ele tinha dezesseis anos quando houve a despedida. Não preciso nem dizer que foi difícil nos primeiros dias que se sucederam.

—Eu imagino. — Minseok suspirou. — Como era a relação de Luhan com o pai?

—Han sempre foi o mais calmo dos dois meninos, é bem calado num geral. Evitava sair muito em público, por causa do pai. Eu mesma não fazia muita questão da exposição, pois como nem ele, nem Yifan queriam seguir carreira na política, não gostaria de ver nenhum repórter vindo encher a paciência deles. Com a ida do irmão, virou o alvo de Cheng. Ele se aproveitou da personalidade dócil do filho para fazê-lo seguir seus planos.

—Ele aceitou esses planos sem questionar?

—No começo, tentou argumentar com Cheng. Claro que foi em vão. Han sempre odiou brigas, conflitos de família… Então somente disse “ok, pai, vou fazer isso, se vai ficar feliz” e cumpriu com sua promessa.

—Ele é muito recluso? Não tem muitos amigos?

—É bastante reservado, sim. Não é de contar coisas da sua vida para qualquer um, entende? Mas, não chega a ser antissocial, por que ele gosta muito de festas. Não daquelas com aglomerações exorbitantes, mas claro, com os poucos amigos que sempre confiou.

—Entendo. — Minseok assentiu, olhando para o papel que continha as informações de Luhan. — A senhora poderia me dar o nome de algum amigo dele?

—Huang Zitao é o que mais frequentava nossa casa. É seu melhor amigo, desde o jardim de infância. — Jia via-se pensativa, até que ergueu o dedo indicador em seguida. O investigador pegava um pequeno bloco de papel e uma caneta do bolso de seu blazer escuro. — E Zhang Renshu, que…

—Que…? — Minseok repetiu, duvidoso. — Ele também era amigo do seu filho?

—Sim, era bem próximo… — Ela sorriu sem jeito. Como iria explicar o que aquele garoto representava para Luhan? — Ele é filho do Ministro da Educação e irmão mais novo do secretário que trabalhava para o meu falecido marido, Zhang Yixing.

—Ok. — O investigador anotou os nomes rapidamente, logo após guardou o bloquinho novamente. — Até aqui, já temos muitas informações úteis. Como lhe expliquei no começo, meu objetivo é encontrar o seu filho caçula. Li seu depoimento, mas, quero que repita para mim, para confirmar algumas coisas. Pode fazer isso?

—Posso sim. — Jia sabia que hesitar não levaria a nada, então apenas assentiu novamente. — De onde quer saber?

—Hmm… — Levou a mão até a boca, olhos semicerrados e os pensamentos à mil. — Comece pelo início da manhã. Peço que tente não esquecer nenhum detalhe, por favor.

  


{...}

A tarde começava com chuva na grande Seul, onde os guarda-chuvas coloridos tomavam conta das calçadas. Oh Sehun os observava pela vitrine, enquanto algumas pessoas escolhiam produtos pelas inúmeras prateleiras de sua loja. Via-se completamente distraído, até que uma figura cruzou a porta aberta, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. Era Byun Baekhyun, mais uma vez. Este, assim que avistou o ruivo, andou até ele, como quem não queria nada.

—Boa tarde. — O investigador dizia, com um sorriso mínimo. — E essa chuva, hein?

—Boa tarde. Veio em boa hora.

—Eu vim em boa hora? — Baek riu.

—A chuva. — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Ah, sim. Concordo, estava muito calor ultimamente. — Ele virou-se para o vidro também. O Oh cruzou os braços e olhou-o de canto.

—O que você quer aqui, _meu chapa?_ — O dono da Kepler era direto, não gostava de “papinhos” pré-assunto. Apesar do Byun ser um freguês relativamente frequente, sabia que aquela visita continha alguma segunda intenção, assim como a que ele fez pela manhã, atrás de seu funcionário.

—Sempre impaciente, né? — Ele tentou brincar, mas o outro não mudou em nada sua feição séria.

—Você não me viu sem paciência ainda, amigo. _Tô de boa,_ apenas quero saber a que veio.

—Ok, já vi que tenho que ir direto ao ponto. Então vamos lá. — Respirou fundo. — Quero saber a respeito de seu funcionário, Yao Zhen.

—Você ‘teve aqui mais cedo falando com ele… — Ficou desconfiado. — O que quer saber, afinal?

—Como ele veio trabalhar aqui, se a documentação estava certa, qual a história dele, essas coisas, sabe?

—E por que tudo isso? — Sehun queria entender o que aquele engomadinho estava a buscar. Baekhyun se aproximou para falar em voz baixa.

—Não é nada grave, apenas estou investigando todos os chineses da cidade. Como ele foi o primeiro que identifiquei, vim atrás.

—Sei. — O dono da loja não estava comprando muito aquela história sem pé nem cabeça. Mas, o cara era da polícia, certo? Devia saber o que estava fazendo.

Enquanto isso, no corredor de produtos de limpeza, Chanyeol e Jongin conversavam sobre coisas banais, o segundo estava até mesmo com um pijama de ursinho. Não se importavam muito em estar apresentáveis ou não, visto que Sehun era amigo de ambos e tampouco ligava.

—Meu deus, Nini… Viu o preço desse negócio? — O Park segurava um litro de amaciante, indignado. — Vai me desculpar, mas suas roupas que lutem. Não temos essa grana toda!

—Me dá isso aqui. — O loiro tomou o litro da mão do amigo. — Eu que lavo as roupas, então eu que decido se vamos levar ou não, caralho.

—Olha a boca. — Luhan apareceu atrás dos dois, com o capuz do casaco canguru sobre os cabelos claros. — Estamos numa loja de respeito.

— _Ih, ah lá…_ Tá se escondendo da polícia, é? — Chanyeol riu. Mal sabia ele que aquela frase era verdadeira, porém, nem ele nem Han sabiam.

—Claro que não, idiota. — Ele sorriu de volta. — Estou com frio, apenas.

—Ah, então vai se acostumando, porque aqui, o negócio fica o próprio pólo norte em dias de inverno. — Jongin comentou, apoiado sobre o carrinho de compras. — Na China não era assim também?

—Vamos parar de conversinha mole, quero pagar logo essas coisas e ir embora. Tô morrendo de fome.

—E quando você não está com fome? — Seu amigo tomava a palavra mais uma vez. — Não terminamos as compras ainda. Zhen, pode ir ao corredor de _snacks?_ Vamos fazer um estoque de lanches noturnos.

Luhan assentiu, um pouco duvidoso. De fato, estar com aquele capuz era uma forma de fugir de alguém, mais especificamente Baekhyun, quem avistou minutos antes. Não queria correr o risco de topar com o amigo de Minseok mais uma vez naquele dia. Não poderia fazer nada, de qualquer forma… Então, apenas suspirou e deu meia volta, sem demorar a chegar em seu destino. Pegou alguns pacotes de salgadinhos, doces e derivados, sem deixar de observar ora e outra na direção em que estava Sehun e Baek. Eles estavam muito próximos, deveriam estar cochichando algo. Ao ver que o Byun lhe direcionou o olhar, Han virou no mesmo instante, quando apressou seus passos e virou pelo caminho anterior.

O investigador sabia que era ele, mas não quis ir atrás. O dono da loja lhe forneceu mais algumas informações sobre o funcionário, que poderiam ser bem interessantes para Minseok, quando retornasse de sua viagem.

  


{...}

  


_“—E o que houve depois que Luhan se trancou no quarto? — O investigador Kim perguntou à mulher, que tinha um copo de água mãos, para acalmar-se do nervosismo._

_—Acabei por terminar a discussão sozinha com Cheng. Ele estava furioso com as fofocas. Àquela altura, ele já tinha certeza de quase tudo. Mas, foi com uma mensagem de texto que recebeu de Shung que ele explodiu de vez._

_—O que havia nessa mensagem?_

_—Havia uma foto de Han com Renshu. Eles estavam muito perto um do outro, uma imagem que poderia ser interpretada de uma forma simples, como se eles estivessem… Sei lá, conversando, falando com seriedade sobre alguma coisa, pois se olhavam diretamente. Mas, o texto que Shung mandou em seguida, foi o que distorceu tudo. Nele, dizia que os dois discutiam sobre uma fuga, onde Renshu levaria Luhan para longe, para que pudessem viver juntos._

_—Suponho que a reação de Cheng foi…_

_—Imediata. Foi sim. Ele foi até o quarto e tentou matar o nosso filho asfixiado. Meu único reflexo foi golpeá-lo com uma cadeira. Não sei de onde tirei tanta força._

_—E depois?_

_—Depois… Pedi para Luhan ir embora, para seu próprio bem. Foi nesse momento que ele aproveitou para sumir. Desde aquele dia, não tive mais notícias dele. — Lágrimas ralas começavam a rolar pelo rosto de Jia novamente, que apenas guiava os dedos para secá-las. — Sabe, tenho medo do que possa ter acontecido... Ele é um menino muito doce, sempre que viajava, estava acompanhado._

_—Fique tranquila. — Minseok sorriu minimamente para confortá-la. — Ele é maior de idade, deve saber se cuidar. — Respirou fundo. — Bom… Tenho uma última questão e a mais importante de todas: me descreva como ocorreu o assassinato de seu marido._

_—Ocorreu no mesmo dia da partida de Han. — Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, como se quisesse encontrar algum refúgio para as amargas lembranças. — Eu fui com ele até a rodoviária e quando voltei…_

_—Jia? — O investigador abaixou o olhar para encontrar o dela._

_—Ele… Já estava morto. — O rosto da viúva era como uma cocheira quando o olhou diretamente. — Na nossa sala… O corpo estava jogado sobre o tapete, ali perto da porta... E não havia ninguém mais._

_—Não ouviu nenhum barulho aos arredores? Nem viu nada de anormal?_

_—Não, nada. — Jia negava com a cabeça, piamente. — Eu até tentei chamar por ajuda, só que não tinha mais o que fazer. Depois veio ambulância, polícia, vizinhos abelhudos… Foi um circo todo._

_—A senhora tentou algum tipo de comunicação com seu filho?_

_—Tentei… Mas, ele não atendeu o celular em nenhum momento. Hoje em dia, só dá caixa postal. — Ela fungou. — Por isso o meu medo, o senhor entende?_

_—Claro que entendo. — Ele assentiu._

_—Tudo o que posso dizer é que Luhan não fez nada… Ele sequer estava aqui. Ele é inocente. — Dizia com a voz embargada._

_—Esses casos são muito complicados. Todas as provas apontam para ele e para a senhora. — O investigador voltou a olhá-la, determinado. — Mas, eu trabalho com a justiça. Sei que em muitas vezes ela falha, no entanto, quero que esse caso se resolva tanto quanto a senhora. Se ele for mesmo inocente, eu vou provar isso._

_—O senhor é detetive, não é? — Ela levantou de sua cadeira e com passos lentos foi em direção a Minseok. Ele arregalou os olhos quando a viu ficar de joelhos perante si, a beirar o desespero. — Eu imploro, senhor Kim… Encontre-o com vida… E não deixe que ele pague por um crime que não cometeu.”_

Aquela era a recente lembrança que passava pela mente de Minseok, após sua visita à casa da senhora Lu. Ainda se arrepiava com o pedido dela, tão cheio de incertezas, porém tão esperançoso ao mesmo tempo. Na mesa da lanchonete onde se encontrava, o investigador seguia achando que toda aquela situação era uma grande peça que o destino lhe pregou. Ele não mentiu para Jia quando disse que provaria a inocência daquele garoto. De qualquer forma, antes de tudo, ele precisava cumprir com o seu papel. Zhen, ou melhor... Luhan, estava sob sua vista, tudo que deveria fazer a partir dali, era ter cautela e se aproximar ainda mais dele, com o objetivo de arrancar-lhe a verdade, seja ela qual for. Voltou ao mundo real quando avistou um jovem alto entrar no local, então fez um sinal mínimo para ele, que se direcionou para sua mesa.

—Huang Zitao? — Minseok pronunciou.

—Isso mesmo. — O rapaz respondeu calmamente. — Desculpe o atraso, estava na faculdade até agora.

—Sem problemas. — O mais velho sorriu. — Está com fome?

—Na verdade, estou sim. — Ele riu. — O hambúrguer daqui é ótimo!

—Ah, isso é bom. — O Kim parecia muito à vontade, o que era parte de sua estratégia para evitar o nervosismo do rapaz à sua frente, quem era uma testemunha de grande importância. — Então, podemos ir direto ao assunto?

—Olha, se ligaram para a polícia por causa da festa que dei ontem, não precisa se incomodar, não, senhor. Foi apenas… — Zitao parecia afobado, o que fez o Kim rir no mesmo instante.

—Não é nada disso, pode ficar tranquilo. — Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a beirada da mesa de metal. — Apenas quero fazer algumas perguntas sobre um caso específico.

—Ufa. — Levou as mãos até o estômago, em sinal de alívio. — Pode perguntar.

—É sobre seu amigo, Luhan.

Zitao engoliu em seco, sentiu um breve arrepio na espinha por pura surpresa. Por mais que também tivesse prestado seu depoimento, tocar novamente no assunto era algo que lhe deixava muito tenso. Mil e uma coisas passavam pela sua mente diante do olhar daquele homem; apenas rezava em seu interior para que conseguisse repetir exatamente o que havia dito para o delegado, ao investigador Kim.


	9. Certezas

A garota de baixa estatura carregava com cuidado a bandeja com os lanches, os quais haviam sido pedidos minutos antes pelos dois rapazes sentados perto da mesa ao lado de fora da lanchonete. O mais novo deles, ainda hesitante, não sabia nem por onde começar a contar o que sabia para o investigador criminal a sua frente. Minseok permanecia sem dizer nada igualmente, apenas como forma de dar tempo para que o jovem se sentisse apto a falar.

—Obrigado. — Ele se manifestou assim que a comida foi deixada sobre a mesa de toalha levemente amarelada pelo uso. — É… Se não quiser conversar, eu vou entender. Mas, é para poder ajudar o seu amigo que vim até aqui.

—Sei disso. — Zitao mantinha o olhar fixo sobre seu suco de abacaxi. — Eu só… Estou muito preocupado em saber onde aquele doido se meteu.

—Posso imaginar. — O Kim foi o primeiro a tocar no lanche, transparecia o máximo de segurança para o estudante de cinema. — Ele não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre essa fuga, né? Por ter sido algo às pressas, todas as provas acabam apontando para ele no caso do assassinato do pai.

—Mas… Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. — Tao parecia deixar o mundo paralelo de sua mente, ao ouvir aquele comentário. Ele tinha consciência de que seu melhor amigo sequer passou perto da cena do crime… Num momento como aquele, não podia se calar.

—Então me explique. — O investigador disse após um gole de suco. — Prometo não te julgar e nem julgar as ações de Luhan. Tudo o que mais quero, é poder desvendar esse problema.

—O negócio é que… — O Huang levou a mão para pegar seu hambúrguer, finalmente. — Ele ‘tava comigo quando aconteceu de fato o assassinato.

—Com você? — O Investigador parou de comer por um instante. — Jia me disse que o levou para a rodoviária no momento do crime.

—Sim, ela o levou para lá. — Seu tom era sério. — Só que, ele não entrou no ônibus que o levaria para o interior, saca? Ele pegou um táxi e foi me pedir ajuda no meu apê, que fica a um quilômetro ou menos da casa dele.

—Compreendo. — Minseok prestava o máximo de atenção. — Eram que horas quando ele bateu na sua porta?

—Era passado das onze horas da noite.

—É, a hora em que Jia encontrou o corpo era por volta das 23h10. Começa a fazer sentido Luhan estar com você nesse momento. — Ele pegou seu bloquinho e caneta, anotando tal informação com precisão.

—Sim, eu estava até dormindo. Levantei meio puto com as batidas na porta. — O jovem riu ao recordar.

—E como foi que ele lhe pediu ajuda? — Gesticulava para expressar melhor sua questão. — Foi direto ao assunto, comentou algo sobre o pai, como foi?

—Han chegou dizendo que precisava de ajuda. Claro, daquele jeito folgado dele. — A imagem ainda estava fresca em sua memória.

_“—Missão de vida ou morte, Tao._

_—Andou fazendo levantamento de copos e não me chamou, é? O que foi dessa vez?_

_—Eu vou fugir. E você vai me ajudar._

_—Andou se metendo em briga, pelo o que estou vendo._

_—Mais ou menos. Discuti com meu pai e ele quase me assassinou. Só isso.”_

—Ele possuía hematomas visíveis da agressão? — Minseok perguntou, a balançar a caneta dourada entre os dedos.

—Num primeiro instante, eu não vi, não. Só depois que, enquanto conversava com ele, eu pude ver as marcas vermelhas. — Mordeu um pedaço de sua refeição.

—Então me diga, como você o ajudou?

—Bem… — Ele engoliu em seco. Minseok percebeu tal ação, o que lhe fez prestar ainda mais atenção a qualquer traço facial de Zitao.

—Pode confiar em mim, garoto. — O olhava diretamente nos olhos. — Prometi que não julgaria vocês.

—Assim que terminou de me falar sobre o que o pai dele tentou fazer, me pediu para comprar passagens aéreas.

—Para onde? — A voz dele era firme. Mais uma vez, percebeu o mais novo vacilar.

—Hong Kong. — O investigador arqueou uma sobrancelha. Porém, como prometido, não iria dizer nada que soasse contra sua palavra.

—Qual o horário que foi marcado o voo?

—Ficou marcado para às sete horas da manhã.

—Luhan chegou a comentar se depois de Hong Kong, ele iria para algum outro lugar?

—Não, senhor. A partir desse momento, cortamos contato totalmente.

—Certo. E a mãe sabe que o filho foi para Hong Kong?

—N-não sabia... — Pegou o copo de suco com pressa, desviando o olhar. — … Mas, contei à ela um tempo depois.

O Kim assentiu lentamente, ainda pensando sobre o que lhe foi dito. Pegou seu copo também e bebeu mais um pouco do líquido. Percebeu como o jovem chinês apenas voltava sua atenção para o lanche de novo. Em sua cabeça, não era impossível tal histório ser mesmo verdadeira, visto que conicidia exatamente com as informações e horários que Jia lhe passou. No entanto… Em momento algum, ela citou saber que o filho estava em Hong Kong. Aquela poderia ser a primeira mentira que estava a bater de frente. Porém, não quis falar mais nada, somente terminou com o que havia comprado, agradeceu e despediu-se de Zitao pelo tempo de conversação. Levou a mão ao bolso e dali, tomou o celular; verificou nas notas a sua próxima parada: residência dos Zhang.

  
  


{...}

  


O movimento era grande na saída da Universidade, onde Jongin e Chanyeol andavam com passos apressados em contramão de todos os alunos a biblioteca, com uma pilha de livros sobre os braços. Estavam com um pé para sair da sala quando ouviram Nara comentar com um professor que precisava levar uma boa quantidade de livros didáticos que estavam em seu carro até o local. O Park, apressado da maneira que era, fingiu que não ouviu a conversa, já seu amigo… Quis se mostrar prestativo e ofereceu sua ajuda para a moça da biblioteca.

—Não sei por que ainda ando com você, seu frouxo. — O mais alto dizia, com uma leve fúria em suas palavras. — Vou ficar com dor nas costas e a culpa é sua.

—Frouxo é você, que se diz o machão e fica aí chorando por carregar meia dúzia de livros. Faça-me o favor. — Jongin revidou, mesmo quase tropeçando.

—Seu bocó. — O outro riu. — Vai acabar caindo antes da gente chegar na porta da biblioteca.

—Será que não consegue ficar de bico calado? — O loiro desceu um pouco os livros, para mostrar o rosto. — Hoje é meu momento! Não estrague tudo, Park Chanyeol.

—Sabe quantas vezes você falou isso e nada aconteceu? — O moreno provocou.

—Garotos, vamos! Estamos chegando, só mais um pouquinho. — Nara passava por eles ao mesmo tempo em que buscava por sua chave na bolsa.

Não demorou em nada até que viram-se dentro da imensa biblioteca, lugar onde a Kim passava a maior parte de seu dia. Ela apontou para o canto em que eles deveriam deixar os livros e os rapazes o fizeram com sucesso. Gentil, ela sorriu e lhes agradeceu.

—Precisa de mais alguma coisa, professora? — Nini perguntou, parecendo ansioso.

—Por hoje, não. Podem ir, rapazes. — Ela continuava a sorrir. Viu o estudante de direito seguir seus passos em direção à saída, porém, Jongin permanecia estático diante de si. — Você está bem, Jongin?

—Na verdade… — Olhou de relance para o amigo, que estava mais confuso que ele próprio. O jovem apenas respirou profundamente, antes de voltar a falar. — Quero falar com a senhorita… Um assunto... Particular.

—Nini?! — O Park resmungou da porta.

—Claro, pode falar. — Nara olhou para o outro. — Pode esperar seu colega do lado de fora, por favor?

—Sim, sim. — E dali o mais alto se retirou, para encostar-se na parede do saguão.

—Estamos a sós. Do que precisa? — A moça depositava total atenção no mais novo.

—É, bem… — Ele sentia as mãos começarem a suar, os nervos começarem a dar sinal de vida em seu corpo. — Tem uma coisa… Na real, algo que estou sentindo, sabe?

—Sente-se mal?

—Não exatamente… Eu… 

O garoto sentiu sua respiração parar por meros segundos, que mais pareciam anos. Ali, na frente da mulher que julgava ser a mais bonita que já havia visto na vida, a única que habitava seus pensamentos desde o início de seu curso, o universitário sentia que o teto estava prestes a desabar sobre sua cabeça; provavelmente, era o medo da rejeição. Olhou para o chão, sem conseguir formular uma frase que fosse. Estava tenso, nervoso, ansioso, receoso.

—Jongin? — Ela o chamou. — Seja lá o que for, diga. Não quero ser grosseira contigo, mas, não me sinto muito bem hoje. Então preciso voltar para casa o mais breve possível.

—O que a senhorita tem? — Ele perguntou como reflexo.

—Não é nada para se preocupar. — Nara tirava importância do assunto. Só não conseguiu conter a visão turva que tomava a imagem por completo antes que pudesse terminar suas frase. — Por favor, se puder me dizer o que…

—Professora?!

Não deu tempo para mais nada. A bibliotecária perdeu o equilíbrio sem que pudesse pedir por ajuda. O rapaz que estava consigo, com aquele grito, chamou a atenção do amigo que estava do lado de fora. Correu em socorro da moça, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

—O que houve? — Chanyeol perguntou, assustado.

—Não sei, Chan… — Jongin olhou-o nos olhos, tomado pelo medo. — Ela falou que precisava ir embora logo, que não se sentia bem… O que eu faço?!

—Fica com ela aí, vou até a enfermaria.

—Depressa, Chanyeol!

  


{...}

  
  


A casa estava completamente silenciosa, o que fazia Renshu olhar pela janela do quarto algumas estrelas aparecerem aos poucos no céu. Já fazia mais de um mês desde que tudo aconteceu: a partida de Luhan, a morte do chefe de seu irmão, que era o próprio senador, a viagem de seu pai para Londres… Não estava totalmente sozinho, pois Yixing ainda estava ali para confortá-lo e ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário. Mesmo assim, parecia que nada mais fazia sentido em sua vida, que agora era tão vazia e tão distante de todos os planos que havia feito.

—Não vai descer para comer? — Seu irmão apareceu ao empurrar a porta do quarto, com a voz mansa de sempre. — Li preparou sua torta favorita para a sobremesa.

—Estou sem fome, Xing. Obrigado. — O rapaz dos fios castanhos claros puxou o ar profundamente.

—O que está havendo? — O mais velho quis saber. — Eu sei que a viagem do papai está sendo demorada, mas, são negócios…

—Não sei que raio de negócios são esses, ainda mais com aquele ordinário do Shung. — Renshu finalmente saiu de perto da vidraça. — Você tem noção das coisas que esse bandido fez? Por culpa dele o Han foi embora...

—É, eu sei. — Yixing ajeitou os óculos redondos.

—Se ele não tivesse tirado aquela foto… Maldita hora que fomos atrás dele, maldita hora!

—Com licença. — A empregada dos Zhang, entrava com passos cuidadosos no local.

—Diga, Li. — Xing falou.

—Tem um homem lá no portão, querendo falar com os senhores.

—Que homem? — O mais novo estranhou.

—Ele disse que é da polícia. — A moça deu de ombros, já que era tudo que sabia. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e não sabiam dizer o porque daquela visita inesperada.

Minseok via-se parado frente à residência cercada pelas grades brancas de um portão que parecia infinito. O casarão só não era maior que a casa de Jia, porém, o jardim compensava; era lindíssimo e havia até um pequeno chafariz ao centro. Estava de braços cruzados a observar a rua, enquanto se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter deixado a visita para o dia seguinte. Mas, ele tinha urgência em resolver aquele problema, então não deixaria nem o mínimo de tempo correr sem ser devidamente aproveitado.

—O senhor pode entrar. — A garota de antes retornou ao portão e abriu-o para dar passe ao investigador. — Perdão pela demora.

—Não tem problema, agradeço por me receberem. — Minseok respondeu.

Acompanhado de Li, atravessou o gramado coberto pelo sereno, indo de encontro às luzes da porta que estavam acesas. A decoração era algo de encher os olhos, não podia negar. A moça abriu a porta e orientou-o a esperar no sofá da sala, local que era tão polido e organizado que seu TOC agradeceu imensamente.

—Boa noite! — Yixing disse assim que avistou o Kim em sua sala de estar. — No que posso ser útil?

—Boa noite. — O investigador levantou-se e se curvou em educação. — O senhor é Zhang Yixing?

—O próprio. — Ele sorriu, o que fez sua covinha ficar aparente.

—Eu sou o investigador Kim, estou aqui para recolher informações sobre um caso que vocês estão ligados indiretamente. — Ele voltou a se sentar. — Então vou precisar que você me responda algumas perguntas.

—Ah, sim… Creio que seja sobre o senador Lu, não é?

—Exato. Você trabalhava para ele, pelo o que me contaram, certo?

—Certo. — Ele assentiu. — Mas, antes… O senhor aceita alguma coisa? O jantar será servido em breve.

—Eu agradeço, mas estou bem assim. — Sorriu. Pegou alguns papéis da pasta que carregou durante todo aquele dia. — Para começar… Queria saber há quanto tempo você conhece o senador e a família dele. E como conseguiu seu emprego de secretário.

—Faz algum tempo... Acho que uns sete anos, mais ou menos. — O Zhang executava seu tique em arrumar os óculos uma vez mais. — Eu ainda estava cursando minha faculdade de administração quando fui recomendado para o senhor Lu. Meu pai estava atuando como deputado na época.

—Seu pai e ele eram amigos?

—Sim. — Assentiu. — Quando ele entrou no senado, imediatamente indicou meu pai para entrar no Ministério da Educação, visto que ele é um professor.

—Entendi. — Olhou para os registros rapidamente. — Como secretário do senador Lu, você devia observar muitas pessoas passarem por lá. Poderia me informar quem esteve no escritório nos últimos dias de Cheng?

—Claro. — Yixing corrigiu sua postura. — Naquela semana, o fluxo de pessoas estava bem baixo, Cheng quase não parava em sua sala. As únicas pessoas que foram lá, foram meu pai e Gong Shung.

—Esse indivíduo, Gong Shung, foi muito mencionado durante os depoimentos que ouvi. — Minseok estava pensativo. — Como ele está fora do país, ainda não pude falar com sua pessoa. Pode me informar o que faz junto com os políticos? Pelo o que pesquisei, quem é do ramo é o filho dele.

—Isso, o filho de Shung é deputado. Porém, ele mesmo é banqueiro.

—Sei. — O investigador semicerrou os olhos felinos. Então era isso… Mais uma informação que havia sido omitida e agora vinha à tona. — Você, por um acaso, não sei… Ouviu falar em algum esquema no governo?

—Não senhor. O máximo que eu podia fazer no escritório, era levar papelada para o senhor Lu assinar e voltar para a minha mesa, que ficava do lado de fora. — Baixou o tom de voz em seguida. — Por quê? Foi descoberto algo nesse sentido?

—Apenas boatos. — Minseok não quis comentar nada do que sabia sobre os possíveis desvios de dinheiro do senado. — Você sabe que na política, quase sempre há coisas desse tipo.

—É verdade. — O chinês sorriu fechado.

—Você tem um irmão mais novo, certo? Eu poderia conversar com ele?

—Pode sim. — Yixing levantou de sua poltrona. — Vou pedir para a empregada chamá-lo. Já aproveito e deixo vocês a sós também.

O investigador somente assentiu sem dizer mais nada. Sua caneta e seu bloco estavam presentes mais uma vez, grafando tudo o que soube até então. Sentiu o celular vibrar de dentro da pasta e olhou em tal direção. Pegou-o rapidamente e o nome do garoto da conveniência estava estampado na tela.

_“E aí? Será que está conseguindo aproveitar a viagem? Espero que não tenha arrumado confusão com as pessoas querendo apertar suas bochechas haha.”_

Minseok suspirou audivelmente. Fechou os olhos com certa força para tentar voltar à realidade; estava em pleno trabalho e, por mais que Luhan tivesse tudo a ver com ele, necessitava esquecê-lo por umas horas. Preferia pensar que era para o próprio bem do jovem. Ao apagar o aparelho, ouviu passos que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Ao levantar o olhar, viu outro rapaz chegando, certamente era o irmão de Yixing.

—Oi. — Ele disse em tom baixo e um pouco trêmulo.

—Oi, tudo bem? — O Kim dizia com calma. — Renshu?

—Tudo bem. E sim, sou eu. — O jovem sentou-se. Vacilava em meio as palavras e Minseok podia perceber.

—Que bom. Seu irmão lhe disse a razão de eu estar aqui?

—Disse. — O mais novo cruzava os dedos das mãos. — O senhor está atrás do Han, não é?

—Também. — Assentiu com um sorriso pequeno. A personalidade do chinês a sua frente lembrava vagamente Luhan. Talvez por se parecerem, o destino lhes tenha aproximado tanto. — Mas, meu principal objetivo é descobrir quem foi o autor do crime que levou o pai dele. Estou vendo que está nervoso… Não precisa ficar assim. Não farei mal a você.

—Mas... E a ele? — Os olhos de Renshu se estreitaram.

—Tampouco. — As palavras do investigador eram claras e nada agressivas. — Tudo que quero, é apenas a verdade. Você pode me contar a verdade, Zhang Renshu?

—Qual delas? — Ele parecia desafiante. Estava mais que nítida sua desconfiança quanto ao Kim.

—Podemos começar por sua relação com Luhan. Creio que essa verdade é a primeira de todas. — A tom determinado do investigador fez com que o outro desviasse o olhar em direção ao chão instantaneamente. Renshu tinha uma ligação muito forte com o Lu, o que poderia ser a chave para a descoberta de tudo o que envolvia seu desaparecimento e a morte do senador. Portanto, por mais que fosse resistente, Minseok daria um jeito de chegar até a solução através dele.


	10. Pontos de Partida

Na enfermaria da Universidade, Jongin esperava por respostas quanto a situação de Nara. Chanyeol não negava que gostaria de estar em casa descansando depois de um dia de aula cheio, mas não podia deixar seu amigo para trás. Ele parecia nervoso ao ponto de não conseguir sequer se mover. O mais alto andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Nini permanecia quieto, encostado à parede fria.

—A senhorita Kim quer falar com você, Jongin. — A enfermeira responsável apareceu de repente.

—Co-comigo? — O loiro apontou para si mesmo, sem acreditar.

—Sim. Por favor, venha comigo.

Ao estar dentro do ambiente naturalmente mais iluminado que qualquer outro ponto da Universidade, sentia que seu coração estava prestes a saltar pela boca, de tanta preocupação. Uma cortina foi puxada pelas mãos da enfermeira e o garoto teve a visão da professora deitada sob o lençol em um tom de azul claríssimo. Ela lhe sorriu fraco e pediu para que chegasse mais perto. Era uma cena comum, mas ao olhos do estudante, parecia muito dramática.

—Você parece assustado, senhor Kim-Jong-in. — Nara brincou ao pronunciar o nome de forma pausada.

— _Pô,_ esperava o que? — Ele riu, sem jeito. — Fiquei desnorteado quando a vi cair no chão, foi tudo muito rápido. Já se sente melhor, professora?

—Bem melhor, sim. — Sua voz voltava ao tom normal gradativamente. — Não precisa se preocupar, foi só um susto de nada.

—E que susto! — Nini não sabia bem como reagir, mesmo com a poeira tendo baixado. — A enfermeira chegou a falar o que aconteceu? O porquê do desmaio?

—Falou sim. — A bibliotecária suspirou profundamente, parecia indiferente em relação ao motivo que a fez desmaiar. — Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. Te chamei aqui, por que… Queria te agradecer.

—Que isso… — O mais novo coçou atrás da cabeça. — Não é neces...

—Obrigada, Jongin. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria sido socorrida tão rápido. Não vou esquecer nunca o que fez por mim.

—Eu faria isso de novo se fosse preciso. — Ele dizia sincero. Sem se importar com o que Nara pensasse, tocou em sua mão direita sobre o colchão. — Pode sempre contar comigo, professora.

—Agradeço muito. — Ela sorriu. Em meio ao mar de problemas que estava sua vida, aquele garoto parecia estar lhe trazendo um pouco de luz, para que não desistisse de lutar tão cedo. — Agora, peço que vá para casa, está tarde. Sua família deve estar preocupada contigo.

— _Nah_ … Eu moro com meu amigo e ele ‘tá ali fora. Posso avisá-lo e ficar aqui com você… — Ele arregalou os olhos em seguida. — C-com a senhorita.

—Pode me chamar pelo nome, se preferir. Não estamos em horário de aula. — Era engraçado ver como aquele garoto, apesar de sempre parecer decidido, na verdade era tímido e adorável. — Não vou pedir que fique aqui. Sei me cuidar, ok? Pode ir para casa, vou ficar bem, eu prometo.

Após findar a conversa, Nini dirigiu-se à saída e sorria como um bobo. Como havia dito anteriormente, aquele era seu dia! Não conseguiu se declarar, mas avançou bravamente em seu objetivo.

—E aí, cara? — Chanyeol perguntou assim que o avistou. — Acabou tudo bem?

—Acabou sim. — Jongin começou a andar e seu amigo o seguiu. — Na verdade, não poderia ter acabado melhor!

—Que _boiolice_ é essa, Nini? — Seu olhar era interrogativo.

—Ela me deixou chamá-la pelo nome, Chan! — O loiro erguia as mãos para o céu, alegre.

—E daí? Nada mais comum. — O Park estava de braços cruzados.

—E daí que consegui o telefone dela. — Ele deu um pulo. — Sabe o que isso significa?

—Que ela te deu uma chance?

—É… Não. — Parou seus passos. — Significa que agora somos amigos.

—Oh, incrível. — O Park dizia, irônico. — Mas, seu objetiva não era outro?

—Vamos com calma, Chan… — Retomavam seu rumo. — É agora que tudo vai começar a se encaminhar.

  
  


{...}

  


O silêncio que se fazia na imensa sala de estar da casa dos Zhang era até perturbador. Renshu tinha os olhos fixos no chão, respirava de forma pesada e muitas coisas rodavam em sua mente: as lembranças, os planos, as notícias em todos os jornais do país... O homem à sua frente tinha poder o suficiente para prendê-lo caso tivesse algo a ver com o crime. Sabia que Luhan não era o culpado; então, porque era tão difícil tocar no assunto se ele também não tinha culpa de nada?

—Não se sente bem para falar? — Minseok disse em tom baixo. Percebeu como o outro voltava a lhe olhar vagarosamente.

—Não foi o Luhan. — As palavras do jovem eram como bigornas caindo sobre todo aquele ambiente. — Isso eu posso garantir.

—Como? — O investigador cruzou as mãos. — Você tem provas?

—Não… Mas, eu vi.

Minseok deixou-se puxar mais ar nos pulmões ao ouvir aquela frase. O Zhang mais novo era, então, uma testemunha chave. Bastava apenas saber se tudo o que falasse a partir dali era realmente verdade.

—Pode me contar o que viu?

—Posso. Mas, quero pedir uma coisa ao senhor. — Renshu tremia levemente.

—Fique à vontade.

—Não faça nada com o Han… Ele é importante demais pra mim. Foi por minha culpa que ele se meteu nessa enrascada e… — Suspirou, contendo a vontade de chorar. — Se eu não tivesse aparecido na vida dele, nada disso tinha acontecido.

—Ei, se acalme, ok? — O Kim falou, seguro. — Se não for muito pesado para você, quero que me explique a sua relação com ele, acredite, pode te fazer bem. E não vou permitir nenhuma injustiça. Me diga, por que acha que é a razão para tê-lo feito se meter nessa confusão?

—Eu o conheci na faculdade, há mais de dois anos. — Ele começou, meio fungando. — Fazemos… Ou melhor, fazíamos o mesmo curso de Ciências Políticas e o processo de nos tornarmos amigos foi natural. Sempre tivemos uma boa relação; gostamos das mesmas músicas, de fazer as mesmas coisas, até nossas frustrações eram parecidas. Só que…

—Sim? — Minseok concentrava toda sua atenção no rapaz.

—Chegamos a um ponto que nunca pensamos que seria possível. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos claros. — Eu me apaixonei por ele.

O investigador piscou seguidas vezes, estático, tentava absorver o que havia acabado de ouvir. Obviamente, não era pelo fato de ser um casal de garotos que ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas sim… Por ser uma relação naquele estágio. Deveria estar sendo doloroso demais para Renshu relembrar tudo, quando não tinha em quem se apoiar. Ao perceber que o mais velho não iria interrompê-lo com alguma outra pergunta, o Zhang continuou.

—A gente não tinha ideia de onde aquela situação iria chegar, sabe? Eu podia imaginar que o pai dele faria alguma coisa para nos separar, por isso que, num determinado momento, sugeri que fôssemos embora.

—E ele aceitou?

—Não. — Desviou o olhar. — Han tinha coragem para muita coisa, menos pra isso. Ele não queria deixar a mãe para trás, nem o amigo. Então o pressionei alguma vezes e, acho que isso o deixou desconfortável e assustado.

—A relação de vocês estava avançada? Por que acha que ele estava assustado?

—Nunca avançamos. — Renshu mantinha-se apático. — Ele não queria, dizia que não estava pronto. E sobre a mudança de humor, era nítido no rosto dele que estava de “pé atrás” com algo, mas não me dizia com o quê.

—Ele… — Pela primeira vez, Minseok vacilou ao fazer um questionamento. Não sabia o porquê, somente fechou os olhos por breves segundos, antes de retomar a palavra. — Ele retribuía seus sentimentos? Dependendo da resposta, talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual Luhan não lhe contou o que o incomodava.

—Ele dizia que gostava de mim. Mas, eu sentia que faltava um pouco mais de confiança às vezes. — Encolheu os ombros, simplista. — Porém, uns dias depois, comentou comigo que havia descoberto algo muito cabuloso sobre o senhor Cheng e não sabia o que fazer.

—O que era essa coisa “cabulosa”?

—Eu nunca soube. Ele simplesmente sumiu por dias, não respondeu mais minhas mensagens, nem minhas ligações. — A expressão do rapaz era de pura frustração. — Só fui ouvir falar dele de novo quando aconteceu o que todos sabemos. Quando mataram o pai dele.

—Entendi. — O investigador assentiu. — Agora voltamos ao ponto em que, você me disse que viu o que aconteceu. Você esteve lá então? Como foi?

—Bom, fiquei muito frustrado por não saber a razão daquele sumiço repentino. Foi então que Gong Shung apareceu aqui em casa, dizendo que Cheng iria matar o filho dele.

—Como ele soube disso? — A intuição do Kim dizia que aquele tão citado banqueiro, tinha muito a ver com a morte do senador.

—Não sei mesmo. E na hora, eu fiquei cego, sabe? Só consegui entrar em pânico e arrastar o meu irmão para dentro do carro do Shung, que disse que nos levaria para a casa de Han, no intuito de impedir o pior.

—Por volta de que horas vocês chegaram na casa dos Lu?

—Eram quase onze da noite. — Renshu parou de falar. Colocou a mão sobre a testa. — Só um momento, senhor Kim. Li, venha aqui por favor.

Entre aquele intervalo em que o jovem pedia um copo d’água para sua empregada, Minseok desviou sua vista em direção ao tapete bordô. Estava tão imerso em hipóteses que seu pensamento quase entrava em curto-circuito. Sentia que estava há poucos passos da verdade e precisava agarrá-la a todo custo.

—Perdão, acho que fiquei falando muito. — O mais novo comentou, com um mínimo sorriso. — O senhor aceita um pouco de água também?

—Aceito. — A moça que sustentava a bandeja andou até ele, servindo-lhe um copo do líquido cristalino. Alguns segundos depois, o Zhang agradeceu Li, que se retirou levando os copos vazios consigo.

—Se sente mais calmo? — O investigador perguntou. O outro assentiu, visivelmente aliviado. — Pode ir adiante?

—Sim. — Soltou um suspiro após confirmar.

—Como foi quando chegou à casa de Cheng?

—Estava completamente tomado pelo pavor. Yixing tentava me acalmar, porém, tudo o que fazia era em vão. Ao pôr os pés no gramado do quintal daquela casa, comecei a chamar pelo Luhan, mas ele não apareceu. — Renshu tinha a mão direita cerrada, parada frente ao rosto, sem olhar para Minseok para que conseguisse tocar em tais memórias novamente. — Ouvi os passos do meu irmão e do Shung logo atrás de mim. Yixing me dizia para não entrar, por que, aparentemente, não havia ninguém em casa. Mas, eu não ouvi seu conselho, apenas fui entrando e dando de cara com Cheng.

—O que aconteceu a partir daí? — Viu outro suspiro ser liberado pelo mais novo, quem olhou para cima e cruzou os dedos das mãos.

—Perguntei sobre o Han. Ele, de forma violenta, respondeu que não era da minha conta e que eu deveria dar o fora de lá. Disse que eu… Envergonhava meu pai, assim como Luhan o envergonhava. Ouvir tais palavras doía muito. Tentei argumentar com aquele cara, mesmo depois dos desaforos, mas ele veio para cima de mim, me chamando de todos os adjetivos pejorativos possíveis.

—Cheng atentou contra sua vida? — O Kim indagou de forma incrédula. De fato, o falecido senador era um homem abominável.

—Sim. Ele me acertou um soco que me fez atingir a porta com as costas. Sua força era tão descomunal, que foi o suficiente para me deixar inconsciente por alguns minutos.

—Não me diga que… Você não estava acordado quando o disparo foi feito? — A voz de Minseok era ansiosa.

—Não. — Segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Renshu sentia sua cabeça latejar fortemente. — Quando acordei, eu estava no carro do Shung, indo para o pronto socorro. Yixing estava no banco da frente e eu no de trás, da mesma forma como havíamos ido até a casa do senador. Perguntei o que aconteceu e Xing estava nervoso, pálido, apenas me dizendo que estava aterrorizado com o que viu. Deveria estar falando da agressão que sofri.

—Nenhum dos dois mencionou algo sobre o tiro, sobre a morte, nada?

—Não falaram nada sobre isso. — O rapaz parecia voltar ao seu nervosismo anterior. — Eu juro que isso é tudo o que sei. E Luhan não estava na casa, porque se estivesse, teria ido me ajudar, eu tenho certeza.

—A mãe dele não apareceu?

—Enquanto eu ainda estava consciente, não. Se apareceu, deve ter sido depois.

Minseok não podia negar que havia sido atingido pela chuva de informações quanto à fatídica noite do assassinato. Ele queria dar um jeito de falar com Gong Shung, mas este estava viajando. Certamente, ele não deixaria para lá, daria seu jeito para poder contatá-lo. Antes de encerrar a conversa, perguntou a Yixing o que ele poderia contar sobre o dia que esteve na casa de Cheng. Basicamente, repetiu o que o caçula havia dito, apenas acrescentando que após a agressão, tudo o que fez foi recolher o irmão e ir embora do local. Ao terminar, Minseok se despediu dos irmãos Zhang. O dia seguinte seria cheio, visto que iria atrás de informações sobre o vôo que Luhan utilizou para sair da China e se o trajeto havia sido da forma como Zitao lhe contou, mesmo que soubesse que era mentira. Faria de tudo para trazer à tona a verdade, sem tolerar meias palavras e quaisquer injustiças. Em seu interior, tinha plena ideia de que Luhan era inocente; por isso, sabia bem o que deveria fazer: o filho do senador já era seu amigo, a próxima etapa era conhecê-lo além do trabalho na conveniência, tinha que se aproximar o máximo que conseguisse para entender o que se passava na mente daquele que havia conhecido por uma grande ironia do destino. Enquanto esperava por um táxi, Minseok ascendeu seu celular, indo responder a mensagem de Luhan, como se não soubesse de nada. Respirou fundo, sentia os olhos marejarem, no entanto, era necessário.

_Era para o próprio bem de Luhan._

  


{...}

  
  


Na residência onde Han estava a viver, o mesmo encontrava-se todo desajeitado no sofá, assistia a algum filme de comédia na TV aberta e comia pipoca salgada. Toben estava deitado perto de seus pés, quietinho sobre o tapete, como se estivesse pondo atenção à programação também. Era o dia - na verdade, a noite - de folga do rapaz, então podia aproveitar para fazer vários nadas, enquanto Nini e Chanyeol estudavam perto da mesa de jantar. Seu sossego também se dava por que seus novos documentos haviam chegado e estavam impecáveis. Durante uma cena sem real graça do filme, ele pensou sobre aquele tópico: e se, por algum péssimo acaso, fosse pego... Será que poderia pegar muitos anos de cadeia? O Lu desviou o olhar. Claro que não usaria aquela papelada falsa em todas as ocasiões, só em último caso. Agitou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar tal hipótese e puxou o ar de maneira profunda. Cerca de uns vinte segundos depois, o aparelho ao seu lado deu sinal de mensagem e foi inevitável não sorrir ao ver de quem era.

_“Estou bem sim, mas como estou aqui a trabalho, fiquei foi cansado. Felizmente, ninguém me parou para apertar minha cara enquanto fala igual um bebê, pode ficar tranquilo.”_

O loiro riu silencioso, não sabia desde quando havia se tornado tão bobo por simplesmente falar com seu novo amigo; entretanto, suspeitava da razão e não deixava de ser estranho. Minseok apareceu em sua vida de uma forma tão inesperada, até engraçada, arriscava dizer. Seu próximo objetivo era descobrir mais sobre o Kim, sentia que era um dever ter o privilégio de ver através daquele mistério que o rodeava.

_“Seria uma cena hilária. Posso fazer isso quando retornar, sem problemas.”_

E enviou. Estava em pura expectativa por saber o que viria escrito naquele chat, por mais idiota que fosse. Não era a primeira vez que sentia certa euforia por simplesmente ser uma mensagem dele. Há quanto tempo estava naquele país? Um mês? Menos? A última vez que havia presenciado tal sensação, foi quando trocou mensagem com Renshu. Não… _Ainda era diferente._ Por mais que tivesse gostado de seu colega de curso, este era alguém previsível, visto que Han o conhecia como a palma de sua mão, como se fosse quase um clone seu. Com Minseok, ele nunca sabia o que esperar, pois ele era reservado, observador. Não tinha como saber qual seria sua próxima ação. Apagou a tela do celular e o deixou cair sobre o tronco, que via-se praticamente deitado sobre o móvel, de tão fora de postura e desleixado que se encontrava. Ao pensar melhor sobre a última comparação, algumas dúvidas nasceram: o que realmente era gostar de alguém? Será que o sentimento por Renshu havia chegado ao fim? Era um fato que o outro chinês não habitava mais seus pensamentos como antes; fenômeno que ocorreu desde que cruzou com o dono dos cabelos cinzentos e olhos de gato mais bonitos que já havia visto em toda sua existência.

—Será…? — Pensou alto. Sem perceber que Chanyeol estava logo atrás, levou um breve susto ao ter a bacia de pipoca sendo tomada pelo mais alto, quem sentou-se no sofá vizinho.

—Falando sozinho? — Sorriu ele.

—Só algumas paranoias aí. — Finalmente Luhan sentou-se de maneira aceitável. — Nada de importante.

—Qual é, cara... Pode se abrir comigo. — Levou uma pipoca até a boca. — Juro que não conto pra ninguém. Talvez eu possa até te ajudar.

—É? — O olhou de canto, desconfiado. O Park era de longe uma pessoa deveras confiável, mas… Será que ele entenderia seu dilema? — Assim… É algo um tanto pessoal, saca?

— _Vish,_ é problema amoroso? — Chanyeol perguntou e concluiu assim que o amigo assentiu, meio incerto. — Pois tenho vasta experiência com esse tema, pode mandar.

—Como vou explicar… — Coçou o queixo. — Queria entender o conceito de “gostar” de alguém, sabe? Como eu sei que aconteceu?

—Você já namorou alguma vez? — O Park pegou um óculos sem lentes de cima da mesinha, que era usado somente para enfeite. Encaixou-o em seu rosto no intuito de sentir-se o próprio psicólogo do colega de moradia. — Conheceu alguém que fez seu coração bater mais forte, jovem Zhen?

—Acho que sim? — Dizia duvidoso. — Ou não… Aff, Chanyeol! Pois é isso que quero saber! Acontece que nunca foi algo oficial.

—Bem, segundo o manual de relacionamentos escrito e publicado pelo aclamadíssimo autor Park Chanyeol, você simplesmente sabe quando gosta de alguém. — Respondeu com toda simplicidade do mundo. — Você não consegue fazer nada sem pensar na pessoa que está afim, não consegue evitar se lembrar dela, ansiar por vê-la, entende? Ao menos, foi assim nas vezes em que me apaixonei e namorei.

—Chato do jeito que você é, ainda conseguiu alguém? — Han jogou a piada em cheio sobre o amigo.

— _Ha-ha-ha,_ muito engraçado. Tô falando sério, caramba! — Chanyeol ficou levemente irritado ao ver o chinês continuar rindo de sua expressão. — _Na boa,_ tenta analisar esse questionamento que está te incomodando.

—Mas… Como? — Suspirou. — É tão complicado. Até outro dia, eu achava que gostava plenamente de uma pessoa e agora…

—Não gosta mais? — Tentou completar.

—Pior… — O Lu deslizou a destra pelo cabelo. — Acho que nunca gostei de verdade.

— _Eita._ — Chan piscou algumas vezes, pasmo. — E por que acha isso?

—Por que… — Han ouviu o celular apitar novamente, mas não iria responder pelo pequeno nervosismo do momento e também por querer terminar sua sentença. — Quando cheguei aqui, conheci outra pessoa.

—Ah, tá! — O Park riu, retirando os óculos da seriedade. — Não sei como é lá na China, mas as garotas daqui são lindíssimas, né? Tá tudo bem, mano. Casa nova, namorada nova!

Luhan deu um longo suspiro, sem deixar de olhar para Chanyeol. Como iria explicar se não sabia qual seria a reação daquele à sua frente? Como havia pensado anteriormente, ele sabia a razão, lá no fundo a resposta existia e brilhava cada vez mais. Mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupado, mas logo tomou a dose de coragem que tanto lhe faltou em ocasiões passadas.

—É um cara, Chanyeol. — Sentiu o peso se esvaindo pouco a pouco de seus ombros. — A pessoa que me deixou nessa dúvida e me fez esquecer o passado, é um homem.

O mais alto ficou estático uma vez mais, o olhando diretamente nos olhos em um silêncio que parecia eterno, até que soltou um longo e sincero:

— _Eita._


	11. Sentimentos

Era possível ouvir o ruído das folhas batendo na janela da casa em que os jovens viviam, de tão silencioso que estava o ambiente. Chanyeol olhava para o chão, buscava internamente as palavras certas para que não soasse errado ou até mesmo ofensivo ao amigo, que confiava em si e estava a lhe contar algo muito íntimo.

—Não vai dizer nada? — Luhan cortou seus devaneios. — Por acaso você…

—Não, claro que não! — O estudante de Direito o interrompeu, sabia que perguntaria se tinha algum tipo de preconceito. — Eu só… Não esperava que fosse isso. Você nunca falou sobre o assunto.

—Nunca me perguntaram. — Encolheu os ombros. — E não achei que fosse necessário falar assim de graça… Não por medo nem nada assim, apenas por que não vinha ao caso.

—Você tá certo. — Seu amigo assentiu. — Bom, então… Quem foi que você conheceu? Ele mora aqui na cidade?

—Provavelmente sim. — Ali ele se dava conta de que realmente, não sabia nada sobre Minseok. — Ele frequenta a loja.

—Que maravilha! Se é assim, eu devo conhecer. — O Park estava mais relaxado em relação ao assunto. — Sabe o nome dele?

—Minseok. — Luhan sorriu largo.

Chanyeol abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu formular palavra alguma. Claro que, existia milhares de caras com aquele nome, mas será que era o Minseok que conhecia? Seria o seu colega de trabalho, mais conhecido por ser o melhor investigador de Seul? Que tipo de crossover esquisito era aquele? - pensava. Ele parou as duas mãos frente ao próprio corpo, em sinal de espera.

— _Pera aí…_ — Falou devagar, para que pudesse confirmar. — Minseok? Por acaso não é um de estatura média, bonitinho... Cabelo cinza, bochecha cheinha...?

—Sim! — O loiro até se ajeitou mais no sofá, animado. — Você sabe quem é?! Eu o conheci tem um mês, mais ou menos.

Chanyeol tinha o olhar perdido que passava pelo chão e ia até seu cachorro que ainda estava lá, deitadinho. O que ele diria sobre seu superior ao chinês? Não podia contar que ele era investigador criminal, por pedido dele próprio, pois precisava manter o sigilo. Era uma das medidas que Minseok tomava para evitar que sua vida corresse mais risco.

—Sim, eu o conheço da loja e de alguns eventos por aí. — Sorriu ao tentar disfarçar. — Mas, Zhen, olha… Se eu fosse você, não teria esperança com ele.

—Por que? — Perguntou, confuso.

—Ele é hétero. — Viu a expressão do amigo mudar. — Pois é, ele tem namorada e parece que logo vão se casar. Ou iam, sei lá.

—É, eu sei. — Olhava para as próprias mãos, conformado. — Eu vi a discussão que teve com a namorada. Na verdade, foi a partir desse dia que nos aproximamos mais.

—Minseok deve te considerar muito, por que ele é bem fechado para amizades. — Voltou a comer a pipoca que estava parada desde o início da conversa. — Quando você consegue conquistar a confiança dele, terá um amigo pelo resto da vida.

—Isso é incrível. — Han sorriu singelamente.

Por mais que soubesse que o Kim estava em um relacionamento todo enrolado com uma mulher, ainda sentia que ele não era do tipo de pessoa que descartaria a possibilidade de amar outro rapaz. Em suas palavras e princípios, era sempre muito sensato, deixava claro que lidava com pessoas e não gêneros. Era uma das qualidades que chamou sua atenção desde o início.

—Não fica triste não, mano. — O Park tentava consolá-lo. — Talvez consiga uma _bitoquinha_ quando ele estiver com a cara cheia de soju.

—Chanyeol?! — O outro quase esbravejou.

—Eu falei que ele era hétero, mas não até que ponto. — Jogou mais uma pipoca na boca ao começar a rir.

  
  


{...}

  
  


_Uma semana depois..._

—Alô, Jongdae? Finalmente atendeu esse telefone!

Minseok dizia enquanto sorria. Arrastava a mala de rodinhas pelo aeroporto, de volta à Seul, seguia rumo ao táxi que havia chamado minutos atrás. Vestia uma roupa confortável, longe de seu estilo social de sempre. Poderia facilmente se passar por um adolescente se quisesse. O dia estava chuvoso e, enquanto o carro não chegava, decidiu contatar seu velho amigo e agora colega de trabalho, para uma missão importante.

— _A eletricidade estava caindo, então não pude carregá-lo. Por isso só pude atender agora._ — O Kim mais novo explicou. — _Como está indo de viagem?_

—Foi bem cheia, só que… — O investigador observava a água rolar pelas vidraças que cercavam o lugar. — Já estou em Seul de novo, mais precisamente, voltando para o meu apartamento.

— _Como assim?_ — Jongdae levantou-se de seu assento. Estava na sala onde trabalhava, na delegacia. — _Quer que eu vá te buscar com meu carro? Está um verdadeiro dilúvio!_

—Agradeço a preocupação, mas não é necessário. Meu táxi está até chegando. — Ele avistou o veículo de cor amarela se aproximar e fez sinal. — Na real, estou ligando para te pedir outra coisa, Dae.

— _Pode falar._

—Por acaso, está com algum caso importante no momento? — Entrou no carro e ajeitou sua pequena mala ao seu lado, no banco traseiro.

— _Não estou, não._ — Voltava a se sentar. — _Esses últimos dias estou servindo apenas de revisor de texto, acredita? Me ofereci para ajudar o Kyungsoo, já que não aconteceu nada de relevante._

—Que ótimo. — O Kim observava a imagem da estrada correr através da janela, pensando em seu plano recém bolado. — Vou precisar que me ajude no caso do senador Cheng.

— _Ué? Claro, será uma honra, mas..._ — Dae estranhou logo de começo, visto que seu amigo havia viajado justamente para solucionar tal caso. — _Não conseguiu chegar em provas suficientes?_

—Mais ou menos. — Suspirou de forma pesada. — Consegui falar com quase todas as testemunhas, averiguei as informações no aeroporto e na companhia aérea de onde partiu o voo do garoto suspeito e tudo mais. Mas, esse emaranhado é muito maior do que pensamos. Tem desvio de dinheiro envolvido.

— _Meu deus._ — O investigador que situava-se no departamento tapou a boca. — _E no que eu seria útil, Minseok?_

—Então… — Ele começava a explicação. — Após analisar todos os depoimentos, cheguei à conclusão que o culpado não deve ser o filho de Cheng. Existe um banqueiro no meio da história, que aparentemente, tinha ligação com ele e com outros políticos. Mas, não pude falar com ele, porque está fora da China e sabe lá deus quando volta. Logo, preciso que você me ajude, que possa encontrar esse cara enquanto eu procuro por Luhan, o rapaz que fugiu.

— _Claro, claro!_ — Jongdae ascendeu o monitor de seu computador, com intuito de começar o mais rápido possível sua pesquisa. — _Você sabe o nome desse cara?_

—Gong Shung. No momento, ele está viajando com o ministro da educação, que por coincidência, é pai de duas testemunhas do crime. — Afirmou e voltou a olhar pelo vidro da janela. — Por enquanto, é isso. Só estou pedindo esse favor por telefone, pois preciso falar com esse elemento o quanto antes. Assim que eu aparecer na delegacia, conversamos sobre os detalhes.

— _Ok! Farei o melhor para encontrá-lo, pode ter certeza._

—Eu sei. Obrigado, Jongdae. De verdade.

— _Por nada._ — Ele sorria do outro lado da linha. Enfim um pouco de emoção após dias trancado naquela sala. — _Só uma pergunta… Falou com Baekhyun sobre esse assunto?_

Minseok ficou em silêncio. Fazia sentido seu colega questionar, visto que o investigador Byun era seu parceiro de busca há mais tempo. Porém, sabia que ele estava desconfiado de Luhan e que podia chegar à verdade sem precisar de muito esforço. Tinha receio do que ele poderia fazer com o mais novo; seu olhar acusador contra o rapaz, no dia em que foram à conveniência juntos, disse tudo.

— _Minseok? Ainda está aí?_ — Jongdae perguntou, confuso pela ausência de resposta.

—Estou sim. — Dizia em um tom ainda mais baixo e levou a mão até a testa, receoso. — Olha, Dae… Por enquanto, não comente nada com o Baek. Ele está sempre ocupado e quando se trata de mim, faz o diabo para me ajudar. Então, não quero metê-lo nisso, tudo bem?

— _Tudo bem._ — Apenas concordou.

Após se despedir, o investigador abriu o chat e lá estavam as mensagens _dele_. De repente, imaginou como seria quando tivesse que chegar em Luhan e dizer que sabia de tudo, que precisaria detê-lo e que não poderia mais ser seu amigo. Que na verdade, nunca deveria ter sido seu amigo.

_“Estou bem. Acabei de chegar na cidade.”_

Respondeu a pergunta de Han. Para Minseok, foi apenas uma mensagem comum, sem muita importância. Porém, para quem a recebeu, foi uma imensa alegria. Após o bate-papo um tanto revelador e cômico com Chanyeol, Luhan olhava ansioso para o celular, a esperar pelas palavras do mais velho. Agora que estava se acostumando à ideia de que o queria além da amizade, a sensação de proteção e pressa aumentaram consideravelmente. Sabia que a relação que Minseok possuía com a garota que viu no café era conturbada e não tinha chegado ao fim completamente, mas ainda havia uma chance. Encarando a mensagem recebida, o mais novo começou a digitar. Mil coisas passavam por sua mente… Seria cedo demais falar o que sentia? Ou deveria esperar um pouco mais? O ar foi puxado profundamente e as palavras foram enviadas sem que pensasse duas vezes… Do contrário, acabaria por se enrolar ainda mais.

_“Mas já? Nem para me avisar antes! Preciso falar com você o mais rápido possível, Min…”_

O investigador apenas pegou o aparelho novamente cerca de quarenta minutos depois, pois chegou em seu apartamento, largou suas coisas e dirigiu-se direto para um banho. Deitar de novo sobre sua cama trazia-lhe um grande sentimento de paz interior. Com o brilho da tela em seu rosto, desviou o olhar. O que ele queria lhe dizer assim, do nada? Apenas riu soprado.

—Iria facilitar o meu trabalho se quisesse me contar a verdade, garoto. — Comentou consigo mesmo.

_“Com essa chuva, vai ser difícil. Mas, podemos nos ver mesmo assim.”_

_“Hoje não vou para a loja, caso quiser tomar um café mais tarde.”_

_“Fechado. Só preciso descansar um pouco da viagem.”_

Algumas horas se passaram e, com todas as peças arrumadas dentro do guarda-roupas, com a poeira devidamente retirada de cima dos objetos espalhados pelo apartamento, Minseok olhou em volta e sentiu alívio. Sim, aquela era sua forma de descanso, visto que dormir durante o dia não surtia muito efeito para ele. Buscou pela chave de casa e por um guarda-chuva depois de arrumar-se devidamente, no entanto, nem pode pôr o pé para fora.

—Quer dizer que o bonito voltou e nem pra me ligar, é isso? — Baekhyun estava no corredor, do lado de fora.

—E aí, Baek. Boa noite para você também. — O de cabelos cinzas se limitou a dizer.

—Não vai nem me convidar para entrar?

—Eu bem que gostaria, mas estou de saída. — Sem demora puxou a porta atrás de si para fechá-la. — Desculpe, de verdade. Só não avisei por que eu queria ficar longe dos problemas só por hoje.

—Ah… E eu faço parte desses problemas? — O Byun começou a seguir Minseok, que ia em direção ao elevador. Claro que ele estava com mais uma de suas cenas de drama que Minseok conhecia muito bem.

—Não estou entendendo esse faniquito, Baek. — O olhou, desconfiado. — Desembucha, o que quer me contar?

—Você me conhece mesmo, né. — Sorriu, sem jeito. De fato, ele queria falar sobre algo, mas não esperava que encontraria seu amigo a caminho de qualquer outro lugar. — Vi o Jongdae falando com você logo que atendeu o telefone, então fiquei a par de quando chegasse. Estou com uma suspeita, Minseok.

—Ah… Não quero falar de trabalho agora. — O elevador abriu e ambos entraram. Com os olhos perdidos em qualquer canto daquele cubículo, o Kim nada dizia, pois já imaginava a que o amigo referia-se.

—Ok. — O moreno bufou. — Então me diga, para onde está indo?

—Para o café. — Disse, sério. O outro, abriu um sorriso malicioso.

—Vai a um encontro?

—Por que diz isso? — Virou na direção de Baek, quase indignado.

—Olha a hora, Minseok. — O Byun riu. — É com a Nara?

—Eu nem sei dela, pare com isso. — Sua voz demonstrava irritação. — Vou falar com o Zhen, só isso.

—Não acredito. — A expressão do mais alto era de puro incômodo. — Achei que tivesse perdido contato com esse pirralho.

—Ele não é pirralho, Byun. — Fechava os olhos, no intuito de manter a paciência. — Ele tem mais de vinte anos.

—Que seja. Aliás, era sobre ele que eu queria falar. — Cruzou os braços. Não iria desistir, visto que tocaram no assunto. Lançou um olhar questionador ao Kim, quem lhe olhou uma vez mais, ainda que visivelmente desinteressado em saber. — Eu suspeito dele, Min. Todas as informações batem, a idade, a falta de documentação… Nada me tira da cabeça que ele é Lu Han.

—Que? — Como imaginava, Baek estava cavucando sobre aquele caso. Tratou de desconversar imediatamente. — Ele não tem nada a ver. E se por acaso tiver, deixa comigo.

—Minseok, você… — Riu, desacreditado. — Sabe que, desde que começou a conversar com esse garoto você ficou esquisito. Olha aqui, se você estiver…

—Estiver o que? — Os olhos felinos do investigador se afiaram, calando Baekhyun no mesmo segundo. — Você sabe o quanto eu te considero, não é? E o quanto minha carreira é importante. Se estou falando para confiar em mim, é por que sei o que estou fazendo. Não estrague nossa amizade com desconfianças sem fundamentos.

—Sim, eu sei, mas…

—Sei que está fazendo isso para me ajudar, mas não precisa. — O elevador se abriu. — Sei me cuidar, Byun. Agora vou indo, mais tarde eu te ligo.

E ali deixou o outro investigador com a pulga atrás da orelha, sem maiores argumentos. Ele esteve por um fio de ameaçar seu melhor amigo, mas sabia, era para protegê-lo. Tinha plena consciência de que o Kim era competente o suficiente para não se deixar enganar por ninguém, mas mesmo assim… Baekhyun não o deixaria na mão, mesmo se lhe fosse ordenado. Simplesmente _não conseguiria._

  
  


{...}

  
  
  


Ao chegar na cafeteria, Luhan avistou Minseok em uma mesa perto da janela, enquanto o mesmo mexia no celular e tinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos. Sorriu, parecia que faziam meses que não o via. O chinês ainda estava incerto a respeito do que iria falar, porém, era visível o quanto as coisas evoluíram em quase dois meses que mantinham contato. Estava parado perto da porta, a observar como o Kim usava um moletom parecido com o seu, mas de cor azul; o seu era preto. Iniciou seus passos novamente, até que aproximou-se do ponto em que deveria se sentar.

—Oi! — Sua voz parecia mais eufórica que o habitual. Viu o mais velho sorrir por tal ação.

—Oi, Zhen. — O observou arrumar-se em seu assento. — Tudo bem?

—Tudo ótimo. E com você? — Tentou não atropelar as palavras. — Como foi na Tailândia?

—Estou bem, também. E tudo foi muito corrido, sabe? — O que diria? Sequer havia pisado na Tailândia uma única vez em sua vida. — Não tive muito tempo para apreciar a vista.

—É um lugar espetacular. — Suas palavras pareciam tão convictas que Minseok semicerrou os olhos ao ouvi-las. Era nos detalhes que pegaria o loiro em flagrante.

—Já esteve lá? — Perguntou, como quem não queria nada. Notou Han desviar o olhar, pensativo.

—Não, mas vi por fotos. — Era uma boa maneira de se esquivar, Minseok pensou.

—Ah, sim. — Sorriu fechado. Não demorou a fazer seu pedido assim que um funcionário se aproximou.

Passado o assunto da viagem, os dois falaram sobre várias coisas. Ora e outra Minseok jogava perguntas aleatórias e apesar de receber boas respostas, ainda se questionava internamente: será que estava fingindo bem diante dele? Será que Han, em algum momento, notou que ele sabia de toda a verdade? Bebeu um pouco de seu cappuccino e olhou em direção ao rapaz após longos minutos em silêncio. Ele estava lhe observando com cuidado, podia dizer até que havia uma pontinha de admiração. Em qualquer outra situação, diria que vê-lo de tal maneira, tão alheio à verdade que estava por um fio de ser revelada, como se fosse, de fato, apenas Yao Zhen, o garoto da conveniência, fazia o investigador admirá-lo também. Minseok apenas sorriu e resolveu brincar, afinal, era necessário manter o máximo das aparências.

—O que foi? — Percebeu como o chinês parecia sair de um transe ao levantar as sobrancelhas. — Está me achando bonito, é?

—Tá tão óbvio assim? — A forma como Luhan sorriu, fez o mais velho engolir em seco de imediato.

Não era o tipo de resposta que Minseok estava esperando, definitivamente. Seu sorriso doce foi se desmanchando, ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar do mais novo parecia ver através de si. Não sabia explicar, porém, como no dia em que esteve com Renshu, onde lhe perguntou sobre os sentimentos de Luhan, sentiu uma pequena pressão em seu peito. E ali, naquele instante, sentia outra vez. Não conseguia desconectar-se do rapaz, somente tentava entender o que aquele garoto estava lhe causando. Era inegável a beleza que possuía, além da energia leve que emanava. Dificilmente o julgaria como um foragido, caso não o conhecesse. Mas… Suspeitos de crimes simplesmente não podiam ter um rosto. Ao menos, era isso que deveria pensar. Era presumível que Baekhyun não estivesse de todo errado quanto sua suposição de mais cedo; algo havia realmente mudado no Kim. Ele somente pigarreou e bebeu um pouco mais de seu café.

—Você é engraçado. — Pousou a xícara novamente no pires. Sorria nervosamente, mesmo assim, conseguia contornar a situação. — Isso tudo é saudade?

—Claro... Pensou que fosse o que? — Han não sabia decifrar tal reação do amigo, sabia que boa não podia ser… Ou sim? Talvez, Chanyeol tivesse razão. Melhor era não alimentar esperança com Minseok, pois poderia deixá-lo desconfortável e, na pior das hipóteses, afastá-lo.

—Posso esperar qualquer coisa vinda de você. — O tom do Kim era de ironia pura, o que fez o outro rir. Parecia que tinham voltado no tempo e estavam vivendo novamente o momento em que se conheceram.

—Não sabia que era esse o conceito que tinha de mim. — Fingiu estar ofendido.

—Depois do que já me disse, poderia ser pior. — O mais velho mantinha seu bom humor. Até que lembrou-se de algo.— Mas, mudando de assunto… — Brincava com a alça da xícara já vazia. — O que você queria me dizer?

—Eu... Ia dizer algo? — O chinês sentiu-se tenso. Havia decidido mentalmente que não falaria nada, para evitar constrangimentos.

—Sim, foi você quem marcou essa vinda ao café, esqueceu?

Minseok não podia esconder que conseguia enxergar o quanto tocar no assunto deixava o rapaz nervoso. Deveria ser algo muito sério... O viu desviar o olhar e manter uma expressão confusa na face. Em seu interior, pedia para que ele estivesse cogitando confessar algo de extrema importância, como, quem sabe, sua verdadeira identidade.

—Zhen? — Perguntou, duvidoso.

—Não era nada importante, Minseok. — Sorriu fechado. — Era só uma desculpa para conversarmos um pouco.

—Pode falar, não precisa se sentir intimidado. — O olhou fundo nos olhos, notando o quanto estes brilhavam em sua direção. — Seja lá o que for, tentarei te ajudar. _Eu juro._


	12. Imprevistos

O movimento na cafeteria havia diminuído, visto que eram quase oito horas da noite. Os ruídos também desapareciam e os pensamentos de Han pareciam aconselhá-lo a dar o próximo passo. Era perceptível o quanto Minseok via-se sincero com suas palavras, ele não o julgaria. O mais novo olhou para sua xícara, a qual ainda retinha um pouco do café já frio e respirou fundo. Ele não tinha noção de qual seria a reação alheia, por mais que conhecesse sua índole. Quando viveu uma relação pela primeira vez, parecia ter sido mais fácil, por que não partiu de si, partiu de Renshu. Luhan não tomou aquela atitude, apenas a abraçou como a oportunidade perfeita para dizer a si mesmo que aquele era seu eu verdadeiro. Mas… E Minseok? Qual era o seu “eu verdadeiro”? Ele aceitaria uma possibilidade como aquela, vivenciá-la? Ou negaria e se afastaria, com a desculpa de não querer magoá-lo? Pensar sobre o assunto parecia deixar tudo incerto e cada vez mais distante de suas vontades.

—É que… Não sei o que você vai pensar de mim depois do que eu disser. — Começou, com cuidado, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do amigo. — Talvez soe errado, indevido…

—Claro que não vai. — O Kim até ajeitou-se melhor sobre a cadeira, sorrindo para confortá-lo. — Pode confiar.

O investigador poderia estar iludido a tal ponto de achar que o rapaz iria revelar algo que fosse bombástico. Claro que, se ainda não soubesse das informações do passado dele, o que o chinês estava prestes a dizer, seria sim, uma grande surpresa. Observou como ele puxou o ar com determinação.

—Eu sou gay. — Falou em um tiro só e fechou os olhos com força. 

Ao perceber que o silêncio se estendeu por mais tempo do que o esperado, abriu um olho e depois o outro, o que lhe fez deparar com a cena de um Minseok todo risonho. Do que ele ria? Han não estava de brincadeira ao fazer aquela revelação, então… Qual era a razão?

—O que foi? — Indagou confuso e um pouco irritado, o que fez o investigador rir ainda mais. — Não entendi qual é a graça, Minseok.

—Desculpe, Zhen… — Escondeu o rosto com suas mãos, na tentativa de se conter. — Não esperava que fosse me dizer isso.

—Que você não esperava eu já sabia… Mas, porque achou engraçado? — Cruzou os braços, sem entender mais nada. O Kim respirou fundo e ponderou o que poderia dizer naquela situação inusitada.

—Eu já sabia. — Deu de ombros.

—Sabia como?

—Não é como se fosse algo tão difícil, né. — Seu comentário fez o mais novo lhe direcionar um olhar ameaçador. — Não é qualquer garoto que lança cantadas baratas para cima de outro.

Aquela foi uma resposta deveras satisfatória. Se fosse analisar todos os detalhes que ocorreram até ali, seria até estranho se ele dissesse o contrário. E a razão que fez com que Minseok risse daquela forma, foi puramente por ter sido tombado pela própria expectativa no que o loiro lhe diria. Por outro lado, uma das verdades havia sido dita pelo próprio Luhan sem que perguntasse; podia considerar tal feito como um bom começo.

—Eram tão ruins assim? — O chinês coçou atrás da cabeça, com uma expressão levemente envergonhada. — Juro que as intenções eram as melhores.

—Eu sei que sim. — Minseok sorria. Poderia não ter recebido uma informação super reveladora, mas sentia-se bem por ter oferecido o máximo de confiança ao mais novo e ele ter aceitado. — E isso não me incomoda, de verdade.

Após pagarem a conta, com o fim daquele diálogo, ambos decidiram que estava na hora de ir. O céu estava sem estrelas, apenas coberto pelas camadas de nuvens escuras. Com o clima ameno, a água havia parado de rolar momentaneamente, o que permitiu os dois andarem sem precisar abrir o guarda-chuva ou, no caso de Luhan, correr vestindo seu capuz a caminho de casa para não se molhar tanto.

—É… Minseok? — O loiro chamou, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom. Ao ter o olhar do outro cruzado com o seu, prosseguiu. — Espero que não tenha ficado desconfortável com o que eu disse, sabe?

—Fala da sua “revelação bombástica”? — Ao fazer as aspas com as mãos, o mais baixo dos dois fez com que o outro lhe desse um pequeno soco no ombro. Era engraçado vê-lo agir assim.

—Tô falando de tudo, idiota. — Os passos de ambos eram vagarosos. — Eu não quero que pense que estou forçando algo. Você tem a sua namorada e…

—Pode parar aí. — Em consequência, ambos pararam de andar. Estavam em frente a um shopping center. — Nara nunca se meteu nas minhas amizades e nem eu nas dela. Não é preciso se preocupar com isso. Além do mais, acabou.

—O que? Chegou a falar com ela de novo?

—Não, mas falarei o quanto antes. — Encostou-se na parede, perto da porta do local, onde havia uma cobertura livre. — Com esse tempo que passamos longe, ela deve ter entendido.

—E se ela não entender? — Parou ao lado do amigo. — É possível que esteja esperando você aparecer para pedir uma nova chance.

—Não acredito nisso. — Minseok sorriu sem ânimo. — Nara foi atrás de mim, no dia que viajei. Eu percebi que ela entendeu o recado. Não é uma mulher desequilibrada nem nada do tipo, muito pelo contrário. Ela é uma das pessoas mais doces e sensatas que já conheci.

—Você parece ainda gostar dela. — Dizer aquelas palavras fazia o garoto pensar ainda mais se deveria estar no caminho do Kim. Se a resposta fosse positiva a respeito da relação, poderia dar-se por derrotado.

—A questão é que... Não foram cinco dias, foram cinco anos. Tínhamos muitos planos, entende? Apesar de termos caído na rotina, não acho que tenhamos dado errado. Vivemos muitas coisas as quais nunca vamos esquecer. Mas, chegou ao fim. E sim, eu gosto muito dela, mas não a amo mais. — Olhou em direção ao Lu, ao recordar-se de algo. — E você, Zhen? Já amou alguém?

—E-eu? — Riu, mas de nervoso.

—Sim, você mesmo. — A chuva começava a cair novamente, de maneira fraca. Era um evento até reconfortante de assistir de onde se situavam. — Sabe uma coisa que percebi? Falamos sobre tantas coisas, mas não de nós mesmos.

—Você mesmo quis assim. — Riu. — Quis dar uma de misterioso.

—Por que _**eu sou**_ misterioso. — Sorriu com convicção e divertimento. — Mas, em compensação, você sabe muito mais sobre mim.

—Isso é. — Olhou para a chuva e suspirou. — Respondendo sua pergunta: sim, eu já tive sentimentos por uma pessoa, mas não sei se posso dizer que a amei.

—Você ainda tem contato com essa pessoa?

—Não mais. — Olhou para o chão. O Kim pensou em perguntar outra coisa, mas Han voltou a falar. — Claro que, isso faz um certo tempo. Quando pisei aqui na Coreia, muitas coisas mudaram. Inclusive minha percepção sobre esse assunto.

—Questionamentos internos? — O mais velho demonstrava interesse em saber. Talvez, _só talvez,_ podia ter se questionado também sobre o que era amor em algum momento após a reviravolta com Nara.

—Alguns. — Olhou para Minseok, notando que o mesmo não deixava de prestar-lhe atenção um segundo sequer. Seria esse o momento propício para falar? — E cheguei à conclusão que, talvez agora, eu saiba o que significa.

—Hm… Então isso quer dizer que conheceu uma outra pessoa? — Tinha os olhos semicerrados, analítico com a situação. — Seu patrão?

—Oi? — O loiro perguntou após virar em sua direção de novo. Riu por pensar na possibilidade, achando tal questionamento levemente sem sentido. — Não, nunca nem cogitei isso. Sehun está mais preocupado com o seu poodle do que com relacionamentos. E asseguro, errado ele não tá.

—Tenho que concordar. Relacionamentos são complicados demais. — Desencostou-se da parede, pronto para voltar a caminhar. — Então quem é?

Luhan riu baixo. Seria agora ou nunca? Pois que assim fosse. A maneira como olhou para o de cabelos cinzentos fez o mesmo sentir a respiração falhar por um instante. Minseok conhecia bem os questionamentos que o rapaz havia comentado minutos atrás, só não tinha coragem de admitir, nem que fosse para si próprio. Chegou até a imaginar algo, mas logo que o mais novo ia começar a falar, o celular do investigador tocou. Han suspirou frustrado e desviou o olhar.

—Desculpe. Preciso atender. — Explicou, quase como um lamento por não poder ouvir o restante.

Deu alguns passos para ficar um pouco distante e poder falar. Era uma ligação de Jongdae, por isso atendeu com certa urgência.

—Pode falar. — Disse assim que abriu a linha com o colega de trabalho.

_—Perdão pelo horário, mas achei que precisava saber na hora._

—Está tudo bem, Dae. Alguma novidade? — Seu tom era baixo.

— _Sim!_ — Respondeu animado. — _Descobri o paradeiro do tal Shung._

—Sério? — O Kim mais velho nem podia acreditar. Olhou de relance e percebeu que Luhan ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com o ombro encostado na parede, a observar o movimento da rua. Claramente distraído. — Que rápido! E onde ele está?

— _Está na Suíça. E você sabe o que geralmente esses caras ricos vão fazer lá, né?_

—Claro que sei. — Riu soprado. — Será que é lá onde esse canalha esconde o que rouba?

— _Isso eu não posso afirmar, mas é bem possível. Ele está alojado em um hotel cinco estrelas de lá e o tal Ministro está em outro._

Com os braços cruzados, o chinês sentia curiosidade em olhar, nem que fosse rapidinho, o que o outro falava ao telefone, pois parecia animado. Deveria ser uma ligação de alguém importante, talvez até de seu trabalho, o qual nem tinha ideia de qual era, só sabia que Min amava muito. Assobiava baixinho, enquanto fingia prestar atenção nas pessoas que passavam pela calçada, virava levemente o rosto para continuar a ter Minseok em sua vista. Definitivamente, poderia ficar horas daquele jeito, o vendo tão concentrado e a sorrir em certos instantes. Era apenas lindo. Ao notar que o mais velho desligou o aparelho, virou para o lado contrário, ainda produzindo o som do assobio.

—Bom, preciso ir. — Minseok começou, ao se aproximar novamente.

—Uma emergência? — O garoto perguntava apenas para que o amigo não se sentisse mal ou algo assim.

—É bem por aí. — Levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça jeans. — Você se importa?

—Claro que não. — Sorriu, ainda que interiormente sentisse uma leve tristeza.

—Então vamos, que a chuva está voltando. — O Kim abriu o guarda chuva e com um sinal de cabeça, convidou o rapaz da conveniência para seguir o resto do caminho sob tal proteção. Obviamente, iniciaram outra conversa, visto que Luhan fez questão de deixar para lá o que havia iniciado anteriormente.

  


{...}

Na casa dos rapazes que acordavam cedo para ir à faculdade, era possível ouvir o ruído estridente do despertador de Chanyeol ressoar por todo o ambiente. Em vez de desligá-lo, pegou o travesseiro solto que havia na cama e tapou os ouvidos. Jongin encontrava-se já de pé e abriu a porta, andando em direção ao maior.

—Ei, mano! Desliga essa porcaria aí! — Falou em voz alto, mas não o suficiente para que superasse o som do despertador do celular alheio.

—Desliga pra mim, Nini… — O Park dizia com a voz rouca de tanto dormir. Sentiu uma breve irritação nos olhos ao ver os raios solares atravessarem pela janela ao ser aberta.

—Tá querendo demais. — Foi até o outro de novo e puxou os lençóis. — Vamos logo que quero chegar na universidade o quanto antes.

—Tá maluco? Eu quero é ficar em casa. Liguei o foda-se hoje, não quero nem saber. — Pegou o celular assim que sentou-se na cama e fez o favor de desativar o barulho incômodo.

—Ah é? Então tá. — Deu de ombros. — Depois não quero ver você reclamando que não alcançou nota suficiente, arriscando até perder o maldito estágio na delegacia.

—Eu te odeio, Kim Jongin. — Proferiu com um olhar mortal. — Tinha mesmo que me lembrar disso?!

—Tinha. — Sorriu, fingindo inocência. Expressão essa que mudou repentinamente ao continuar sua frase. — E cala boca que o Zhen ainda tá dormindo.

—Aff… Ele veio para casa? — Chanyeol perguntou enquanto calçava as pantufas de cor azul marinho. — Que horas ele chegou?

—Era uma meia-noite. — Andou até a porta. — Mas, anda, vamos logo com isso. O café tá na mesa.

De qualquer maneira, Nini teria que esperar o amigo se banhar e se arrumar decentemente. Ainda faltava quase uma hora para estar na universidade, então não se desesperou tanto. Queria ir para lá simplesmente para poder falar com Nara, mais uma vez. Desde o dia em que trocaram seus números de celular, o rapaz meteu a cara a tapa e enviou-lhe uma mensagem, com a desculpa de querer saber como a bibliotecária estava. Segundo ela, sentia-se bem melhor e não voltou a desmaiar. Quando viam-se pessoalmente, por mais que ela contasse animadamente algo do seu dia, Jongin podia ver nos olhos da mesma que existia algum detalhe que não estava em seu devido lugar. Como era considerado um amigo agora, não hesitaria em perguntar sobre, para que pudesse tentar ajudá-la.

—O que você pretende falar com a professora hoje, “gado”? — O estudante de Direito provocou. Ambos já estavam na rua, rumo à aula.

—Imbecil. — Nini devolveu ao empurrá-lo, irritado pela forma como foi chamado. — Nada de especial, estou levando uma boa amizade com ela. Diferente de você, que chega se atirando.

—Olha só quem fala… — Disse o Park, ironicamente. — Não fui eu que ataquei a professora na biblioteca e a fez cair dura no chão.

—A culpa não foi minha, Chanyeol! — Subiu o tom de voz. — Quantas vezes preciso dizer que ela desmaiou por que não estava bem de saúde?

Obviamente, o mais alto usava aquilo só de implicância. Achava o mais novo um tanto bobo por agir tão lentamente quando o tema era Kim Nara. Não é como se ela fosse uma pessoa inalcançável. Em sua visão, Nini apenas deveria arriscar e pronto.

O horário das aulas pareciam demorar uma eternidade para passar, o que deixava Jongin com sono em alguns momentos. Quando o horário que tanto almejava chegou, despertou de seu repentino cochilo e guardou tudo. Sentia-se ansioso, como se precisasse correr o máximo que podia para que pudesse ver a responsável pela biblioteca. Ao chegar no saguão, avistou a porta do local aberta; respirou fundo e buscou pensar em coisas positivas. Não estava indo se declarar nem nada, ao menos não era isso que planejava para aquele dia. Ao entrar, não avistou Nara em nenhum ponto da sala. Sua cadeira estava vazia e não tinha sinal de quaisquer outras pessoas entre as extensas prateleiras. O rapaz achou um pouco estranho, porém não quis simplesmente ir embora. Enquanto andava por entre os livros, ouviu algumas vozes que ressoavam de modo apenas audível. Quis se aproximar, mas ficou receoso. Não era de fuxicos, menos ainda se fossem relacionados àquela que estava interessado. Entretanto, uma sequência de palavras lhe roubou a atenção e sentiu-se na obrigação de posicionar-se atrás de uma das estruturas de livros e ouvir. Sua professora não estava sozinha, na verdade conversava com a mesma enfermeira que a atendeu no dia em que sofreu o desmaio.

—Isso não vai te atrapalhar? — A Kim suspirou ao escutar tal pergunta, mais parecia não saber como reagir.

—Darei um jeito para que não aconteça. Seguirei trabalhando até onde conseguir.

—Você sabe que está correndo risco…

—Eu sei, sim. — Suspirou, visivelmente cansada. — Mas, eu já decidi. Irei embora antes que fiquem sabendo. Não quero preocupar ninguém.

—Prometa para mim que fará os exames direitinho?

—Prometo, Yejin. — Aproximou-se para abraçar a enfermeira. — Muito obrigada, de verdade.

Ao ver que Yejin iria se retirar, Jongin virou-se, encostando as costas na prateleira, para que não fosse notado. Do que elas estavam falando? O rapaz sentiu-se impotente por só imaginar que Nara pudesse estar doente... Quiçá até com algo muito grave. Fechou os olhos fortemente, na tentativa de afastar aquelas suposições e se acalmar. Iniciou seus passos e, quando teve a bibliotecária sozinha na sala, foi até ela e segurou em seu pulso, nervoso.

—O que você tem? — Perguntou de repente, o que causou um breve susto na mulher.

—Jongin, que susto! — Levou a mão livre ao peito. — Não faça mais isso!

—Perdão… — Ele a soltou. — É que… Eu acabei ouvindo o que a enfermeira falou com você.

—Desde quando ouve conversas alheias, garoto? — Sua expressão era de pura incredulidade. — Não esperava isso de você.

—Eu também não. — Sorriu de canto, ainda preocupado. — De qualquer forma, isso não importa. Quero saber o que está havendo.

—Isso é um assunto pessoal. — Nara sentou-se sobre seu assento, perto do computador. — Não é algo que quero que fiquem sabendo.

—Eu juro que não conto a ninguém. — Puxou outra cadeira, ficando de frente para ela. — Você está doente? Aquele desmaio tem a ver com essa doença, não é?

—Jongin, por favor… Não quero que se meta nisso.

—Por que disse que vai embora antes que todos saibam? — A forma como falava transmitia certa decepção e tristeza. — Não acha que há pessoas que querem te ver bem?

—É um assunto complexo demais, você não vai entender. — Começava a se sentir sufocada. Ela sabia que o rapaz só queria ajudar, mas ele era só um aluno, no máximo um amigo recente. Não saberia o que fazer.

—Eu vou procurar entender, Nara. — Pela primeira vez, a chamou diretamente pelo nome, o que a fez se calar. — Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? Eu já não demonstrei confiança o suficiente para você? Por mais que pense que sou só um pirralho que mal saiu das fraldas, eu sei o que é a vida. Eu sei que as pessoas têm que lidar com problemas que muitas vezes as derrubam. E eu estou aqui para te levantar, caso isso aconteça contigo.

A visão de Nara começava a se embaçar, por culpa das lágrimas que começavam a emergir de seus olhos. Não se lembrava a última vez que alguém lhe havia dito algo tão significativo ou se preocupado a tal ponto como Jongin estava a fazer. Desviou o olhar, sem saber o que responder.

—Olha… — Ao ver que a mais velha não iria ceder, ele continuou. — Não precisa me contar nada, então. Só quero que me diga quando se sentir mal, sabe? Para que eu possa te alegrar ou fazer com que o peso não seja tão grande.

—Eu estou grávida, Jongin. — Disparou. O olhar da bibliotecária parecia perdido. Não demorou para que a cachoeira de lágrimas se derramasse.

—É sério? — Indagou baixinho, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos. — Então é por isso que…

—Sim. É por isso que eu quero ir embora dessa cidade. — Fungou. — Quero criar o meu bebê longe daqui.

—Mas não pode… — Agitava a cabeça negativamente. — Não pretende contar ao pai?

—Claro que não. — Ela riu em puro escárnio. — Ele está muito bem sem mim. Eu tentei, juro que tentei contar para ele… Mas, não tive coragem. Todas as vezes que peguei o telefone para tentar ligar, eu falhei. Ele não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro.

—E você fez algo para que ele não quisesse mais vê-la?

—Não aceitei o término, basicamente. — Lembrar daquele fato ainda era doloroso. — Quer dizer, ele utilizou a palavra “tempo”, mas você sabe… É a mesma coisa.

—Você precisa contar… — Soava até indignado. — Ele precisa dar nome à essa criança.

—Essa é uma decisão minha. — O olhou seriamente. — Você prometeu que tentaria entender.

—Ok, é verdade. — Sorriu fracamente. — E eu vou. Só que… Você não precisa ir embora.

—Claro que preciso. — Decidiu justificar. — Você sabe como é constrangedor para uma mulher ter um filho sem pai, ainda mais quando não se tem nenhuma ajuda. Quero sair daqui para ir viver com a minha família, onde terei amparo.

—Até parece que estamos no século passado. — Ele riu. — Meus pais são separados desde que eu tinha quatro anos. Minha mãe nunca pensou em se casar de novo e conseguiu criar minha irmã e eu muito bem. Claro que, esse é só um exemplo. Entendo o ponto de você querer um amparo nesse momento… Mas, eu estou aqui.

—Eu agradeço por sempre estar do meu lado, Jongin. De coração. — Ela sorriu de forma sincera. — Porém…

—Não tem “porém”, Nara. — Ali, o rapaz tomou uma decisão que jamais havia sequer pensado em sua vida. — Se quiser, eu assumo seu filho.

A bibliotecária ficou mais uma vez sem ter o que dizer. Já sabia que Jongin não desistiria tão fácil de querer sanar seu problema, mas... Propor algo daquele nível? Ele estava perdendo a noção, definitivamente.


	13. Dilemas

—O que está dizendo? — Nara perguntou ao levantar de sua cadeira. Estava extremamente perplexa com o que acabou de ouvir.

—Qual é... É só uma ideia. — Nini encolheu os ombros, também levantando-se.

—Você perdeu um parafuso, só pode. — Ria de nervosa. — Jongin, seria um escândalo. Pensa só: eu perderia meu emprego e você perderia sua bolsa aqui na universidade. Acha isso justo? Fora que Minseok acharia que eu o traí… Ele não merece isso, de jeito nenhum. — Imaginar tal possibilidade fazia seu coração doer. — Não, de forma nenhuma eu vou aceitar essa ideia absurda.

—Ok, ok. Não precisa se exaltar. — O mais novo nadava de um lado para o outro, pensativo. — E se eu mudasse de faculdade e tentasse...

—Não e não! — Interrompeu-o, séria. — Para, tá legal? Eu agradeço imensamente por estar preocupado comigo, mas não quero que faça nada. Eu já decidi e não vou voltar atrás.

—Não quero que vá embora daqui, mas que merda! — O rapaz sentia-se novamente inútil. O que poderia fazer para que ela mudasse de ideia e não o deixasse?

—Por que não quer, Jongin? Não é como se não fossem colocar uma nova professora aqui na biblioteca. E eu ainda serei sua amiga, podemos conversar pelo _Kakao_ e…

—Por que eu amo você. — Ele havia explodido, finalmente. — Eu tentei tantas vezes vir aqui para confessar, mas nunca consegui. Hoje, eu não estava afim de lembrar que isso estava me corroendo, pois só queria poder estar perto de você e te ver sorrir... Já seria o suficiente. Dane-se a minha bolsa, sabe? Eu nem ligo mais. Só o que eu quero é poder ficar do seu lado.

—Não sei o que pensar. — Respondeu ela, ao virar-se e pegar sua bolsa de cima da mesa. — Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

O estudante de Artes Cênicas apenas ficou em silêncio, sem a impedir de sair da sala sem dizer mais nada. Agora que havia jogado tudo no ventilador, só o que poderia fazer era esperar e assistir o próprio declínio. Era como se estivesse a beira do abismo e ao dar mais um passo, poderia cair, levando todos os seus sonhos para o buraco mais fundo.

  
  


{...}

  
  


O clima na delegacia era agitado, como sempre. A hora do almoço havia chegado e Chanyeol teve que ficar no lugar de Jongdae, ajudando Kyungsoo com uma imensa papelada. Sua barriga roncava alto, porém nada poderia fazer. Parecia até castigo não poder parar para fazer um mísero petisco. O rapaz via-se sozinho na sala do delegado e escrivão, enquanto o último havia saído para guardar alguns arquivos. Ouviu o barulho da porta e sua atenção se voltou à figura que passava pela mesma.

—E aí, estagiário. — Tratava-se de Baekhyun, quem sorria em sua direção. Chan arqueou uma sobrancelha, tendo em mente que o investigador estava de bom humor, o que era bem… Raro. Ao menos em sua percepção.

—Olá, senhor Byun. — Sorriu com a leve ironia ao chamá-lo de “senhor”. — Está de bem com a vida hoje?

—Digamos que sim. — Aproximou-se, puxou a cadeira frente à mesa do rapaz e sentou-se. — Sabe, acho que estou a ponto de conseguir um grande feito.

—Mais um para sua lista. Acho digno. — Comentou, com sinceridade. Baek poderia ser um pé no saco grande parte das vezes, mas tinha que reconhecer, o cara era um profissional de primeira linha.

—Pois é. — Balançava a cabeça positivamente. — Só que ainda preciso de uma mãozinha... A qual pode ser a sua.

—A minha? — O estudante estranhou mais ainda. Não estava ouvindo direito, só pode. — _Pera aí_ … Quem é você e o que fez com o investigador Byun?

—Pare com isso, Park. — Apoiou-se com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Estou falando numa boa. Sem armações, mesmo que seja uma ideia tentadora zoar contigo.

—Estou ocupado. — Respondeu, seco. Baekhyun suspirou, logo ouviu o som que provinha da fome do mais novo.

—Não te deixaram sair para comer? — Perguntou com a voz suave, parecia até comovido.

—Não...

—Então podemos negociar. — Começou. Chanyeol voltou a olhá-lo, mesmo que inexpressivo. — Eu termino de revisar esses papéis e você pode sair para almoçar. Ou melhor! Te dou a tarde livre.

—Como é que é? — Perguntou alto. — Você pirou? O Jun me mata!

—Mata nada. — Riu. — Ele sequer está aqui hoje. Fiquei encarregado por hora, então…

—Ok... Manda aí o que você quer. — Resolveu dar um voto de confiança ao seu superior.

—É algo muito simples. — Fez um bico enquanto pensava por breves segundos. — Quero informações sobre Yao Zhen.

—Oi? — Chanyeol tinha uma imensa interrogação em sua face naquele momento. Por qual motivo ele queria saber logo de alguém que nada tinha a ver com a polícia. — Por quê?

—Não precisa se preocupar, é apenas para fins de pesquisa. — Obviamente não entregaria o que realmente queria com o rapaz da conveniência. — Preciso saber sobre o fluxo de estrangeiros na cidade e fiquei sabendo que ele é chinês.

—Não entendi esse _rolê_ aí, mas… O que quer saber exatamente?

—Onde ele mora, quantos anos tem, se estuda… Sabe, essas coisas básicas. — Gesticulava. — Como vi vocês conversando algumas vezes, chutei que ele fosse seu amigo.

Baekhyun sabia da maioria das coisas, visto que consultou Sehun em sua última ida à loja. Queria ouvir a versão do Park, no intuito de “preparar o terreno”, antes de ir para o ponto que de fato lhe interessava.

—Zhen mora na mesma casa que eu e meu colega de faculdade. Dividimos o aluguel. — Pensava mais um pouco. Já Byun, tinha um sorriso brilhante nos lábios; saber que o garoto que estava investigando morava com seu colega de trabalho era mais que perfeito. — Ele é mais velho que eu, vai fazer 22 anos. E não, ele não estuda mais.

—Mas, chegou a fazê-lo?

—Sim. — Levou a mão ao queixo. — Cursava alguma coisa a ver com economia… Ou era política? Não sei, algo assim.

—Entendi. — Encostou-se mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira. — Sabe, eu o vi conversar com Minseok também. Você saberia me dizer se eles são próximos?

—Ih, lá vem você com ciuminho besta. — Falou e agitou a cabeça de maneira negativa. — Dessa parada eu não falo.

—E por que não? — Nem ligou para o fato de Chanyeol estar lhe provocando com aquele tipo de piada. — Não é nada demais, somente curiosidade.

—Sei. — Sua barriga roncou novamente. — Olha, eu já falei o que eu sei sobre ele. Não quero me meter em confusão com o investigador Kim, então...

—Confusão? Quem falou em confusão? — Semicerrou os olhos. — Você sabe de algo que eu não sei, Park?

—Preciso ir.

Chanyeol levantou-se ligeiro, mas Baek foi mais rápido e parou na porta, impedindo sua passagem. Sua postura imponente lhe fazia sentir minúsculo, ainda que fosse maior que o investigador. Suspirou audivelmente e em seguida cruzou os braços.

—Daqui você não sai enquanto não me contar o que sabe. — O tom do mais velho continuava calmo, porém autoritário.

—Qual é? Você disse que me deixaria almoçar, ô porra! — Chan começava a se irritar. — O que importa se eles são próximos? Pergunte diretamente para o Minseok!

—Ele não vai falar. — Afirmou de maneira ríspida. — E eu fui claro, só te deixo passar se me contar o que sabe. Pense bem, Park… Porque talvez, se você não quiser cooperar, pode atravessar essa porta e nunca mais voltar.

Ele estava mesmo a lhe ameaçar? O que tinha acontecido com o Byun gentil de minutos atrás? Chanyeol, ainda que impaciente, ponderou entre falar ou não, visto que era algo sobre a vida de seu amigo… Porém, seu estágio corria risco e sabia que Baekhyun seria sim capaz de fazer com que lhe demitissem. Ele tinha esse poder e não hesitaria em usá-lo se fosse necessário.

—O Zhen é afim do investigador Kim. — Falava rápido, queria sair logo dali. — Mas, olha... Ele sabe que não vai rolar nada, então fica _sussa._ Ele é um cara legal, jamais faria mal a uma mosca. Ambos são apenas amigos e é só isso que sei. — Suspirou novamente. — Posso ir agora?

— … Pode. — Deu passe e o outro finalmente se retirou.

Baek tinha uma expressão dura em seu rosto, como se estivesse se sentindo traído. Claro que era assim que enxergava a situação toda, como uma falta de confiança da parte de seu melhor amigo. Mais do que nunca, sua intuição gritava em alto e bom tom: Yao Zhen era Lu Han e possivelmente, sabia que Minseok era um investigador. Precisava agir, abrir seus olhos... Na pior das hipóteses, o jovem assassino poderia estar fazendo a cabeça de seu amigo para não entregá-lo à justiça. Pensar em tal possibilidade, era até assustador… Porém, não o suficiente para detê-lo.

  
  


{...}

Os dias pareciam correr rápido como água, sem nem dar tempo de Minseok pensar no que estava fazendo de sua vida. Ok, ele havia sido designado para investigar o paradeiro de um rapaz desaparecido, cujo pai foi morto, o que lhe fez o principal suspeito e quando o encontrou… Virou seu amigo quase inseparável. _Onde havia amarrado seu burro?_ Era o que sempre se perguntava após passar horas de seu dia com Luhan e muitas vezes, também das madrugadas na Kepler, visto que era o turno de trabalho dele. O pior nem era isso, mas sim o fato de estar tão apegado a ele, ao ponto de sentir falta por estar algumas horas longe. Era tudo tão estranho e tão… Novo? Nunca havia sido assim, nem mesmo com Baek. Ah, sim… Baekhyun. Ele havia começado uma série de questionamentos sobre o que o Kim estava fazendo fora da delegacia por tanto tempo e com quem. Obviamente, ele lhe respondia de forma curta e simplista, que estava fora a trabalho, o que não era de todo mentira.

—Sabe uma coisa que estranhei demais quando cheguei aqui? — Han comentava com ele ao seu lado. Ambos estavam sentados em um banco, numa praça conhecida da cidade. Era final de tarde, o que indicava que logo o chinês teria que enfrentar mais uma noite na loja.

—O que? — Minseok perguntou, interessado.

—A altura de alguns caras. — Contava, surpreendido. — Que povo alto, minha nossa.

—É, digamos que o padrão aqui é bem elevado.

—Claramente você não segue esse padrão, né? — Brincou, recebendo um soquinho como reação.

—Você não pode falar muito, sequer chega perto. — Disse, ainda que estivesse rindo.

—Mas estou mais próximo que você. — Zombava.

—Trouxa. — Olhou em seu relógio. — Olha… Está quase na hora do seu turno.

—Nem me lembra disso. — Han levou as mãos até o rosto, num claro pedido para que o salvasse de mais uma jornada de trabalho. — Eu mal consegui dormir.

—Você anda matando hora de sono e não é de hoje. O que anda fazendo?

—Nada, ué. — Pareceu despertar imediatamente. — Acho que é só insônia mesmo.

Passavam-se muitas coisas na cabeça de Minseok, quem o observava com o olhar estreito. Conhecia o rapaz tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava preocupado com algo. Não sabia dizer como, mas lograva prestar atenção em absolutamente tudo que Han fazia. Não seria o caso de colocar seu lado investigador para trabalhar - discretamente, claro - mais uma vez? Após alguns minutos de silêncio, decidiu arriscar.

—Você comentou comigo outro dia sobre voltar a estudar. — Começou tranquilamente. — Ainda tem isso em mente?

—Sabe que… Não pensei mais sobre esse assunto. — Olhou para o chão. — E agora estou trabalhando sem descanso, não acho que terei tempo para isso.

—Se precisar de ajuda, você já sabe.

Por mais que agisse no intuito de conseguir tirar o máximo de informações do mais novo, havia um fundo de verdade em suas ações. Não era pela estratégia, muito menos por pena… Sentia uma espécie de afeição real por ele. Ora e outra, as palavras de Jia e Renshu vinham a sua mente e seu senso de justiça era até mesmo maior que seu amor pela profissão, então, um pedido daqueles - para proteger o rapaz de acusações caluniosas - sempre falaria mais alto. Entretanto, sabia que havia algo a mais... Por estar imerso em seus pensamentos, apenas ao voltar a olhar para o chinês, percebeu que o mesmo lhe observava com curiosidade. Era costume tê-lo sempre a lhe admirar e sorrir em silêncio. Riu baixo, desviando seu olhar para frente. Muitas vezes, podia sentir-se exposto sem que o outro lhe dissesse uma palavra sequer.

—Você também anda preocupado. — O Lu quis quebrar o silêncio. — Será que o “senhor mistério” poderia confiar em mim assim como eu tenho feito?

Até poderia, o Kim pensou. A situação era tão delicada que mal conseguia pensar em como poderia apenas inventar uma história qualquer. Por mais que não tivesse contado a ninguém, nos últimos dias, aqueles questionamentos que Han havia comentado consigo estavam a lhe perseguir de igual maneira. Perseguiam mais do que seu dilema entre acreditar ou não na inocência do rapaz, assunto que pasme… Agora estava em segundo plano. Sua prioridade agora era descobrir outra coisa.

—Dilemas, meu caro Zhen. — Tentava não parecer tão cansado por ter pensado tanto a respeito daquele tema, ainda que internamente. — Coisas que nem sei como irei resolver.

—Tem a ver com outras pessoas? — Perguntou o mais novo, visivelmente a fim de ajudar.

—Também. — Respondeu de maneira simplória. — Você lembra dos questionamentos?

—Lembro. — Sorriu, sem jeito. Logo recordou que havia deixado sua confissão para lá. — Não liga, não. Era besteira.

—Eu quero saber o final da história, Zhen.

O chinês arregalou os olhos castanhos. Por que ele queria saber àquela altura do campeonato? Havia dito a si mesmo que se não falasse naquele instante, não seria nunca mais.

—Algum problema? — Minseok continuou, ao ver que o silêncio permanecia. — Não me diga que…

—O que? — Via-se mais tenso ainda.

—”O que”... O que? — O investigador sorriu com a confusão nítida no rosto do outro. Percebeu que tal questão ainda rondava a cabeça de Han, o que lhe incentivou a ir até o fim.

—Você está me deixando confuso! — Mal conseguia olhá-lo, pois sentia que o coração poderia sair pela boca. — O que você quer saber, afinal?

—De quem você gosta. — Não quis fazer rodeios. — Eu sei que tivemos que cortar o assunto por conta da ligação que recebi, mas eu fiquei curioso, de verdade.

—Já se passaram vários dias. — Via-se estranhado, sem dúvidas. Riu anasalado. — Por que o interesse agora?

—Queria fazer uma comparação. — Fez um bico e encolheu os ombros, estava olhando adiante, sem se fixar num ponto específico.

—Uma comparação? — Luhan repetiu, mais como uma observação ao que o Kim queria lhe dizer de maneira implícita. — Que tipo de comparação?

Enquanto ambos conversavam, ao longe a figura do investigador Byun fazia-se cada vez mais presente perto da pracinha. Ele andava um pouco afobado, com o celular perto da orelha e a olhar por todos os lados. Somente deteu seus passos quando seus olhos de águia pousaram no melhor amigo, há muitos metros de distância. Pôde sentir sua respiração acelerar por vê-lo ao lado do garoto da loja, o que fazia sua intuição aguçar ainda mais.

—Ok, Jun. Assim que terminar o que tenho para fazer, eu passo aí. — E desligou a chamada.

Não pensou duas vezes e, após guardar o aparelho, passou pelos portões abertos do local, sem ser notado pelo colega, que por sinal, parecia tão distraído enquanto conversava. Sua concentração quando prestava atenção em alguém específico era cem por cento, então só lhe notaria se quisesse. Era até diferente olhá-lo daquela forma, tão à vontade… Há dias havia se dado conta que ele passou a não ligar tanto para formalidades, o que influenciava em suas roupas em alguns momentos do dia. Notou como ele sorria de uma maneira terna enquanto o garoto de cabelos loiros falava algo que o Byun não sabia dizer o que poderia ser por conta da distância.

—Então, não vai mesmo me contar? — Minseok cruzou os braços, encarando o chinês ao seu lado. — Você falou, falou… E não disse nada.

—É que não vai mudar nada, sabe… Ou talvez, mude tudo. — O Lu falou a última parte em voz baixa e um tanto duvidoso, mas seu amigo ouviu com perfeição.

—Não precisa ter medo, Zhen. Pode falar. — Baekhyun apareceu atrás dos dois, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Viu o mais novo engolir em seco e Minseok olhou assim que lhe ouviu, enigmático.

—Acho que você está atrasado para seu turno. — O investigador Kim falou para Luhan, que apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

—Tem razão… Eu vou indo. — Levantou-se e sorriu fechado. — Até, Min.

—Até...

Soltou todo o ar que havia contido até então e assim que o chinês se afastou o suficiente, virou em direção a Baekhyun, já de pé. 

—O que está fazendo aqui?

—Eu que pergunto, Minseok. — Lhe olhou com sarcasmo. — Você me disse que estava fora por conta do trabalho, mas de repente te encontro de conversinha com esse moleque no meio de uma pracinha… O que há entre vocês?

—Nada que seja da sua conta. — Tinha uma das mãos pousada na lateral da cabeça, como se ouvir a voz carregada de ironia lhe causasse dor. — Agora me diga logo, por que veio? Precisa de alguma coisa?

—Sim, preciso falar com você. — Aproximou-se um pouco mais. — Aliás, eu te liguei a tarde toda. Só que você estava muito ocupado flertando com o garoto da conveniência, né? Ou devo dizer... Foragido da polícia chinesa.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Baekhyun! — A paciência de Minseok começava a se desintegrar rapidamente com as provocações. — Se veio torrar a minha paciência, pode dar meia volta.

—Não, não vim para isso. — Tocou nos ombros alheios, falando alto. — Eu só quero abrir os seus olhos, Minseok… Yao Zhen não existe, eu tenho quase certeza que ele é o filho do Cheng. Não sei como você pode estar sendo tão ingênuo!

—”Quase” não é uma prova, Baek. — Sua fala era baixa, pois sentia-se decepcionado por estar tendo que lidar com desconfianças vindas do seu melhor amigo da vida inteira. O moreno o soltou ao olhá-lo nos olhos e notar aquela sensação ruim que o outro sentia. Acreditou que havia sido rude demais com o Kim.

—Minseok… — Disse, arrependido de repente. — Me desculpe, eu não quis…

—Eu não quero que se meta nisso. Esse caso foi confiado a mim e irei resolvê-lo ao meu modo, assim como todos os outros. — Suspirou. — Agora me deixe ir embora, que está na minha hora.

O coração do Byun estava apertado por tê-lo magoado, não podia negar. Entretanto, a discussão só foi um combustível a mais para que seguisse em busca de provas concretas. Com as palavras deixados por Minseok, sua linha de raciocínio mudou de rumo e o que mais temia poderia se tornar real a qualquer minuto.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Depois da reunião rotineira com os colegas de trabalho, Baekhyun esperou todos se retirarem, ficando apenas Junmyeon e alguns policiais na delegacia. Andou manso até sua sala que dividia com Minseok e Jongdae, na intenção de vasculhar certos arquivos de seu interesse. Por ser um dos membros mais antigos da equipe, possuía uma chave mestra, que abria desde portas à gavetas de qualquer cômodo do local. Ao entrar fechou a porta, bem devagar, para que não soasse ruído algum. Mais alguns passos e ficou de frente para a mesa, que tinha sobre esta, uma pequena plaquinha dourada e nela escrito: “Kim Minseok - Inv. Criminal”. Puxou o ar o mais fundo que conseguia, um lado seu dizendo para não levar adiante seu plano, pois as consequências poderiam ser irreversíveis; mas por outro, sabia que era pelo próprio Kim que estava a agir tão fora de seus princípios.

Sem ficar pensando por mais tempo nos prós e contras, dirigiu-se até o computador e após ligá-lo, se deparou com uma tela que pedia uma senha. Bufou. Óbvio que não seria tão fácil assim. Virou-se e ao pegar a chave em seu bolso, abriu algumas gavetas de arquivos que ficava atrás da mesa de Minseok. Revirou várias do início ao fim, com certa pressa. Alguns papéis até caíram no piso, mas não se importou muito.

Foi apenas quando chegou na penúltima gaveta, quase estando deitado no chão, que encontrou uma pasta com o arquivo que tanto queria: _Caso Lu Cheng._ Sorriu triunfante ao pegá-lo e abri-lo sem nenhum cuidado, completamente cego pelo desejo de saber a verdade. Passou algumas folhas, nelas anexadas fotos 3x4 dos membros da família no canto superior esquerdo. Ao tocar na última folha de papel, lá estava a foto de Lu Han, que “por acaso” era Yao Zhen.

—Te peguei, seu desgraçado.


	14. Constelações

Por volta das oito horas, Jongin entrou na loja de conveniência com cara de poucos amigos, pois queria apenas espairecer com um imenso pote de sorvete de creme. Sentia-se mal pelo o que vinha lhe ocorrendo e não conseguia pensar com clareza sobre Nara e sua gravidez. O estudante a amava, tinha certeza disso… Oferecer seu nome para a criança que ela teria foi um ato impensado, porém, não significava que não faria tal loucura. Estava disposto a tudo para tê-la a seu lado e poder protegê-la.

—Ah, então você taí, é? — Chanyeol apareceu ao fundo do corredor, logo chegando mais próximo do amigo. — Procurei você a tarde toda, onde estava?

—Por aí… — Fungou. Levou a mão a abrir o pequeno freezer e pegou o que queria.

—Que cara de cachorro abandonado é essa, Nini? — Sua fala era de preocupação. — E você só ataca sorvete assim quando está no fundo do poço… Anda, fala logo.

—Chan, quero ficar sozinho, ok? Depois eu te conto... Se eu tiver saco pra isso.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros escuros iniciou seus passos, a distanciar-se do Park, que via-se extremamente confuso. O que podia ter acontecido com ele? Logo Jongin, o cara mais feliz que conhecia no mundo, que dificilmente se abalava com algo. Bufou consigo mesmo e decidiu acatar o pedido. Então foi até o balcão, onde se situava seu outro colega de moradia, que mexia no celular agitadamente. Deveria estar se divertindo com algum joguinho.

—Algum problema, Chanyeol? — Luhan perguntou, mesmo que não estivesse a olhar diretamente para o mais alto.

—É o Nini... — Falou baixo e logo encostou-se no balcão. — Ele chegou todo esquisito... Acho que aconteceu algo.

—Verdade. — O chinês largou o telefone e olhou em direção a Jongin, sentado perto da mesa que os clientes costumavam ficar quando faziam refeição. — Será que não tem a ver com a moça que ele gosta?

—Certeza que sim. Mas, não quer falar. — Chan sentia-se impotente por não poder ajudar. — Queria fazer alguma coisa para animá-lo.

—Tenho algo que vai animar todo mundo. 

Sorriu ao olhar para o estudante de Direito. Sem dizer nada, se levantou de seu lugar e saiu de trás do balcão, o que deixou o Park sem entender mais nada. Com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, parou ao seu lado.

—O que é?

—Você já vai saber. Vem comigo. — E ambos chegaram até a mesa de Jongin com alguns passos apenas.

—Eu já disse que quero ficar sozinho. — Nini falou em alto e bom som assim que os notou por perto.

—Calma, sei que está triste por... Algum motivo. — Han desviou o olhar para Chanyeol e depois voltou para o outro. — Mas, não queremos falar disso.

—O que vocês querem então? — Perguntou após uma colherada generosa de sua sobremesa.

—Tive uma ideia meio maluca e achei que vocês iriam topar. É, Chanyeol… Pode se sentar também?

—E por quê? — Ele cruzou os braços.

—Por que é difícil falar com um quilômetro de pernas. — O estudante de Artes Cênicas zombou. Podia estar triste de um lado, mas de outro, a zoeira permanecia intacta. — Senta logo, que agora fiquei curioso com a ideia do Zhen.

—Como ele é engraçadão, né? — Chanyeol retrucava ao puxar a cadeira vazia, com certa irritação misturada à vontade de rir. Ele adorava ser mais alto que todos os seus colegas, por isso não ligava tanto quando faziam chacota. Afinal, inveja era um sentimento que não lhe atingia. — Ok, pode falar.

—Certo, certo! — O Lu pousou as duas mãos sobre a mesa. — Ouvi a mãe do Sehun falar que daqui uns dias é o aniversário dele...

—É mesmo! — Chan arregalou os olhos. — Eu tinha esquecido!

—Pois é. — Continuou. — Pensei que seria uma boa a gente fazer, sei lá… Uma pequena comemoração? O que acham?

—Genial! — Os dois ao seu lado disseram em uníssono, o que fez o chinês rir na mesma hora.

—Ótimo! Só precisamos decidir onde vamos fazer e de quanto vamos precisar.

— _Vish,_ vamos ter que gastar é? Não gostei. — O Park falou e sem demora, recebeu o olhar acusador daqueles que estavam consigo. Respirou fundo. — Era brincadeira, gente! Só falar, que eu pago.

—Todos vamos pagar. — Luhan pegou o celular novamente e abriu o aplicativo da calculadora. — Me digam a lista de coisas que vamos precisar e eu divido igualmente.

O astral havia ido às alturas assim que a ideia da festa foi sugerida. Certamente, os três fariam um ótimo trabalho em prol da animação de Nini e de deixar o dia de Sehun mais feliz junto dos amigos.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Na manhã seguinte, Minseok via-se extremamente concentrado em certas papeladas da delegacia, visto que Jongdae chegaria um pouquinho mais tarde, por ter ido ao médico fazer um exame de rotina. O silêncio era pleno e lhe deixava sossegado, o que há tempos sentia falta. Gostava de escrever, de ficar em paz consigo mesmo e poder pensar sobre vários assuntos. Isso lhe fazia encontrar soluções e planejamentos úteis para sua vida e profissão. Assuntos que também abrangiam aquelas perguntas que, por enquanto, não tinham uma resposta concreta… Quem sabe, não estivessem em sua mente, mas sim, em seu coração? Suspirou e voltou a tocar a caneta de tinta azul no papel. Mas, como nem tudo são flores, seu precioso momento de tranquilidade foi interrompido por um Baekhyun de passos pesados, que fechou a porta com violência. O olhar do Kim desviou em sua direção instantaneamente, tão resistente quanto a expressão de seu melhor amigo que lhe encarava.

—Bom dia, Baek. — Sorriu fechado após falar, mesmo com a atmosfera obscura que começava a se formar. — Está tudo bem?

—Como nunca esteve. — Ele permanecia escorado sobre a porta. Um ruído soou atrás de si, mais especificamente na maçaneta a qual ele tinha as mãos sobre.

—Por que trancou a porta? — Minseok largou a caneta e cruzou os dedos. Seu rosto não esboçava nenhum tipo de incômodo, apenas o olhava de volta.

—Tenho um assunto importante a tratar, não quero que nos interrompam. — O sorriso do Byun, apesar de bonito, escondia algo que não era nada bom.

—Pode falar, estou todo a ouvidos. — Permitiu-se relaxar sobre a cadeira reclinável. Já Baekhyun, não quis se dar ao trabalho de sentar-se e começou a falar de pé mesmo.

—Antes de tudo, quero te pedir desculpas. — Começou, após um longo suspiro.

—Pelo quê? — Não entendia que ato repentino era aquele e de que exatamente se tratava. — Não lembro que tenha feito algo errado.

—Pois fiz. — Encolhia os ombros.

—Por favor, seja mais claro. — O Kim proferia com a voz firme e olhos semicerrados. Viu o moreno levar a mão à bolsa que havia trazido consigo, retirando dali um envelope de papel pardo e jogando-o sobre sua mesa. Baek cruzou os braços logo depois, sem deixar de olhá-lo, desafiador.

—Abra. — Ele pediu com um sorriso de incentivo.

Minseok já beirava a impaciência, visto que detestava quando o Byun vinha com conversas rasas, sem ir direto ao ponto. Pegou o envelope, abriu-o sem cerimônias e logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

_Maldito seja._

—O que é isso? — Perguntou, alterado. Seu coração parecia bater a mil por hora.

—Eu disse a você, Minseok. — Espalmou as duas mãos na mesa, triunfante. — Seu protegido é o filho do senador.

—Onde conseguiu essa cópia? — Era tudo que vinha à sua cabeça; Min estava atordoado, talvez até sem chão. Entretanto, não se deixaria abater. — Você não pode ter mexido nos meus arquivos… Não seria capaz...

—Eu fui capaz. — Respondeu com seriedade. — Por isso eu me desculpei. Fui antiético com você, trai sua confiança. Mas, foi para te proteger.

—Me proteger? — Jogou o envelope sobre a mesa novamente e se levantou. — Desde quando eu preciso de proteção? Isso não é desculpa, Baekhyun!

—Você foi o culpado! — Baek esbravejou, apontando-lhe o indicador. — Quantas vezes eu perguntei sobre o garoto da conveniência e você se fez de cego?! Eu não poderia deixar você ser enganado por um bandido só por ele ter um rostinho bonito. — Riu, ainda que fosse por puro desdém. — E acabei por descobrir que era você quem estava me enganando.

—Eu nunca te enganei. — Minseok buscava o máximo de controle. — Eu sabia que você iria meter os pés pelas mãos e por isso ocultei a identidade dele. Sempre fui muito claro, te disse que não deixaria escapar nada por que eu tinha uma estratégia.

—Não confiou em mim, isso sim. — A voz do segundo investigador era carregada de amargura. — Eu jamais teria feito o que fiz, se você tivesse me dito a verdade desde o começo. Agora me diga: qual é o teu plano, hein? Seduzir aquele moleque? Ou ele é quem está fazendo isso?

—Não diga asneiras. Não quero acusá-lo sem provas, apenas isso. — Minseok mantinha o tom de autoridade sem perder a serenidade.

—E você lá é advogado, por acaso? Não pode fazer nada por ele! — Baek já não se importava se estivessem a ouvir do lado de fora. — Seu trabalho era encontrá-lo e já o fez. Agora largue o osso, deixe que o pirralho se entenda com a justiça por si mesmo.

—Primeiro: o caso é meu, então **eu** decido quando estará concluído. — Sorriu, simplista. — Segundo: eu estive na China e coletei o máximo de informações sobre Lu Han, logo, tenho minhas razões para acreditar na inocência dele.

—Inocência? Você só pode estar louco. — A vontade que Byun possuía era de pular no pescoço alheio e fazê-lo entender que não podia simplesmente pisar em todos os seus esforços. — Ele fugiu na noite do crime, está usando uma identidade falsa e está manipulando você!

—Ele não está me manipulando, Baek. Pode ficar tranquilo. — O tom calmo de Minseok chegava a irritar ainda mais aquele a sua frente. — E eu te perdôo.

—Que? — Nem ele podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

—Você não pediu desculpas? Pois eu as aceito. Por mais torto e absurdo o que você tenha feito, eu compreendo.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio de repente. Ele estava falando sério? Sem que permitisse, um vasto sentimento de culpa pesou sobre seu corpo como nunca antes. Será que tinha valido à pena trair sua lealdade? Pelo sim e pelo não, preferia não se mostrar afetado, pois as palavras do amigo poderiam ser um blefe para atingir seu psicológico.

—Eu não esperava que fosse me dizer uma coisa dessas. — Sua fala agora era baixa e cautelosa. — Isso quer dizer que… Vai fazer o que eu disse?

—Claro. — Sorriu. — Mas, só depois de constatar que ele é realmente culpado.

—Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo…

—Não, não estou. — O investigador Kim voltou a se sentar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Agora que sabe de tudo, sabe qual é o meu propósito nesse caso, tenho certeza que irá me deixar trabalhar e guardar o segredo, certo?

—Ah, pronto. — Riu, debochado. — E por que eu faria isso?

—Por que você sabe que eu não falho e não cometo injustiças. — Girou a cadeira em direção à luz que provinha da janela. — E antes de qualquer coisa, você é meu melhor amigo.

—Vou pensar no teu caso. — Pegou o envelope e não demorou em guardá-lo novamente. — Não pense que essa conversa acabou, investigador Kim. Vou manter isto comigo como precaução.

Os olhos de gato de Minseok acompanharam a figura do Byun destrancar a porta e se retirar sem proferir nada mais. Soltou todo o ar contido em alívio, agora a pensar sobre o que acabou de acontecer. Obviamente, sabia que ele não lhe deixaria em paz, muito menos Luhan. Teria que agir com o triplo de cuidado, para que o amigo não fizesse a loucura de a qualquer instante mandar o chinês para a cadeia por mera implicância, a qual não sabia de onde provinha e nem até onde iria.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Nem parecia que a casa onde Chanyeol, Jongin e Luhan viviam era sempre um ninho de desorganização após a geral que recebeu. Os jovens estavam mesmo empenhados em realizar a melhor festa que podiam, apesar de Sehun ter descoberto a surpresa uns dias antes. Estava feliz com a ideia, porém, só aceitaria se pudesse participar da decoração também. E claro, toda a ajuda era muito bem vinda.

O dia chegou e estava tudo nos conformes até então. Como era um final de semana, aqueles que estudavam estavam livres. A senhora Oh liberou o filho e também Han, para que ambos não perdessem nenhum detalhe daquele evento.

—O que você tanto olha nesse celular? — Chanyeol apareceu atrás de Luhan, que anteriormente estava concentrado enchendo alguns balões.

—Nada, não. — Sorriu, sem jeito. Mal sabia que o mais alto já conseguia decifrar seus traços quando estava escondendo o jogo. — Estava vendo as horas.

—Ah, sim. — Tinha um olhar desconfiado. Logo viu o celular alheio apitar e acender, com certo apelido estampado como remetente de uma janela de chat. — E quem é “baozi”? — Sorriu ao imaginar quem seria, enquanto seu colega de moradia tinha uma expressão duvidosa no rosto. — Não me diga que é quem eu tô pensando…

—Não tenho poderes de telepatia ainda. — Não quis abrir a mensagem e apenas guardou o celular no bolso traseiro da calça.

—Claro que estou falando do Minseok.

—É... É ele. Eu o convidei para a festa. — Sorriu fechado. Não via mal algum, visto que ele era conhecido pela maioria de seus amigos.

—Você não devia ter feito isso. — Disse o Park, como uma advertência.

—Por quê? Algum problema? — Franziu o cenho, confuso. Notou que o outro suspirou, como se estivesse procurando pelas palavras certas.

—Bem, é que…

Como ele iria contar para o chinês que havia revelado seu segredo para Baekhyun, dias atrás? Vez e outra sentia-se mal por tê-lo feito, queria poder reparar o erro sem que o Lu soubesse. Chanyeol tinha consciência de que o investigador Byun era uma pessoa fria e até mesmo perigosa se quisesse. Usava de inúmeros artifícios para lograr o que almejava, ainda mais se fosse em prol de seus próprios interesses. Todavia, ainda não sabia a razão de seu superior ter encarnado em seu amigo, somente tinha certeza de que ter Minseok na festa, seria um risco enorme de tudo ir por água abaixo. Definitivamente, não possuía a coragem necessária para dizer a Luhan para se afastar daquele que tanto gostava.

—Chanyeol? Alô? — Olhou-o novamente, que ainda esperava uma resposta de sua parte. — Por que eu não podia ter convidado o Min?

—Por que… — Sentiu suas mão gelarem. — P-por que ele não deve gostar dessas sociais adolescentes, né?

—Mas, isso não é uma social adolescente. — Han sorriu. — É apenas uma reunião de amigos. Não sei se lembra, mas eu não sou mais um adolescente.

—Nossa, desculpa aí, Matusalém. — Caçoou. — Deveria ter me dito antes, poderíamos ter ido fazer a festa no asilo.

—Você entendeu, seu besta. — Jogou o fio de balões pretos e dourados sobre o Park, que riu consigo. — Agora anda, me ajuda a terminar de encher esses balões.

  
  


{...}

  


Os pets de Sehun e Chanyeol corriam soltos pelo piso enquanto seus donos conversavam alegres com vários conhecidos pela sala, a música alta tocando e os móveis afastados para liberar maior espaço. A ideia inicial era de não ser nada muito grande, mas de fato, aquilo estava com mais cara de social do que uma simples comemoração íntima. Jongin observava o movimento em silêncio, com um copo de bebida na mão, se dando conta que havia, no mínimo, metade da universidade naquela casa. Queria ter chamado Nara para que pudesse se entreter um pouco, mas ela não atendia suas ligações e tampouco lhe respondia as mensagens. Era frustrante até demais. Apesar de tudo, bebeu o líquido forte de uma vez só e, logo andou até os colegas de curso. Precisava ao menos se manter longe do que lhe deixava tão mal, ao menos no tempo que durasse o evento.

Já Luhan perambulava entre as pessoas que não conhecia, seus olhos buscavam uma em específico que aparentemente ainda não havia chegado. Passou pela porta, dirigiu-se até o pátio, que não era tão grande, para esperar. Encostou-se sobre a parede fria e elevou o olhar ao céu. Lá estavam as suas antigas amigas: as estrelas. Enquanto consolidou sua nova vida, teve tão pouco tempo para observá-las e lembrar-se de onde tinha vindo, de tudo que passou até conquistar a paz que tanto sonhou. Era incrível o quanto havia evoluído desde que deixou de ser um dos garotos mais ricos da China para se tornar um mero funcionário de uma loja de conveniência em um país diferente do seu; desde que deixou de ser Lu Han para ser apenas…

—Zhen. — Virou o rosto rapidamente ao ouvir aquela voz doce que conhecia bem. Sorriu sem poder se conter.

—Minseok. — Observou como ele estava bem arrumado com roupas casuais e o brilho refletido no pequeno brinco prateado. — Pensei que não viesse mais.

—Eu não ia vir, de fato. — Parou ao lado do mais novo. — Mas, estava cheio de problemas, então preferi descansar um pouco. Agradeço pelo convite, mesmo o aniversário sendo do seu chefe.

—Você é cliente da loja há tanto tempo, nada mais justo.

—Bom argumento. — Encostou-se à parede também. — Estava tão concentrado, no que pensava?

—Na verdade, olhava as estrelas. — Voltou à posição de antes. — Elas me lembram coisas do passado, sabe?

—Daqui onde estamos, mal podemos vê-las... — De fato, haviam algumas árvores altas que impediam parte da vista. Percebeu que Han ficou em silêncio e, ao virar-se para ele, o mesmo tinha a visão fixa em uma escada que ficava ao final daquele pátio, longe de todos.

—Tem medo de altura? — O chinês perguntou de repente ao voltar a encarar o amigo. Minseok negou com um agitar de cabeça, o que foi considerado um bom sinal para a ideia que passou por sua mente.

Em cima do telhado bem estruturado da casa onde os estudantes viviam, a luz da lua imensa e das estrelas iluminava ainda mais a figura dos dois que ali haviam se ajeitado. As árvores que antes atrapalhavam, agora estavam baixas, misturavam-se à bela visão noturna que presenciavam. Internamente, Luhan perguntava-se como havia tido tanta sorte em ter conhecido alguém como Minseok. Estar ali com ele era a prova mais nítida de que tinha feito a coisa certa, que os fantasmas que o atormentavam estavam no passado e jamais voltariam. Mesmo assim, ora e outra sua consciência lhe recordava do que ainda escondia... Cogitava contar tudo ao Kim, sentia que nem mesmo aquela “pequena” mentira ele julgaria. O rapaz respirou fundo, ajeitou-se melhor sobre a telha e deitou-se sobre a mesma, sem dizer uma única palavra. Minseok sorriu, logo fazendo o mesmo, sem deixar de observá-lo. Não havia sido apenas para fugir dos problemas que ele decidiu ir àquela festa... Na real, com o passar dos dias, as tão famigeradas respostas para suas perguntas haviam dado as caras e muita coisa começava a fazer sentido para si, finalmente. Por mais que a situação não fosse tão propícia, que houvessem ameaças vindas de vários lados, queria ouvir ao menos uma vez na vida o que seu coração tinha a dizer.

—Tá me olhando por que? — Luhan perguntou, fazendo referência às tantas vezes que o de cabelos cinzentos já lhe perguntou tal coisa. Não olhava-o diretamente, apenas sorria pequeno em direção ao céu. O mais velho não tinha pressa em responder. 

—Nenhuma razão específica… Apenas constatando que você está mais feliz que o normal. — Disse em voz baixa, vendo como Han sacudia a cabeça, achando graça. É, ele estava feliz, sim.

—Na verdade, estou sim. Desde que pisei nesse lugar. — Olhou-o nos olhos da maneira mais sincera que podia.

—Você gosta de viver aqui? — A pergunta era inocente, torcia para que a resposta fosse positiva.

—Acho que é o lugar que melhor me adaptei até agora. — Repensou em seguida. — Claro, não que eu já tenha estado em tantos lugares antes…

—Compreendo. — Para o Kim, era adorável como o Lu parecia se expressar tão verdadeiramente, logo depois notava a gafe que cometia e tentava consertá-la.

—Principalmente pelas pessoas que conheci. — Continuou, agora com o olhar cruzado ao de Minseok. — Me fizeram sentir eu mesmo, ainda que de uma forma… Diferente.

—Pois… Sabe o que estou sentindo agora? — O investigador perguntou num tom suave.

—O que? — O mais novo perguntou em expectativa.

—Dor nas costas. — Minseok fez uma expressão de desconforto, voltando a sentar-se sobre aquela superfície irregular.

—Você não tem mais idade para subir em telhados, essa é a verdade. — Riu.

—Me respeita, garoto. — Arrumava o casaco que havia amassado. — Se soubesse as coisas que tenho que fazer, você despencaria desse telhado.

Ouviu o riso ainda mais alto do chinês ao seu lado, que permanecia deitado a observar o céu. Em uma das inúmeras conversas com ele, soube da vontade que Han tinha de ser astrônomo e o quanto foi difícil largar isso para viver em outro país. Ao ter conhecimento de toda a história dele quando viajou, chegava a ser melancólico como Jia se referia ao filho. Ele apenas queria poder trilhar o próprio destino sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

—Min. — Chamou-lhe e não tardou em olhá-lo. Han estava sentado também. — Você já viu aquela constelação?

—Já. — Sua vista indo na direção indicada. — É o Cruzeiro do Sul.

—Exato. — Assentiu. — Na Grécia antiga, servia como guia para aqueles que navegavam.

—Sério? Interessante. — Não deixava de olhar para as quatro pequenas estrelas que brilhavam intensamente há tantos e tantos quilômetros de onde encontravam-se.

—Você tem um Cruzeiro do Sul no pescoço. — Han comentou enquanto levava os dedos a tocar aquela região com leveza, admirado pelas pintinhas. Tal ato fez o Kim se esquivar pelo arrepio repentino.

—E essa liberdade toda? — Apesar do sorriso, o nervosismo crescia dentro de si descompassadamente. — O que você quer dizer com isso?

—Que você tem quatro sinais exatamente como aquelas estrelas que formam a cruz.

Afirmou com tranquilidade, permitindo-se observar as feições daquele ao seu lado, tão próximo. Por alguma razão, Minseok também não conseguia desviar de seu rosto, o que lhe inspirava certa confiança. Han não podia evitar pairar sobre seus lábios, que tantas vezes imaginou o quão bom seria perder-se ali. Sorriu ao reparar que havia outra pinta um pouco acima deles. Talvez, todas aquelas pequenas manchinhas formassem a resposta para o enigma que os separava até o momento; do mesmo jeito que a constelação no imenso céu guiou tantas pessoas rumo a um novo caminho, a que estava delicadamente desenhada sobre a pele alva do investigador lhe guiou para aquela estrela solitária. Antes que pudesse repensar e recuar, levou seus lábios aos de Minseok, sem que houvesse qualquer resistência ou sinal de incômodo vindo dele.


	15. Incisivo

Se dissessem a Minseok alguns meses atrás que enfrentaria o caso mais difícil de sua vida, com certeza ele não acreditaria. Sempre foi muito seguro de si e de seu trabalho, possuir o título de melhor investigador da cidade não era algo gratuito. Tampouco acreditaria que se deixaria levar por sentimentos que jamais imaginou que iria interferir no seu lado mais frio. A maneira como conheceu Luhan, como este tornou-se seu amigo e entrou fazendo um imenso estardalhaço em sua vida tão silenciosa, não passou despercebida. O Fez quebrar tantos esteriótipos, trouxe perguntas, mas também as respostas: o destino era feito de ironias e a maior de todas lhe atingiu em cheio. Àquela altura da situação, era inegável que estava apaixonado pelo maior foragido da China, apesar de sua inocência.

Ao estar naquele telhado e perceber a aproximação do rapaz, seu coração acelerou a um nível inimaginável; o investigador nunca se abalou por medo, mas estava abalado pela expectativa do que poderia vir… Do que realmente veio. Sabia que Luhan não era do tipo de pedir permissão, mas de pedir perdão. Não foi preciso um aviso prévio quando finalmente lhe beijou, da forma mais terna que já havia sentido.

_“—Estava tão curioso para saber quem era a pessoa que tinha me conquistado… — Ouviu o chinês proferir baixinho após separar-se de seus lábios. — Essa pessoa é você, Minnie._

_A voz do Kim parecia não ter liberdade suficiente para sair, estava preenchido por uma grande sensação de euforia e ao mesmo tempo de preocupação. Tratava-se de um sentimento recíproco e de mesma intensidade. Han não deixava de lhe encarar, provavelmente no aguardo de alguma reação de sua parte._

_—Eu já sabia. — Respondeu após longos segundos mergulhado em pensamentos confusos._

_—Você sempre sabe das minhas revelações! — Fingia-se de ofendido. — Assim não tem graça. Até parece que investiga minha vida, poxa._

_Minseok virou o rosto, pois seu olhar poderia delatar o choque ao ouvir tais palavras. Por mais que fossem ditas de forma divertida pelo outro, não deixava de ser a mais pura verdade. O peso de sua responsabilidade pareceu desabar sobre sua cabeça, então respirou fundo antes de levantar-se repentinamente. Luhan não entendeu o porquê daquela ação e ao perguntar aonde estava indo, Minseok limitou-se a dirigir-lhe um último olhar antes de seguir até a borda do telhada para descer, finalmente dizendo:_

_—Para casa.”_

Suspirou. Seu apartamento estava escuro, somente o barulho do relógio na parede do corredor podia ser ouvido. Faziam duas horas que havia regressado da festa. Cada vez que fechava os olhos, recordava-se das palavras do chinês, de sua sinceridade, sua confiança, do seu beijo. Naquele instante, amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo deixado a ver navios, sem dizer que também o queria. Porém, seu receio em acabar falando demais fez com que desse um passo atrás. Por outro lado, seu aparelho vibrava ao notificar uma mensagem de Junmyeon, quem queria marcar uma reunião para o dia seguinte para falar do caso do senador. As coisas andavam cada vez mais difíceis de se manter, isso que nem havia pensado em Baekhyun até então. Seu laço com ele foi rompido e talvez nunca mais voltaria ao que era antes.

  
  


{...}

  
  


O apartamento de Zitao há muito tempo não recebia as numerosas e costumeiras festas que tanto gostava, desde que seu melhor amigo foi embora. Era inegável que sentia falta de Luhan, das escapadas que davam dos seus pais e os sermões que recebiam da mãe dele quando descobria. Enquanto mixava algumas músicas em um programa de seu notebook, ouviu o som da campainha, mesmo com o headphone em alto volume. Pausou o trabalho e assobiando andou até a porta. Ficou sem entender nada ao olhar pelo olho mágico e enxergar alguém que nunca pensou que pisaria em sua humilde residência sob hipótese alguma.

—Zhang Renshu? — Pronunciou ao abrir a porta. — Que honra.

—E aí, tudo bem? — O visitante quis ser simpático, mas era notável o quanto parecia nervoso. — Atrapalho?

—De maneira nenhuma, só fiquei surpreso. — Deu alguns passos para o lado e estendeu o braço em direção à sala. — Entre.

Ambos andaram até o sofá e ali se estabeleceram. Tao lhe ofereceu algo para comer ou beber, mas Renshu recusou educadamente. Estava ali por fortes motivos e esperava a brecha perfeita para falar.

—Bom, posso saber o que o traz aqui? Só não vale dizer que veio com as pernas. — O Huang riu.

—Pois… Sei que a gente não se dava muito bem. — Começou. — E quero até pedir desculpas pelas vezes que fui grosseiro com você. Eu realmente acreditava que tinha algo contra mim, por… Bem, você sabe, gostar do Han.

—Tudo bem, cara. Está tudo na paz. — As palavras do rapaz aliviaram Shu de maneira reconfortante.

—E sim, tenho uma razão específica para estar aqui. — Sua voz parecia temerosa. — Eu preciso saber para onde ele foi. Por favor, não me negue isso.

Zitao respirou fundo, buscando o máximo de autocontrole possível. Estava na cara que o Zhang não estava ali de graça, mas querer tal informação? Achou um pouco demais.

—Olha, Renshu… Eu não sei onde o Luhan está. Ele fugiu no meio da noite e…

—Não precisa fingir. — Lhe cortou de repente. — Você é o melhor amigo dele, é só juntar dois e dois e saber que são quatro. Claro que ele viria pedir ajuda para mim ou para você. Como não tive mais contato desde o nosso último encontro, certamente foi você quem o ajudou.

—Você bebeu uma das fortes, hein. — Por mais que tentasse fazer gracinha, nenhum mínimo sorriso brotava na face do outro. — Certo, suponhamos que eu saiba onde ele está. Por que você iria querer saber?

—Isso é um assunto particular. — O tom arrogante que Tao bem conhecia reapareceu. É, por mais que tivessem levantado as bandeiras brancas, certos hábitos ainda iriam permanecer. — Apenas me diga.

—Pois é, cara… Ele pode ter ido para outro estado, outro país até. Mas, sabe há quantos meses o Luhan tá sumido? Ele bem pode ter dado _sebo nas canelas_ e mudado de local a essa altura. Então, mesmo se eu soubesse, não é garantia de que ainda esteja lá.

—E onde é "lá"? — A desconfiança nítida no rosto do garoto. — Eu juro que não conto para ninguém, Zitao.

—Eu já disse que não sei. — Via-se farto da conversa. — Se quiser saber, contrata algum detetive, sei lá.

—Eu vou fazer melhor. — Levantou, determinado.

—O que pretende, então?

—Na hora certa você vai saber. — Sorriu fechado. — No mais, agradeço por confirmar minha suspeita.

O Huang levantou o indicador, pronto para responder, mas logo Renshu virou-se e sem despedir-se nem nada, foi embora. Pensava em várias hipóteses que poderiam levar ao filho do Ministro querer saber do paradeiro de Luhan, mas o mais provável era que queria ir atrás dele. Só podia estar louco! Nenhuma testemunha tinha permissão de viajar enquanto o caso estivesse em andamento. Mas, claro… O Zhang era um tanto quanto inconsequente quando o assunto era Han, e Tao não duvidava que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para achá-lo.

  
  


{...}

  
  
  


Com os os fones de ouvido num volume baixo e confortável, Luhan nem tinha conseguido dormir. A melodia de “Wake Me Up When September Ends” parecia fazer tanto sentido com aquele momento solitário, onde todas as recordações passavam como um filme pela sua mente. Não tinha dúvidas de que o presente estava sendo a melhor fase de sua vida até então, mas… Por que quando o assunto era amor, se tornava tão difícil? Havia contado sobre seus sentimentos para Minseok, mas... E agora? Não sabia decifrar a reação que ele deixou quando se foi. Lhe deixou só, com os pensamentos colapsando por não ter obtido o resultado esperado. A única coisa que conseguiu concluir, é que o mais velho podia ter lhe afastado, no entanto, preferiu corresponder. Até onde iludir-se seria uma ideia aceitável? Voltou à realidade quando batidas foram desferidas na porta do quarto. Desligou a música e vagarosamente foi atender.

—Bom dia. — Era Chanyeol, quem segurava duas xícaras de diferentes tamanhos, as quais continham café com leite. — Trouxe para você. Posso entrar?

—Obrigado. — Han pegou a xícara menor e deu espaço para que o outro passasse. — Claro, entra aí.

O Park entrou e não demorou em sentar-se de qualquer jeito sobre a cama do amigo. Aquele era um pedido mudo para que o chinês falasse sobre o que lhe havia deixado com aquelas olheiras fundas que certamente lhe roubaram o sono.

—Está ótimo esse café. Você quem fez? — Luhan perguntou após sentar-se também, para quebrar o silêncio incômodo.

—Foi o Nini. — Respondeu com um sorriso fechado. — Mas, me diga… O que aconteceu contigo durante a festa? Você sumiu… Depois se trancou aqui no quarto.

—É que… — Desviava o olhar, pensativo. — Não estava me sentindo muito bem.

—Ué… A ideia da festa foi sua, poxa. — Pousou o recipiente com café sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. — Na hora que te chamei, sequer me ouviu. Você ‘tava dormindo?

—Não estava dormindo. Sequer preguei o olho essa noite.

—Nota-se. — Seu riso saiu baixo e sem intenção de ser de fato engraçado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Digamos que sim… — Internamente, Han perguntou-se se deveria contar suas razões. Bom, já havia feito isso uma vez, certo? Não viu problema. — Conversei com Minseok quando ele chegou aqui.

—O quê… Minseok? Ele esteve aqui? — Chan arregalou os olhos. — Como não o vi?

—Por que ele veio falar comigo na hora em que saí no quintal. — Sorriu pequeno. — Eu… Contei para ele o que sinto.

O estudante de Direito quase caiu da cama ao ouvir tal frase. A voz de seu superior, Baekhyun, soou em sua audição, exatamente quando quis saber sobre a ligação que o chinês possuía com o investigador Kim. Não pôde evitar sentir-se nervoso de uma hora para outra.

—O que aconteceu? Ficou pálido de repente. — O Lu perguntou. — Acha que fiz mal?

—N-não, não é isso… — Tentou disfarçar. — É que achei que ia levar em consideração que ele não gosta da mesma fruta que você.

—Eu até estava, mas… Agora tenho quase certeza que ele sente algo por mim. — A sensação que o tomou naquele minuto foi de pura felicidade. — Eu o beijei.

—Minha nossa... — Falou mais como um alerta.

—Chan, o que há com você? Há dias vejo que se sente, sei lá, estranho perto de mim. — Semicerrou os olhos. — Parece que quer me contar alguma coisa.

—Que isso. — Levou a mão até a xícara de cima da mesinha. — Não tenho nada não… É que ainda acho esse assunto um pouco absurdo.

—E por quê? — Han cruzou os braços. — Você sabe de algo, é isso?

—Olha, Zhen… Não esquenta a cabeça com isso. Eu sou estranho mesmo. — Após beber um pouco do café, Chan olhou para o amigo de novo. — Mas, voltando ao assunto sobre você ter sumido… Tem sim uma coisa que você precisa saber.

—Pois diga.

—Um cara apareceu ontem, procurando por você.

—Por mim? Quem era?

—Ah, não disse o nome. — Dizia com sinceridade. — Mas, era alto.

Luhan levou a mão ao queixo, tentava recordar de todos os caras altos que conhecia na Coreia. Mas… Os únicos que possuíam essa característica eram Sehun e Chanyeol e, ambos estavam na festa. Depois de se questionar, sua mente pareceu entrar em curto circuito quando um rosto lhe veio à mente.

—Chanyeol, ele disse que procurava por... Yao Zhen? — Sua voz quase falhou. Não podia ser quem estava pensando… O Park lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

—Obviamente…? — Seu tom trazia um pouco de confusão pela estranha pergunta. — Por que? Você anda dando nome falso por aí?

—Claro que não. — Engoliu em seco. — É que… Talvez ele poderia ter se confundido, não sei.

— _Nah…_ Ele disse com todas as letras. Mas, como eu bati na porta do quarto e você não atendeu, falei para ele que você não se sentia bem. — Encolheu os ombros.

—Ele disse que voltaria a me procurar?

—Não… Só agradeceu e foi embora.

Não sabia explicar por que, mas algo dizia a Luhan que o estranho era alguém importante. Podia não recordar no presente momento, mas quem sabe ao vê-lo, sanaria sua dúvida.

  
  


{...}

  


O horário da reunião de equipe havia chegado e todos do departamento estavam a postos, no aguardo do chamado de Junmyeon na sala ao lado. Quando o delegado soltou um “podem entrar” não muito sutil, levantaram-se e sem demora, entraram. Minseok estava quieto o tempo todo, sequer olhava na direção de Baekhyun, que lhe encarava orgulhosamente. Jongdae observava cada mínimo detalhe, sabia que havia algo muito errado acontecendo e não hesitaria em indagar o amigo sobre o tema.

—Bom dia, minha gente. — Jun trocava os papéis que tinha sobre a mesa, abrindo outra pasta que continha os arquivos sobre o caso do senador Cheng. — Podem se sentar.

—O que vai ser hoje? — O investigador Byun perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a cadeira para sentar-se. — Estou morrendo de fome… Soo, nos traga um café, por favor.

—Iremos falar sobre o caso de Lu Cheng. E não, KyungSoo não vai trazer café para ninguém, por que ele não é copeiro. — Falou em tom sério. Baek fez uma careta insatisfeita e ao olhar para o escrivão novamente, recebeu um sorriso vitorioso do mesmo. — Podemos começar?

—Bom dia, pessoal! — Chanyeol chegou quase arrombando a porta, apressado e ofegante por ter corrido. Junmyeon apenas pousou a mão no rosto, visto que tal cena era tão comum quanto os trotes que recebia por telefone. — Perdão pelo atraso, acabei demorando no café e…

—Cala boca e senta aí de uma vez, estagiário. — De braços cruzados e sem paciência, Baek proferia.

—Delicado como um cacto, né? — O Park respondeu após fechar a porta da sala e acomodar-se no assento mais próximo.

—Ótimo, agora sim. Podemos seguir. — O delegado lia rapidamente um dos relatórios. — Investigador Kim, pode falar.

—Primeiramente, bom dia. — Por mais que tentasse controlar, sentiu a voz e as mãos tremerem levemente. O Byun estava bem a sua frente, lhe causava receio somente pensar que este poderia se meter em seu relato e jogar tudo no ventilador. Porém, como nunca se negava a medir forças, seus olhos desafiantes se direcionaram ao colega de profissão, o que lhe devolveu a confiança em seu timbre. — Como fizemos uma reunião logo que voltei da China, mostrando todos os dados coletados, achei necessário repetir alguns métodos que usei durante a viagem. Também conversei com alguns estrangeiros de origem chinesa, principalmente os que chegaram recentemente. É bom lembrar que uma das testemunhas, Huang Zitao, me informou que talvez, o amigo dele tivesse ido para Hong Kong.

Tudo que Minseok estava a falar, era de fato o que ouviu dos suspeitos e testemunhas. Mesmo que soubesse quem era Luhan, não deixou de vasculhar sobre as viagens feitas na noite da fuga, para que pudesse ganhar tempo e investigar o rapaz com mais calma.

—Sim, você chegou a mencionar isso. — Jun pontuou. — Também me mostrou a documentação sobre passageiros que usaram vôos na noite do assassinato. Porém, nenhum deles possuía o nome do filho do senador.

—Será que o pirralho não pegou um avião na manhã seguinte? — Baekhyun falou, no intuito de irritar o Kim.

—Eu cogitei essa hipótese, caro investigador Byun. — Minseok colocou-se de pé e parou atrás de sua cadeira, pondo as duas mãos sobre o apoio da mesma. — E sim, ele pegou um vôo no horário das sete.

—Ele foi mesmo para Hong Kong? — Jongdae questionou.

—Tudo indica que sim, mas não deve ter parado muito tempo. — O investigador procurava usar conjugações que não parecessem certezas ou denotassem informações privilegiadas, ou seja, que ele tinha conhecimento do real lugar que o Lu se encontrava. — O que também é válido mencionar, é que Lu Han foi embora de casa após uma forte agressão praticada pelo pai. Tudo que vi nessa jornada até agora, me faz acreditar na porcentagem que afirma que ele é inocente.

—Ninguém sabe até que ponto isso de agressão é real. — O Byun continuava com suas réplicas incessantes. — Pode muito bem ter sido uma história inventada pela mãe dele para nos desviar do foco. Quiçá ela tenha ajudado o filho a matar o senador. Ninguém sabe.

—Boa observação, investigador Byun. — Jun elogiou. — E Minseok, conte mais sobre os estrangeiros aqui na Coreia.

—Bom, como citei antes, conversei com alguns nas últimas semanas, para ter um bom material e…

—Espero que não tenha esquecido do rapaz da conveniência, aquele lourinho. — O olhar de Minseok faiscou ao ouvir a voz irritante do outro investigador mais uma vez. — Ele é chinês, chegou na cidade na mesma época em que a notícia rodava jornais, rádio, televisão… Fora que, ninguém sabe muito dele, a não ser… Você.

— _Ê laiá…_ — Chanyeol soltou baixinho, já enxergando o barraco que estava próximo de acontecer.

—O que quer dizer com isso, Byun? — O delegado via-se entranhado pelo tom irônico de seu colega.

—Quero dizer que eu acho que o investigador Kim sabe muito mais do que aparenta. — Falou com a maior confiança e sem medo das consequências.

—E por que eu iria esconder informações? — Sem que pudesse se segurar, o de cabelos cinzentos encontrava-se cara a cara com Baek.

—Não sei, talvez por que… — Olhou-o de cima abaixo. — Lhe convém.

E o que Baekhyun mais queria aconteceu: sentiu o peso do punho de Minseok acertá-lo em cheio no rosto, fazendo-o cambalear para trás. Junmyeon e Jongdae levantaram de seus assentos e seguraram o Kim, que não satisfeito, queria desferir muitos outros socos sobre aquele que um dia chamou de amigo.

—Me soltem! — A raiva e a adrenalina corriam forte por suas veias. — Eu vou acabar com você, seu traidor!

—Isso, acaba comigo! E acaba com esse teatrinho também! — Com a mão no rosto que ardia como fogo, o Byun continuava a falar. — Quero ver se é homem o suficiente para assumir as merdas que está fazendo!

Por mais que estivesse sendo detido por mais dois homens, Minseok usou o máximo de sua força para se soltar e atacar aquele que não parava de lhe provocar, sem dó. Ele poderia receber todas e quaisquer críticas e insultos, mas jamais deixaria que alguém importante fosse prejudicado. Esse era seu senso de justiça gritando no mais alto tom.


	16. Meias Palavras

O local não mais parecia com uma sala de reunião de uma delegacia. Haviam gritos, palavrões, histeria. Quando o investigador Kim soltou-se do agarre dos colegas, não hesitou em acertar mais dois socos no belo rosto de Baekhyun. Este segundo, que sequer parecia se importar, visto que tinha plena consciência de que havia pedido por aquilo.

—Já chega! — Junmyeon proferiu o mais alto que conseguia. — Que porra de escândalo é esse? Nem parecem profissionais civilizados! Saiam todos daqui, imediatamente!

—Você nem pense em olhar na minha direção outra vez. — Minseok disse ao Byun assim que o largou, num tom ameaçador.

Assim que se retiraram, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar por completo. Cada um foi para um lado diferente, na busca por paz após tamanho episódio. Apesar da culpa repentina que se instalou no Kim, ainda assim, ele deu prioridade a sensação de alívio. Há dias estava afim de fazer alguma coisa para calar aquele imbecil e não havia motivos suficientes. Foi uma boa oportunidade, sem dúvidas.

—Com certeza Jun irá remarcar a reunião. — Jongdae comentou baixo. Estava junto de Minseok desde a hora em que saíram da sala. Naquele presente momento, estavam sentados perto da mesa da tão conhecida cafeteria que frequentavam. — Está se sentindo bem?

—Um pouco culpado. — Sorriu fraco. — O que o Baek fez comigo, não tem perdão, mas… Ele não está de todo errado.

—Como assim? — O Kim mais novo se sentiu confuso. — Quer dizer que…

—Eu vou te contar tudo, não só porque confio em você, mas também por que eu preciso… — Respirou fundo, com o olhar perdido. — Preciso desabafar.

—Eu agradeço por sua confiança, Min. — Disse sincero. — Eu prometo que não contarei nada a ninguém. Minha função aqui é apenas te ouvir.

—Obrigado, Dae. — O investigador esperou os cafés serem deixados em sua mesa, até que voltou a falar. — O que aquele maldito falou durante a reunião é… Verdade.

—Okay, vamos por partes. — Com os olhos arregalados e voz cuidadosa, apenas se limitou a pegar sua xícara. — É… Aquilo sobre o garoto da conveniência?

—Exato. Ele é o filho do senador Cheng.

Ao confirmar tal informação, viu Dae quase cuspir o café. Claro que ele ficaria ainda mais confuso, talvez até abalado. Ora, seu amigo de tantos anos estava a esconder a identidade de um suspeito de assassinato; não era uma coisa que acontecia todos os dias.

—Como soube? — Ele quis saber após minutos absorvendo o que ouviu. — Você sempre fala dele... No mínimo, tem razões fortes para não tê-lo entregado a polícia ainda, certo?

—Isso mesmo. — Minseok apenas observava a fumaça formada do calor de seu café. — O ponto é que... Eu o conheci antes de ser escolhido para investigar o caso do pai dele. Quer dizer, já éramos amigos. Eu soube que Zhen era Lu Han quando fui à China e peguei os papéis com a identificação de todos os membros da família. Sabe, foi um choque muito grande.

—Eu imagino como deve ter sido.

—E depois de ouvir o depoimento de todos, duvido cada vez mais que ele seja culpado. — Suspirou. — Quando voltei para cá, meu intuito era de me aproximar dele ainda mais, para ver se conseguia alguma confissão, também conhecê-lo melhor, entende? Acho que era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer antes de meter alguém importante na cadeia assim do nada.

—Olhando por esse lado, eu acho que faria o mesmo. — Jongdae conseguia entender o lado do amigo com perfeição. Sua compreensão era uma de suas maiores características. — Por mais que não se possa criar vínculo emocional com réus ou suspeitos, o rapaz é seu amigo antes de tudo, poxa.

—Pois é… Só que meu erro foi ter me deixando levar por essa ideia. Luhan era meu amigo e eu achava que sabia o que estava fazendo. Acabei sendo ingênuo a um nível que beira a idiotice. — Finalmente resolveu beber um pouco do que havia pedido.

—Por que fala isso? Você agiu conforme qualquer pessoa com empatia agiria…

—Como eu vou dizer isso… — Puxava os dedos para estalá-los, na tentativa de controlar o breve nervosismo. — Digamos que ultrapassamos a linha tênue de uma simples amizade…

—Oi? Você não… — Agitou a cabeça, rindo sem realmente acreditar. — Não pode…

—Não sei como aconteceu, mas... Eu me apaixonei por ele, Dae. — Desviou o olhar. — Consegue imaginar o quão louco é isso?

—Não consigo nem ligar um ponto a outro, quem dirá imaginar tamanha ironia. Mas... E ele?

—Sente o mesmo. A única diferença é que nem sonha que eu sei de tudo. Menos ainda que sou o cara que, teoricamente, deveria colocá-lo atrás das grades.

—Wow. — Respirou profunda e lentamente, mais uma vez na tentativa de absorver as informações. — Parece até trama de novela.

—Parece mesmo. — Riu fracamente.

—Agora falando do Baek… Onde ele entra nisso tudo?

—Não sei como, mas ele descobriu sobre Luhan e teve a cara de pau de roubar os arquivos que estavam nas gavetas do nosso escritório, essas que eram do meu domínio. Me ameaçou e tudo. Até por isso eu estava tenso hoje de manhã, por que eu sabia que ele iria cutucar o caso na frente de todos. — Mentalmente, Minseok se amaldiçoava por ter confiado no Byun, mesmo com tal assunto rolando naquele meio tempo. — Agora, tenho certeza que ele vai tirar proveito dessa confusão e vai tirar o caso de mim.

—Não diga isso! — Jongdae se exaltou de imediato. — Ele não pode, de jeito nenhum.

—Eu fui pra cima dele, Dae. Ele tanto provocou que conseguiu. É por isso que me sinto mal agora. — Bufou. — No entanto… Tem uma pessoa que eu preciso falar antes que isso aconteça.

—Luhan?

—Sim. Vou contar tudo a ele.

—Você vai o quê? — E dali, tirou mil e uma conclusões. — Minseok, pense um pouco… Se a situação está feia agora, imagina se descobrirem que você ajudou um suspeito a fugir?

—Quem falou em fugir? — Perguntou com simplicidade. — Eu quero fazê-lo se entregar… Ou melhor dizendo, quero provar que ele é inocente, antes que o Byun o ponha na cadeia gratuitamente.

—Ah, menos mal… — Levou a mão ao peito, aliviado. — Só que, já parou para pensar na possibilidade dele não querer mais falar com você? Aí sim, vai querer _dar no pé_ o quanto antes.

—Você sabe que eu sei usar as palavras. Nós estamos praticamente quites, pois ele também mentiu para mim sobre quem era. Claro que não vou usar de frieza, até porque… Seria tarefa perdida. Eu amo aquele doido e quero encontrar a melhor saída para nós dois.

Sorriu automaticamente ao dizer tais palavras. Era engraçado como a cada instante que se passava, ficava mais fácil aceitar o fato de que o queria além da conta. Não agiria mais só pela justiça ou proteção para com alguém importante, seria também por amor e esperança de dias melhores para ambos.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com as férias que se aproximavam, era cada vez mais frequente a presença de Chanyeol e Jongin em casa. Han não se incomodava com isso, muito pelo contrário. Passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto ouvindo música ou dormindo para se sentir bem à noite, durante sua jornada na loja. Entretanto, era sempre bom poder ir até a sala conversar livremente com os amigos. O rapaz estava deitado sobre a cama, com o celular na mão e os pensamentos cheios de dúvidas. Queria conversar com Minseok, mas não sabia se deveria fazê-lo e se saberia como. Havia saído de uma situação complexa demais para entrar em outra.

—Ei, Zhen! — A voz de Nini soou abafada, visto que a porta estava trancada. Lu levantou-se e não tardou em abrir.

—Pode falar, Nini.

—Querem falar com você. — O estudante segurava uma vassoura, deveria estar fazendo faxina pela casa.

—Sabe quem é? — Aquela sensação estranha voltou de repente. Seria a mesma pessoa da noite da festa?

—Não sei dizer, mas acho que é importante.

Sem fazer mais perguntas, o chinês assentiu e seguiu até a porta da sala e depois para o pátio. Não havia ninguém. Ora, que estranho… Foi até a calçada e nada. Encolheu os ombros, sem muito o que fazer e, quando foi se virar para retornar para dentro, alguém o chamou.

—Yao Zhen. — Virou a cabeça imediatamente e a figura apareceu. — Como está?

—Você… — Sua expressão era uma mistura de confusão e receio. — O que está fazendo aqui?

—Ora, há semanas não nos vemos e é assim que me trata?

O dono daquele sarcasmo todo obviamente era Baekhyun. Após uma passada rápida no pronto socorro, decidiu que fazer uma visita a Luhan seria uma grande ideia.

—Desculpe, é que não costumo receber visitas. — Observou os hematomas que haviam nas maçãs do rosto de Baek. — O que aconteceu? Foi assaltado?

—Se eu te contasse, não acreditaria. — Riu enquanto levava as mãos aos bolsos da calça.

—Então vá direto ao ponto. — Apesar do tom calmo, era notável o quanto não gostava da presença do Byun.

—Ok, vejo que você não vai com a minha cara. — Viu o mais novo cruzar os braços. — Pois tampouco vou com a sua, moleque.

—Era só isso que queria me dizer? Se me der licença…

—Eu sei quem você é. — A voz firme fez o garoto congelar quando virou-se de costas. — Sei que há muita sujeira debaixo do tapete onde pisa.

—Do que está falando? — O olhou por cima do ombro direito, duvidoso.

—Você pode ter essa carinha de anjo inocente, mas comigo nunca colou. — O investigador dizia ao chegar mais perto dele. — Você e Minseok irão pagar caro pelo o que estão fazendo.

—Pagar pelo que? O que ele fez de errado? — O Lu estava ficando alterado. Eram muitas palavras subjetivas para alguém que tinha teto de vidro como ele. Qualquer passo em falso e tudo poderia desmoronar.

—Pergunte a ele, _Han._ — Proferiu o nome em apenas um sussurro, para plantar-lhe a dúvida. Baek sorriu largo e se retirou, deixando o chinês sem saber o que responder.

Será que tinha ouvido direito? Sua vontade era de correr atrás daquele homem e perguntar se havia dito aquilo mesmo… Se o chamou por seu nome real. Ele estava cada vez mais desesperado e não seria prudente permanecer na cidade. Mas… e Minseok? Não podia simplesmente deixá-lo para trás. E o que ele tinha a ver com aquelas meias palavras ditas por Baekhyun? Pegou o telefone do bolso e não pensou duas vezes em mandar uma mensagem para o Kim, movido pela pressa e pelo medo.

_“Min… Talvez esteja cedo demais para nos falarmos, mas… Preciso te ver, é urgente.”_

Em menos de um minuto, recebeu uma resposta.

_“Eu também preciso te ver. Estou no café de sempre, se puder vir.”_

_“Estou a caminho”._

  
  


{...}

  
  


Perto do local, avistou a mesa onde Minseok estava, acompanhado apenas de uma xícara vazia de café. Ele já não parecia tão tenso, então o Lu nem podia imaginar que os hematomas presentes na face de Baekhyun haviam sido feitos pelo Kim. Ao chegar, puxou a cadeira com certo nervosismo.

—Bom dia. — Min foi o primeiro a dizer, com um pequeno sorriso. — O que precisa me dizer, Zhen?

—Bom dia… — Coçou a lateral da testa, sem jeito. — É… Fale você primeiro.

—Você parece nervoso… — O mais velho se preocupou. — Por favor, diga o que houve, eu falo depois.

—Aquele seu amigo me procurou agora a pouco.

—Amigo… — Pensou um pouco até chegar numa conclusão. — … Baek?

O rapaz não sabia o que deveria dizer exatamente, então apenas assentiu. Poderia mencionar que ele foi até sua casa e disse coisas assustadoras para lhe perturbar, mas por qual motivo? Se nem ele próprio sabia. Se contasse a Minseok sobre desconfiar que Baek sabia algo como uma identidade verdadeira que vinha de si, correria o risco de perdê-lo para sempre. Luhan poderia não ter cometido assassinato algum, mas estava cometendo o crime de falsidade ideológica.

—Zhen? — O Kim segurou na mão do chinês, sentindo como a mesma estava gelada como neve. — Não me diga que ele… Te ameaçou?

—Por que ele faria isso? — Os olhos arregalados dele denunciaram o quanto estava perto de fugir dali.

—Não sei, pelo seu estado é o que parece.

—Ele tocou no seu nome… — Voltou a falar, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. — Estava com raiva e…

—E…? — Naquele momento, o investigador parecia sentir o que estava por vir. — Seja lá o que for, me diga. Não vou deixar aquele maldito lhe importunar de novo.

—Ele… Falou coisas sem sentido. — Desviou o olhar. Estava recuando novamente. — E disse que você e eu iremos pagar por alguma coisa, mas não disse o que era.

O investigador fechou os olhos fortemente. A situação estava começando a sair do controle. O melhor caminho era se revelar para Han e fazê-lo acreditar que estava do seu lado, mas como? E a coragem?

—Era isso que eu tinha para falar. — O mais novo suspirou. — E você, o que tinha para me contar?

—Eu… — Por um segundo, vacilou em meio a frase. — Eu briguei com Baekhyun hoje de manhã, por sua causa.

—O que? — Olhou para a xícara e depois de novo para o rosto de Minseok. — Como assim?

—Não é segredo para ninguém que ele não gosta de você. — Buscava o máximo de tranquilidade para contar. — Andou fazendo coisas que me magoaram muito e meteu seu nome no meio de um assunto que não podia.

—Então... Por isso ele estava todo esfolado. — Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao comentar. Imaginar aquele metido levando uma boa coça era maravilhoso. — Deve ter sido hilário.

—Olha, não posso negar que foi… Mas, me arrependo muito. O que eu fiz, pode custar meu emprego e sua segurança.

—Certo, certo. — Fechou as duas mãos frente ao rosto, na busca por compreensão daquela história mal contada. — Minseok, será que pode me contar de uma vez por todas o que está havendo? 

—Zhen…

—Eu vou ser sincero com você, estou com medo. Muito. Não sou santo, nunca fui… Só que eu vim para cá para viver em paz, nada além disso. Eu sei que você esconde coisas de mim assim como eu escondo de você. Mas, quando eu disse que te amo, eu não estava mentindo. E jamais esconderia um sentimento desses. O resto não me importa, sabe? Só o que preciso saber é o que você sente e o que te levou a brigar com seu melhor amigo. Será que isso o Senhor Misterioso poderia revelar?

—Eu juro que vou te contar tudo… — Viu o outro bufar silenciosamente. — Na hora certa.

—Quando será essa hora, Minseok? — O tom de voz havia subido. — Será que estou pedindo muito?

O Kim baixou o olhar, sentindo-se triste por não conseguir falar mais. Não entendia por que estava sendo tão difícil revelar o que era necessário. Quando voltou a encarar aquele a sua frente, ouviu o toque do celular. Mentalmente, agradeceu… No entanto, o que veio ao atender lhe causou o segundo choque do dia:

—Como assim? Nara no hospital? — Levantou-se mais que depressa. — Não, claro… Estou indo agora mesmo.

—O que aconteceu? — Han também levantou.

—Parece que Nara sofreu um acidente. Ela não tem ninguém da família por perto além de mim… — Estava perto do chinês, que não sabia bem o que dizer num momento daqueles. — Você se importa se…

—Claro que não, eu entendo. — Sorriu fechado.

Viu o Kim virar-se, mas hesitar em seguida. Sem que pudesse pensar claramente, teve o corpo tomado por um abraço repentino. Luhan era capaz de sentir o quanto Minseok estava aflito, mas não conseguia verbalizar. Retribuiu o ato, pois tinha em mente que aquele era o jeito dele: silencioso, mas sem deixar de demonstrar o que sentia através de ações.

  
  


{...}

  


Mais uma vez naquele mês, Nara acordava e se deparava com o extremo branco que chegava a irritar sua retina. Sentia dor de cabeça e um pouco de tontura. Não lembrava exatamente o que havia acontecido. Olhou em direção à janela, o movimento do galho da árvore que aparecia por ali chamava sua atenção. Estava tão aérea que sequer percebeu a porta que se abriu e logo fechar.

—Nara. — Se direcionou a voz daquele que tanto conhecia. — Como se sente? Está com dor?

—Minseok…? — A visão da bibliotecária ainda era indefinida e não entendia por que o ex namorado estava consigo. — O que… Por que está aqui?

—Que pergunta. — Ele puxou um banquinho para sentar-se mais perto. — Fiquei sabendo do que houve e vim ficar com você, ora.

—E o que houve? — Tentou mover a mão, então ela percebeu que seu braço estava enfaixado. — Ai…

—Disseram que você caiu. Provavelmente estava tentando pegar algum livro naquelas prateleiras gigantes da faculdade e a escada cedeu.

—É… Creio que foi isso mesmo. — Sentiu uma fisgada na cabeça. — Estou com dor de cabeça…

—Vou chamar a enfermeira para… — Antes que conseguisse terminar a frase, Min e Nara se assustaram ao ver a porta abrir mais uma vez, deixando um Jongin ofegante passar por ela.

—Nara… Me desculpe não ter vindo antes, eu não sabia… — Já foi logo segurando na mão livre da moça, deixando inúmeras perguntas na mente do ex que via-se logo ali do lado. — Você está bem?

—Estou sim. — Ela sorriu, mesmo com a dor. — Não precisava ter se incomodado.

—Que nada. — Nini riu. — Eu sequer consegui me concentrar na aula e escapei.

—Você o quê? — A fala de Nara saiu falhada. — Não era necessário, de verdade. Minseok está aqui comigo.

—Ah…

Só naquele instante que olhou na direção do investigador, quem lhe sorriu minimamente. Pelo nome, deveria ser o cara que a deixou grávida e terminou o namoro, ele pensou. Soltou a destra da Kim, observando minuciosamente para o de cabelos cor de cinza. Tinha um porte elegante e formal, deveria ter dinheiro. O rapaz não conseguia, nem queria esconder o rancor que sentia naquele minuto.

—Bom, eu acho que vocês precisam conversar a sós. — Percebendo o olhar acusador e, aparentemente, sem motivos do loiro, Minseok se levantou.

—Com licença. — Uma mulher de jaleco entrou na sala antes que ele pudesse sair. Certamente era a médica que estava cuidando do caso de Nara. — Trouxe o resultado dos exames de Kim Nara. Felizmente, está tudo bem com a senhorita e com o bebê.

—Bebê? — Minseok repetiu, confuso. Olhou para a mulher deitada sobre a cama do hospital, que mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo-se culpada. — Que história é essa?

—Pode me dar os exames, eu os guardo. — Jongin se prontificou e foi até a médica.

—O bebê que ela está esperando. — A profissional de cabelos negros respondeu, com um imenso sorriso. — Foi só um susto, mas peço que a futura mamãe tome cuidado. Nada de subir em escadas de novo.

Dito tais palavras, ela foi embora, sem perceber que havia causado um caos silencioso naquele quarto. Lágrimas teimosas rolavam pelo rosto da bibliotecária, que não sabia nem por onde começar a contar toda aquela história. Nunca esteve em seus planos revelar a verdade.

—Nara… — O investigador começou, devagar e pacientemente. — Por que nunca me contou sobre essa criança?

—Minnie… — O choro forte veio em seguida.

—Eu sou o pai dela, não sou? — Sem que permitisse, seus olhos também marejaram.

—Não. — Jongin interrompeu. Também possuía lágrimas, mas de pura raiva. — Eu sou.


	17. Despertar

Nara não sabia para que lado deveria olhar ou como deveria agir ao ouvir as palavras impensadas de Jongin, que certamente atingiu todos ali presentes. Sentiu-se extremamente inútil por não ter a mínima ideia de desculpa que fosse cabível e que pudesse usar num momento como aquele. Então, só o que fazia era deixar as lágrimas lavarem seu delicado rosto enquanto via a expressão de desgosto nítida no rosto de Minseok e a de impotência no rosto de Jongin.

—O que? — O investigador perguntou, sem poder acreditar.

—É isso mesmo que ouviu. — O mais jovem continuou, sem perder a coragem. — Esse bebê é meu, não precisa se preocupar. Não há nada mais que te prenda aqui, então...

—Cale a boca. — A bibliotecária proferiu em tom baixo, porém enraivecida. — Me deixe sozinha com Minseok, Jongin.

—Mas, Nara... — Ele tentou falar, mas novamente foi cortado.

—Vá de uma vez, por favor.

Sua expressão fria fez o rapaz se calar imediatamente. Ele então baixou a cabeça e, ao deixar um olhar mortal para o Kim, se retirou do quarto. Não era necessário dizer em palavras que a qualquer momento em que a garota precisasse, voltaria para defendê-la.

—Será que agora pode me explicar que confusão é essa? — Minseok estava de braços cruzados e o semblante mais do que sério. — Espero que não invente desculpas, pois eu não vou acreditar se me disser que estava saindo com esse garoto enquanto ainda estávamos juntos. Sei que não seria capaz.

—E não fui mesmo. — Nara se ajeitou melhor sobre o colchão fino, limpando o próprio pranto com o dorso da mão. — Você é o pai do meu filho, não há por que desconfiar. Jongin apenas… Se solidarizou comigo.

—Uma solidariedade sem uma razão aparente e no século errado. Não era como se eu fosse rejeitar uma responsabilidade que também é minha, né. — Sorriu pequeno ao dizer. Logo sentou-se no banquinho em que estava antes, perto da outra Kim. — Ou você duvidou disso?

—Eu não sabia o que pensar, por que foi algo inesperado. Quer dizer, nós terminamos tudo, não era para termos mais nenhum vínculo. — Olhava para as mãos trêmulas. — Eu não queria incomodar você com essa história, então apenas me fechei e tomei a decisão por nós dois.

—Que decisão foi essa?

—Decidi que vou embora da cidade, pois não quero depender de você nem de homem nenhum. — Suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. — Quero ficar perto da minha família, no interior, pois terei mais tempo para cuidar do bebê e minha mãe por perto para me amparar. Mas, Jongin, que é um dos alunos da faculdade, acabou ouvindo essa minha conversa e tomou minhas dores. Me ofereceu casamento, registro a essa criança que nem se formou direito ainda. Ele também me contou que já nutria sentimentos por mim há certo tempo. Quis juntar o útil ao agradável.

—E você aceitou essa ideia maluca, é isso? — A vontade que o investigador tinha era de rir, pois soava absurdo demais a forma como a ex namorada pensava.

—Claro que não. — Se sobressaltou. — Ele é apenas um amigo para mim. Juro que não sei o que deu naquela cabeça de vento para falar daquela maneira contigo. Até peço desculpas por isso, Min.

—Está tudo bem. — Levou sua mão à de Nara. — Só que de uma coisa eu discordo completamente.

—Do que?

—Eu nunca falei que não queria ter nenhum vínculo com você, Na. Independente de qualquer coisa, prometemos que seríamos amigos, nos ajudaríamos… Lembra? — Viu a outra sorrir, levemente nostálgica.

—É verdade. Mas, Minseok… Não é algo simples, entende? É uma vida que virá ao mundo, que vai precisar se manter. E você sabe que eu ainda te amo… Muito. — Apertou a mão do investigador, com delicadeza. — Porém, eu nunca seria capaz de usar isso para te obrigar a voltar comigo ou tirar o seu dinheiro. Tudo que quero é ter paz e poder viver minha vida sem ser um peso para ninguém.

—Nunca mais diga isso. Você nunca foi e nunca será um peso. — Dizia ele, com sinceridade. — E estou ciente de tudo isso e quero continuar. Posso ainda estar um pouco chocado, pois… Meu dia não está sendo muito fácil desde o instante em que acordei. Mas, sabe de uma coisa... saber que vou ser pai foi a melhor notícia que recebi hoje. Obrigado por me dar esse presente, Nara.

A bibliotecária não conseguiu conter o imenso sorriso que brotou em seus lábios, nem as demais lágrimas que chegaram. Tampouco segurou o impulso de abraçar Minseok de maneira apertada, o tanto quanto pôde. Podia não ter mais uma relação amorosa entre ambos, mas o forte laço que estabeleceram antes de qualquer coisa e durante o largo tempo em que estiveram juntos, ainda estava firme e forte.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Na delegacia o silêncio reinava, mesmo já sendo o turno da tarde. Os funcionários do lugar haviam ficado de cabeça cheia e nada mais parecia trazer produtividade sob tamanho estresse. Chanyeol arrumava suas coisas para sair e ao se direcionar a sua mochila, viu Baekhyun entrar pela porta lateral. Sua respiração foi suspensa na hora, visto que desde o dia em que ele o fez contar o primeiro segredo de Luhan, fazia tudo para fugir da vista do superior. Pegou a mochila com pressa e tentou ir até a porta, sendo impedido rapidamente.

—Seja lá o que for, não fui eu! — Falou, claramente assustado. — Preciso ir que já deu meu horário.

—Calma, estagiário. — Byun dizia com a voz calma demais. — Não vou te morder. Preciso de mais um servicinho seu.

—Olha, não quero mais confusão. — Deu alguns passos para trás. — O investigador Kim já quebrou a sua cara, não sei o que mais quer saber.

—Ele não quebrou a minha cara. — Retrucou, irritado. — O provoquei de propósito, se quer saber. Eu tinha plena noção de que ele ia ficar daquele jeito.

—Você quer tirar o caso dele, né? — O Park largou a mochila no chão e cruzou os braços, pensativo. — Tudo bem, eu entendo que às vezes dá uma inveja branca dele. Mas enfiar o nome do Zhen no meio de tudo isso? Sabe como eu me sinto desde o dia que me fez contar o segredo dele? Péssimo!

—E eu com isso. — Sorriu. — Tenho minhas razões para acusar aquele pirralho. Não sei como você, um estudante no último semestre de Direito não percebeu ainda. Só pode ser muito tapado.

—Ei, não precisa ofender, caralho! — Aumentou o tom de voz. — O único tapado aqui é você, que apanhou até não conseguir mais abrir os olhos!

—Olha aqui, — Segurou o mais novo pelo colarinho da camisa social. — Você vai me dizer agora tudo o que sabe sobre o tal do Zhen. **_Tudo_**. E desembucha antes que eu perca o resto da minha paciência.

—Mas, que merda é essa aqui? — Junmyeon apareceu na porta, junto de Kyungsoo e Jongdae. — Byun, solte o Park, agora.

—Desculpe, Jun. — Soltou no mesmo instante. — Nós estávamos conversando e…

—Não interessa. — Disse o delegado, ríspido. — Já não basta a coça que levou pela manhã, já quer outra? Francamente.

Chanyeol segurou o riso atrás do investigador, quem apenas lhe lançou o olhar estreito em puro ódio. Não disse mais nada, somente permaneceu atento ao que o chefe lhe dizia.

—Acho que ele está precisando esfriar a cabeça com algum serviço, delegado Kim. — O escrivão sugeriu, ao sustentar um sorriso malicioso.

—Concordo plenamente, Kyungsoo. — Jun pegou a papelada que estava retida em muitas pastas que o mais baixo trazia consigo. — Pois já temos a solução.

—O que é isso? — Baek perguntou de maneira quase inocente quando recebeu as várias pastas sobre seus braços.

—Estes são arquivos de alguns anos passados, quero que organize tudo por data. Ah, e se possível, também quero que os escaneie para o computador.

—Mas... Isso levará dias, até mesmo semanas! — O moreno reclamou.

—Foda-se. — Respondeu simplista e sem cerimônia, o que deixou todos de olhos arregalados. — Quanto mais atarefado você estiver, menos dor de cabeça trará à equipe.

—Só que meu cargo não é esse, Jun! — Estava nitidamente revoltado.

—Jongdae ajudou Kyungsoo durante dias e não reclamou em momento algum. — Chegou mais perto para encarar o investigador. — Eu tinha planos para você, Byun. Mas, depois de hoje cedo e, agora, maltratando o seu colega de trabalho, vou repensar muita coisa a seu respeito. Considere-se de castigo.

—Que inferno... — Respondeu baixinho após o delegado passar ao seu lado.

—Se não gostou, faça um B.O. — Soo deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, junto de Jongdae, quem apenas ria de sua situação.

Era inegável o quanto estava prestes a explodir. Entretanto, Baekhyun ainda tinha uma carta na manga e não teria medo de usá-la.

  
  


{...}

  


Na Kepler, Vivi, o cãozinho de Sehun, corria por entre os corredores, fugindo de seu banho rotineiro. O ruivo corria atrás, mesmo que sem êxito em alcançá-lo. Como um serzinho daqueles podia correr tanto? Era o que sempre se perguntava. Foi então que seu funcionário apareceu do outro lado do corredor de doces, já que o mesmo estava pela loja desde minutos antes, logrando pegar o pet sem muita dificuldade.

—Boa, Zhen! — Disse o Oh, satisfeito. — Agora ele não escapa da banheira.

—Garoto fujão, hein, Vivi? — Han afagava os pelos branquinhos do cachorro enquanto o entregava ao dono.

—Você pode ficar aqui enquanto eu dou banho nele? — Sehun perguntou, mesmo que soubesse que a resposta seria afirmativa.

—Claro. — Sorriu. — Tomo conta de tudo.

Viu o mais alto entrar na área de serviço, o deixando só. Estado esse que não durou muito, pois Chanyeol entrou como um raio dentro da loja, o que chamou sua atenção de imediato. Ele era um garoto agitado, sim, mas não àquele ponto. Decidiu ir até ele, que buscava algo na sessão de alimentos não perecíveis.

—Fugindo da polícia, Chanyeol? — Perguntou, divertido.

—Mais ou menos. — Pegou um lámen instantâneo de pote, sem sequer ver de que sabor ele era. Estava visivelmente apressado ou talvez… Preocupado. — Tenho um negócio pra te falar, mas antes, preciso me alimentar. O nervosismo me deixa com fome de leão.

Luhan deu de ombros. Não se importava em esperar o amigo comer, então andou junto com o mesmo até a mesa da frente, para que pudessem conversar e observar a vista da vitrine.

—Nossa, melhor lámen que já comi na vida! — Quase esbravejou o Park. O loiro a seu lado riu.

—Pensei que você odiasse lámen com brócolis. — Comentou ao notar a embalagem verde.

—Mano, quando se está há mais de cinco horas sem comer e com os nervos por explodirem, você aceita qualquer coisa.

Comentou e Han apenas concordou. Assim que deu fim a sua comida, Chan empurrou o pote vazio e começou a falar novamente, com mais calma.

—Agora que estou devidamente abastecido, vamos ao que interessa.

—Estou te ouvindo. — Pôs mais atenção.

—Primeiramente, diga que me perdoa.

—Que? — Han não entendeu nada. — Do que está falando?

—Já vou te falar, mas antes: preciso que diga que me perdoa.

—Mas, Chan…

—Fala logo! — Disse com a voz alta demais.

—Ok. — Bufou e revirou os olhos, farto. — Eu te perdoo. Agora me diga, o que você fez para querer o meu perdão?

—Digamos que... Eu contei um segredo seu para alguém. — Desviou o olhar para a mesa, com os olhos arregalados, visto que não conseguiria encará-lo diretamente.

—Que segredo? Para quem? — Seu coração parecia falhar algumas batidas e sua respiração, parar de funcionar.

—Calma, calma… Isso já faz uns dias. — Tentava amenizar. — Mas, te juro que eu não queria, mas eu seria demitido se não falasse! E hoje quase me fizeram falar de novo...

—Certo, eu prometi que te perdoaria, não prometi? Apenas seja mais claro.

—Ok. Um dos investigadores perguntou qual era sua ligação com o Minseok e eu contei que você gostava dele. — Abriu um sorriso forçado. Viu Luhan ficar pálido no mesmo segundo.

—Você fez o que? Investigador? Como… — Sua voz também era falha. — Que investigador?!

—Baekhyun. — Soltou, desfazendo o sorriso amarelo de antes. — Cê tá ligado que ele é meio paranóico pra cima do Minseok, né? Então ele ficou no meu pé, por que sabia que eu te conhecia. Hoje mesmo o delegado pegou ele tentando tirar mais informações suas através de mim. Cara, eu não sei o que ele tem contra você, mas rolou até briga de manhã.

—Desde quando ele é investigador… — O Lu dizia em um sussurro, sem prestar atenção nas últimas palavras ditas pelo do amigo.

—Ah, faz muitos anos. — O mais alto respondeu, mesmo que fosse uma pergunta retórica. — Desde que me entendo por gente ele trabalha na delegacia.

—Por que não me contou isso antes? — Via-se alterado e Chanyeol não compreendia a razão de ele estar daquela maneira. — É claro, agora tudo faz sentido. Por isso ele me chamou daquela forma...

—Calma, cara. — Levantou logo após o outro. — Baek é só um investigador criminal, não é nenhum bicho. Ele tenta assustar todo mundo, mas...

—Chanyeol, me fala uma coisa… O Minseok, ele trabalha na delegacia também? — Foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente. Não podia ter dado tanto azar em ter se apaixonado justamente por um homem que era investigador criminal. — Ele também é da polícia?

—Não. — O Park não podia contar. Mesmo que seu colega de moradia fosse uma pessoa confiável, seu superior havia lhe pedido sigilo total para toda e qualquer pessoa. — São apenas amigos desde a época da faculdade.

Luhan respirava profundamente, enquanto buscava o máximo de controle. Não podia perder a cabeça naquele instante, não quando tudo estava a andar em perfeita ordem. Logo deu-se conta que era por isso que Baekhyun o interrogava do nada, como se quisesse pegá-lo em qualquer mentira, por mínima que fosse. E também pelo episódio daquele mesmo dia, em que, agora certo, ouviu-o chamá-lo pelo seu nome real. Porém, precisava manter a calma; tinha seus documentos novos, logo, não havia nada que provasse que ele era um foragido. Só o que mais lhe causava medo, era imaginar que Minseok também fazia parte de toda aquela história. Chanyeol podia ter lhe dito que ele não era da polícia, mas como proceder? Precisava tirar aquela situação a limpo.

  
  


{...}

  


Ao sair do hospital, após um tempo a conversar com Nara e vê-la pegar no sono novamente, Minseok decidiu que era hora de ir embora para descansar a mente. Sentia-se esgotado como nunca antes e não sabia se tal sensação passaria apenas com um banho ou com várias horas de sono. Ao estar esperando o sinal abrir para atravessar a rua, seu celular tocou. Era Baekhyun. Riu em escárnio, sequer podia crer que ele estava tendo a pachorra de entrar em contato consigo depois de tudo o que fez. Atender ou não atender? Eis a questão.

—É muita cara de pau sua me ligar, né? Por acaso os murros que te dei não foram o suficiente? — O tom de ironia reinava na fala do investigador Kim.

— _Não precisa humilhar, ok?_ — A voz do Byun parecia tranquila. — _Eu já entendi o recado e todo mundo está me sacaneando com isso._

—Bem feito. Você teve foi muita sorte, por que eu queria era ter arrancado todos os seus dentes.

— _Que isso… Nunca te ouvi falar assim._ — Soava ofendido. — _Tudo isso é por aquele moleque?_

—Já disse para não falar dele outra vez. — Min andou até perto de uma vitrine de uma loja de roupas qualquer, para não ficar no caminho dos pedestres. — Por que está me ligando?

— _Quero conversar com você. Estou arrependido._

—Ah, jura? Pois eu não quero conversar com você.

— _Qual é, Minseok? Não somos mais crianças, podemos resolver as coisas no diálogo._

—Ou no soco. — Riu com satisfação.

—P _ara, tá legal?_ — Baek respondeu claramente começando a ficar irritado. — _Não precisa fazer isso por mim, mas faça pelos nossos anos de amizade. Só quero ouvir de você que me desculpa. É só isso._

—Ok, eu te desculpo por ser um filho da puta de marca maior, não precisa mais encher o meu saco. Agora vou desligar.

_—Espera aí! Quero conversar pessoalmente... Por favor!_

O Kim bufou. Baekhyun havia pisado muito feio na bola, porém os tantos momentos que passou junto dele com uma sólida amizade ainda existiam. Não era possível simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu, ainda mais se ele se dizia mesmo arrependido. Claro… Minseok poderia até perdoá-lo, mas jamais voltaria a confiar nele de novo. Inclusive, não poderia sequer baixar a guarda com ele.

—Tá certo. Onde podemos nos ver?

  
  


{...}

  


Assim que botou os pés na rua de sua atual residência, Luhan parou de repente. Será que deveria ir até a Lan House e entrar em contato com Zitao? Pedir-lhe ajuda de última hora? Não, talvez não desse nem tempo. Foi então que apressou os passos e não demorou a chegar até o portão, que estranhamente encontrava-se destrancado.

—O que é isso?

Indagou a si mesmo, visto que não tinha como Chanyeol ter chegado antes de si, pois o deixou com Sehun na loja e Jongin avisou que ficaria no hospital até o anoitecer. Olhou o relógio na tela de bloqueio do telefone e ainda era perto das dezessete horas. Um arrepio percorreu toda sua espinha e por um momento, cogitou correr dali o máximo que podia. No entanto, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente.

Passou pelo portão e depois chegou à porta, também destrancada. Girou a maçaneta e entrou, ignorando a horrível sensação que insistia em se instalar em seu corpo. Não havia ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha da casa. Mas, a luz do corredor que levava aos quartos estava acesa. O Lu engoliu em seco antes de tomar a decisão de averiguar o que havia de anormal pelo lugar. Quanto mais se aproximava de onde era seu quarto, mais notava a presença de um som que partia dali. Era uma música, muito conhecida de si, por sinal. Puxou o ar uma vez mais e sem delongas empurrou a porta. A pessoa que encontrou sentado sobre sua cama, quase lhe fez cair para trás em puro susto.

—Você demorou para chegar, Han. — O rapaz sorriu quando se levantou. — Ou devo dizer, “Zhen”?


	18. Declínio

Luhan simplesmente não podia acreditar. Era como se tivesse sido transportado diretamente para o passado, anos antes de decidir fugir de sua antiga vida. Estava completamente paralisado, com os olhos arregalados enquanto via o outro rapaz andar em sua direção, sorrindo. Nas lentes dos óculos modernos, refletia a luz noturna que provinha da janela que estava semi aberta.

—O que está fazendo aqui? — A voz do loiro saía num misto de culpa e surpresa. — Como conseguiu entrar?

—Ora, não gostou de me ver? — Ele parou com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco de marca, observando os detalhes do quarto. — Quem diria que você trocaria todo o conforto e o título de filho preferido de senador para viver num lugar como este. Estou surpreso.

—Você fez isso antes de mim. — A confiança parecia regressar ao mais baixo dos dois. — Não pode me julgar quando estava sumido há anos, Yifan.

O outro riu com tal comentário. Sim, Yifan foi embora na primeira oportunidade que teve, visto que a pressão que sofria do pai o estava enlouquecendo dia após dia. Não poderia reclamar, já que antes de embarcar para a Coreia, estava tendo uma vida tão anônima quanto a do irmão mais novo.

—Não estou te julgando, de maneira nenhuma. Na verdade, estou orgulhoso do que fez. — Cruzou os braços. — Claro, tirando a parte de ter apagado o velho.

—Eu não apaguei ninguém! — Han aumentou o tom. — Fiquei sabendo do assassinato depois de já estar aqui em Seul. Jamais tentaria nada desse nível.

—Certo, acredito em você. Não por que ficou nervoso com esse assunto, mas sim por que te conheço melhor que ninguém. — Suspirou ao ver o irmão baixar o olhar. — E respondendo suas perguntas: alguém entrou em contato comigo, alegando que você estava aqui, mas era segredo. Essa pessoa me deu a cópia da chave dessa casa, já que todas as vezes em que apareci, você não estava.

—Quem te deu meu paradeiro?

—Não é preciso saber, é uma informação tão insignificante. — Ajeitou os óculos e virou-se, indo se sentar novamente na cama. — Mas, me diga… O que houve para você dar no pé?

—Não sei se posso confiar em você.

O Lu deu pequenos passos em direção ao móvel também. Tinha plena consciência de que Fan não era lá uma pessoa muito empática, mas estava longe de ser um mau caráter também. Ao menos, lembrava-se dele assim.

—Quem me deu seu endereço me garantiu que você estava metido em vários crimes. Eu não acreditei. Por isso eu vim falar com você antes de qualquer coisa. Se você não confiar em mim, em quem confiará?

Han atirou-se sobre o colchão, suspirou e pensou. Há meses não tocava no assunto, será que seria uma boa ideia? Pelo sim e pelo não, resolveu resumir a história, pois não podia mais negar que estava em uma areia movediça que aos poucos estava a lhe afundar.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Minseok estava sentado do lado de fora de uma lanchonete a esperar seu ex melhor amigo. Sentia-se impaciente, pois o que mais queria era ir embora de uma vez e ligar para Luhan, saber como ele estava, se precisava de alguma coisa… Desde o instante em que conversaram, o Kim estava com uma sensação ruim. Não havia uma razão específica, apenas sentia. O que era deveras estranho.

—Você veio mesmo. — Baekhyun surgiu ao seu lado, logo sentando-se. — Achei que…

—Não precisa achar nada. — Cortou-o de imediato. — Diferente de você, eu cumpro minhas promessas.

—Tudo bem. Não quero tomar seu precioso tempo em vão. — Olhou em volta, em busca de algum garçom. — Está com fome?

—Não. Mas, fique à vontade se quiser comer algo.

—Ok, pedirei apenas um suco. — Sorriu. Depois de fazer seu pedido, virou-se novamente para o outro investigador.

—Pode começar. — Min estava com cara de poucos amigos.

—Pois… Me desculpe? Eu sei que não fui o melhor dos amigos. Tudo que estou fazendo é para o seu bem, Min. Pode não entender por que está cego, então estou agindo por você.

—Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Byun.

—Não quero parecer rude nem nada... — Cruzou os dedos das mãos. — … Mas, não é o que parece. Logo você, Kim Minseok, o investigador criminal mais requisitado da cidade, arrisco dizer que do país também. Você, com anos de experiência, nunca se deixou cair em nenhuma armadilha, mas foi cair logo na lábia de um projeto de bandido que ainda mal saiu das fraldas. É ridículo num nível imensurável.

—Justamente por saber o quão grande é o meu prestígio, que deveria medir suas palavras. — Soava levemente irritado, mesmo que o assunto recém tivesse começado. — Estou a pouco de conseguir as provas que inocentam Luhan. Como meu amigo que tanto confiei, você deveria ter me ajudado e não tentado botar tudo a perder.

—Seu dever era somente achar esse pirralho e não viver um conto de fadas com ele. — Baek riu em puro escárnio. — Mesmo que não aceite, nem sempre você é sensato, Minseok. Seu excesso de empatia está te jogando na merda.

—Era só isso que queria me dizer? — Antes que perdesse o resto da pouco paciência, o de cabelos cinzentos se levantou, pronto para ir embora. — Tenho mais o que fazer.

—Não, não era só isso. — O Byun estava tão calmo, que Minseok até poderia desconfiar. Ainda mais quando ele pegou o suco que lhe foi entregue, bebendo-o em um gole só. — Também vim te dar um aviso.

—Aviso? — Repetiu sarcasticamente.

—É, um aviso. — Recostou-se sobre o apoio de sua cadeira, relaxado. — Se eu fosse você, iria para a delegacia o quanto antes.

—Por quê? — Semicerrou os olhos. — O que está tramando?

—Eu, tramando? — Riu uma vez mais. — Não. Eu não faço tramoias, eu ajo. Siga meu conselho, é sério.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Quando a noite caiu, alguns funcionário da delegacia se despediram por conta do turno diário que havia chegado ao fim. Os únicos a ficarem ali foram Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongdae e alguns policiais que em breve fariam a guarda pela avenida. Com o silêncio quase incômodo tomando o lugar, batidas foram desferidas na porta do delegado Kim.

—Oficial Jang. — Falou ele, assim que viu o policial que há anos trabalhava ao seu lado. — Diga.

—Entregaram essa carta logo ali na entrada, serviço de um motoboy. — Entregou o envelope para Jun. — Como pode ver em letras garrafais, é urgente.

—Que estranho. — Analisou meio por cima, sem entender por que escreverem uma carta ao invés de ligarem diretamente. — Eu agradeço, irei verificar agora mesmo sobre o que se trata.

Assim que o colega se foi, fechou a porta. Olhou novamente o pedaço de papel onde havia um imenso selo escrito "denúncia anônima" e abriu-o sem esperar mais. No bilhete de dentro, uma grafia típica de filmes, com letras feitas de recortes de revista formando um endereço e um nome:

_Lu Han._

Jun leu todo o conteúdo do bilhete, tentava manter a paciência intacta. Ao terminar, saiu para buscar o policial de anteriormente. Passando pelo corredor, quase topou com Jongdae, quem não hesitou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

—O que houve, Jun? Está pálido. — Tocou no ombro alheio.

—Estou com pressa, apenas. — Queria ser rápido até ao falar. — Recebi uma denúncia importante, se puder tomar conta do departamento por enquanto, serei grato.

—Claro! — Tentou olhar de relance para a carta. — É… Isso é sobre algum assassinato?

—Sim, achamos um foragido. — Dizia de forma afoita. — Desculpe, Jongdae, preciso mesmo ir. Tome conta de tudo, sim?

O investigador assentiu, sem poder dizer mais nada. Havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo e não pensou duas vezes antes de ligar para Minseok e avisá-lo.

—Vamos, Min, atenda…

Murmurava enquanto apenas ouvia o sinal de que a chamada estava sendo efetuada. Bateu o pé por vezes, andou de um lado para o outro e nada. Decidiu que enviar uma mensagem seria melhor, pois o amigo poderia estar longe do aparelho momentaneamente e, assim que o visse, retornaria.

  
  


{...}

  


—Eu tenho uma solução para você, Han. — Yifan falou após ouvir toda a história contada pelo mais novo.

—Diga. — Ele levantou mais que depressa de cima da cama, onde estava jogado como se não tivesse mais motivação. — Seja lá o que for, eu topo.

—Vamos embora para o Canadá. — O moreno sugeriu, sem expressar muita emoção. — Eu tenho uma casa própria lá e estou terminando a faculdade de Música. Mudei meu nome legalmente e também tenho um emprego estável. Posso colocar você no curso de Astronomia, como sempre sonhou.

Luhan sorriu tão intensamente que mal conseguia segurar a sensação de realização chegando a si. Só de imaginar que poderia ter tudo que mais queria nas mãos, era de tirar todo o seu fôlego. Só havia um único detalhe: Minseok. Ao se lembrar dele, o rapaz trocou a feição alegre para uma preocupada. Claro que ele tinha a plena noção que ao se mudar, poderia conhecer novas pessoas, até mesmo de sua idade; mas, como deixar quem mais amava para trás assim? Teria que ao menos avisar… Porém, ele sabia que ao encarar os olhos do Kim, sua coragem iria se esvair como água por entre seus dedos.

—Pensando nos prós e contras? — Kris, nome americano que Yifan havia adotado, perguntou ao notar o loiro inquieto.

—Mais ou menos. — Respondeu baixo. — É, Fan… Só tenho um assunto pendente.

—Qual?

—Eu tenho alguém… — Se sentou mais confortavelmente sobre o colchão. — E a gente se gosta muito.

—Ih… Já vi esse filme antes. — Sorriu. — Quando estava na China, também gostava muito do Renshu.

—Mas, não é a mesma coisa. Pelo shu eu sentia apenas afeto. Quer dizer, não foi apenas uma amizade, mas também não foi amor.

—Não esquenta com isso. — Tocou na perna do irmão em sinal de apoio. — Vai que agora também é só um “afeto”? O lugar aonde vamos ficar tem o mundo todo circulando por lá, o que não vai faltar é pessoas para se afeiçoar.

—Mas, é que… Eu não posso deixar o Minseok assim, do nada.

—Olha, eu entendo, vai ser duro deixar tudo para trás mais uma vez. Mas, pensa só: terá minha ajuda agora. Se tudo der certo, você poderá voltar e ficar com ele quando estiver mais maduro. Concorda?

—Acho que sim. — Não, ele não achava de fato. Sua mente e coração estavam duvidosos e não estava totalmente certo em tomar aquela decisão às pressas.

—Então vamos, pegue suas coisas. — O mais velho se levantou. — Estou hospedado num hotel perto daqui, passaremos lá para pegar minhas malas e as passagens.

—Você já as têm?

—Sabe como eu sou detalhista. — Riu. — Bolei um plano de fuga ainda melhor do que eu usei na primeira vez. Agora, vamos logo.

Dito aquilo, Han não quis rebater. Aproveitaria para mandar uma mensagem para Minseok quando estivesse a caminho, se não desistisse. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, entretanto estava fazendo aquilo por ambos, antes que seu castelo desmoronasse por completo.

Enquanto os dois chineses andavam rápido pela rua já escura, Luhan percebeu que mais a frente estava a loja onde trabalhava até então. Parou e segurou o braço do irmão, num pedido mudo para que lhe ouvisse.

—Eu trabalho ali. — Fez sinal com a cabeça. — Eu posso, pelo menos, me despedir do meu chefe?

—Han, por favor… — Fan revirou os olhos.

—Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me estendeu a mão. Não acho justo.

—Tá bom, mas não demora. — Pegou a mochila do rapaz, ficando encostado perto da parede do local quando se aproximaram mais.

Ao entrar, deparou-se com um silêncio ensurdecedor. As luzes estavam acesas como de costume, mas a atmosfera estava esquisita a um ponto que beirava o desespero. Talvez, não tivesse sido uma boa ideia parar ali. Quando quis dar meia volta, escutou vozes vindo do corredor de doces.

—Zhen. — Sehun apareceu, com um semblante sério demais. — Achei que não viria hoje.

—Pois eu vim. — Não sabia explicar, mas o ruivo tampouco parecia normal. — Só que vim pedir as contas. Estou indo embora da cidade.

—Assim, de repente? — Franziu o cenho. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Nada de importante, apenas uma nova oportunidade. — O loiro tentou sorrir para disfarçar, porém o nervosismo tomava conta de seu corpo.

—Tudo bem. Mas antes, precisamos ter uma conversa. — Deu alguns passos adiante. — Alguns amigos vieram especialmente para isso.

—Que amigos? — Seus olhos castanhos claros já dobravam de tamanho.

—Espero que não se incomode com nossa presença, rapazinho. — Baekhyun entrou pela porta da frente, com a mesma calma enfadonha de sempre.

—Você de novo? — Questionou sem medo, visto que mais se irritava com o investigador do que qualquer outra coisa. Olhou para o Oh novamente. — Sehun, o que significa…

—Lu Han, certo? — Junmyeon, junto de mais dois policiais de escolta, surgiram do mesmo corredor em que Sehun estava anteriormente. — Nós que solicitamos essa conversa.

—Não tem para onde fugir agora, pirralho. — O Byun parou logo atrás do chinês, sentindo-se triunfante com a clara expressão de medo estampada no rosto dele.

—Sinto muito, mas você está detido por suspeita de assassinato e falsidade ideológica. — O delegado completou.

Era indescritível a sensação que Han sentiu quando viu os policiais se aproximarem e lhe colocar algemas, como se fosse de fato um bandido. Segurou as lágrimas, mesmo que a vontade de derramá-las fosse gigantesca. Ao saírem em direção ao carro estacionado na esquina seguinte à loja, Kris viu tal cena e correu até os oficiais, sem se importar com mais nada.

—O que é isso?! — Cortou a frente dos mesmos. — Por que estão levando ele algemado? Que porra é essa?

—Quem é você, meu caro? — Jun perguntou, encarando-o.

—Sou irmão dele, Kris Wu. — Falou sem ao menos cumprimentar devidamente. Estava impaciente demais para tal.

—Pois bem, senhor Wu. Deve saber que esse indivíduo é o principal suspeito do assassinato do pai de vocês, correto? Ele fugiu e veio parar aqui em Seul. Por isso estamos o levando conosco.

—Ele não matou ninguém! Sequer estava lá quando aconteceu. Podem fazer o favor de soltá-lo?

—Como você sabe que ele não estava? — Baekhyun finalmente chegou até o círculo de discussão, já levantando suspeitas contra o mais alto. — Todos nós temos consciência de que você não estava mais vivendo na China quando o crime aconteceu. Exceto se…

—Se o que? — O Wu ficou cara a cara com o Byun.

—Exceto se você estivesse lá naquela noite. — Sua determinação parecia nunca ter fim. — Delegado Kim, acho interessante levar esse rapaz conosco também.

—O que? — Kris esbravejou. — Não mesmo! Você me disse que não faria nada com meu irmão e agora quer enfiar até a mim na cadeia?!

—Como assim? — Han perguntou, desacreditado. — Foi esse lixo quem te passou minha localização?

—Silêncio! — Junmyeon proferiu ainda mais alto. — Acho uma boa ideia, Byun. Senhor Wu, nos acompanhe, por favor.

—Vocês irão prendê-lo também? — O loiro voltou a falar. — Fan não tem nada a ver com isso!

—Não vamos prendê-lo. — O delegado aclarou. — Quero apenas conversar com ele sobre seu caso.

—Eu vou sim. — O outro chinês replicou. — Quanto antes essa palhaçada acabar, melhor.

E dali continuaram a andar até o automóvel, enquanto um dos policiais e o investigador Byun ficaram para trás, na espera de mais uma viatura para buscá-los. Pelo andar da carruagem, aquela noite seria a mais longa da vida de Luhan e Yifan, assim como seria a mais vitoriosa para Baekhyun.

  
  


{...}

  
  


A conversa entre Junmyeon e Kris começou conturbada e assim terminou. Não havia outra abertura para um diálogo tranquilo quando havia uma pessoa presa injustamente. Portanto, o recém chegado na cidade teve que esperar do lado de fora, onde ficou na companhia silenciosa de Jongdae, que via-se aflito. Não sabia o que dizer, não tinha noção se Minseok já estava sabendo ou por qual razão havia sumido. Até que o viu adentrar o departamento com pressa, quase derrubando tudo que havia pela frente.

—Onde ele está, Dae? — Chegou no amigo, ofegante pela corrida. — O machucaram?

—Não, não. A viagem foi tranquila. Se acalme, Minseok. — Tocou os ombros do colega de profissão. — Os oficiais o levaram para a cela.

—Então é você? — O chinês ali presente ergueu-se de seu assento e encarou o Kim. — Você é o cara que o Han não queria deixar para trás, né?

—Quem é você? — O investigador perguntou, sem entender.

—Ele é Kris, irmão mais velho de Lu Han. — Jongdae explicou.

—O irmão dele não se chamava Yifan? — Disse, ainda mais confuso.

—Longa história, meu amigo. — O Kim mais novo continuou. — Agora vá falar com o Jun, certeza que ele te deixará falar com o garoto.

Não foi necessário repetir. Entrou na sala e logo recebeu permissão, mesmo que seu superior estivesse em plena decepção consigo. E não era para menos, visto que ouviu apenas a versão de Baek antes de resolver prender o Luhan.

Com passos vagarosos, o investigador entrou no corredor escuro onde ficavam as celas, felizmente vazias. Com exceção de uma, situada mais ao centro, onde pôde ver de longe os fios dourados reluzindo com a pouca luz que se acendeu quando tocou o interruptor. Não tinha noção de que cara usar para enfim enfrentar a situação, mas teria que ir em frente. Suspirou pesadamente e somente parou quando chegou à cela que prendia aquele que tanto amava.

—Minseok? — O garoto disse, com a voz apenas audível.

—Luhan. — Viu o mais novo se levantar e tocar as barras de ferro.

—Você sabia de tudo, né? — Sorriu com tristeza. — Você sempre soube. Posso dizer que estou desapontado, mas não surpreso.

—Eu sabia de tudo, sim. — Também se aproximou, até tocar as mãos nas do Lu. — Desde o seu nome verdadeiro até a briga que teve com seu pai, antes de partir.

—E por que não me contou? Eu confiaria em você.

—Queria que a iniciativa partisse de você. — Fechou os olhos com força, contendo o pranto que ameaçava cair. — Juro que fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para que não te prendessem sem provas. Estava cada dia mais difícil, mas estava lutando contra isso.

—Eu posso imaginar.

—Me desculpe por ter te enganado. — O Kim tocou a testa na cela, não suportando mais o peso das lágrimas.

—Só se você me desculpar primeiro. — Curiosamente, mesmo estando num lugar tão deplorável como aquela prisão, o chinês conseguia ver o lado bom que brevemente usufruiu durante seu estado de liberdade. — Foi tudo tão louco e tão rápido… Nós dois nos enganamos mutuamente. Quer dizer, você mais do que eu. Mas, sabe o lado bom disso?

—Hm?

—O cara que eu amo, além de lindo, é um investigador criminal foda. Quer sorte maior que essa? — Falou baixo, mas com animação nítida em sua voz. Observou como Minseok abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Quando o encarou novamente, tinha o olhar motivado e brilhante.

—Eu vou tirar você daqui, Han. Eu prometo.


	19. Encontros

A prisão preventiva de Luhan foi algo que não passou despercebida pelas pessoas que habitavam Seul, menos ainda por aqueles que eram próximos dele. Na casa que o chinês dividia com os amigos, Jongin atendeu o telefonema que vinha da delegacia e passou para Chanyeol, que quase caiu para trás com as palavras ditas por seu chefe, sem rodeio algum.

—Meu deus, que treta! — Exclamou o Park, com os olhos arregalados. — Claro, irei amanhã bem cedo para a delegacia. Certo, certo… Pode deixar.

—O que houve, por que está tão pálido? — Nini perguntou enquanto via o amigo desligar o telefone, completamente paralisado.

—O Zhen foi preso. — Contou quase em um sussurro, pois não conseguia acreditar nas próprias palavras.

—Preso? Como assim? Ele estava aqui na Coreia ilegalmente, por acaso? — Chutou a primeira hipótese que veio à sua mente.

—Suspeita de assassinato.

—Que?! — Sua voz saiu mais alta que o normal.

—Pois é, Nini… — Levou a destra até a testa. — E outra… Estava usando um nome falso.

—Caralho… — O loiro até se sentou no sofá, perplexo.

—Sabe o que é mais irônico? — Sentou-se também. — Ele é o cara que fugiu, saca? Aquele filho do senador Lu, da China. E a gente igual uns malucos atrás dele!

—Chanyeol… Quer dizer que a gente tava abrigando um assassino de primeira aqui em casa? Puta merda! — Tapou a boca.

—Nini, eu não sei explicar… Sei lá, parece que estou em outra dimensão agora. É como se essa notícia não fizesse o mínimo sentido… Quer dizer, estamos falando do Zhen. Nosso camarada que nos ajudou, que trabalha na loja de forma simples e honesta. Quando ele seria capaz de matar alguém?

—Mano… — Movia a cabeça de maneira negativa. — E como descobriram?

—Jun não deu detalhes… — Olhou-o diretamente. — Mas amanhã vou perguntar tudo.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com a chegada do dia seguinte, o movimento na delegacia estava maior que o comum. Haviam jornalistas do lado de fora e era difícil para os funcionários acessar a porta de entrada. Nem era preciso dizer que a notícia foi rápida o suficiente para percorrer todo o país e também fora dele.

Enquanto na Coreia tudo estava em puro caos, na China as coisas estavam calmas. Ao menos o silêncio reinava na casa de Yixing, que tomava uma xícara de café forte enquanto dirigia-se à porta para pegar o jornal matinal o qual era assinante. Ao tê-lo em mãos, voltou para dentro e ao pousar a xícara sobre a mesa de centro, retirou o periódico do tubo de plástico e a imagem da primeira folha o chocou de imediato.

—Meu Deus… — Mantinha os olhos atentos ao que estava escrito sobre a prisão do filho do senador.

—O que houve, Xing? — Renshu apareceu atrás dele sem prévio aviso, o que fez o mais velho enrolar o jornal novamente.

—Não houve nada, Shu. — Sorriu pequeno, mas o caçula era esperto demais e sabia direitinho quando estava tentando disfarçar.

—Me dê aqui esse jornal. — Estendeu a mão e arqueou a sobrancelha. — Não precisa disfarçar.

—Desde quando você lê jornal? — Esquivou-se. — Não tem nada demais.

Com uma expressão de poucos amigos, o Zhang mais novo fingiu que daria meia volta e, alguns passos depois, voltou e tomou o tubo das mãos do irmão. Correu até o sofá e ali deu de cara com a foto de seu ex namorado na primeira página.

—O que é isso? — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas na mesma hora. — O Han foi preso?

—Eu não queria que visse isso logo agora… — Yixing suspirou.

—Ele está na Coreia do Sul. — Disse após ler um trecho da matéria. — Como não pensei nisso?

—Pensou no que?

—Yixing, pode me dizer se o papai liberou nossos passaportes?

—O castigo já acabou sim, mas… O que vai fazer? — Semicerrou os olhos atrás das lentes dos óculos. — Você não pode…

—Então avise a ele que hoje eu não estarei para o jantar.

E ali deixou o mais velho perplexo, sem conseguir formular uma resposta. Renshu subiu as escadas de maneira apressada e dedicou-se a fazer as malas necessárias para sua viagem repentina. Entre uma ligação e outra para marcar o vôo, ligou para Zitao.

_—Alô?_ — Ele atendeu com a voz sonolenta.

—Oi, sou eu. — Shu falou com certa urgência.

_—”Eu” quem? — Virava-se na cama._

—Você não salvou o meu número, palhaço? — Se enfureceu. — É o Renshu.

— _Ah, o playboyzinho…_ — O Huang se sentou sobre o colchão logo após. — _Não salvei mesmo, não sou obrigado. O que você quer à essa hora da manhã?_

—Educado como um ogro, né? Você já leu o jornal de hoje ou ligou a TV?

_—Eu estava no melhor do sono, como estaria fazendo qualquer outra coisa?_

—Tá certo, então me ouça: o Luhan está preso em Seul. — Falou palavra por palavra, no intuito de fazer o outro compreender de primeira.

_—Preso?!_

—Sim, no xilindró. — Respirou fundo. — Tô indo pra lá daqui uns minutos. Você quer ir também?

_—Calma lá, você vai para a Coreia à essa altura do campeonato? —_ O rapaz se levantou chutando as cobertas e derrubando tudo que vinha pela frente, desajeitado. — _E se ele não gostar disso, cara?_

—Han não tem que gostar. — Dobrava um casaco enquanto conversava com o celular apoiado no ombro esquerdo. — Eu vou e está decidido. E você, seu mentiroso… Sabia que ele estava lá, né?

_—Claro que não, tá maluco? —_ Fingiu estar ofendido.

—Ah tá, vou fingir que acredito. Por mais que tenha me impedido de saber onde ele estava, a informação veio de bandeja. — Fechou o zíper da mala azul marinho. — Mas fala logo, você vai comigo ou prefere ficar aí na cama enquanto seu melhor amigo se fode?

_—Eu vou._

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com todo o ocorrido, Baekhyun não apareceu na delegacia durante todo o dia, o que era estranho. Ou talvez, nem tanto assim. Do lado de fora, Chanyeol estava encostado na parede branca, ainda no processo de assimilar tudo o que houve até então. Estando imerso em tantos pensamentos, demorou a notar a presença de seu amigo, Sehun, quem foi até a delegacia para prestar depoimento naquela tarde.

—Sehun? — Indagou ainda disperso. — O que faz aqui?

—E aí? — Sorriu pequeno. — O delegado ligou para a loja, me pedindo para vir conversar.

—Ah, sim. Querendo ou não, você era próximo do Zhen… — Pigarreou. — Digo, do Luhan.

—Que loucura, né?

—Cara, nem sei o que dizer, sabe? — Observou o outro juntar-se a si ao se escorar também. — Ofereci minha ajuda, a minha casa… Não fui retribuído nem com um nome de verdade.

—Foda. — A decepção nítida na face do ruivo. — O pior acho que foi a gente não ter juntado as peças.

—Também, por que estava muito na cara. E sabe o que é mais engraçado? A relação dele com o investigador Kim. Isso o manteve o tempo todo a só um passo da cadeia.

—Você acha que ele é realmente o culpado? — O Oh questionou após segundos pensando. — Há possibilidades de ele ter apenas fugido para não ser preso, já que é o principal suspeito.

—Tá, mas fugir do país?

—Mano, pensa só… O quão horrível deve ser você ser privado da sua liberdade de ir e vir? Mais cedo li algumas coisas sobre o pai dele que me deixaram de cabelos em pé.

—Tem isso. Não sei o que pensar ainda.

Do lado de dentro, encontravam-se vários policiais e os dois investigadores que permaneciam no local desde o dia anterior. De longe era palpável o clima de tristeza que pairava na sala enquanto Minseok andava de um lado para o outro ao fazer uma chamada. Jongdae estava sentado em um dos bancos, observando o amigo falar no celular. Podia imaginar o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele não poder livrar uma pessoa importante do mal ao qual foi destinada.

—E aí? Conseguiu? — O Kim mais novo não hesitou em perguntar assim que o outro desligou a chamada.

—Consegui. — Sorriu singelamente. — Ele vai ficar com o caso.

—Espero que esse advogado seja de confiança. — Yifan apareceu logo atrás, de braços cruzados e com o olhar questionador, como sempre.

—Só trabalho com pessoas de inteira confiança. — Minseok respondeu com um olhar cortante.

—Ah é? — O mais alto falou com sarcasmo. — Não é o que parece. E aquele tal de Baekhyun que era de sua confiança?

—Sr. Wu, por favor. — Jongdae interviu ao ver a expressão de Min mudar pela impaciência. — As coisas já estão difíceis, não precisamos de mais desavenças.

—Certo. — Suspirou. — Desculpe. Mas é uma situação frustrante.

—Sabemos disso. E eu me sinto tão responsável quanto qualquer outra pessoa. — Minseok também buscou calma.

Ao cair da noite, a cela em que Han encontrava-se escureceu tanto que nem mesmo a luz da rua que atravessava o vidro na micro janela na parede era suficiente para fazê-lo enxergar o corredor. Suspirou pesadamente, com os pensamentos à mil, tantas coisas que aconteceram em apenas dois dias. A noite que passou sobre aquele colchão rígido fez suas costas reclamarem e a dor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo magro. Minseok não havia voltado desde a noite anterior, quando lhe deixou um último fio de esperança. Ele compreendeu a posição de silêncio que o Kim teve até então, não era sequer possível duvidar dos sentimentos dele por si. Voltou à realidade quando ouviu ruídos distantes, que pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais. Não, não eram apenas ruídos… Eram gritos. O chinês levantou depressa e segurou nas grades, curioso em saber o que estava acontecendo. Foi aí que ouviu a porta do corredor se abrir e uma figura parecida com a sua adentrar, batendo um pedaço de jornal pelas barras de todas as celas, como se estivesse em busca de alguém. E de fato, estava.

—Qual é a cela dele? — Ouviu aquela voz que lhe era tão familiar. Luhan arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo parar bem no meio do corredor e olhar em sua direção, onde ficou estagnado. — Han…?

—Shu… — Disse em um sussurro. Mas, o que era aquilo que estava vendo? Não podia ser verdade. — O que faz aqui?

—Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo. — O de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se rapidamente, ainda achava que tinha intimidade suficiente para tocar nas mãos do Lu como antes. — Vim te tirar daqui. Trouxe um advogado comigo e tudo.

—Como assim? — Assim que sua pergunta foi feita, Junmyeon, Minseok e mais alguns policiais foram até o garoto do lado de fora das grades.

—Tentamos não deixá-lo vir antes do horário de visitas, mas esse rapazinho é osso duro de roer. — O delegado comentou.

—E se não me deixassem passar, iria processar todo mundo aqui. — O mais novo de todos ali esbravejou, logo voltando a olhar para o que estava preso. — Estou aqui para garantir que o Han não pague por um crime que não cometeu.

—Já estamos cuidando disso. — Minseok finalmente se pronunciou, o que chamou a atenção de Renshu na mesma hora.

—Você… — O rapaz apontou para o investigador. — Eu lembro de você! Minseok, certo?

—Isso mesmo. — Confirmou ao se aproximar um pouco. — Não pensei que fosse se lembrar.

—Vocês se conhecem? — O Lu perguntou sem entender mais nada.

—Sim. — Renshu sorriu. — Ele foi até a minha casa para perguntar sobre a nossa relação.

Luhan viu o investigador coçar a lateral da cabeça, num nítido sinal de incômodo. Claro, ele sempre sabia de tudo… Seria até bobo de sua parte achar que Min não soubesse da existência de Shu e que foi alguém de importância em seu passado.

—Bom, acho melhor deixar os garotos conversarem a sós. — Jun falou ao notar o clima estranho que começou a se instalar. — Vamos, Minseok.

—Não! — Han esticou o braço para fora das barras, o que deixou o outro chinês confuso. — Preciso falar com ele… Explicar as coisas.

—Teremos tempo de sobra para isso. — O Kim sorriu pequeno. — Por hora, tome esse tempo para aclarar as coisas com o outro jovem.

Após ver aquele que amava retirar-se junto dos outros, o loiro ficou em pleno silêncio, cabisbaixo. O que será que o investigador deveria estar pensando sobre aquela situação? Internamente, sentia raiva por seu ex estar ali, como se sua vida ainda fosse a mesma, como se as tantas ligações que ignorou simplesmente não tivessem acontecido.

—O que foi, Han? — Renshu olhou-o novamente. — Ficou triste de repente.

—Você não deveria ter vindo. — Respondeu, amargo.

—O que está dizendo? — Franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda mais perdido. — Eu amo você... Achou mesmo que eu iria deixar as coisas em pune assim?

—Não temos mais nada um com o outro, sabe disso. Eu agradeço sua preocupação, sabe. Mas, não era necessário. — Tentava desabafar de uma forma que não machucasse tanto o outro. — Tenho pessoas que cuidam de mim aqui também.

—Ah, claro… — Riu com certa ironia. — Só por que trocou de identidade, também trocou os amigos? Zitao não vai gostar de saber disso.

—Zitao?

—É. — Soltou as barras. — Ele está lá fora, mas é um medroso e não quis enfrentar a polícia como eu fiz.

—Eu diria que ele é sensato, isso sim. — Sorriu inevitavelmente.

—Pode parar com a gracinha. Sabe quantos quilômetros nós percorremos para te encontrar e te tirar desse buraco?

—Pois foi a mesma quantidade de quilômetros que **_eu_** percorri para fugir da vida patética que eu levava. — Preferiu falar logo a verdade, sem adoçar nada mais. — Você, mais que ninguém, sabia o quanto meu psicológico estava sendo afetado por culpa do meu pai… Eu era praticamente um fantoche que ele controlava e fazia o que queria. Você foi uma das poucas coisas boas que aconteceram em meio toda aquela tempestade, mas em um certo ponto, também começou a me sufocar.

—Eu te sufocava? — Indagou o Zhang, incrédulo.

—Sim. — Prosseguiu. — Por que acha que não atendi mais suas ligações? Eu já não tinha mais para onde correr. Era pressão vinda do meu pai e pressão vinda de você, que queria que eu fugisse contigo.

—Mas você fugiu. E fugiu sozinho!

—E você sabe por que eu fugi sozinho? — Os olhos do Lu marejavam. — Meu pai tentou me matar.

—Luhan…

—Pois é. — Levou as mãos a secarem as próprias lágrimas. — Não tive muita escolha. Também não faria sentido te chamar, pois era um problema meu.

—Se eu tivesse chegado antes, meu deus… — Shu pousou a mão sobre a testa, sentindo-se culpado.

—Que? Não entendo o que quer dizer.

—Quero dizer que eu fui até sua casa na noite do assassinato.

Quando ouviu aquela frase, Han paralisou. Nem em seus piores pesadelos poderia imaginar que Renshu pudesse presenciar um assassinato, muito menos que fosse o do seu pai. Por uma fração de segundo, uma hipótese passou por sua mente e até pôde sentir um calafrio de repente. Não… Ele não seria capaz. Ou seria?


	20. Conflitos Internos

Luhan não conseguiu desviar o olhar ou sequer juntar os pontos do porquê Renshu estava tão tenso após revelar que esteve na noite da morte de seu pai. Era difícil sequer imaginar que o ex namorado fosse capaz de algo daquele nível, por mais que a rixa que tivesse com Cheng fosse gigante. Ao notar que o outro permaneceria em silêncio, ele suspirou audivelmente antes de tomar a palavra para si.

—Ok, essa eu não podia imaginar. — Tentou não soar tão desconfiado. — Se puder me contar o que houve de fato…

—Não houve nada. — Coçou os olhos que haviam se enchido de lágrimas segundos antes. — Eu só… Estive atrás de você no dia em que fugiu.

—Você deve ter chegado quando eu já tinha partido. — Concluiu sem pensar muito.

—É, foi isso. — Renshu voltou a olhá-lo. — Fomos Shung, Yixing e eu. Seu pai me bateu e eu caí inconsciente no chão. Quando abri os olhos, estava no carro do Shung. Somente depois de vários minutos, estando no hospital, que pude assimilar as coisas. Algumas horas depois, ouvi a notícia de que o senhor Cheng estava morto.

—O que eu não entendi… Por que você foi com aquele nojento do Shung? — Perguntava com claro desgosto em seu rosto. — Você sabe o quão lixo aquele cara é.

—Eu sei, não deveria ter ido na onda dele. — Tocou na cela novamente, ansioso. — Mas, Han… Ele apareceu lá em casa falando que iam te matar. Fiquei cego de pavor, sabe?

—Certo, então quer dizer que… — Tinha as mãos paradas frente ao peito, juntando as peças do quebra cabeça. — Você estava lá, provavelmente foi tomado como um dos suspeitos e veio parar aqui? Shu, sabe que merda você acabou de fazer?

—Eu sei, sim. Faço muita merda sem pensar, por sua causa. — A expressão do mais novo trazia certa amargura. — Pois, não me arrependo de nada.

—Não pedi para vir. Vai se meter numa confusão imensa e...

—Mas eu quis vir! Que porra, Luhan! — Explodiu. — Sempre me mato para te ajudar e você sempre me trata assim! Eu é que tenho coragem pra fazer as coisas sem me importar com nada nem ninguém. Você nunca deixou o medo de lado, sempre foi um frouxo.

—Renshu, saia daqui. — Han pediu usando seu último resquício de paciência. — Já ouvi o suficiente, quero ficar sozinho.

—Sozinho, o caralho. Você vai me ouvir agora. — Secou de maneira bruta uma lágrima solitária que corria por sua bochecha. — Estou pouco me lixando se vou ser preso por ter saído da China, sabe por quê? Por que eu tinha você como um bem maior.

Na sala dos investigadores, a qual ficava próxima ao corredor das celas, estavam Minseok e Jongdae, quietos. Os olhares de ambos perdidos pelo piso, na espera de alguma ideia ou alguma resposta que poderia servir como alento num momento complicado como o que viviam. Com o volume da voz de Zhang Renshu aumentando consideravelmente, Dae ergueu as sobrancelhas em alerta e Minseok arregalou os olhos.

—O que acha que está havendo? — O Kim mais novo questionou.

—É a voz do Zhang. — Min concluiu. — Eu vou lá.

—Minseok, espere. — Segurou o braço do amigo, impedindo-o. — Deve ser uma conversa decisiva, não seria uma boa ideia se meter.

—Desde quando conversas acontecem neste volume? — Ouviu uma espécie de estrondo. — Não dá, Dae. Preciso ver do que se trata.

Sem poder segurar mais, Jongdae apenas suspirou e seguiu Minseok pelo corredor, onde puderam ter a imagem do rapaz que se situava fora da cela respirando descompassado e agora em silêncio. Ao seu lado, o celular com a tela quebrada atirado ao chão e a película do mesmo feito farelos.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — A voz de Minseok chamou a atenção dos dois.

—Esse covarde não aguenta ouvir a verdade, senhor Kim. — Shu começou a se afastar, os passos em direção aos investigadores. — Merece ficar preso por um bom tempo.

—Jongdae, leve o rapaz lá para fora. — O mais velho ordenou. — Vou conversar com Luhan.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social, Minseok observou o colega levar o chinês amargurado para o lado de fora. Respirou fundo e olhou para Luhan, que estava inexpressivo atrás das grades enquanto lhe encarava.

—O que ele disse pra você? — Não hesitou em saber.

—A verdade. — O Lu permaneceu estático.

—Que verdade?

—Minseok, por favor… — Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-se farto de toda a situação. — Não faça perguntas.

—Não sei se sabe, mas esse é o meu trabalho. — Tinha a cabeça levemente pendida para o lado, olhando para ele com toda a atenção que possuía. Acabou sorrindo fechado ao ver que Han finalmente se mexeu, por mais que estivesse irritado. — Não confia mais em mim?

—Eu confio, sim. — Bufou ao sentar-se sobre o colchão que havia no chão. Min chegou mais perto da cela para ouvi-lo melhor. — Não foi nada demais, só quebrei o celular daquele chato. Dinheiro pra outro ele tem.

—Por que quebrou?

—Por que ele veio esfregar fotos nossas do passado na minha cara. Não só fotos, mas coisas que vivemos e o quanto sou um nada sem ele. — Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. Ao levantar o olhar novamente, viu que o outro se segurava para não rir. — Que foi? Acha engraçado eu me ferrar, é?

—Acho. E acho engraçado o quão bobo você é.

—Por que diz isso? — Se levantou e se aproximou, segurando nas grades.

—Por que acredita em qualquer coisa que te dizem. — O Investigador também chegou mais perto. — Não sei como podem pensar que você é um assassino, Han.

—Não me subestime, investigador Kim. — Respondeu em tom de brincadeira, o que fez o outro rir de novo. — Já matei muita barata por aí, viu?

—Realmente incrível. — Min viu o loiro se afastar enquanto ria baixo.

—Que momento louco, né? — O Lu voltou a olhá-lo, agora de maneira reflexiva. — Ainda não acredito que estou aqui, preso… Que você é da polícia e meus amigos da China vieram me ajudar. Parece um mundo paralelo onde minhas duas vidas se colidiram.

—Deve estar sendo uma experiência estranha. — O Kim suspirou. — Ao menos conseguiu deixar tudo em pratos limpos com Renshu?

—Não exatamente… Até fui um pouco mais grosseiro para que entendesse que não temos mais nada, mas ele insiste. Disse que até já contratou advogado pra mim.

—Ah, é? — Cruzou os braços. — Pois, eu também contratei um.

Ambos se encararam por cerca de dez segundos com os olhos atentos, a ponderar o que diriam a seguir. Nenhum deles saberia dizer por que, mas quando estavam na presença um do outro, até mesmo um corredor de prisão se tornava um ambiente leve o suficiente para fazê-los sorrir com qualquer mínimo detalhe.

—Não vai dizer nada? — Minseok quebrou o silêncio.

—O que devo dizer? — Riu. — Com dois advogados, vou sair da cadeia mais rápido do que pensava, então.

—Obviamente você vai ter que optar entre um e outro. Caso já tenha aceitado a ajuda do Zhang, eu dispenso o que chamei e…

—Não! — Grudou-se na grade outra vez, quase desesperado. — Ele precisa entender que não quero a ajuda dele…

—Renshu te ama.

O investigador sentiu tais palavras com gosto amargo. Por mais que Luhan não demonstrasse mais nada pelo outro chinês, ele foi parte de seu passado e ajudou a construir seu caráter. Além de muitos outros fatores como idade e gostos em comum.

—Mas eu amo você, Minseok. — O mais novo respondeu convicto.

Quando abriu a boca para falar, Min foi interrompido por Junmyeon, que apareceu na porta do corredor, chamando sua atenção.

—Investigador Kim, preciso falar com você.

—Estou indo, Jun. — Voltou a olhar Han nos olhos. — Mais tarde eu volto. Por favor, se precisar de algo, não hesite em chamar, tudo bem?

—Tudo bem...

Luhan gostaria de ter falado muito mais, gostaria de ter falado que apesar das circunstâncias terem posto ambos como rivais perante a lei, não havia mudado em nada seus sentimentos. Amava Minseok tanto que às vezes até doía. Porém, o máximo que conseguiria dele no momento eram conversas curtas, onde sequer poderia tocá-lo. Respirou profundamente e voltou a se sentar no colchão velho, buscando se harmonizar com a avalanche de pensamentos que se instalavam a cada segundo.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com a atenção parcialmente voltada a um programa aleatório da televisão, Nara permanecia quieta sobre aquela cama de hospital, onde mal podia se mexer por estar com a agulha de soro introduzida em sua veia. O dia parecia arrastar-se tanto quanto um caracol e contar as horas para sair dali já não surtia mais efeito. A bibliotecária apenas queria voltar a viver sua vida, analisar suas últimas decisões sem que fosse interrompida para tomar remédio X ou Y para amenizar suas dores físicas, quando na verdade só queria era remediar as dores da alma.

—Posso entrar? — Ela desviou o olhar para a porta, onde notou através da pequena abertura a feição tímida de Jongin. Sorriu pequeno para o garoto.

—Claro que pode. — Falou em um tom baixo e suave.

—Com licença. — Assim que entrou, fechou a porta com cuidado com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra sustentava um buquê de margaridas. — É… Trouxe para você.

—Muito obrigada! — Pegou o maço de flores que lhe foi oferecido, com alegria. — Como soube que eu gosto de margaridas?

—Seu caderno de anotações... — Sentou-se no banquinho, perto da mais velha. — … Ele possui estampa de margaridas, então eu só chutei.

—Você sempre me surpreendendo. — Nara sorriu e em seguida depositou as flores dentro do jarro sobre a mesinha ao lado de sua cama. — Mas me conte, como está?

—Bem, na medida do possível. — Sorriu pequeno. — E você? Ainda sente dor? Como está o braço?

—Sinto um pouco de dor de cabeça. Já o braço, como está com gesso, não o sinto tanto. Está suportável.

—Você parece mais saudável em comparação a ontem. — Nini podia notar que o brilho no olhar da Kim também estava diferente. — Foi por causa da visita dele, né?

—O que está dizendo, Jongin? — Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

—Você e o investigador… Por acaso se acertaram? — Olhava para o chão, pois não conseguiria encará-la se a resposta fosse positiva.

—Sim, nos acertamos. — Ela confirmou, visto que a conversa havia sido de fato importante e esclarecedora. Viu como o rapaz fechou a cara, mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar opinião sobre o assunto. — Mas, não do jeito que está pensando.

—Como assim? — Logo questionou, confuso.

—Minseok e eu somos adultos, sabemos quando as coisas não podem mais ser levadas adiante. — Observava as próprias mãos, conformada. — No começo eu insisti, tentei não deixá-lo ir, por que o quero muito. Porém… Não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro.

—Isso quer dizer que…

—Quer dizer que não vamos mais nos relacionar como namorados ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Seremos apenas amigos.

—Amigos com um filho em comum, né. — Falou Nini, com um sorriso triste.

—Exato. Isso não significa que ele não vá assumir, pelo contrário. — Ela sorriu ao continuar contando. — Min me disse que foi a melhor notícia que já recebeu.

—Então você não precisa mais de mim? — Sem que pudesse tomar o controle de seus sentimentos, os olhos do garoto marejaram, como uma represa prestes a arrebentar.

—Ah, Nini… — Nara levou sua mão sem faixa até a do loiro. — Seu apoio foi essencial para que eu pudesse manter a confiança. Só aquela loucura de querer assumir meu bebê que não será necessária… Claro, não que eu fosse realmente permitir, né.

—Não fala assim… — E ali suas lágrimas derramaram. — Me ofereci de todo o coração, por que eu te amo.

—Queria tanto poder corresponder seu sentimento. — Quando percebeu, ela também já estava fungando. — Talvez, se você for paciente… Um dia eu possa fazer isso.

—Eu serei! — Segurou a mão da bibliotecária com mais necessidade. — Espero o tempo que for, pode crer!

—Mesmo sabendo que manterei contato com o pai do meu filho? — Perguntou com seriedade, queria ter certeza de que o rapaz não se machucaria com a proposta.

—Sim, do mesmo jeito. — Tinha um sorriso que quase não cabia no rosto. — Só me deixa entender… Você está me dando uma chance? É isso?

—Digamos que estou pensando. Mas antes de tudo, quero estar curada dos problemas e… — Olhou para o braço imobilizado. — Do acidente.

Apesar da emoção ter fluído entre o fundo do poço à extrema alegria, parecia que tudo estava começando a caminhar para um desfecho sensato e próspero. Nara sabia que ainda não amava Jongin o tanto quanto ele merecia, mas seu apreço crescia cada dia mais, o que era um bom sinal. Se ele estivesse mesmo disposto a passar por aquela fase de espera e aceitação, as chances de uma relação entre eles dar certo eram altíssimas.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com a noite chegando, as novidades na delegacia também corriam livres. Junmyeon ouvia atentamente o que Oh Sehun dizia a respeito de seu ex funcionário, enquanto Kyungsoo ao canto da sala, anotava palavra por palavra em seu computador.

—Então quer dizer que ele nunca tentou nada de cunho violento? — O delegado perguntou.

—Nunca. Ele sempre foi um cara tranquilo, gentil com os clientes e com os amigos. Zhen… Digo, _Luhan_ até dava banho do meu _dog_ quando eu estava muito ocupado. — O ruivo enfatizou.

—Ah, sim. — Jun riu. — E sobre o dia em que o contratou? Por que não pediu os documentos dele?

—Eu pedi, sim senhor. Mas ele veio com um papo de que tinha deixado em casa e sei lá o que… Só trouxe algumas semanas depois, com o nome que adotou aqui.

—Certo, mas… Não desconfiou de nada? Nem um mínimo detalhe, quem sabe? — Cruzou as mãos.

—Bom, teve uma coisa… — Levou a mão até o queixo, pensativo. — O primeiro contato real que tivemos foi quando estava observando a banquinha das revistas que eu deixo expostas na calçada, perto da porta da loja. Ele pegou um jornal tremendo igual vara verde e tinha os olhos bem arregalados.

—Hm… — O delgado estreitou os olhos. — Sabe me dizer o que havia nesse jornal? Qual era o destaque?

—Não costumo ler jornais, mas se não me falha a memória, esse era do dia em que a notícia do tal senador tinha _batido as botas._

—Bingo! — Kyungsoo falou alto. — Delegado Kim, deve ser por isso que o garoto estava assustado. Ele soube que o pai tinha morrido através do jornal.

—Bem observado, Soo. — Apontou satisfeito para o colega. — Temos que falar com Minseok para saber se os horários batem ou não com a fuga do rapaz. Se ele ficou sabendo somente já estando aqui, a coisa muda de figura.

—O que isso quer dizer? — Sehun perguntou.

—Quer dizer que Luhan deixa de ser suspeito do assassinato. — O escrivão explicou pacientemente. — Somente irá responder por falsidade ideológica. Porém, o julgamento certamente vai acontecer depois que ele for deportado para a China. Suponho que, como ele não possui antecedentes criminais, poderá pagar uma multa e responder em liberdade.

—Exatamente. — Jun assentiu. — Bom, tiradas todas as dúvidas, o que resta é agradecer pela sua presença e colaboração conosco, senhor Oh.

—Por nada. Sempre que precisar, estamos aí. — Levantou-se e logo se despediu do delegado e do escrivão. Assim que a porta se fechou, Junmyeon olhou para Soo.

—Por favor, chame o Minseok aqui de novo.

—Pra já, chefia.

Do lado de fora da sala do delegado, alguns dos funcionários circulavam com café e conversavam baixo, por incrível que parecesse se tratando daquele lugar que era sempre barulhento. Kris, Zitao e Renshu haviam ido para uma lanchonete perto do local, o que contribuiu para a tranquilidade, visto que o último citado passou como um furacão por ali.

—O que acha que vai acontecer com ele? — Chanyeol, um dos que bebia café como se fosse água perguntou para Minseok, que estava por perto.

—Ainda não sei. — Disse após um suspiro. — Mas farei de tudo para que não seja condenado.

—Você gosta dele também, né? — O mais alto comentou, sorrindo. — Lembro que Luhan falava muito de você, ficava todo _boiola._ Fiquei a ponto de explodir todas as vezes, pois não podia contar com o que você trabalhava.

—Agradeço por ter resistido. — Viu o Park erguer o copinho descartável como uma resposta positiva.

Positividade que durou pouco, visto que uma figura nada agradável entrou e chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. O Kim apenas o encarou sem qualquer expressão que denunciasse seu total desgosto.

—E aí, família. Sentiram minha falta? — Baekhyun sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Entretanto, o que ganhou de verdade foi apenas silêncio. — Poxa, que desânimo é esse? Achei que receberiam o novo líder do caso de Lu Cheng com flores e aplausos.

—O que você disse? — Chanyeol se surpreendeu.

—Isso mesmo que ouviu, Park. Jun não contou a vocês? — Aproximou-se mais. — Não é nada certo, mas o delegado encarregado do caso na China comentou que fui um ótimo ajudante e mereço até uma bonificação. Chance que o investigador Kim perdeu por ter feito a merda de ter se interessado por um criminoso.

—Cala a boca, antes que eu perca minha paciência. — Minseok proferiu baixo, de olhos fechados e respirando fundo. — Jun me garantiu que não vai tirar o caso de mim.

—Isso é o que veremos, _baozi._ — O Byun soltou a última palavra em pura provocação. — Era assim que seu nome estava salvo no celular do pirralho, não é? Quanta breguice.

—Seu maldito! — O Kim tentou avançar, mas Chanyeol lhe segurou a tempo e logo Kyungsoo apareceu e ajudou a detê-lo. — Você não tinha esse direito!

—Não só tenho como ainda estou com o celular dele. Irei revisá-lo em detalhes para saber se o moleque planejava matar mais alguém. — Ver o ex melhor amigo tomado pela raiva lhe divertia demais.

Com o clima tenso no ambiente, nem notaram a presença de um homem que entrou pela porta de vidro, segurando uma maleta e que também estava muito bem vestido.

—Mas que _quizumba_ é essa aqui outra vez? — Junmyeon apareceu gritando ao ouvir as vozes em alto volume. — Será que não posso ter um minuto de paz nesse caralho?

—É… Delegado Kim. — O escrivão chegou mais perto, após soltar o investigador que se recompunha. — Seja mais discreto, tem um rapaz ali na entrada e parece ser alguém importante.

—Oh… — Imediatamente voltou ao tom normal. Ajeitou a própria gravata e andou em direção ao estranho. — Perdão pela confusão, isso não costuma acontecer com frequência.

—Não tem problema, desavenças são comuns entre colegas. — Falava de maneira descontraída e educada.

—De fato. — Riu ao tentar disfarçar. — Mas, no que podemos ser úteis?

—Ah, sim. Fui contratado pelo senhor… — Buscou um papel em seu bolso. — Kim Minseok, quem me deu o endereço daqui. Sou Shim Changmin, advogado.

—Ah, Dr. Shim! — Minseok até esqueceu que estava afim de quebrar a cara do Byun ao ver que agora poderia resolver as coisas com o bom advogado que contratou. — Jun, ele cuidará do caso de Luhan a pedido meu.

—Com licença. — Renshu apareceu atrás daquele que acabou de se apresentar, acompanhado de um outro homem o qual ninguém ali conhecia. — Delegado Kim?

—Boa tarde, Zhang. Precisa de algo? — Jun indagou.

—Sim, quero apresentar o advogado que contratei para Luhan. — Cruzou os braços. — Esse é o Dr. Lee Hongki, daqui de Seul, mesmo.

—O-outro? — Junmyeon olhou para Minseok que olhou para Renshu, que sorria como se tivesse todo o poder do mundo para livrar o amado da cadeia, mas que sequer fazia ideia de que havia entrado num conflito o qual seria difícil de lidar.


	21. Presságios

Todos naquele ponto da delegacia estavam parados, olhando uns para os outros enquanto reinava o mais absoluto silêncio. Dois investigadores, dois advogados, um delegado e um rapaz que recém iniciou a vida adulta conduzindo tudo. Com um suspiro alto, Renshu quebrou o vácuo intenso do momento, com o pouco de coreano que estudou antes de viajar para Seul.

—Ok, o que significa isso? — Olhou para o outro advogado, o qual foi contratado por Minseok. — O senhor também veio para ajudar no caso do Han? Não sabia que o serviço era em dobro.

—Mas, não é. — Changmin respondeu tranquilamente. — Estou aqui a pedido do senhor Kim.

—Exato, eu que liguei para o Dr. Shim. — O de cabelos cinzentos respondeu no mesmo tom calmo. — Não precisava ter se incomodado, Zhang.

—Pois deixei bem claro que vim até aqui para tirar o Luhan da cadeia, não? — Riu cheio de ironia. — Agradeço muito pela gentileza de ter chamado um advogado, senhor Kim. Mas ficaremos com o Dr. Lee.

—Quando entrei em contato com o Dr. Shim, você não estava aqui. — Min continuou. Não era de seu feitio discutir com as pessoas, mas aquele garoto era deveras teimoso. — Também tenho intenção de ajudar Luhan. Eu agradeço muito ao Dr. Lee, mas não será necessário mais de um profissional para o caso.

Os olhos do chinês a sua frente faiscaram como se estivessem prestes a explodir em chamas. Quando conversou com o investigador, ainda na China, não podia imaginar que ele pudesse ser tão petulante. Se o garoto que gostava estava preso, foi por que o investigador havia feito seu trabalho, certo? Então não tinha que estar se metendo, Shu pensou.

—Pois eu sou o parceiro do Han, tenho direito de decidir quem deve ficar com o caso. — Empinou mais o nariz em direção ao mais velho. — Você é investigador, correto? Creio que seu serviço já acabou faz tempo. Então, não precisa esquentar mais a cabeça. Quero o Dr. Lee e ponto final.

—Senhores, por favor! — Junmyeon sentiu que deveria intervir. — Não seria mais lógico deixar que o detido escolha por quem ele quer ser representado?

—Eu concordo, Jun. — Minseok levou as mãos aos bolsos, sorrindo pequeno, pois sabia que seria o escolhido. — A decisão deve ser dele.

—Estou de acordo também. — O Zhang cruzou os braços e manteve os olhos estreitados para o investigador.

—Se pudermos fazer isso logo… — O Dr. Lee falou, finalmente. — Não quero ser indelicado, porém tenho outro cliente para atender daqui a pouco.

—Claro, seguimos por este corredor.

O delegado guiou-os até a porta que levava ao corredor com as várias celas. Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante o trajeto. Baekhyun, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ficou quieto durante todo o questionamento e apenas ria de maneira contida. Enquanto andava junto aos outros, sentia a sensação de vitória preencher o peito a cada passo mais próximo de onde Luhan se encontrava.

Já Minseok, sentia certa impotência por não ter conseguido protegê-lo por mais tempo. Poderiam estar numa condição melhor e mais limpa pelo Lu agora saber quem era e tudo mais, mas também era sufocante ter que vê-lo apenas por trás daquelas barras brutas de ferro.

—Ei, meliante. — O Byun tomou a frente ao chamar pelo rapaz. — Levanta daí, você tem visitas.

—Byun, menos, por favor. — Jun tocou em seu ombro, fazendo-o se afastar.

—Han. — Renshu agarrou-se às grades e viu o loiro chegar mais perto, sem entender nada. — Trouxe ajuda para você.

—Ajuda? — Riu, mas de nervoso ao ver aquele povo todo olhando para si. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do ex, falando baixinho. — Eu não disse para você que não precisava se incomodar?

—Falou, mas eu não ouvi. — O garoto respondeu. — Não vim até esse fim de mundo em vão, não.

—Fim de mundo? — O delegado questionou, visivelmente incomodado. — Olhe aqui, meu rapaz…

—Deixa ele. — O investigador Kim também andou até os dois chineses. — Luhan, você teve sorte. Ou não.

—Por que diz isso? — Ele ficou curioso.

—Este é o Dr. Shim. — Apresentou. — E aquele mais ao fundo é o Dr. Lee. Ambos são advogados e estão aqui para te defender.

—Ah… — Han balançou a cabeça positivamente de maneira leve. Lembrou-se da última conversa que teve com Min e tudo então fez sentido. — E eu tenho que escolher, né?

—Sim. — Shu se intrometeu. — O Dr. Lee é experiente e muito requisitado, ofereci o dobro de dinheiro para que viesse aqui ainda hoje e...

—Eu quero o que Minseok contratou. — O olhar do loiro caiu direto sobre o Kim, que sorriu imediatamente.

—O que…? — Shu não entendeu. O rapaz viu todos se movimentando, prontos para sair já que a escolha foi feita, ficando apenas ele, Minseok e o Dr. Shim ali. — Espere, senhor Lee! Ele não decidiu ainda…

—Senhor Zhang, agradeço pela confiança. — O advogado se curvou. — Mas como falei anteriormente, tenho mais trabalho à minha espera. Ah, e boa sorte, senhor Lu.

—Obrigado, senhor Lee. — O que estava preso respondeu com um sorriso gigante. — Tenha um bom dia!

—O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? — Renshu segurou a mão de Han, irritado. — Por que não me deixa te ajudar?

—Fui bem claro com você. — Puxou a mão do agarre do outro. — Se quer mesmo me ajudar, volte para a China e não faça mais besteiras. Você é testemunha do crime, pode pagar caro por ter fugido.

—Quer saber? — Puxou o loiro pela gola da camiseta. — Agora quero que você se foda. Farei questão que apodreça nessa cela de quinta categoria.

E daquele lugar o Zhang disparou correndo, empurrando a porta do corredor com força, quase derrubando Baekhyun, que havia saído junto dos outros anteriormente.

—Desculpe, senhor…

—Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. — Falou com simpatia. — Tome cuidado, garoto. Não pode sair correndo desse jeito, isso aqui é uma delegacia.

—Você fala bem em mandarim. — Shu fez tal observação e sorriu pequeno. — Perdão, eu só estava com raiva. Aish… Nunca mais movo uma palha pra ajudar aquele filho da puta.

—Ora, ora. — O Byun sorriu. Era interessante ver que mais alguém estava nutrindo ódio por aquele pirralho. — Você está assim por que o pirralho escolheu o advogado contratado pelo Minseok, né? Também pudera, é namoradinho dele.

—C-como assim? — O mais novo ficou confuso de um minuto a outro. — Não entendi…

—Você não percebeu ainda? — Perguntou num tom inocente, mesmo sendo em claro fingimento. — Luhan está apaixonado pelo investigador Kim.

—O que está dizendo? — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante. — Não acredito nisso...

—Pois acredite, meu jovem. — Encolheu os ombros. — Desde que pisou aqui, seu amado Han se interessou por ele, sem saber que Minseok era da polícia. Óbvio que a oportunidade foi bem aproveitada, pois Min usou disso para se aproximar.

—Então… Ele não ama o Han de volta?

— _Pff..._ Claro que não. Acha mesmo que um homem como ele se interessaria por um suspeito de assassinato e mais novo que ele? Não, não. Nunca foi um sentimento recíproco.

Aquelas duras palavras fizeram o coração do chinês doer, por mais que não fosse diretamente consigo. Seus sentimentos para com o Lu ainda estavam ali e era horrível pensar que ele estaria encantado por alguém que queria lhe fazer mal. Secou as lágrimas no braço, sem se importar com mais nada. Tudo parecia claro com tais informações que recebeu do investigador Byun.

—Agradeço por ter me contado tudo isso, senhor Byun. Tentarei abrir os olhos do Han quando voltarmos para a China. — Falou, decidido. Logo iniciou os passos em direção à saída do departamento.

Baek apenas sorriu sem poder se conter. De uma forma indireta, havia conquistado um aliado, mesmo que ele não fizesse parte de seu plano final. Um plano que possivelmente afetaria a vida de algumas pessoas, mas que era de extrema necessidade.

_Sua necessidade._

  
  


{...}

  


—Meu julgamento será na China, né? — Luhan perguntou ao advogado Shim, coçando a nuca em certa dúvida. Haviam passado o restante da tarde conversando e combinando tudo.

—Exato. Aliás, amanhã mesmo entrarei com a papelada para dar início ao seu deporte. — Explicou calmamente. — Também precisarei estudar as leis de lá com urgência, saber se terei permissão para te defender dentro do país. Creio que são coisas que não irão demorar tanto.

—Espero que não demore mesmo. Estou apreensivo. — Sorriu. Após alguns segundos pensando, olhou para o investigador. — Minseok… Você…

—Eu vou, sim. — Nem foi preciso ouvir a pergunta que seria feita. — Darei um jeito de ir ao seu julgamento.

—Bom, acho que terminamos por hoje. — Changmin sorriu em seguida. — Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só me ligar.

—Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Dr. Shim. — O Kim se curvou depois do outro. — Boa noite.

—Boa noite Minseok. E boa noite, Han.

O advogado rumou até a porta e com um último olhar, se despediu com um aceno de cabeça. Min acenou com a mão e logo depois olhou para o chinês que lhe sorria como se visse à sua frente tudo que lhe fazia mais feliz. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

—O que foi? Está me achando bonito, é? — Seu tom era divertido e nostálgico.

—Você sempre pergunta isso e eu sempre respondo que sim.

—Gosta de puxar saco.

—Eu gosto de você. — Sua expressão era como a de um pensador. — Nunca esqueço o dia em que te conheci… Quando você ficou puto por que não te acordei. Você parecia um anjo, tão imerso no mundo dos sonhos… Sabe, é assim que eu me sinto cada vez que te vejo.

—Bem que dizem que as pessoas ficam bregas quando estão apaixonadas. — Fez piada.

—Minseok… — De repente, o loiro levou sua mão até a do investigador, que estava próximo às grades. — Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

—O que quiser. — Ficou sério, assim como ele.

—Mesmo se tudo der errado, se a gente se separar e nunca mais se ver… Quero que se lembre de mim. — O Lu falava de maneira inexpressiva, nem triste, nem sentimental demais. Sua voz soava como se recitasse um presságio que não poderia ser evitado.

—Do que está falando, Han? — O Kim franziu as sobrancelhas, sem compreender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer de verdade. — Claro que tudo vai dar certo, não vamos nos separar.

—Mas se acontecer, numa hipótese remota… Você promete que não vai me esquecer? Que não vai esquecer o que eu sinto por você?

—Prometo. Não vou esquecer nem de você nem dos seus sentimentos. — Olhou para a mão alheia sobre a sua, preocupado. — Só não entendo a razão disso… Alguém ameaçou você?

—Claro que não. — Sorriu, voltando ao clima de antes e levando a mão até a bochecha direita de Minseok. — Era só para ver se você iria corresponder.

—Mas… Hein? — Riu em seguida. — Você é um besta. Me assustou!

—Desculpe, foi brincadeira. Mas saiba que foi lindo ver você preocupado comigo.

—Tenho cara de palhaço agora? — Min se afastou, ajeitando o casaco e a gravata. — Agora que a brincadeira acabou, vou para casa. Preciso dormir um pouco.

—Há quanto tempo está sem dormir? — Observou o outro tentar disfarçar.

—Desde o dia que você veio para cá. — Sorriu amarelo.

—Está quase virando um zumbi.

—Pois é.

—Um belo zumbi. — Viu Min revirar os olhos, constrangido. Ou talvez, de vergonha alheia por culpa de sua “boiolice”. — Vai lá e vê se descansa.

—Vou tentar. — Começou a andar com passos contrários e lentos. — Boa noite, Han. Amanhã eu volto.

—Boa noite, baozi. — Seu olhar o seguiu até que o investigador alcançou a porta no fim do corredor. E com a voz baixa, falou uma última vez. — Eu te amo.

_Também te amo,_ respondeu Minseok depois de estar do lado de fora, em apenas um sussurro. Não conseguia explicar ou verbalizar a sensação que apertava seu coração fortemente naquele instante, mas sabia que havia algo nas palavras ditas por Luhan. Ele era um pregador de peças nato, mas também sabia falar sério quando queria.

E aquele foi um dos momentos em que falou mais sério em toda sua vida, por mais que sorrisse por fora. Dentro daquela cela escura, Han estava somente à espera do que havia combinado mais cedo, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

_“—O que faz aqui? — Perguntou ao ver Baekhyun parado frente à sua cela, com um sorriso triunfante. — Veio rir mais um pouco de mim?_

_—Também. Mas também, vim lhe fazer uma proposta._

_—Pois pode dar meia volta, não quero saber de nada que venha de você._

_—Nossa, como está arisco. — Aproximou-se um pouco mais. — Antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou a lei aqui. Então abaixa esse tom para falar comigo, pirralho._

_—E quem disse que queria estar falando com você? — Ele sequer teve o trabalho de seguir a ordem do Byun. — Você que veio encher o meu saco._

_—Cala a boca e me ouve, moleque. — Segurou em uma das barras. — Eu tenho a chave de todas essas celas… Posso ser bem legal contigo se fizer o que eu mandar._

_—Não quero._

_—Não quer sair?_

_—Não quero fazer o que mandar. Acha que eu sou burro em acreditar logo em você? — Cuspia as palavras carregadas de desprezo. — Não sabe como eu fico feliz em ver que o Minseok abriu os olhos e percebeu quem você é de verdade._

_—Por causa dessa sua língua grande e por ele ser um imbecil, manteiga derretida, que preferiu acreditar em você e não em mim._

_—Lava essa boca nojenta antes de falar dele! — Se exaltou e avançou até o outro, mas viu-o se afastar, rindo de sua condição de prisioneiro._

_—Isso, fica putinho, se irrite! Quero ter mais acusações para jogar e te fazer morrer na prisão. — Respirou fundo. — E mesmo que não queira, eu vou falar. Hoje é a folga do Minseok. Claro que ele está enfurnado naquela sala há dias, mas hoje ele vai ter que sair nem que seja por algumas horas para dormir. Virei aqui e quero que me siga, sem objeções._

_—O que? — Gargalhou em seguida, em pura ironia. — Jura? Prefiro ficar aqui para sempre._

_—Pois vai ficar sim e nunca mais vai ver o seu “baozi” também. — Falou duramente, caçoando o apelido._

_—O que… — Semicerrou os olhos. — O que pensa em fazer com ele?_

_—Segredo. — Sorriu, simplista. — A não ser que você continue resistindo, aí sim, logo chegarão notícias muito, mas muito ruins sobre ele aqui para você, logo no café da manhã.”_

Cerca de uma hora depois que se despediu de Minseok, escutou um ruído ao longo do corredor. Suspirou silenciosamente, apenas coçando a cabeça, em clara dúvida do que viria a seguir. Desviou o olhar para a entrada da cela e ali estava Baekhyun, segurando um molho de chaves.

—Vamos? — Perguntou animadamente, como se estivesse lhe convidando para um passeio no parque.

—Para onde? — O Lu se levantou ao ver o outro abrir as grades.

—Só fica na sua, que tudo vai dar certo.

  
  


{...}

  


Na manhã do dia seguinte, o investigador Kim checou seu celular uma última vez antes de sair de seu apartamento. Era cedo o suficiente para presenciar o nascer do sol enquanto andava rumo à delegacia. Estava com olheiras pela breve insônia que o assolou, sequer teve paciência para passar alguma coisa que melhorasse sua aparência, visto que a sensação ruim havia aumentado consideravelmente; e também, não quis demorar em voltar ao seu ambiente de trabalho. Passou rapidamente pela cafeteria onde comprou um café forte e alguns _macarons_ para comer no caminho.

—Bom dia, Min. — Jongdae o recebeu assim que entrou no local de destino.

—Bom dia, Dae. — Respondeu baixo demais.

—Está esquisito hoje… Aconteceu algo?

—Não… Ainda. — Disse a última palavra num tom apenas audível. — Preciso ver o Luhan.

—Ei, calma. Termine seu café primeiro. — Deram alguns passos em direção aos bancos que estavam próximos. — O horário de visitas vai abrir mais cedo, a pedido do melhor amigo dele, que vai voltar para a China ainda hoje.

—Zitao? — Viu o outro assentir. — Ele sequer conseguiu ver o amigo por causa da confusão que o Zhang causou...

—Pois é.

—Você ficou aqui durante a noite? — Perguntou após beber o restante de seu café.

—Não. Quem ficou foi o Baekhyun e o Jun.

—Merda. — O Kim mais velho se levantou de imediato.

—O que houve?

—Baekhyun ficou aqui… — Fechou os olhos com força e tentou puxar todo o ar que conseguia. — Ele odeia o Han.

—Minseok, não!

Jongdae não conseguiu alcançá-lo, pois ao bater a porta atrás de si, Min acabou por trancar a porta. Seus olhos felinos estavam atentos ao redor e a qualquer detalhe que aparecesse; andou vagarosamente pelo corredor escuro e não viu nenhum sinal do Lu. Ao estar de frente para o espaço onde ele se situava no dia anterior, engoliu em seco.

A cela estava vazia.

Empurrou a grade sem ter certeza de nada e, ao notar que a mesma estava destrancada, ouviu passos que vinham atrás de si. Instantaneamente se virou e deu de cara com a figura que menos queria ter contato naquele momento.

—Cadê ele? — Perguntou, firme.

—Não me dá nem um bom dia antes? Você já foi mais educado, Minnie. — Baek sorriu. — Não guardou nem um macaron para mim?

—O que... — Antes que viesse a terminar sua pergunta, o investigador estagnou em seu lugar e chegou a uma conclusão. — Você estava me seguindo.

—Bingo. — Chegou mais perto. — Eu sempre estou por perto.

—O que há com você? Virou stalker agora? — Falou retoricamente. — Fala de uma vez, cadê o Luhan?!

—Não sei por que desconfia de mim. — Sua voz era doce, num nível que provocava o ódio do outro.

—Não seja cínico.

—Ok, eu posso até dizer a verdade… Mas, você vai se decepcionar. — Notou que o Kim cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Eu liberei o pirralho da prisão e ele fugiu sem nem pensar duas vezes.

—Mentira. — Puxou o mais alto pelo colarinho. — Ele não faria isso, pois sabia que eu estava fazendo de tudo para livrá-lo da forma mais limpa possível. Fala aonde você o escondeu, agora!

—Me solta! — Segurou as mãos que apertavam a gola em volta de seu pescoço.

—Fala logo, caralho! — Quando aumentou a força, vacilou um passo e o Byun conseguiu empurrá-lo com força contra a cela, causando um forte estrondo e possivelmente uma bela fratura.

—Se eu fosse você, ficaria quieto. — Baekhyun puxou uma arma do cinto a apontou para o colega, sem medo. — Se prometer fazer tudo que eu disser, te conto onde está o moleque.


	22. Proposta

A arma permanecia empunhada enquanto Baekhyun apenas observava a reação do ex melhor amigo. Como era incrível a sensação de poder dominá-lo mesmo a certa distância e mesmo que seus olhos não demonstrassem medo algum. Minseok apenas o encarava de volta, como se calculasse todo e qualquer movimento do outro.

—Abaixa isso. — Falou em um tom baixo. — Sabe que não tem necessidade.

—Já não disse para ficar quieto? — O Byun rebateu. — O que você entende sobre necessidades, Minseok? Hein? Sequer chegou a perguntar uma única vez o que **_eu_** necessitava.

—O que quer dizer com isso? — Como sempre, Min não obedeceu a ordem imposta e retrucou. — Se puder agir como uma pessoa civilizada, ainda aceito conversar e te ajudar, Baek. Me diga, o que…

—Calado! — Gritou. — Você vem comigo, depois falamos disso. Aqui não é um bom lugar.

—Eu não vou a lugar algum. — O Kim proferiu com frieza. — Se quiser me matar, vá em frente.

—Você é tão patético. — Com passos nervosos, andou até que a arma estivesse quase tocando a testa do colega. — Eu não vou matar você, se quer saber.

—Então por que me ameaça com essa arma?

—Para ver até onde vai sua coragem. — Baixou a guarda. — E se ainda vai mantê-la quando ver o corpo daquele pirralho jogado em uma vala qualquer.

—Seu…

— _Ha!_ — Andou um pouco mais, até que fizesse Minseok tocar as costas na parede fria da cela. — Eu não sou burro. Tenho consciência de que você sabe que eu jamais atiraria em você. Porém, tenho alguém precioso sob o meu poder. Você quer que eu o poupe, não é?

—Cadê o Luhan? — Arriscou perguntar mais uma vez.

—Você vem comigo? — Assim que percebeu que o Kim iria dar outra resposta atravessada, interrompeu-o. — Certo, você é quem sabe. Não irei obrigá-lo mais. Mas, lembre-se: você será o responsável de uma desgraça.

—Espera. — Falou, estático. Voltou a olhá-lo diretamente. — Eu vou com você.

Era até estranho entrar no carro de Baekhyun depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas Minseok tentava manter o máximo de paciência e naturalidade para que não percebessem nada estranho. Mal sabia ele que sua tática não havia dado muito certo, visto que Jongdae voltou com um copinho de café exatamente na hora em que os dois investigadores arrancaram com o automóvel a uma velocidade perigosa.

O celular do Kim tocava dentro do bolso do casaco, mas antes que pudesse levar a mão para pegá-lo, o que dirigia lhe repreendeu.

—Desliga isso. — Baek disse mais como uma ordem. — Se desconfiarem de algo, podem até te rastrear pelo celular.

—Pretende me manter em cativeiro também?

—Se tentar fazer alguma merda, sim. — Encarou-o enquanto respeitava o sinal vermelho do semáforo. — Mas não quero ter que chegar a esse ponto.

Minseok apenas suspirou e após desligar o aparelho, retirou a bateria e voltou a guardá-lo. Decidiu permanecer em silêncio durante o trajeto; certamente o Byun havia escondido Han fora de Seul e isso parecia perigoso demais até para o Kim, que tinha anos de experiência.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Na sala do delegado, o mesmo encontrava-se deitado sobre sua cadeira reclinável, tentando recuperar um pouco do sono perdido nos últimos dias. No entanto, se sobressaltou ao ouvir vozes em alto volume do lado de fora. Não tinha mais um minuto de paz, ele bufava.

—Mas que feira é essa aqui? — Falou ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Kris, Renshu, Zitao, Jongdae e Chanyeol em uma discussão que parecia não ter mais fim. — Não posso mais virar para o lado que já estão se matando?

—Jongdae ligou para mim. — O Wu foi o primeiro a se pronunciar com o cessar da gritaria. — Disse que meu irmão não está mais aqui, onde ele foi? Para onde o levaram, delegado Kim?

—O que? — Jun não entendeu nada, visto que sequer sabia sobre o sumiço do detido. — O que está falando, senhor Wu? Lu Han permanece na cela, não pode sair daqui para nada, a não ser quando for deportado.

—Foi aquele maldito investigador Kim, tenho certeza! — Renshu empurrou o mais alto no intuito de ficar cara a cara com Jun. — Ele queria fazer mal ao Han, só não vê quem não quer!

—Não diga bobagens, Zhang. — Jongdae dizia com as mãos juntas frente ao rosto, tentando manter a calma. — Minseok não tem nada a ver com isso.

—Você disse “investigador”? — Zitao falou, assustado. — Não é aquele nanico de cabelo cinza? Ele era tão simpático...

—Ele não é nanico, é da minha altura. — Shu dizia como se estivesse cansado de ter que explicar tudo. — Você que é alto demais, seu poste ambulante.

—Ei, vamo’ parar? — Chanyeol interviu. — O lugar de poste aqui é meu, porra.

—Seu delegado, por favor, me deixe ir até a cela… Preciso saber se Han ainda está lá. — Kris parecia muito preocupado, o que não era de seu feitio demonstrar.

—Claro, siga-me. — Andou até a porta e ao ver que toda aquela cambada o seguia, parou de repente. — Somente o senhor Wu pode vir, o resto fica aqui.

Não demorou para que os dois percorressem o corredor e dessem pela falta do chinês mais novo. Yifan segurou nas barras da cela onde o irmão estava no dia anterior e sentiu o peso da culpa sobre seus ombros. Não queria e não podia chorar, pois havia prometido nunca mais o fazer. Fechou os olhos com força, procurando se conter da forma mais silenciosa possível. _Se o tivesse levado consigo desde o início,_ ele pensava. Tinha certeza de que havia o dedo do investigador Byun naquele desaparecimento. Soube desde a primeira conversa que aquele cara não valia o feijão que comia.

_“—Olá, esse é o número do senhor Kris Wu? — O estudante do último semestre de música ouviu a voz agradável do outro lado da linha, mas não a conheceu._

_—É, sim. Quem quer falar? — Perguntou enquanto ligava o viva-voz._

_—Aqui é o investigador Byun Baekhyun, da Coreia do Sul._

_—Investigador? — O chinês questionou, sem entender. Chegou a pensar que a família estava atrás de si, visto que soube do escândalo envolvendo o irmão mais novo. — O que deseja?_

_—Tenho informação privilegiada sobre o seu irmão, Lu Han, que está desaparecido há alguns meses. Como não consegui contato com ninguém da família lá na China, encontrei seu telefone. Você tem interesse em vê-lo?”_

_—Claro! — De começo, Kris pensou que se tratava de um pedido de ajuda. — Ele quem contratou o senhor? Desculpe, estou perdido quanto ao assunto todo. Se puder me dar o endereço dele…_

_—Não fui contratado por ninguém. — O plano do investigador sul-coreano era bem simples. — Darei o paradeiro dele. Mas quero que o leve embora da Coreia. Ele corre muitos riscos aqui, sabe? Ainda mais estando cheio de acusações nas costas._

_—Espera… — Naquele instante, o rapaz desconfiou. — Se você é investigador, por que não entregou ele para a polícia? Por que quer vê-lo longe?_

_—Assunto pessoal. — Baek respondeu, cortante. — Decidi ouvir meu lado sentimental e dar essa chance para ele tentar a vida em outro lugar, bem longe daqui. Meu único interesse é esse._

_—Sei… — O Wu tinha os olhos semicerrados. — Tá certo. Fala aí o endereço._

_—Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que mantenha sigilo sobre quem te deu a localização, pode ser? Sabe como é.”_

Respirou fundo e soltou as grades. Com o olhar opaco em fúria, Yifan olhou para o delegado que continuava em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer sobre o fato do garoto ter simplesmente desaparecido.

—Eu sei quem foi. — O mais alto proferiu antes de iniciar seus passos em direção à saída.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Havia passado do meio dia quando o carro de Baekhyun estacionou frente a um bar fechado em um bairro que Minseok nunca tinha pisado na vida. Pensou em perguntar, mas logo desistiu, pois seria inútil. Ao sair do veículo, viu o colega se aproximar de si, tirando uma algema do bolso.

—Ah, pronto. — Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. — Não acha que se eu quisesse mesmo fugir, já não teria feito?

—Sei disso. — O Byun sorriu, enquanto pegava as mãos do Kim e envolvia as algemas nos pulsos dele. — É só para deixar a cena mais dramática aos olhos do pirralho. Ele é tão sentimental quando fala de você, sabe? É até bonitinho.

—Como eu nunca percebi o quão lixo você é?

—Me poupe do seu discurso moralista.

Puxou o mais velho pelo braço, sem apertá-lo realmente e iniciou a caminhada. Podia parecer estranho, mas tudo o que ele menos queria era causar qualquer tipo de dano ao ex melhor amigo. Lhe tinha tanta consideração, que mesmo ao vê-lo se deixar levar por um suspeito, nunca quis que ele sofresse. E por mais que a expressão de Minseok fosse a mais fria e incógnita, Baekhyun sabia que a dor existia dentro dele.

Minseok olhava a sua volta, tentando deduzir onde poderia estar. Era tudo tão sem cor, um cenário quase igual ao de um filme pós apocalíptico. Tinha quase certeza que se tratava de uma cidade abandonada. Mais adiante havia um imenso descampado. Porém, seu ponto de destino era outro e ficava há vários metros de onde ainda se encontravam: a antiga sede da delegacia daquela cidade largada às traças. Enquanto não chegavam lá, aquele que guiava o caminho resolveu parar frente a uma casa chamuscada, literalmente caindo aos pedaços e sorriu com certa tristeza enquanto a contemplava.

—Está gostando da vista? — O Byun olhou para o outro, recebendo uma carranca em resposta. — Essa era a minha casa, sabia? Quando esse bairro ainda rendia. Não sei se você lembra do massacre que houve há uns quinze anos atrás…

—Lembro. Você me contou logo no primeiro semestre sobre o incidente conhecido como “o fogo sem fim”, na sua antiga cidade natal. — Suspirou. — Então foi aqui?

—Foi. — O olhar do colega era melancólico, algo inesperado para o momento em que vivenciavam. — Consigo recordar claramente o fogo se alastrando, como daquela vez. O responsável por incendiar a cidade acabou morrendo junto dos inocentes… E meu pai estava entre eles.

—Baek… — Min tentou tocar no ombro do Byun, que inesperadamente o abraçou; um agarre com extremo pavor e culpa. Não conseguia retribuir o ato por estar preso pelas algemas, mas ainda podia usar as palavras. — Por que se tortura assim? Não precisava voltar para esse lugar e reviver essas memórias dolorosas.

—Minnie. — Inalou o perfume alheio já gasto, em busca de controle. Em seguida, voltou a olhá-lo de frente. — Não quero que sinta pena de mim.

—Nunca tive pena de você. — Disse com sinceridade. — Sempre foi meu melhor amigo, meu confidente, o cara que detinha toda a minha confiança.

—Pois é, eu “fui”. — Abaixou o olhar. — Sabe, realmente gostaria de poder voltar atrás.

—Você não pode voltar atrás, mas pode consertar seu erro. — Notou a expressão confusa do colega. — Vamos pegar Luhan e voltar à delegacia. Peça desculpas a ele e eu esquecerei tudo. É uma promessa.

—Boa tentativa, investigador Kim. — Secou a lágrima solitária que escapou de seu olho direito. — Agora chega de tagarelar, temos um acordo a fazer.

—Temos? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, logo sendo puxado novamente, numa clara ordem para que seguisse andando como antes.

—Sim. Mas resolveremos isso daqui a pouco.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com os olhos presos ao único feixe de luz que ultrapassava pelas frestas de uma janela coberta de teia de aranha, Han perguntava-se internamente quando que seu raptor iria regressar. Sentia fome, sede e medo do que ele poderia estar planejando. Desde o momento em que foi levado da delegacia de Seul, não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra, ignorando até mesmo as questões que vinham de Baekhyun, deixando-o irritado. Como castigo, ficou sem comer até então, preso em uma cela pior que a de antes, no aguardo do que viria a seguir, visto que uma surpresa havia sido mencionada. Obviamente, qualquer coisa que viesse do Byun seria como ganhar uma sessão de tortura. Piscou algumas vezes assim que ouviu barulho de passos vindos de fora; virou-se para o lado, na tentativa de evitar qualquer contato visual.

—Boa tarde, pirralho. — E não deu outra, pois Baekhyun entrou e estava acompanhado. — Trouxe a sua surpresa.

—Minseok?! — O chinês arregalou os olhos assim que o viu, sem pensar duas vezes ao grudar-se às barras enferrujadas. — Por que está aqui? E algemado?

—Ah, então ainda sabe falar? — Baek aproximou-se do Lu. — Considere a presença dele como um breve refresco, pois não vai durar muito tempo. Minseok, venha cá.

Após fechar os olhos com força por simplesmente odiar ser ordenado a fazer qualquer coisa, o Kim foi até Luhan, notando cada vez mais os traços cansados em seu rosto jovial.

—Han… Me desculpe. — Min olhou para o chão. — Eu não deveria ter saído da delegacia ontem…

—Não foi culpa sua. — O loiro tentou tocar o rosto daquele que amava, mas foi impedido pelo outro investigador, que o fulminava com os olhos escuros de ódio.

—Parem com essa breguice. — O Byun tomou a palavra, afastando o ex amigo.

—Fala logo a porra do acordo que você queria fazer. — O investigador Kim estava a ponto de perder o restante de sua calma.

—Que acordo? — Han indagou, confuso. — Não quero acordo nenhum, quero você livre, Min…

—Quem precisa ficar livre é você. — Tentou levar as mãos atadas até as do chinês. — Ele não fará nada comigo, acredite. Vou dar um jeito de fazê-lo te libertar.

Baekhyun tomou o mais baixo pelo braço mais uma vez, levando-o até outra sala, tão escura quanto a que Luhan se encontrava. Via-se sem paciência, só o fato de poder presenciar o quanto a conexão daqueles dois era forte, já lhe fazia querer quebrar tudo ao seu redor.

—Senta aí. — Apontou para um cadeira coberta de pó.

—Estou bem assim. — A petulância na voz do Kim nunca ia embora.

—Então escuta bem: — Chegou mais perto, com o olhar próximo ao outro. — Eu te devolvo todos os papéis que copiei sem sua permissão, pago o advogado do meu bolso e se for preciso, deponho a favor do pirralho.

—E o que quer em troca? — Estreitou os olhos felinos, desconfiado. — Minha renúncia ao cargo? Fingir que nada aconteceu e voltar a andar contigo?

—Você é tão ingênuo às vezes, Minseok. — Disse com a fala mansa e o olhar fixo no rosto alheio. — Nem parece que carrega o título de melhor profissional de investigação de Seul.

—Baekhyun, fala de uma v…

—Eu quero você. — Calou-o no mesmo segundo. — Quero que seja meu _e somente meu._


	23. Chamas

O investigador Kim viu-se ligeiramente confuso. Sua mente não conseguia assimilar o que havia acabado de ouvir com o resto de tudo que viveu até então. Será que Baekhyun estava ficando louco? Era impossível sequer pensar que ele pudesse estar falando aquilo se não fosse para zoar com sua cara.

—O que disse? — Perguntou após longos segundos. — Não pode estar falando sério…

—Por que acha que não? — Andou até ele cuidadosamente. — Não mentiria sobre algo desse nível.

—Você está falando isso só para me assustar. É tão absurdo imaginar que…

—Que eu te amo? — Concluiu a frase alheia. — Deve ser por que você nunca olhou para mim com essa intenção.

—Nem poderia. Eu estava com a Nara e a amava muito. Nós até… Vamos ter um filho.

—Como? — Semicerrou os olhos, perplexo. — Não me diga que traiu o moleque também?

—O único traíra aqui é você. — Respondeu com firmeza. — Essa criança é fruto da nossa antiga relação, mas claro… Não é como se você se importasse.

—Realmente não me importo. Muitas crianças crescem sem pai. — Sorriu de canto.

—Você disse que não me mataria.

—E não vou. — Chegou ainda mais perto. — Só quero te levar para bem longe daqui. Viver em outro país, talvez. Seria um sonho virando realidade…

—Desde quando você… — Por um momento, Minseok hesitou. — … Possui esse tipo de sentimento por mim?

—Desde que te conheci, na faculdade. — Afastou-se minimamente. — Não sei dizer exatamente como aconteceu… Apenas sei que você se destacava tanto e mesmo assim fazia questão de falar com todas as pessoas, por mais excluídas que elas fossem. Eu compreendi que seu objetivo nunca foi ser popular, apenas queria superar seus limites e se dedicar o máximo que podia. Bem filme adolescente que a gente assiste num domingo à tarde.

Minseok ouvia cada palavra com muita atenção. Ao mesmo tempo em que a voz do Byun soava tão orgulhosa, também parecia tão melancólica… Ele estava descrevendo exatamente como era sua vida de universitário: um aluno gentil e respeitoso, que não entrava nem na caixinha dos isolados e nem dos populares; ele transitava entre um e outro, assim logrando encontrar os amigos certos para ter ao seu lado. E entre essas transições de grupos, ele conheceu Baekhyun, aquele que se tornou seu melhor amigo desde então.

—Por que não me disse nada, Baek? — Questionava mesmo que soubesse que jamais poderia dar esperanças a ele naqueles tempos.

—Por que recém havíamos nos aproximado… — Encolheu os ombros, simplista. — E Nara já estava em sua vida. Eu pensei muitas vezes em falar, mas tive medo da sua reação, da sua rejeição… Você estava encantado por ela e até então, eu achava que você gostava apenas de mulheres. Foi por isso que reprimi o que sentia por tanto tempo. Ser seu melhor amigo já era algo de grande valor para mim. E sabe… No dia em que olhou para mim e me convidou para fazer aquele trabalho sobre leis, creio que foi o dia que mais me senti feliz. — Levou a mão até os olhos marejados, escondendo-os. — E o dia mais triste foi quando você anunciou que estava namorando com a Nara… A belíssima e doce Kim Nara do curso de biblioteconomia, a qual muitos marmanjos queriam também; mas ela te escolheu por que estava apaixonada, assim como eu. Sabe, durante todos esses anos, eu fingi gostar dela, a suportei… Por que ela te fazia feliz e o que você mais gostava era de sair conosco, os três juntos. Nunca tentei nada contra ela, pois sabia que mataria você por dentro.

—Como está tentando fazer agora? — Arriscou desafiá-lo com aquela pergunta.

—Exato. — Sorriu fechado. — Só que há uma diferença entre Nara e o pirralho. Ele é um garoto.

—Não sei que diferença faz. — Dizia de maneira áspera. — Seria muito mais decente me falar o que você estava sentindo do que agir dessa forma absurda com Luhan. Ele não tem culpa.

—Ele tem toda a culpa, sim. — De repente, suas lágrimas de tristeza se converteram em lágrimas de ódio. — Por que se era para você se apaixonar por outro cara, teria que ser por mim.

—Abaixa esse tom, Baek…

—Não abaixo porra nenhuma! — O empurrou contra a parede, o que fez o Kim fechar os olhos com força, esperando um murro que não veio. — Será que não vê o quão injusta é essa situação? Eu estou contigo desde o começo, me tornei seu confidente, sua maior fonte de força e confiança, para no fim… Chegar um moleque maldito e tomar o lugar que deveria ser meu? Não mesmo. Nara já havia feito isso e eu a perdoei por ser uma mulher, mas ele não… Ele eu quero que se exploda.

—Você não sabe mais nem o que está falando. — Sussurrou, por estar com a testa tão perto da testa do outro. — Não pense que se matá-lo, vai ter algo de mim. A única coisa que sentirei por você será pena e desprezo.

—Não tem noção de como eu adoraria matar aquele pirralho, de verdade. — Encarou Min friamente. — Porém… Estou disposto a negociar com você. Já fiz minha oferta e espero que pense a respeito.

—Pois eu já pensei. — Os olhos de gato iam fundo na alma do Byun. — E minha resposta é não. Não vou ceder a essa loucura.

—Logo se vê o quanto você ama aquele garoto. — Riu. — Quer deixá-lo morrer nas minhas mãos.

—Isso é o que vamos ver. — Era inegável o quanto estava subestimando Baekhyun quando tentou andar até a porta após ele se afastar minimamente de si. 

—Onde pensa que vai? — Apontou a arma para o ex melhor amigo. — Volte aqui.

—Estou esperando você atirar desde o momento em que entramos naquele carro. — Minseok virou-se completamente de frente para Baek. — Estou começando a duvidar que tenha alguma bala aí.

—Está mesmo?

Apontou para uma janela do outro lado da sala e disparou sem pensar duas vezes; o estouro ecoou por todo o ambiente e chegou aos ouvidos de Luhan, que apenas agarrava com força as barras sujas, tentando fazê-las romper de alguma forma milagrosa. Respirava descompassadamente e a cada ruído que parecia mais próximo, mais ele temia.

  
  


{...}

  
  


O som estridente do telefone fixo da delegacia soou e todos que estavam em volta sobressaltaram em seus assentos. Como se apostassem uma maratona, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Yifan, Zitao e Renshu correram até o aparelho, mas quem logrou tomá-lo antes dos outros, foi o delegado.

—Alô?! — Atendeu com pressa.

Enquanto ouvia atentamente a notícia que recebia em primeira mão, os demais presentes o observaram com total atenção. Ansiavam por respostas e por poder fazer algo de útil. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Jun desligou o telefone com o olhar congelado. Claramente estava absorvendo cada palavra que parou para ouvir.

—E essa cara de peixe morto do delegado? — Tao perguntou baixinho para Renshu, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

—Pelo jeito, foi algo bem pesado. — Chanyeol cochichou logo atrás.

—Ok, preciso que todos saiam, exceto Jongdae. — Jun voltou a se sentar, ainda pensativo. Não precisou pedir outra vez, visto que os chineses e seu estagiário se retiraram sem objeções, deixando apenas ele, o investigador e Kyungsoo, este último que sempre estava consigo como sua sombra.

—Algum problema, delegado Kim? — Dae franziu as sobrancelhas, receoso.

—Não diria um problema, mas sim… Uma solução. — Suspirou. — Prenderam Gong Shung, comparsa de Lu Cheng, agora a pouco na China.

—O que?! — Sua voz saiu um pouco alta demais. — Digo… É sério? Não posso acreditar!

—Pois pode acreditar. — Cruzou as mãos. — Ele foi pego assim que chegou no principal aeroporto internacional do país. Segundo o delegado Liu, quem falou comigo por telefone, Shung estava com uma alta quantia em dinheiro em uma das malas e tentou fugir. Mais tarde Liu entrará em contato comigo de novo para me dizer se ele está disposto a entregar o que sabe sobre a morte do senador.

—Impressionante. — O investigador mantinha a expressão de surpresa e satisfação. — Não sei explicar, mas sinto que esse cara pode ser a chave desse caso.

—Tudo indica que sim. — Aproximou o rosto ao do outro, num tom apenas audível. — E sabe de uma coisa? Tenho quase certeza que ele é o autor do crime.

—Não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas, senhor Kim. — Kyungsoo comentava de seu lugar, digitando qualquer coisa no celular.

—Sei disso, Soo. — Sorriu amarelo. — Não precisa levar a sério minhas palavras.

—Da última vez que disse isso, por um acaso do destino, acabou acertando quem era o bandido. E quem ficou ouvindo suas piadinhas sobre premonição? Eu mesmo. — Devolveu o falso sorriso.

—Se eu estiver certo dessa vez também, prometo não fazer essas piadas… Vou tentar, né. — Disse a última parte mais para si mesmo. Olhou novamente para Dae. — Agora, só preciso saber onde Minseok se meteu.

—Ah, sobre isso… — O investigador coçou a lateral da cabeça, levemente apreensivo. — Ele ainda não voltou desde o momento em que saiu com Baekhyun, quando percebeu que Luhan desapareceu.

—Quando o Byun aparecer aqui, vou arrancar a cabeça dele. — Socou a mesa, mas não tão forte. — Ele não tinha permissão para levar o jovem daqui.

Assim que sua conversa com Jun terminou, Jongdae saiu da sala em silêncio, pensando no quão próximos seus amigos estavam da verdade naquele instante. Havia ajudado Minseok e sentia-se satisfeito por finalmente poder dar-lhe uma boa notícia após meses mergulhados em tantas dúvidas. Andou até o bebedouro e ao pegar um dos copinhos descartáveis, sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro com certo receio.

—Senhor Wu. — Via-se surpreso. — Pensei que tivesse ido para o hotel descansar. Precisa de alguma coisa?

—Preciso sim e urgente. — Era perceptível a tensão em sua fala. — Pode me dizer onde o investigador Byun mora?

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com ar preocupado, Minseok observava Baekhyun andar de um lado para o outro, quase arrancando os cabelos por conta da forte ansiedade que o tomava. Começava a sentir-se duvidoso por ter rejeitado a proposta, visto que talvez, e só talvez, ele fosse mesmo capaz de tirar a vida de Han.

—Vai ficar tonto desse jeito. — Arriscou se pronunciar, recebendo um olhar amargo do outro.

—Cala a boca. — Proferiu com firmeza. — Estou pensando no que vou fazer com você, já que não quer aceitar minha oferta.

—Nota-se que você ainda tem um pouco de senso, já que não está tentando o óbvio. — Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Você está louco para que eu apele, né? — Foi até o Kim. — Então ok, como quiser.

O puxou pelas algemas, sem mais se importar se tal ato maltratava a pele alheia. Seguiram pelo caminho escuro, com apenas alguns rastros de luz que atravessavam as rachaduras das paredes.

Por mais que conseguisse esconder boa parte do nervosismo, Minseok ainda o sentia e isso lhe incomodava muito. Tinha certeza de que, se fosse em qualquer outra situação, teria feito o possível para pegar seu sequestrador e rendê-lo. Mas se tratava de Baekhyun… Os laços haviam sido rompidos e por mais que já tivessem entrado em conflito, os pedaços ainda habitavam seu peito. E havia também o ponto mais importante daquele cenário: Luhan. Em que momento pensaria que seria alvo da obsessão do melhor amigo e este viesse a prender a pessoa que mais amava, só para atingi-lo? Era tão louco quanto qualquer outro caso que teve que desvendar durante toda sua carreira.

—Era isso que você queria, Minnie? — O Byun parou em frente à cela onde Han o encarava com frieza. Apontou-lhe a arma e trouxe o corpo de Minseok para mais perto, para imobilizá-lo. — Ver o seu pirralho morrer?

—Solta ele! — O mais novo gritou, não se importando com a arma empenhada para si. Tudo que queria era que Min saísse ileso. — Será que já não se divertiu o suficiente?!

—Ah, eu recém comecei. — Com um sorriso sádico, desviou o olhar para aquele sob seu domínio. — Você tem algo a dizer a ele antes que eu o apague?

Com a respiração completamente fora de compasso, Minseok permaneceu em silêncio, esperando a primeira oportunidade que pudesse usar a seu favor. E ela veio quando Baekhyun voltou a olhar para o Lu e destravou o gatilho.

—Pode começar a rezar, moleque.

Ao soltar tais palavras, não pôde prever a força que veio e lhe empurrou para longe, fazendo-o cair e o tiro ser disparado em direção ao teto; uma chuva de poeira caiu sobre seus olhos e apenas lograva sentir sua mão sendo puxada, onde Min tentava tomar-lhe a arma.

—Filho da puta! — Empurrou Minseok de cima de si, fazendo-o cair perto das grades que prendiam Luhan. O Byun levantou e andou com passos furiosos até ele, pegando-o com extrema violência e arrastando-o até outra cela. — Minha paciência com você acabou, Minseok.

—Finalmente criou coragem, é? Covarde. — Cuspia com ódio, algo que nem Baek e nem Han haviam visto na face sempre tão serena do Kim. — É isso que você é, um covarde!

—Pode gritar a vontade. — Baek disse ao trancar a cela. — Esse seu chilique me deu uma outra ideia, ainda mais emocionante.

E dali ele se retirou, deixando para trás os dois presos em celas distantes, com mil e uma possibilidades de morte rondando suas cabeças.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Ao chegar em seu edifício, Baek sequer teve paciência de estacionar o carro no devido lugar; deixou-o frente ao local, saindo quase correndo de dentro. Parecia apreensivo, ansioso… Digno de quem estava fazendo uma merda imensa - e essa era a hipótese que vinha à mente de Kris, que do outro lado da rua, num carro preto e de vidros polarizados, observava cada mínimo detalhe e cada pessoa que entrava e saía daquele prédio.

—Tem certeza que é ele? Não consigo enxergar direito. — Zitao dizia do banco de trás, com os olhos quase fechados, forçando a visão.

—Está precisando de óculos com urgência, Huang. — Jongdae comentou com um pequeno sorriso. Estava sentado na frente, no banco do passageiro. — Tenho absoluta certeza que é ele e estava num estado bem crítico.

—Parece até que estava voltando da guerra, coberto de sujeira. — Yifan comentou, atento. — Olha lá, ele tá saindo de novo.

—Que rápido… — Jongdae abaixou um pouquinho do vidro. — Ele apenas trocou de casaco e está arrancando com o automóvel outra vez. Posso ligar para o Jun?

—Pode. Agora segurem-se, a viagem vai ser perigosa. — Yifan ligou o motor de seu carro e seguiu o de Baekhyun, no intuito de descobrir onde estava seu irmão mais novo.

O investigador Byun estava tão imerso em sua raiva, que nem mesmo se deu conta de que estava sendo seguido. Tudo o que mais queria era botar em prática seu novo plano para conseguir o que queria e acabar com o circo que havia armado. Seguia pela estrada em alta velocidade, porém ainda conseguia se conter ao parar e respeitar os sinais de trânsito.

Longos minutos depois, o investigador entrou naquele bairro fantasma e não demorou até que parou e desceu do veículo. Yifan estacionou há alguns metros de distância, para não levantar suspeitas. Passo a passo, ele e seus companheiros foram até a delegacia abandonada assim que Baekhyun adentrou.

—Que lugar bizarro. — Tao comentou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. — Parece até um cenário de filme de terror.

—Não posso acreditar que aquele merda trouxe o Han pra cá… — O mais alto dos três dizia, já impaciente.

—Acalme-se, senhor Wu. — Jongdae tomou a frente do trio. — Jun está a caminho, provavelmente trazendo reforço. Não precisa entrar.

—Você acha que vou ficar aqui feito um idiota? Dá licença. — Não esperou que fosse dito mais nada. Apenas seguiu sua intuição e não se importou se os outros dois não quisessem lhe ajudar.

Luhan via-se tão triste quanto no dia em que foi obrigado a fugir de casa. Observar Minseok sentado no canto daquela cela era uma imagem que lhe fazia sentir extremamente mal, sem esperança… Chegava a pensar que a culpa daquela confusão toda era sua e que jamais deveria ter cruzado o caminho dele.

—Min… Me desculpe. — Sua voz saiu baixa demais. — Não pensei que te faria tão mal assim.

—Não diga besteiras, Han. — Apesar do estado deplorável, o investigador sorriu pequeno. — Você só me faz bem. Baekhyun que é um imbecil.

—O que ele disse pra você naquela sala? — Tocou as grades. — Ele te machucou? Ouvi um disparo…

—Ele… — Ponderou se deveria contar ou não. Mas àquela altura do campeonato, estava ferrado demais para querer esconder qualquer informação. — Disse que pouparia sua vida se eu ficasse com ele.

—Que…? — O chinês arregalou os olhos. — Você não está pensando em aceitar isso, né…?

Antes que o Kim pudesse responder, ambos viram Baek entrando no local. Ele estava com a face aparentemente mais tranquila e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social. Ele apenas parou e encarou um após o outro e, suspirando, parecia pronto para dar uma trégua.

—Falavam mal de mim? — Sorriu minimamente. — Olhando vocês assim, com a roupa amarrotada, os cabelos desarrumados e a face perdida, me bate uma imensa sensação de vitória. Me dá até pena de fazer o que tenho em mente.

—O que pretende? — Minseok perguntou, sem deixar de observá-lo com atenção.

—Nada de muito interessante. — Deu de ombros. — Apenas a chance de ficarmos os três juntos, para sempre.

—Vish, endoidou de vez. — Luhan falou num sussurro, olhando para Minseok em seguida.

—Baekhyun, por que não desiste? Será que não podemos…

—Não, não podemos resolver porra nenhuma no diálogo, Minseok. — Aumentou o tom. — Estou farto de ouvir os seus sermões. Farto de sempre ter que seguir suas ordens a troco de nada... E cansei de te ver e não poder te tocar da forma que eu bem entender. Mas tudo bem, por que agora eu estou no comando.

Ao retirar as mãos dos bolsos, o Byun mostrou o que tinha em uma delas - um isqueiro dourado, o qual foi buscar em sua casa momentos antes. Não era necessário pensar muito sobre o que ele pretendia fazer; o que se passava na cabeça de Han e Minseok, era que deveriam dar um jeito de fugir, por mais que as possíveis sequelas fossem irreversíveis.


	24. Decisões

Com os olhos refletindo toda sua fúria, Baekhyun andou até a cela onde o investigador Kim estava e a abriu. Puxou-o de maneira violenta e o prensou contra as grades, notando que a respiração dele estava irregular devido ao momento.

—Vou te dar mais uma chance, Minnie. — Falou baixo e firme, com o rosto perigosamente próximo ao alheio. — Pense mais um pouco e me dê sua resposta. Essa será a última vez que perguntarei.

—Minseok, não faça isso! — Ainda preso, Luhan pediu em alto volume, segurando as barras com força. — Não aceite!

—Você sabe que está se entregando à morte, não sabe, pirralho? — Baek retrucava, observando-o com raiva. — É melhor calar a boca antes que eu mude de ideia. — Desviou para aquele à sua frente novamente. — Então, Min… O que me diz?

—Eu… — Pelo primeira vez depois de horas sob o poder do Byun, ele pensou que aceitar fosse a melhor opção. Seus olhos, apesar da determinação constante, agora tinham certo brilho de temor. Olhou para o chinês, quem estava longe de esconder o receio que sentia em perder a pessoa que mais amava e não conseguiu responder.

Ao longe, o olhar atento de Yifan observava a cena com frieza, bolando mil planos para conseguir agarrar Baekhyun e livrar o irmão daquela enrascada. Ao colar o corpo rente à parede, deu alguns passos adiante, mas ouviu mais passos logo atrás. Seu coração disparou tanto que quase agiu por impulso e acertou o rosto de Zitao.

—O que estão fazendo aqui?! — Perguntou irritado, tentando manter a voz o mais baixo possível. — Achei que fossem ficar lá fora!

—A gente ia… — Tao começou. — Mas não ia ser tão emocionante quanto aqui.

—Na verdade, não quisemos deixar você sozinho e desarmado. — Jongdae se pronunciou em seguida, exibindo sua arma carregada com munição.

—Ah, obrigado! — Kris pegou-a de imediato. — Vai ser bem útil.

—Ei! Eu que devo usar isso! — Dae falou ao cruzar os braços. — Sou o único treinado aqui.

—Alto lá, investigador. — O mais novo dos três voltou a falar. — Também sou treinado. E na melhor academia de Kung Fu da China, se quer saber.

—Ok, ok. Será que agora podem fechar a matraca? — Yifan tentava não perder o resto de sua paciência. — Aquele maluco está próximo de dar um passo em falso.

—E como sabe? — Tao perguntou.

—Como eu sei...? — Dizia de maneira disfarçada. Pensou um pouco antes de responder. — Ora, eu sempre sei. Agora grudem aí na parede, quando eu der o sinal, atacamos.

Mantendo pressionadas as mãos contra os braços de Minseok, Baekhyun permanecia esperando a resposta. Era capaz de ver nos olhos dele que estava por um fio de aceitar, mas a voz alta de Han parecia surtir mais efeito que sua oferta.

—Ele não vai fazer o que está prometendo. — Luhan seguia firme com suas palavras. — Não aceite essa loucura, Min, não…

—Será que tenho que te matar antes do previsto, moleque?! — O Byun esbravejou ao mais novo, que não deixou de lhe encarar de maneira furiosa. — Cala essa boca!

—Me mata logo, seu covarde! Tô esperando! — Desafiou em resposta.

—Minseok, mande ele ficar quieto. — Olhou para o investigador Kim, sentindo o corpo tremer. — Se não, não respondo por mim.

A tensão apenas subia e nenhuma palavra foi proferida por Minseok. Ele parecia calcular cada movimento que faria, o que irritava ainda mais o ex amigo. Ao ter a atenção do outro sobre si mais uma vez, respirou fundo.

—Agora você vai me dizer de uma vez. — O Byun encostou a ponta da arma na bochecha alheia. — Fala logo.

—Minha resposta é não. — Semicerrou os olhos de gato. — E sempre será não.

—Maldito. — Mesmo com as lágrimas de ódio já o consumindo, levou o dedo ao gatilho sem hesitar.

—Parado aí, Byun! — Ouviu a voz alta e clara de Jongdae, há alguns metros de distância. Ao virar a cabeça para olhá-lo, notou que haviam outras pessoas também, incluindo Yifan, que estava lhe apontando uma arma igual a sua própria. — Solte ele, é uma ordem!

—Tá surdo, caralho?! — O Wu disse determinado, sentindo-se em um filme de ação. — Aproveita e solta o meu irmão também.

—Desista, Byun. — Junmyeon apareceu acompanhado de dois policiais, também armados. — Entregue-se, será melhor.

—Por que estão todos contra mim? — Perguntou Baekhyun, fingindo estar magoado. Para manter a atuação, afastou-se um pouco de Minseok, sem tirar a mão esquerda do braço dele. — Logo eu, que sempre fiz tudo pela nossa equipe?

—Só o que fez foi tentar arruinar os planos daquele que era seu melhor amigo. — Falou Jongdae, soando indignado. — Por inveja, ciúme ou qualquer outro nome que esse sentimento venha a ter.

—Logo se vê que você já tomou o meu lugar, né, Dae? — Indagou com ironia. — Claro, mais um trouxa para completar esse time de quinta categoria. Os únicos que usavam a cabeça de fato eram Minseok e eu. É uma pena que eu não poderei mais rir da cara de vocês e nem vocês poderão comemorar por me botar atrás das grades. Ninguém sairá vivo daqui hoje, pois terei o prazer de mandar bala em cada um.

—Só passando por cima do meu cadáver. — Kris dava passo atrás de passo, sem demonstrar medo algum diante da situação.

Ele sabia que não deveria estar tomando a frente, Jun lhe havia repreendido assim que chegou e o encontrou escondido junto de Zitao e Jongade, mas nada seria capaz de fazê-lo parar. Seu irmão estava sob o poder de um louco obsessivo e não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo para trás. Já havia o feito uma vez e não iria repetir.

—Não acredito que está usando crianças como reforços, Jun… Que decadência. — Baek empunhou a arma para Yifan. — Pois bem, você será o primeiro da lista, Wu.

Foi possível ouvir o típico som da trava sendo liberado por ambas as armas de fogo e tudo levou a crer que uma morte dupla estava para acontecer. Deixando-se levar pelo momento, o Byun segurou o artefato com as duas mãos e no instante em que puxaria o gatilho, foi derrubado outra vez por Minseok, que lhe fez errar novamente o tiro. Gritos de susto e raiva se espalharam pelo ambiente, o que possibilitou o delegado correr junto da escolta e abrir a cela onde estava Luhan.

Rolando pelo chão e com os pulsos sangrando por culpa das algemas, o investigador Kim segurava fortemente as duas mãos de seu sequestrador, que tentava a todo custo se livrar da situação. Com extrema dificuldade e chutes sendo acertados em suas pernas, conseguiu tomar a arma e rolar para longe, onde levantou e apontou-a para aquele que antes a sustentava.

—Acabou, Baekhyun. — Minseok dizia, ofegante. — Agora você vai pagar por tudo.

—Minseok! — Han tentou correr até o investigador após ser solto, mas Jun o segurou pelo braço rapidamente.

—Calma, rapaz. — Falou o mais velho. — Depois você fala com ele.

—Mas o Baekhyun tem um…

Antes que pudesse terminar sua sentença, viu o Byun se levantar e pegar o isqueiro do bolso. Era isso que o chinês queria avisar, mas foi impedido: o plano daquele que o sequestrou não era matá-lo apenas com um tiro, mas tirar a vida de todos na base das chamas.

—Por que não desiste? — O Kim continuava a tentar argumentar com o ex amigo, que apenas riu de sua pergunta. — Não conseguirá nada com mais ameaças.

—E quem disse que eu vou fazer ameaças? — Riu outra vez, antes de acender o isqueiro diante de seus próprios olhos. — Eu ajo, não aviso.

E assim o fez. Atirou o isqueiro aceso sobre o monte de caixas na lateral da sala, as quais pegaram fogo no mesmo segundo; aquele era seu plano desde o começo, sua ideia que surgiu assim que foi rejeitado.

Minseok continuava como estava, apenas dando alguns passos para o lado, tentando manter o máximo de calma e autocontrole. Já nem sentia mais dor, apenas mantinha a frieza no olhar enquanto mirava a arma na direção do Byun. Os outros que estavam presentes nos arredores espalharam-se, no intuito de fugir das chamas que começaram a se alastrar.

Kris viu Luhan do outro lado do lugar. Queria atravessar aquela imensa sala e abraçar o irmão, mas não conseguia.

—Senhor Wu, não faça isso! — Jongdae tocou em seu ombro, agitado pelo momento. — Jun está do lado de lá, ele o protegerá!

—E se não conseguirmos sair daqui, senhor Kim? — Zitao perguntou ao chegar mais perto dos dois, visivelmente preocupado. — E se virarmos churrasquinhos?

—Pode atirar se quiser! — Baekhyun gritou para Minseok. — Nem você e nem eu sairemos vivos dessa, mesmo.

—Você eu não sei… — O Kim desviou o olhar para Han, voltando em seguida para Baek. — Mas eu farei o possível para sair daqui.

O calor tomava cada vez mais o local e não havia mais o que fazer. Jun e os policiais não viram outra alternativa a não ser avançar na direção do Byun, que era forte o suficiente para não se deixar agarrar. Travaram uma briga enquanto o restante da equipe tentava salvar a própria vida. O cheiro da fumaça crescia a cada minuto e a vista se afundava no breu ao mesmo passo.

Jongdae correu até a entrada e empurrou a porta, que por sorte estava aberta. Chamou pelos outros e apenas Tao e Kris apareceram. O último com uma expressão de pura tristeza estampada no rosto.

—Fan, está tudo bem? — O outro chinês perguntou. — O delegado não vai deixar o Han, confie nele.

—Por mais que eu queira… Eu não consigo confiar totalmente. — Olhou-o fundo nos olhos. — Eu vou voltar.

—Cara, não! — Tentou tocar no braço do outro, mas o investigador ao seu lado o impediu. — Senhor Kim, ele não pode!

E com os passos apressados, Yifan voltou ao local, tendo a imagem da briga dos policiais com Baekhyun. Olhou para os lados em busca do irmão e mais à frente o viu sob o poder de Junmyeon, que tentava trazê-lo em direção à saída. Não pensou duas vezes e foi até eles.

—Não vê que é perigoso demais ficar aqui, garoto?! — O delegado dizia alto, tentando fazer o mais novo entender que não poderia ajudar Minseok naquele momento. — Vamos logo para fora antes que eu perca a paciência.

—Eu não vou sair sem ele! — Soltou-se do agarre do Kim. — Não pedi para me protegerem, só quero sair daqui se Minseok sair também.

—Para de fazer birra e vem de uma vez. — O Wu falou, autoritário. — Já está livre daquela cela, não pode mais ficar aqui. A gente nem sabe se ele vai sobreviver.

—Querem saber de uma coisa? — O Lu indagou, irritado. — Vão pro inferno vocês dois!

Após correr para longe do delegado e do irmão, o chinês conseguiu alcançar o Byun, que após nocautear os dois policiais, tentava se aproximar do outro investigador. Pulou sobre as costas dele, prendendo um dos braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

—Você sempre se enfia no meu caminho, seu pirralho de merda. — Disse com a voz falha, tentando se soltar.

Sem esperar, recebeu um pontapé e teve os braços puxados e suspensos por Yifan, que resolveu seguir sua intuição e, ao invés de somente arrastar o irmão mais novo dali, o ajudou. Desferiu socos até que sua consciência se esvaísse.

—Min… — Han soltou o corpo desacordado daquele que o prendeu e correu até o Kim, o abraçando fortemente.

—Temos que sair daqui. — Respondeu Min, sem poder retribuir o contato, visto que ainda tinha os punhos presos.

—Vamos logo, antes que o fogo alcance a saída. — Kris apontou para a porta.

Os três mais que depressa correram pelo caminho onde as chamas ainda não haviam chegado, com o mais alto na frente e Han e Minseok logo atrás. De forma abrupta, o chinês sentiu as mãos do investigador se soltar da sua e ficar estático.

—Minseok, o que foi? — Olhou para a figura do irmão desaparecendo ao sair do local e voltou a olhar para o Kim. — Vamos logo, a saída está próxima...

—Baekhyun… — Disse em um sussurro. — Ele ainda está vivo… Não podemos deixá-lo assim.

—Mas ele tentou matar todos nós! — Se aproximou. — Ele mesmo provocou isso.

—Eu sei, mas… — Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Sabia que poderia ser o ato mais idiota que faria em toda sua vida, mas as recordações da época em que o colega, antes de tudo, havia sido seu melhor amigo e maior apoio por tanto tempo, não lhe deixavam simplesmente abandoná-lo para morrer sozinho. Voltou a olhar Han nos olhos, decidido. — Não posso. Não posso sair sem ele.

Não esperou nenhuma resposta que pudesse vir do outro, simplesmente seguindo seu coração e voltando ao local onde o corpo do ex-amigo estava atirado. O Lu respirou fundo e não quis julgar aquela ação, pois sabia que era o certo a ser feito. Acelerou seus passos na direção contrária e, ao estar na porta, não hesitou em pedir por ajuda.

—Seu delegado! Minseok precisa de reforços!

  
  


{...}

  
  


Com uma dor de cabeça que quase não lhe permitia abrir os olhos, o agora ex-investigador Byun observava o local onde estava repousando. Sentia dores por todo o corpo, percebia a presença de algo introduzido em sua veia e o rosto inchado. Respirava com certa dificuldade, mas nada que fosse realmente preocupante. Seus olhos castanhos pararam em direção ao teto branco, na tentativa de puxar as últimas lembranças de sua cabeça. Porém, o ruído da porta se abrindo tirou o pouco de concentração que havia adquirido.

—Como se sente? — A figura estava embaçada, mas o tom cinzento daqueles cabelos era inconfundível.

—Min… Minseok? — Sua voz saiu com dificuldade. — O que…

—O que estou fazendo aqui após você tentar me matar? — Levou a mão ao queixo, essa com o pulso enfaixado assim como o outro, fingindo estar pensativo. — Digamos que sou trouxa o suficiente para não deixar nem mesmo um lixo como você morrer queimado no meio do nada.

O Byun fechou os olhos bruscamente, sentindo um peso enorme o consumir ao ouvir aquelas palavras ásperas. Doía, não podia negar; mas ele sabia que merecia ouvir coisa muito pior. Ao voltar a olhá-lo, viu que o ex melhor amigo não possuía qualquer expressão de raiva. Estava neutro a tudo.

—Quanto tempo… — Tentou se comunicar novamente. — Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

—Três dias. — Puxou um banquinho e se sentou. — Você entrou em estado de coma. A sede daquela antiga delegacia pegou fogo parcialmente e ninguém perdeu a vida, pois os bombeiros chegaram a tempo.

—Inacreditável… — Sorriu sem realmente possuir ânimo.

—Pois é. — Suspirou. — É provável que você fique aqui por alguns dias mais.

—Eu sei que não mereço que esteja aqui do meu lado, Min. Nunca mereci. — Desviou o olhar. — Mas você entende que…

—Por mais que pareça loucura... Eu compreendo, sim, Baek. — Respondia com sinceridade. — As pessoas chamam isso de obsessão. Você poderia ter simplesmente me contado o que estava sentindo e eu tentaria te ajudar da melhor forma possível. Mas preferiu partir para a violência. Apesar de tudo, eu não te odeio, se é isso que quer saber. Apenas sinto… Indiferença.

—Está com pena de mim, é isso?

—Não. — Se levantou e guardou o banco no lugar. — Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe? Será condenado e eu não o verei mais. Portanto, é indiferente. Como fomos amigos por tantos anos, eu não poderia te deixar morrer. Mas foi apenas isso. Foi pelos velhos tempos. A partir de agora, seu negócio é com a justiça.

Com um um último suspiro profundo, o Kim andou até a porta e ao tocar a maçaneta, ouviu o outro lhe chamar.

—Min… Espera. — Tentou ajeitar-se melhor na cama de hospital. — Preciso que me responda uma coisa.

—Fale.

—Você… — Puxou um pouco de ar. — É capaz de me perdoar?

—Claro que sou. — Deu um sorriso fechado, mas logo o desfez. — Mas não quero. Não agora.

—Entendo. — Voltou a se deitar. Olhos presos ao teto novamente e a respiração voltando ao ritmo normal. — Era só isso.

Ao fechar a porta, o investigador deu alguns passos pelo corredor, onde encostou-se à parede e deslizou as costas até sentar-se no chão frio. Ele não foi obrigado a falar com Baekhyun; quis visitá-lo por livre e espontânea vontade assim que soube que ele estava respondendo bem ao tratamento. Estendeu os braços e olhou para as manchas vermelhas do sangue que atravessava as várias camadas de faixas em seus pulsos doloridos. Certamente carregaria cicatrizes pelo resto de sua vida… No entanto, não se arrependia de nada. Encostou a testa sobre os joelhos dobrados e ficou em silêncio, a sós com seus pensamentos por vários minutos até que ouviu alguém se aproximar.

—Conseguiu? — Jongdae abaixou-se para conseguir olhar a face do amigo. — Como se sente?

—Estou bem, Dae. — Sorriu fraco. — Na medida do possível.

—Isso é bom. — Sorriu. — O advogado quer falar com você sobre o caso do Luhan. Parece que ele conseguiu a papelada para defendê-lo na China.

—Que ótima notícia. — Sua voz saía baixa e serena. — E onde está o Han?

—No hotel, junto com o irmão. Claro, ambos sob vigia de um policial. — Completou.

—Eu irei lá mais tarde. — Passou a mão entre o cabelo. Por mais que sentisse alívio pelos momentos ruins finalmente terem acabado, ainda haviam pequenos pontos a serem resolvidos em outros âmbitos de sua vida pessoal. — Preciso conversar com o Dr. Shim sobre a possibilidade de viajar com ele para ver o julgamento.

—Com certeza você poderá, esteve envolvido diretamente com o caso.

—É, tem isso. — Respondeu, aéreo. — Mas tem a Nara ainda… Ela vai precisar de mim agora.

—Não esquenta com isso agora, Min. — Tocou no ombro alheio em sinal de apoio. — Vai dar tudo certo.

  
  


{...}

  


O julgamento foi marcado para um mês após os últimos acontecimentos. Luhan ainda se encontrava na Coreia e a lei havia determinado que fosse deportado em uma data próxima ao evento.

Sentado perto de uma mesa no café de sempre, Minseok observava o movimento à espera de Nara, quem iria vê-lo depois de tantos dias sem se verem ao vivo. Iriam botar os últimos pingos nos i’s, já que agora estava afastado do trabalho. Com o pensamento voando longe, nem percebeu o andar da mulher logo atrás.

—Distraído? — Ela perguntou assim que rodeou a mesa e se sentou na cadeira.

—Pensando na vida. — O investigador sorriu. — Como está?

—Estou bem. A Universidade já me deu licença para me cuidar em casa. — Contou com tranquilidade. — E você, ainda sente dor?

—Ah, não muita. — Segurou o pulso esquerdo com a mão direita. — Às vezes lateja um pouco, mas logo passa.

—Deve ter sido difícil descobrir todos os podres do Baekhyun… — Desviou o olhar. — Eu sentia que ele não era uma pessoa tão boa assim.

—Ainda é difícil acreditar que ele foi capaz daquela loucura. — Apoiou o rosto sobre a mão. — Pelo menos, ele nunca tentou nada contra você. Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você e com nosso filho.

—Filha. — Nara corrigiu com um sorriso. — É uma menina.

—Mas já soube? — Perguntou com surpresa. — Porque não me disse? Eu teria ido com você...

—Soube agora a pouco, pois eu tinha consulta de rotina. Como a enfermeira é minha amiga, me disse que pelo tempo de gestação eu já poderia saber, então aproveitei.

—Eu não podia estar mais feliz. — Escondeu o rosto ternamente, pensando em como aquela criança seria linda.

Para acompanhar a pequena euforia, Minseok pediu cafés especiais e doces para os dois. Uma alegria daquele nível deveria ser desfrutada ao máximo e da melhor maneira. A conversa sobre assuntos aleatórios fluiu muito bem, como nos velhos tempos. Mal viram a hora passar e o cair da noite chegar.

—Você quer mais alguma coisa, Na? — O investigador perguntou assim que viu a moça terminar o cupcake de chocolate.

—Não, já estou satisfeita. — Terminou o café em seguida. — Mas sabe uma coisa que percebi? — Viu Min colocar mais atenção. — Você está estranho. Quer me contar alguma coisa?

—Estranho como? — Questionou com olhos semicerrados.

—Hm… Apenas te conheço o suficiente para saber que nem tudo está bem contigo. — Limpou o creme de chocolate nos dedos com o guardanapo. — Se quiser falar…

—Eu quero. — Respirou fundo. — Como agora estamos resolvidos sobre como vamos levar nossa relação e como vamos cuidar da nossa filha… Eu preciso ser sincero com você.

—Estou ouvindo.

—Você deve saber sobre o último caso que eu estive envolvido… — Coçou a lateral da cabeça, ainda inseguro sobre a reação daquela a sua frente.

—Sei, daquele rapaz que veio da China e estava desaparecido. — Completou sem precisar pensar muito.

—Isso mesmo. — Soltou um longo suspiro. — Eu… realmente não sei qual será a sua reação sobre o detalhe que não te falei por telefone, mas eu peço que tente entender.

—Minnie, está me deixando assustada. — Via-se confusa.

—Esse rapaz será deportado para o país dele daqui uns dias e… — Nunca pensou que algo pudesse ser tão difícil de se falar. — Nara… Ele representa muito para mim.

—Você o ama? — Concluiu com o olhar compreensivo. Observou o leve movimento positivo que o ex-namorado fez com a cabeça. — Ah, agora tudo faz sentido.

—Mas não foi por ele que eu quis terminar com você, foi...

—Calma. — Tocou nas mãos alheias, interrompendo-o. — Calma, ok? Eu sei que não. Falei que faz sentido por que agora encaixa com a história do Baek querer matar vocês dois. Parece até cena de filme.

—Você acha? — Perguntou um tanto duvidoso.

—Acho. — Sorriu pequeno. — Mas qual é o real problema disso?

—Não é um problema propriamente, é apenas o fato dele ter que ir embora. Eu vou ficar aqui, pois tenho que cuidar de você e da bebê. São minha prioridade no momento.

—Ai, meu deus… — Nara proferiu após sorrir e suspirar. Na verdade, ela achava um tanto quanto fofa a atitude de Minseok. — Mas a bebê vai nascer só daqui cinco meses, homem!

—Eu sei, mas… Não quero deixar vocês. Podem precisar de algo. — Falava em um tom baixo e preocupado.

—Eu não quero que deixe de acompanhar quem você ama num momento tão importante só para ficar olhando para minha cara enquanto peço coisas estranhas para comer. — Riu ao lembrar que já havia tido alguns desejos inusitados. — Já tenho quem faça isso por mim.

—Como assim? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

—Jongin. — Sorriu completamente.

—Vocês estão juntos?

—Não oficialmente. — Fez um bico, pensando na situação em que estava com o mais novo. — Mas, como me disse que eu poderia ligar sempre que precisasse de algo… Então ele que lute.

—Não acredito nisso. — Riu com ela. — Então, o que eu faço?

—Vai para China, ué. — Respondeu, simplista. — Não se preocupe comigo, que estou só no início. Não quero ser um estorvo na sua vida.

—Nara, você não é um estorvo. — Respondeu com seriedade. — Nunca mais diga isso.

—Não direi se você fizer o que estou dizendo. — Cruzou os braços.

—Não sei se devo… — Olhou para o lado, pensando nos prós e contras.

—Deixa de ser bobo! Apenas faça. — Bufou. — E agora anda, peça ao garçom mais uma porção de cupcakes. Esse papo me deu fome outra vez.

Com um revirar de olhos e sorriso largo, o Kim apenas fez o que a bibliotecária pediu. Não queria se preocupar com o tempo nem com o quanto gastaria, pois sua decisão finalmente havia sido tomada.


	25. Resiliência

O quarto de hotel parecia silencioso demais para um dia agitado como aquele. Luhan observava através do vidro da janela o movimento da rua há tantos metros de distância do chão, sentindo-se na lembrança de quando pisou em Seul, onde decidiu ser chamado de Zhen e começou uma nova vida. Ele realmente viveu bem, por mais que o tempo tenha sido curto demais. Levou a mão ao vidro e recordou tudo desde o começo. Naquele presente instante, estava largando tudo novamente, pronto - ou nem tanto - para retomar a vida de antes. Voltar a ser o filho do severo senador Cheng, que tinha fama de esbanjador.

—Pensando na morte da bezerra? — Yifan entrou no quarto. Não parecia estar se sentindo mal por ser obrigado a voltar para China. — Ou devo dizer, na morte do senador?

—Para com isso. — Rolou os olhos, irritado pela piada. Não era surpresa alguma que o irmão odiava o pai com todas as forças. — Levei muito tempo para esquecer e agora… — Respirou fundo. — … Tenho que encarar um juíz para jurar que não fui eu que matei meu próprio pai.

—São coisas da vida, Han. — Deu de ombros. — Eu nem pretendia aparecer nesse julgamento, mas veja só… Serei obrigado.

—Você não sabia do lance do desvio que o papai fazia naquela época, né? — Fitou o mais alto de maneira analítica. — Quando foi embora…

—Claro que não. — A sinceridade refletia nos olhos do Wu. — Você, mais do que ninguém sabe que fui embora por causa daquela insistência tola em me fazer um político sujo como ele. E pensar que ele quase fez isso com você…

—Mas não fez. — Andou até a cama e se sentou perto das malas. — No final das contas, tudo o que aconteceu veio bem a calhar. Se não fosse ele tentar aquilo… Eu não estaria aqui e não teria conhecido tantas pessoas incríveis.

—E não teria se metido a dar em cima do investigador que foi contratado pra te levar pro xilindró. — Kris acrescentou, rindo.

—Minseok foi a melhor parte disso tudo. — Sorriu.

—Falando nele, o que vai acontecer agora? — Sentou perto do irmão mais novo. — Ele vai dar depoimento? Vai ficar aqui? Como vai ser?

—Na última mensagem que trocamos, me disse que iria ficar. — Respondeu com certo desânimo. — Ele vai ser pai. Não posso pedir que faça algo por mim quando tem uma responsabilidade desse tamanho.

—Como assim? Ele tinha uma namorada antes de você?

—Fala como se a gente tivesse algo oficial. — Sentiu-se constrangido no mesmo segundo. — Porém sim, tinha. Mas é uma longa história. — Olhou no relógio do celular. — Pff… Daqui duas horas temos que estar no aeroporto.

—É mesmo. — Se levantou. — Vou ver se tem algum lanche lá na recepção, não quero sair de barriga vazia. Quer alguma coisa?

—Não, estou sem fome. Obrigado.

Viu Yifan fechar a porta com calma, deixando-lhe só novamente. Atirou-se sobre o colchão e pôs-se a pensar em como seria o julgamento… Será que acreditariam em si? Será que saberia quem foi o verdadeiro autor do crime? Eram tantas perguntas que até cansava. Com o braço pousado sobre a testa, ouviu batidas na porta e suspirou.

—Pode entrar. — Falou sem sair da posição confortável em que se encontrava. Em seguida, ouviu mais batidas. — A porta está aberta, pode entrar.

Nada. Apenas as batidas eram desferidas uma vez mais. Bufou, já se virando na cama para levantar. Não havia outra alternativa a não ser atender por ele mesmo.

—Aeee! Finalmente, hein, China? Achei que não viesse atender! — Han deu de cara com Chanyeol falando alto, acompanhado de Sehun, Jongin e Zitao.

—O que estão fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, surpreso e descrente. Claro, no bom sentido. — E por que não entraram? Dei permissão.

—Porque seria mais emocionante você abrindo a porta e segurando as lágrimas ao ver seus amigos, ora. — O Park não fez cerimônia e abraçou forte o amigo. — Não poderíamos deixar você ir sem uma boa despedida.

—Não sei o que dizer… Nem tenho muito tempo para isso. Mas, obrigado, de verdade! — Agradeceu e ao se afastar de Chan, se direcionou a Sehun. — Chefe!

—Há quanto tempo. — O Oh disse logo que o abraçou. — Nem pude te colocar como funcionário do mês e já está indo embora!

—Pois é. — O Lu sorriu ao findar o abraço. — Seria um grande marco na minha carreira de vendedor. — Olhou para o outro loiro. — Nini! Como está?

—E aí, cara? — Apertou a mão do chinês, sorrindo.

—Sua cama é bem macia. — Zitao jogou a mochila que tinha trazido em um canto e atirou-se sobre o colchão, empurrando tudo que tinha em cima para o chão. — Acho que vou tirar um cochilo.

—A mala maior querendo o espaço das menores, né. — Han falou ao juntar as malas que caíram, descontraído. — Pensei que fosse embora com Renshu.

—E eu lá tenho paciência para lidar com gente chata? — Respondeu, sentindo-se até ofendido. — Só vim com ele por que o plano era encontrar você. Mas já que ele quis dar no pé depois do toco que levou… Resolvi ir embora no mesmo voo que você.

—Que maravilha. — Seu melhor amigo respondeu com uma pitada de ironia.

Depois de alguns minutos, Yifan voltou ao quarto e junto dos outros, passaram a jogar conversa fora, refletindo e recordando as pequenas aventuras que tiveram enquanto Luhan - ainda com seu nome de mentira - estava com eles. Por mais que não tenham conseguido organizar uma festinha de despedida de forma decente, a presença deles era de extrema importância, mesmo após descobrirem os segredos do garoto que veio da China sem documento e sem qualquer referência. Com o passar do tempo, Han havia se tornado parte insubstituível daquele time de malucos e sem dúvida, faria uma falta danada.

—Bom, acho que já devemos ir, Han. — Kris falou ao terminar seu lanche. — Por que avião não espera ninguém.

—Poxa… — O mais novo coçou a cabeça, em seguida se levantando do tapete, onde estava até então. — Então, só posso agradecer pela visita de vocês!

A despedida foi rápida, visto que o tempo parecia não cooperar. Decidiram descer todos juntos no intuito de aproveitar o tanto quanto podiam dos minutos restantes. Com o ar frio da rua finalmente tocando sua pele ao estar frente ao hotel, o rapaz acenou aos amigos que aos poucos se distanciavam, ficando apenas Zitao ao seu lado. Yifan pegou o celular e chamou um motorista de aplicativo para seguirem rumo ao aeroporto o mais rápido que pudessem. Luhan suspirou ao olhar a tela de seu próprio aparelho, visivelmente desanimado.

—O que foi? — Tao olhou para o amigo. — Algum problema?

—Minseok. — Guardou o celular no bolso do casaco. — Não mandou nenhuma mensagem de despedida...

—Que barra. — Tocou o ombro alheio. — Mas você não estará sozinho.

—Lá vem o carro. — O Wu colocou os óculos escuros após erguer as malas do chão.

Com um último olhar perdido pelos dois lados da rua, o Lu viu que os dois que o acompanhavam haviam entrado no veículo. Com a respiração sendo puxada profundamente, entrou também. Estava óbvio, não deveria esperar mais.

  
  


{...}

  
  


No aeroporto, Minseok situava-se sentado em uma das tantas cadeiras de espera. A perna balançando e o celular no mão eram sinais da breve ansiedade que estava sentindo naquele momento. O sinal do wi-fi estava péssimo e suas tantas mensagens enviadas a Luhan não saíam do modo de espera. Quando pensou que a única saída seria ligar de uma vez, ouviu passos distantes adentrarem o local.

—Minseok?! — O loiro proferiu em voz alta, correndo em direção ao outro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

—Han! — O investigador fez o mesmo e ao abraçá-lo finalmente, sentiu como o mais novo retribuía com emoção.

—Achei que não viesse se despedir de mim. — O chinês o soltou, mesmo que sem vontade de realmente fazê-lo. Sua respiração até havia acelerado um pouco.

—Mas eu não vim me despedir. — O Kim sorriu. — Eu vou com você.

—Isso é sério?! — No impulso abraçou-o outra vez, como se ele fosse um urso de pelúcia. — Não me diga que vai depor?

—Terei que contar como encontrei você, né. — Se olharam novamente, o investigador levemente mais baixo que o chinês. — No entanto, tenho uma notícia para você. Tentei entrar em contato antes, mas estou desde cedo fora de casa.

—E o que é? — Arregalou os olhos.

—Dr. Shim e eu conseguimos as provas necessárias para comprovar sua inocência. — Sorriu completamente. — Já falei com Jun e ele mandou os arquivos para a China. Você não irá mais a julgamento.

—O que?! — Tapou a boca, surpreso. — Fan, Tao… Vocês ouviram isso? Então quer dizer que… Eu não vou mais para a cadeia?

—Eu disse pra você, cara! — Zitao falou animadamente e junto do Lu, soltaram gritos de alegria, fazendo Kris tapar os ouvidos pelo incômodo.

—Isso quer dizer que não vamos mais precisar ir para Pequim? — O mais alto perguntou ao Kim.

—Na verdade, precisam sim. — Pegou suas malas de cima do assento, ao lado do que estava anteriormente. — Durante essas semanas que anunciaram que Luhan estava aqui na Coreia, também estava acontecendo investigação lá na China, sobre os outros suspeitos. Com a aparição de Han e Gong Shung, a polícia chinesa concluiu que Shung é o principal suspeito e há indícios disso. Então, teremos que comparecer no julgamento para sabermos.

—Aquele merda estava lá? — Han falou com certa raiva, pondo mais atenção. — Eu sabia… Só pode ter sido ele!

—Calma. — Minseok pediu. — Ainda não tive acesso ao inquérito dele, mas tudo indica que ele é autor do crime. Só que existe um porém.

—Qual? — Tao perguntou.

—Renshu também estava lá, junto do irmão e de Shung. — Suspirou. — E Jia também estava na lista de suspeitos.

Os dois mais jovens se entreolharam, boquiabertos. Não sabiam direito o que pensar, até mesmo Yifan colocava a mente para trabalhar e bolar alguma teoria sobre o assunto. Com o aviso de que o voo estava próximo soando nos auto-falantes, todos pegaram suas coisas e foram fazer o check-in, prontos para chegar naquele país e descobrir, de uma vez por todos, quem matou Lu Cheng.

  
  


{...}

  
  


Após finalmente pisarem em solo chinês, Luhan correu para o lado de fora do aeroporto com os braços abertos e deixou o sentimento de nostalgia tomar conta de si.

—Eu voltei, porra! — Gritou em mandarim. Tao e Kris arregalaram os olhos enquanto o investigador Kim ria de tal cena, achando a coisa mais linda do mundo, visto que não entendia quase nada do idioma local, somente o básico para suas perguntas de rotina.

—Han, para de ser doido! — O Wu aproximou-se do mais novo. — O que as pessoas vão pensar?

—Vão pensar que ele bebeu até perder os últimos parafusos. — Tao interveio, rindo.

—Não me importo com o que vão pensar, Fan. — O loiro respondeu. — Eu só tô afim de ver aquele velho maldito comendo poeira.

—Ok, certo. — Seu melhor amigo voltou a falar. — Agora que você já gritou aos quatro ventos, vamos logo embora, estou com saudades do meu video game.

—E nós temos que ver nossa mãe. — Kris iniciou seus passos e logo chamou o irmão novamente. — Vamos logo, cabeção.

—E eu vou para um hotel. — Minseok avisou assim que Luhan se aproximou de si. — Felizmente consegui reservar um quarto um pouco antes de ir para o aeroporto de Seul.

—Por que? Pensei que ficaria conosco, na casa da minha mãe… — O mais novo questionou.

—Não acho que seja oportuno. — O investigador comentou baixinho. — Aliás, é um momento íntimo demais entre mãe e filhos, vocês precisam conversar sobre muitas coisas a sós.

—Minseok… — Levou sua mão à alheia e a segurou. — Para mim é muito importante que esteja do meu lado nesse momento. — Pensou um pouco antes de continuar. — Eu nunca fui um exemplo de filho, por mais que tentasse. Minha mãe sabia sobre Renshu, mas pela boca de outras pessoas. Quero fazer tudo nos conformes, sabe?

—Pretende falar sobre… Nós? — O Kim arregalou os olhos delineados. — Não sei se é o momento para isso…

—E quando seria? Quero que ela saiba de tudo desde o começo. Meu maior empecilho sempre havia sido… O meu pai. — Sorriu de lado, com certa tristeza. — Ele tentou me matar porque descobriu quem eu realmente era. Doeu muito ser rejeitado daquela forma...

—Eu posso imaginar. — Abaixou o olhar. — Se você acha que devo…

—Não acho, tenho certeza. — Passou o braço pelos ombros dele e começaram a andar, logo atrás de Tao e Yifan. — E você tem vantagem com a dona Jia, já que conversou com ela antes.

—Mas ela me conheceu como “o investigador criminal que estava atrás de seu filho suspeito”. — Fez as aspas com os dedos. — Não como…

—Como...? — Han parou em seguida, com os olhos semicerrados e segurando a vontade imensa de sorrir só por imaginar a continuação daquela frase. Observou como o outro cruzava os braços e revirava os olhos num claro sinal de constrangimento. — O que foi?

—Podemos andar mais rápido? — Minseok desconversou, apressando seus passos na direção dos dois mais à frente.

—Ei, Minnie! Espera aí. Ainda tem muitos quarteirões até lá! — Correu atrás do investigador, que naquele instante, mais parecia uma criança fujona.

  
  


{...}

  
  


De dentro do quarto, Jia mal conseguiu ouvir as batidas na porta da sala por estar concentrada demais no livro em que lia. Diferente da última vez, quando recebeu a visita do investigador sul coreano, que tudo ali estava escuro e sem vida, a casa agora via-se mais arrumada e com todas as janelas abertas. O ar circulava melhor e até mesmo uma música em baixo volume corria solta pelo seu quarto. Largou o livro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao confirmar que sim, as batidas eram desferidas em sua residência. Caminhou meio apressada pela escadaria, corredor e enfim chegou no ponto de onde os ruídos provinham. Ao abrir a porta, teve uma grata surpresa… Seu coração pareceu errar as batidas a partir do instante em que olhou diretamente nos olhos claros do filho mais novo, notando que as lágrimas já até embaçavam sua vista.

—Não é possível… — A mulher disse num sussurro. Estaria sonhando acordada? Sem demora o abraçou com toda a força que podia. Quantas noites antes de dormir pensou que jamais o veria de novo? Ah, estava sim muito aliviada. — Achei que nunca mais te veria de novo, Han!

—Também pensei, mãe… — Respirava com certa dificuldade, visto que seu nariz trancou devido ao choro.

Tal momento foi aproveitado o tanto quanto possível. Nem a mãe, nem o filho conseguiam medir o tamanho da saudade que sentiam um pelo outro até aquele minuto. A sensação era tão boa, tão incrível… Tão plena. Parecia que a terra havia parado de girar e somente existiam os dois ali.

—Onde esteve todo esse tempo? — A chinesa findou o contato e passou as mãos pelo rosto do rapaz, quase desacreditada que era mesmo ele. — Cheguei a pensar que tivesse acontecido o pior!

—Sou duro de matar, a senhora sabe. — Sorriu e após segurar as mãos alheias, beijou-as com carinho. — Irei te contar tudo, juro! Mas segura a emoção que tenho uma surpresa antes.

—Meu deus, garoto… — Tentou conter o soluço entre lágrimas. — Calma aí que ainda parece que estou sonhando. — Sacudiu levemente a cabeça. — O que é?

—Será que aguenta? — Semicerrou os olhos.

—Fala de uma vez! — Quase gritou pela emoção. — Tinha esquecido o quanto você me irrita quando faz suspense.

Luhan afastou-se um pouco, dando passos em direção ao portão, onde fez sinal com a mão. Jia não conseguia pensar com clareza, entretanto, era óbvio que se tratava de alguém que veio com o rapaz. Não aguentou esperar na porta e andou até o filho, conseguindo ouvir o som dos passos na calçada que não demoraram a se encontrarem com os seus.

_E quando os olhos dele encontraram os seus..._

—Oi, mãe. — Yifan sorriu da forma mais bonita e sincera que podia.

Ao perceber que a mulher não conseguia sequer dar um passo a mais para tocá-lo por estar imóvel diante do que via, ele mesmo foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou. Logo o Wu, aquele que se escondia atrás de sua máscara de durão na maior parte do tempo, não conseguiu evitar derramar algumas lágrimas quando sentiu o carinho que a mãe depositava em meio ao seu cabelo brilhante.

—Nunca pensei que o veria chorar desse jeito. — Han comentou baixinho assim que Minseok desencostou do portão e foi até si.

—É extremamente compreensível. — Falou, admirado com a cena do reencontro.

—Sim. — Olhou-o diretamente. — Ele sempre foi o mais próximo da mamãe… Foi muito difícil o dia que Yifan decidiu ir embora.

—Que bom que agora as coisas estão se encaminhando, né? — Sorriu fechado.

—Ninguém, nunca mais, vai separar a nossa família de novo. — Segurou a pequena mão do investigador. — É uma promessa.

  
  


{...}

  
  


O dia do julgamento de Gong Shung havia chegado. Muitas pessoas, inclusive do meio político estavam presentes para assistir o que seria a condenação de um dos banqueiros de maior confiança da região.

Luhan via-se tenso, de braços cruzados ao lado de Minseok e Changmin, que mesmo sabendo que o caso principal de seu cliente havia sido arquivado, viajou para defendê-lo na situação do nome falso. O que não levaria muito tempo, visto que já possuía o necessário para ajudá-lo.

—Você está ansioso demais, Han. — O Kim comentou em voz baixa, sem desviar o olhar do local onde o juíz em breve se sentaria. — Está com medo, é?

—Claro que não. — Torceu o nariz. — É apenas expectativa para ver o Shung atrás das grades. Ele foi o pivô de tudo de ruim que aconteceu na vida da minha família.

—E se, por acaso, ele não for o culpado?

—Ele ficará preso de qualquer jeito, por ser um ladrão. — Finalizou.

—Já vai começar. — O advogado do chinês falou em um sussurro.

—Boa tarde a todas. — O juíz falou assim que se sentou confortavelmente em sua cadeira. — Daremos início ao julgamento de Gong Shung, acusado de homicídio e desvio de dinheiro público.

Do outro lado da sala, junto das pessoas de alto padrão estava Yixing e Renshu ao lado do pai, o Ministro da Educação do país. Han observava discretamente os movimentos de Shu, como se tentasse desvendar o porquê de ele estar tão nervoso. Será que havia sido ele? Não, estaria se deixando levar muito fácil pelo pré-conceito da situação. Qualquer um ficaria nervoso em um julgamento, não é? Diferente do rapaz, o pai e o irmão mais velho estavam apáticos, como se assistissem àquilo todos os dias e não tivesse mais graça.

Com o passar dos minutos, várias questões foram faladas e finalmente o acusado entrou algemado e fora de suas habituais vestimentas de luxo. Shung havia sido preso cerca de um mês antes, não sabia mais nem que cor era o dinheiro do banco que gerenciava. Porém, como alguém importante, não dividia cela com presos mais humildes.

—Senhor Shung, poderia dissertar para os presentes como era sua relação com a vítima? — A promotora, Dra. Li Xiang, dizia com a voz firme, atenta a todo e qualquer movimento do acusado.

—Nós éramos conhecidos de muitos anos. — Começou o Gong. — Fui um dos primeiros a dar apoio à carreira política de Cheng. Ofereci investimentos nas propagandas, enfim… Ele foi eleito com grandes porcentagens e entramos em alguns negócios juntos.

—Certo, senhor Shung. — A mulher tomou a palavra assim que notou que o outro não diria mais nada. — E sobre a noite do crime? Analisei os relatórios e há provas de que o senhor esteve lá. Por quê?

—Por que… — Seu olhar se distanciou e parou sobre o Ministro Zhang, quem respirou fundo de maneira silenciosa. O acusado logo voltou a falar. — Por que eu sabia sobre coisas do filho dele. Eu não nego, sentia asco da forma como o garoto se insinuava para os rapazes da idade dele.

—Mentiroso! — Luhan levantou de onde estava sentado, sendo puxado rapidamente por Minseok e Changmin. — Você sabia o quanto meu pai era preconceituoso e usava disso para fazer a minha caveira! Seu filho da put…

—Silêncio! Ordem no tribunal! — O Juiz bateu a marreta na mesa. — Senhor Lu, peço que mantenha a calma.

—Han, por favor! — O Kim pediu. — Esse cara é claramente um bandido de quinta categoria, não leve em conta o que ele diz.

—Ele está me difamando... — Sua voz era baixa, mas raivosa.

—Pode continuar, senhor Shung. — O juiz deu permissão.

—Bom, como eu dizia. — Se ajeitou melhor na cadeira. — Eu queria mostrar isso ao Cheng. Naquele dia, no período da tarde, eu havia lhe contado sobre um encontro do garoto com o filho de… — Olhou para o Ministro uma vez mais. — … Um outro amigo político. Então lhe mostrei uma foto que consegui e ele ficou possesso.

—Deixe-me entender... — Xiang tinha a mão no queixo, de forma analítica. — Então seu plano era fazer com que Lu Cheng entrasse em conflito com o filho, unicamente pelo jovem dar a entender que era homossexual? Ou havia algo além?

—Isso. Mas eu não queria que terminasse em morte. Apenas queria afastar o filho dele. — Desviou o olhar. Assim que ouviu a ordem para prosseguir, o fez sem demora. — Depois disso, Cheng me disse que seria capaz de matá-lo por sujar a reputação da família. Ele tinha planos de fazer do rapaz um político de renome. Eu vi que a “brincadeira” estava indo longe demais e chamei os filhos do Ministro Zhang para me ajudarem e evitar uma desgraça. Foi então que arrancamos com meu carro e fomos para a casa da família Lu.

—Segundo os documentos, originalmente fornecidos em coreano pelo investigador criminal Kim Minseok, — A promotora lia por cima alguns papéis que tinha em mãos. — Lu Han fugiu horas antes de casa. O motivo foi agressão física por parte de Cheng, provocada por essa fotografia que o senhor lhe mostrou.

—Não sei dizer, pois quando chegamos lá, estava apenas Cheng. Nem mesmo sua esposa estava por perto. — Shung encolheu os ombros.

—Agora um ponto importante. — Ela o encarou duramente. — Durante o depoimento, Zhang Renshu e Zhang Yixing afirmaram que o senhor era o único indivíduo armado. Quero que me diga, visto que jurou aqui diante de nós que diria somente a verdade: quem disparou o tiro que acertou o coração do senador Lu?

—A arma era minha, sim. — Olhou-a nos olhos com frieza. — Mas não fui eu quem atirou.

—Ótimo. — A promotora esfregou as mãos uma na outra, com um sorriso amarelo. — Então quem foi? Se permanecer calado, quer dizer que está mentindo. E isso custará muitos anos de sua vida.

Os segundos foram passando e nada do homem falar. Ele apenas encarava vez ou outra o Ministro, que não esboçava expressão alguma. Com a resistência, decidiram chamar uma testemunha considerada chave, como estratégia para ver se ele soltaria o que sabia de uma vez.

—Como o acusado permanece em resistência, o que me leva a pensar que há uma força maior por trás, quero aproveitar para chamar alguém importante no caso, que subiu de suspeita para testemunha chave. — Xiang olhou em direção a porta e assim que a mesma foi aberta, Jia passou, chamando a atenção de todos que ali estavam. — Lu Jia, viúva de Cheng.

—Mãe? — Han falou assustado. Ele não sabia que a mulher iria testemunhar.

—O que ela tá fazendo ali? — Yifan falou do assento logo atrás do irmão mais novo. — Pensei que o nome dela estivesse até fora dos suspeitos depois de tudo.

—Conte-nos como foi a ameaça que recebeu de Gong Shung quando o viu entrar no automóvel na hora da fuga, senhora Lu. — A Dra. Li cruzou os braços, vendo o acusado engolir em seco.

—Bem… — Assim que se sentou, começou a falar. — De fato, eu não estava no momento em que o tiro foi dado. Eu estava voltando da rodoviária, onde levei meu filho para que fosse para a casa dos tios no interior. Mas, como todos sabem, ele foi para outro país e eu sequer imaginei isso. — Respirou fundo antes de seguir. — Cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que percebi foi que havia movimentos estranhos no jardim. Porém, estava tão escuro que não conseguia distinguir se era uma pessoa ou o cachorro do vizinho, que seguidamente escapa e vai pra lá. Senti um calafrio ao me aproximar do portão, pois vi três homens saindo a passos apressados em direção ao carro. Um deles estava sendo carregado por outro, pelo que pude notar… A minha primeira reação foi correr na direção contrária, pois fiquei com medo, imaginei que fossem assaltantes. Até que… — Encarou Shung duramente. — O banqueiro Gong puxou meu cabelo e me fez deter os passos na hora.

_“—De onde está vindo? — Shung perguntou rente ao ouvido da mulher assustada, que mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Com o silêncio como resposta, apontou uma arma para a cabeça dela.— Fala logo, sua maldita!_

_—E-eu estava com meu filho, o deixei na casa de um amigo… — Disse com as lágrimas já correndo pelo rosto._

_—Não viu nada que aconteceu aqui, certo?_

_—Não vi, eu juro! — Sua voz saía falhada. — Por favor, não me mate…_

_—Vou te poupar, Jia. — Guardou o revólver em meio às roupas que usava e apertou os dois braços alheios, com extrema violência. — Mas, se eu souber que você abriu o bico sobre me ver aqui hoje… Pode se despedir do seu querido filho, aquele viadinho._

_—Por favor, o Han não…_

_—Cala a boca! — A empurrou, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse sobre o gramado molhado pelo sereno.”_

—Isso tudo é mentira! — O Gong tentou retrucar. — Eu sequer a vi naquela noite!

—Ah, é? Pois estou com o laudo médico da senhora Lu, que comprova que sim, ela possuía hematomas em ambos os membros superiores no início das investigações. — Xiang mostrou o papel bem perto do rosto do banqueiro. — No entanto, como o senhor e o Ministro Zhang estavam fora do país, não conseguimos entrar em contato para falar do assunto. Portanto, suas palavras são falsas, senhor Shung.

—Por que ele não confessa de uma vez? — Luhan via-se impaciente. — Estou afim de ir até lá e arrebentar aquele cara de fuinha.

—Como a promotora mesmo falou, provavelmente há algo por trás. — Minseok reforçou. — Shung está resistente, mas aposto que não levará a situação até o fim.

—De fato, os documentos são válidos. — O juiz analisou o laudo médico. — Dra. Li, pode seguir.

—Mas, antes de devolver a palavra ao acusado... — Ela voltou a falar. — Quero que o jovem Zhang Renshu conte a versão dele. Assim, nosso júri poderá se atentar a mais detalhes que apontam o óbvio.

Com passos miúdos, o rapaz andou até a cadeira antes ocupada por Jia e se acomodou. Repetiu parte de seu depoimento oficial, retendo a atenção de todos.

—Então está dizendo que Cheng tentou contra sua vida?

—Não posso afirmar que ele queria isso mesmo, Dra. Li… — Renshu olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o colo, tentando manter o máximo de calma. — Mas, é um fato que ele me jogou contra a porta e acabei perdendo a consciência.

—Não chegou a ver o disparo, então? — Ela semicerrou os olhos.

—Não, senhora. — De repente, estufou o peito e olhou diretamente para Shung. — Mas não há dúvidas que foi esse salafrário que matou o senhor Lu.

Com uma última olhada Gong Shung se levantou mesmo algemado e quis andar até o meio da sala, mas foi impedido pelos policiais de escolta. No entanto, sua voz não pôde ser parada.

—Eu vou acabar com você, fedelho! — Disse em alto e bom tom. — Quer saber? dane-se! Vou falar de uma vez. Foi esse garoto que disparou o tiro!

—Quê?! — Renshu se levantou, o olhar banhado em medo. — Não é verdade!

A histeria estava instalada no tribunal. Tanto as pessoas do júri quanto as que assistiam estavam pasmas com as palavras ditas pelo banqueiro. Entretanto, ainda não se encaixavam… De alguma forma, tais palavras não soavam verdadeiras. Com os olhares acusadores caindo sobre si, Renshu não sabia o que fazer e sentiu o coração palpitar aceleradamente e a respiração seguir pelo mesmo caminho. Seu pai e irmão se levantaram e foram até o rapaz, sentindo que aquilo seria demais para ele, que sofria de ansiedade.

—Silêncio! — O juiz pedia, mas as pessoas pareciam não querer ouvir.

O Ministro Zhang correu até o filho mais novo e o abraçou fortemente, porém Yixing não fez o mesmo. Por alguma estranha razão, as lágrimas molharam suas bochechas e os punhos cerraram a ponto de esbranquiçar as articulações de seus dedos. Não era justo… Seu irmão estava a ponto de um ataque devido ao baque de tamanha acusação e não podia fazer nada?

_Seria esse o fim?_

_Sim, seria esse **o seu** fim._

—Fui eu! — A voz sempre tão calma e serena ecoava por todos os cantos daquela sala imensa. — Eu que atirei nele para salvar o meu irmão.

—O que está dizendo, Yixing? — Seu pai o olhou de maneira furiosa, ainda sustentando o corpo de Renshu, que estava pálido como papel. — Não é hora para brincadeiras!

—E quem aqui está brincando? O senhor sabe muito bem que estou falando sério. — O ex secretário do senador andou até a mesa alta do juiz, não suportando mais o peso do silêncio. — Excelência… Eu confesso. Fui eu que atirei. Meu pai me proibiu de contar para manter nossa integridade, pagou esse banqueiro para se calar.

_“—Não sei o que vieram fazer aqui! — Cheng cuspia as palavras, querendo pôr aqueles homens para fora._

_—Eu sei que o senhor quer me afastar do Han, mas isso não vai acontecer, ouviu bem? — Renshu avançou para cima do mais velho, sem se importar com as súplicas do irmão._

_—Tire essas mãos imundas de mim! — E em apenas um soco certeiro, fez o jovem ser arremessado em direção à porta da sala. Yixing correu até o irmão, enquanto Shung tentava acalmar Cheng._

_—Já me basta um filho me envergonhando, não preciso de outro marmanjo fazendo isso. — Respirava de forma ofegante._

_—Renshu? — Xing tocava na cabeça ferida do mais novo, sentindo-se impotente. — Fala comigo, Shu…_

_—Me dê seu revólver, Shung. — Cheng pediu. — Vou liquidar esse garoto aqui e agora. Quero ver se isso não o afastará do Luhan para sempre._

_Ouvindo tamanha atrocidade foi dita pelo senador, os olhos de Yixing faiscaram de ódio; correu em direção ao banqueiro e num golpe de sorte, conseguiu tomar-lhe a arma antes que caísse nas mãos erradas._

_—Abaixa isso, Zhang. — Cheng pareceu mudar muito rápido o tom de voz, soando mais manso. — Sou amigo do seu pai, também sou seu chefe… Não seria capaz._

_—Cala essa boca, seu rato! — E puxou o gatilho antes que pudesse repensar a atitude drástica que tomou.”_

Em meio ao tribunal e diante dos olhos de dezenas de pessoas, o rapaz confessou tudo, despedindo-se do peso na consciência que não lhe deixava mais dormir… E dando lugar à mais plena sensação de alívio.

_Não se sentia arrependido..._

_Pois usou de legítima defesa contra o monstro que tentou tirar a vida de seu amado irmão e do próprio filho._

  
  


{...}

  
  


_Um ano e meio depois..._

—Onde foi parar esse brinquedo, meu Deus? — Luhan olhava por baixo da cama, quase entrando ali. Vasculhou cada centímetro da casa e nenhum sinal do chocalho amarelo que a pequena Sori tanto amava. — Min, não consigo achar.

—Já olhou embaixo da mesa de cabeceira? — O investigador apareceu segurando a filha que não parava de chorar. — Eu não saí do quarto enquanto Nara foi ao mercado, então tem que estar aqui.

—Estão procurando isso? — A bibliotecária apareceu segurando o objeto e sorrindo. — Estava aqui perto da porta.

—Ah, que ótimo. — O Kim respondeu aliviado. Pegou o chocalho e colocou nas pequenas mãozinhas de Sori. — Tá vendo, nenê? Não pode atirar o brinquedo tão longe…

—Vou pegar a bolsa com as coisinhas dela. Nini já está na frente do prédio nos esperando. — Nara atravessou o quarto, indo até onde estava a bolsa.

—Quando irá trazê-la de novo? — Han perguntou assim que se sentou sobre a cama.

—Se Sori estiver mais tranquila, amanhã mesmo a trago. — Sorriu enquanto pegava a filha com cuidado dos braços do pai. — Agora ela precisa dar tchau pro papai e pro titio Lu.

Os três andaram até a porta e se despediram da Kim e da bebê uma vez mais. As visitas das duas eram rotina e era maravilhoso ver o quanto a relação de família parecia só fortalecer a cada dia que se passava.

Com o passar dos minutos, os dois rapazes arrumaram a bagunça do dia e finalmente se sentaram no imenso sofá que ficava na sala de estar. Minseok se mantinha com os olhos presos à tela do celular e Han olhou de canto, querendo saber o que ele pretendia.

—Tá mandando mensagem pra quem? — Se fez de desconfiado.

—Para a pizzaria. — Clicou em enviar a mensagem e logo se espreguiçou. — Pedi uma pizza de calabresa, daquelas gigantes.

—Aí sim. — O chinês sorriu com vontade e abraçou a lateral do corpo alheio. — Poderia ter pedido um refri também.

—Mas eu pedi, ora. — Pegou o controle da televisão e a ligou. — Vamos ver o que hoje?

—Você escolhe.

—Drama. Fiquei sabendo que começou um histórico esses dias. — Olhou para os botões no controle remoto, pronto para pôr no canal desejado, mas o chinês o tirou de sua mão em seguida. — Que isso?

—Mudei de ideia. — Riu, colocando na plataforma de filmes. — Vamos assistir um filme de ação.

—Ué, então por que me deixou escolher? — Cruzou os braços, fingindo indignação. — Ainda não sei o que tô fazendo morando com você. Que decepção.

—Por que você não vive sem mim.

Deitou novamente na posição de antes, sentindo-se extremamente confortável. Olhou para cima e viu Minseok fazendo um bico, claramente em revolta. Han balançou a cabeça, rindo de tal cena. Em seguida se direcionou aos lábios do Kim e o beijou com carinho. Suas demonstrações de amor sempre desfaziam as carrancas do destemido investigador criminal.

—Qual é o canal de dramas mesmo? — Sussurrou e viu a expressão dele mudar totalmente, com um sorriso contido.

Por mais que a pizza não demorasse tanto para chegar, os dois ainda poderiam aproveitar o tempo que tinham. Era sempre assim, desde que tudo foi resolvido na China e Luhan teve a coragem suficiente para encarar a mãe e contar sobre seu sentimento pelo investigador; as coisas começaram conspirar a seu favor. Yifan o ajudou com o assunto, então foi bem mais fácil. Contudo, o Wu decidiu morar com a mãe, visto que ela era a pessoa que melhor o entendia no mundo. Já Luhan, quis seguir seu coração: pegou todos os seus pertences, incluindo seu tão querido telescópio e se mudou para Seul, onde comprou um apartamento novo e passou a viver com Minseok, que fez questão de ajudar a pagar sua faculdade de astronomia. Estava finalmente vivendo feliz - poderia dizer que até mais do que sequer havia imaginado um dia. Agradecia sempre por ter deixado para trás todos os fantasmas do passado e por, principalmente, ter vencido tudo aquilo ao lado de quem amava. E amaria sempre.

**FIM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, minha gente?! As estruturas foram abaladas? Ficou sem sal? Me contem aí.
> 
> Deixo agradecimentos especiais à Ray (@/snowdingie), que mais uma vez me ajudou com esse lance de polícia, tribunal e afins HAUAHUSHAS por que ela sim é profissional no assunto! Eu só tenho licença poética e ainda adaptei muita coisa :v
> 
> Agradeço muito às meninas do Black Pearl Squad (vulgo grupo onde me tornei exo-l) principalmente à Jessy, Ju e Dê, que me deram todo o apoio quando Castelo de Vidro era só um prompt chinfrim que eu nem sabia se ia mesmo escrever. Essas gênias me deram todas as ideias iniciais e o resto a gente trouxe até aqui com muito entusiasmo, bom humor e emoção. Sem dúvidas, essa fic foi a melhor que já desenvolvi até agora e me trouxe novos amigos para levar pelo resto da vida. Então, espero vê-los nos meus próximos trabalhos! (já os tenho até planejados, hein).
> 
> Para saber dos meus novos projetos: https://twitter.com/xiuminswarrior
> 
> Mais uma vez, muito obrigada e até a próxima história ♡


End file.
